Harry Potter und der Bogengang der Toten
by luckyserpent
Summary: Übersetzung! Original:Harry Potter and the archway of the dead von HighEmpress. Was geschah in der Zeit zwischen dem letzten Kampf und dem Epilog? Die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende. Die Heiligtümer loszuwerden ist nicht so einfach!
1. Kapitel 01

Hallo, Leute!

Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original stammt von HighEmpress und heißt "Harry Potter and the archway of the dead".

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Liebe Grüße

luckyserpent

* * *

**Kapitel 1 **

Harry Potter saß auf der Kante seines Himmelbettes im Gryffindor- Schlafsaal und band sich mechanisch die Schuhe zu. Der Raum war gebadet im Morgenlicht, war jedoch völlig leer außer Harrys wenigen Habseligkeiten. Die Vorhänge waren aufgezogen, die Betten gemacht und die Koffer von Dean, Seamus und Neville waren schon von den eifrigen Hauselfen hinausgetragen worden. Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob sie die Nacht überhaupt in dem Saal verbracht hatten. Sie waren wahrscheinlich schon sehr früh aufgebrochen oder sie hatten woanders geschlafen. Ron, erinnerte Harry sich, hatte gesagt, dass er bei seinen Eltern bleiben und schlafen würde, wenn sie im Fuchsbau ankamen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, allein im Schlafsaal zu sein. Es war sechs Jahre lang Harrys Zuhause gewesen. Jetzt, nachdem er so viele Monate abwesend gewesen war, hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, als gehörte er hierher. Er hatte sich bereits von diesem Raum verabschiedet. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er zurückkehren würde.

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war fast Mittagsessenszeit, was bedeutete, dass er wahrscheinlich gute acht Stunden geschlafen hatte, und doch fühlte er sich nicht sonderlich ausgeruht. Die Sätze, die Hermine für ihn auf ein kleines Stück Pergament aufgeschrieben hatte, gingen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, als wären sie eine ständige Erinnerung an die gefürchtete Zeit dieses Tages, da er aufstehen und vor Hunderten von Leuten sprechen würde. _Heute gedenken wir der Tapferen._

Er hatte sich entschieden, sich von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz zu kleiden statt des Festumhangs, den die anderen Schüler mit Sicherheit tragen würden. Es schien ihm angemessener, da er ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht in Hogwarts gewesen war. Er hatte Kreacher zum Grimmauldplatz geschickt, um ihm etwas Kleidung zu holen, und der alte Elf war mit einem Set schwarzer Roben zurückgekehrt, die einst Sirius gehört hatten. Als er den letzten Knopf seines Shirts zuknöpfte, gab er sorgsam darauf Acht, die Wunde an seinem Hals zu verbergen, die er von dem Horkrux zurückbehalten hatte, der ihn beinahe erdrosselt hätte. Seine Hände wiesen Zeichen von Verbrennungen auf und Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, dass er jeden Tag Diptam auftragen sollte, bis die Haut vollständig geheilt war. Er hatte ebenfalls ein Mal auf seiner Brust entdeckt, direkt in der Mitte, wo Voldemorts Tötungsfluch ihn getroffen hatte. Es war ein wenig wund bei Berührung, schien aber ansonsten nur eine geringfügige Verletzung zu sein. Der verblasste schwarze Fleck wirkte recht bedeutungslos neben der runden, roh aussehenden Wunde, die das Medaillon hinterlassen hatte. Alles in allem konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, kein Körperglied oder Ohr verloren zu haben wie George. Mit ein paar zusätzlichen Narben konnte er leben.

Harry blickte sich um, um sicherzustellen, dass er nichts hinterließ. Der Tarnumhang und der Elderstab waren sorgfältig in Hermines mit Perlen verzierter Handtasche versteckt, so dass er sie nicht mit sich herumtragen musste. Nach der Beerdigung plante er seine Habseligkeiten alle zum Grimmauldplatz zu bringen. Er hatte sich entschlossen, sich in Sirius' Haus niederzulassen. Es war jetzt schließlich sein Haus, Harrys Haus. Kreacher hatte sich voller Respekt dazu bereiterklärt, die Residenz auf seine Ankunft vorzubereiten. Der Elf wirkte glücklich, nach Hause zu gehen. Harry hatte einer Rückkehr zum Fuchsbau jedoch nicht entfliehen können, da er Mrs. Weasley schon das Versprechen gegeben hatte. Er konnte die Einladung natürlich abschlagen, doch er würde versuchen, dort so kurz wie möglich zu bleiben. Er hatte Dinge zu tun und Orte aufzusuchen und er wollte uneingeschränkt in seinem Kommen und Gehen sein. Doch all das würde bis nach der Beerdigung warten müssen.

Mit einem Satz in seinem Bauch realisierte Harry, dass er seine Zeilen vergessen hatte, schon wieder. Hastig zog er das Stück Pergament hervor, das er in die innere Tasche seines Umhangs gesteckt hatte, und las abermals Hermines winzige Handschrift.

_Heute gedenken wir der Tapferen. Obwohl ihre Herzen schwer von Verlusten waren, obwohl die Lage aussichtslos scheinen mochte, haben sie gekämpft, nicht weil es ihnen befohlen worden war, sondern weil sie sich dazu entschlossen hatten. Sie kämpften gegen Unterdrückung an, weil sie an das Recht glaubten frei zu sein. Sie kämpften gegen Herrschaft an, weil sie glaubten, dass sie alle gleich sind. Sie kämpften gegen Grausamkeit an, weil sie glaubten, dass ihnen ein Leben ohne Angst oder Schmerz oder Schrecken zusteht. Heute ehren wir sie für ihren Mut, ihre Entschlossenheit und ihre Selbstaufopferung. Sie haben unzähligen zukünftigen Generationen Hoffnung und Frieden gebracht. Ade._

Harry faltete das Papier zusammen und versuchte, die Rede in seinem Kopf aufzusagen, während er durch den leeren Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum ging. _Heute gedenken wir der Tapferen_. Warum mussten so viele Menschen sterben?

„Harry!", rief jemand laut, als das Porträt der Fetten Dame sich hinter ihm schloss.

Es war Hermine, die in schnellem Tempo die Treppe hochstieg. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte. Harry war froh zu sehen, dass sie auch keine Hogwarts- Roben trug, sondern ein langes schwarzes Kleid. Ihr Haar war elegant zusammengebunden und lose Strähnen lockten sich um ihr Gesicht. Harry bemerkte, wie viel älter sie wirkte, und fragte sich vage, ob es das Resultat der Mühen im letzten Jahr war oder ob es einfach der natürliche Lauf der Dinge war.

„Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich meine, hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie in sein Gesicht blickte. „Du siehst furchtbar aus."

„Ich kann mir diese Rede nicht merken", erwiderte er, ihren Kommentar ignorierend. Er zeigte ihr das gefaltete Stück Papier in seiner Hand.

„Oh", machte sie. Sie nahm das Pergament entgegen und las es rasch durch. „Tja, weißt du, es ist mehr wie ein Leitfaden. Du solltest auch ein bisschen improvisieren, wie wir gesagt haben. Füge etwas Eigenes dazu."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Egal wie viele Male er es hin- und herdrehte, waren die einzigen Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen „Es tut mir leid".

„Wofür in Merlins Namen solltest du dich entschuldigen?", hatte Ron ihn mit einem Tonfall angeschnauzt, der Hermines hätte sein können. „Du hast Du- weißt- schon- wen zerstört! Du hast ihm den Garaus gemacht! Wie kann es dir leid tun?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass Harry leid tut, dass all die Menschen sterben mussten, Ron", hatte Hermine erwidert und Harry damit aus der Seele gesprochen.

Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, wenn er ein wenig schlauer gewesen wäre, wenn er Dumbledore die ganzen richtigen Fragen im richtigen Moment gestellt hätte, wenn er früher gehandelt hätte, wenn er nicht so viel Zeit damit verschwendet hätte sich zu verstecken, dann wäre Fred vielleicht noch am Leben. Doch er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, Ron das zu sagen, zumindest noch nicht.

„Aber Ron hat Recht", hatte Hermine einmal hinzugefügt. „Entschuldige dich nicht. Sei einfach du selbst. Und schlaf etwas."

Doch die Zeit der Beerdigung war schon festgesetzt worden und deshalb war der Schlaf, den Harry bekommen hatte, auf ein Minimum reduziert.

Hermine faltete das Papier gedankenverloren und reichte es wieder an Harry zurück. Er konnte in ihrem blassen Gesicht erkennen, dass auch sie sich nicht viel ausgeruht hatte.

„Deine Hände", sagte sie. Sie nahm seine Handgelenke und drehte sie herum, damit sie einen Blick auf seine Handflächen werfen konnte.

Harry stellte fest, dass ihre Hände vollständig geheilt waren, obwohl sie sich die gleiche Art von Verbrennungen zugezogen hatte.

„Du solltest das Madam Pomfrey zeigen", sagte sie besorgt.

Er entzog ihr seine Hand und versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Der Krankenflügel war voller Leute, Schüler und Erwachsene gleichermaßen, die zu schwer verwundet waren, um ins St. Mungos verlagert zu werden. Das war sicherlich kein Ort, an dem er im Moment stecken wollte.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte er leise.

Hermine machte gerade Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber von dem Geräusch vieler Fußpaare, die die Treppe heraufeilten, unterbrochen. Harry sah hinter ihrem Rücken Ron, Bill und Charlie Weasley, die lange schwarze Umhänge mit einer goldenen Anstecknadel an ihrer linken Schulter trugen. Sie nahmen alle zwei Stufen auf einmal.

„Hi, Kumpel", begrüßte Ron ihn. Seine Stimme klang nicht gerade fröhlich. „Dad meint, dass du eine Eskorte zum See gebrauchen könntest."

„Es sind mehr Leute gekommen, als wir erwartet haben", erklärte Bill, während sie die Treppe hinuntergingen.

Harry bemerkte, dass Ron sich zwischen ihn und Hermine positioniert hatte und jetzt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte.

„Was tragt ihr da?", fragte Harry beiläufig und deutete auf Rons Anstecknadel.

„Du hast auch eine", sagte Ron und gab Harry einen goldenen Stecker.

Die Brosche in Harrys Hand, nicht größer als eine Galleone, war ein elegant geformtes W, das in Gold geschmiedet und mit kleinen roten Edelsteinen verziert war.

„Fred und George hatten einen ganzen Stapel silberner Anstecker für den Laden gemacht. Sie spucken grobe Kommentare aus, wenn man sie vor einem Spiegel trägt. Aber diese hier", sagte Bill und strich liebevoll über seine Brosche, „sind auf Fred und Georges Wunsch in Gold gefasst. Sie fanden, wir sollten ein Familienwappen haben. George hat sie uns heute morgen gegeben."

Harry musste nicht in Bills Gesicht sehen, um seine Trauer zu spüren. Der Schmerz, den das Fehlen von Fred unter den Weasley- Brüdern hervorrief, war greifbar. Da war ein neues und ernstes Auftreten in ihnen allen, traurig und doch stolz. Harry war es fast unangenehm, zwischen ihnen zu laufen, wie ein Eindringling, trotzdem hatten sie ihm eine ihrer Weasley- Wappen gegeben. _Nicht eine ihrer Wappen, Freds Wappen_, dachte er voller Bitterkeit.

„Hört zu, Leute, ich kann das nicht annehmen. Das gehört Fred. Ich kann einfach nicht…"

„Es gehört nicht Fred, Kumpel", sagte Ron. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Da war auch eins für dich."

Plötzlich wurde Harrys Kehle sehr eng und er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Wollen wir gehen?", sagte Charlie.

Harry hielt die Brosche den ganzen Weg über in der Hand, als wäre sie sehr zart und könnte jeden Moment zerbrechen. Als er aufschaute, sah er, dass Ron und Hermine die Hände verschränkt hatten. Sie schienen in dem gleißenden Morgenlicht gebadet und für einen Augenblick konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden. Er spürte den plötzlichen Drang, nach Ginny zu suchen. Er hatte noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Ron hatte gesagt, dass Mrs. Weasley Ginny nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie würde ihn finden, das wusste er, wahrscheinlich eher früher als spät. Jetzt hatten sie Zeit.

Während sie die Korridore hinuntergingen, wurde Harry sich mehr seiner Umgebung bewusst. Er bemerkte zum ersten Mal das volle Ausmaß an Schäden, die das Schloss erlitten hatte. Fast alle Fenster waren zerbrochen, was breite Strahlen von Sonnenlicht ungehindert hereindringen ließ und die vielen zersplitterten Türen, zerstörten Bilderrahmen und zerrissenen Tapeten beleuchteten. An einigen Stellen war die Wand auseinandergesprengt und Steine über den Boden verstreut. Die Gänge waren verlassen, was Harry das merkwürdige Gefühl gab, dass er durch eine alte, heilige Ruine schritt. Als sie durch den Eingang zur Großen Halle gingen, sah Harry erleichtert, dass die Decke wieder den Himmel draußen widerspiegelte, blau mit winzigen weißen Wölkchen, und ihm wurde bei dem Anblick etwas leichter ums Herz. Er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, wie die Decke irgendwann während seines letzten Duells mit Voldemort zu einer roten Feuerbrunst zerbarst war, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Er war auf das konzentriert gewesen, was er in dem Augenblick getan hatte, und die Details seiner Umgebung zu jener Zeit waren ein wenig verschwommen. Er war froh, dass wenigstens eins der besten Wahrzeichen von Hogwarts gerettet worden war.

„Meine Güte! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele Leute kommen würden."

Harry trat hinter Hermine und verstand auf der Stelle die plötzliche Nervosität in ihrer Stimme. Sie waren durch die Eingangstür getreten und fanden sich einer Menge von mindestens tausend Menschen gegenüber. Sie waren alle in kleinen Gruppen versammelt und unterhielten sich in gedämpften Stimmen. Die meisten von ihnen trugen schwarz oder feierliche Roben. Weit vorn am Rand des Schwarzen Sees stand ein hölzernes Konstrukt, das Harry an dasjenige beim Trimagischen Turnier erinnerte. Also fand die Beerdigung in der Nähe des Schwarzen Sees statt wie Dumbledores.

„Meine Fresse!", keuchte Ron. „Sieht so aus, als wäre das gesamte Zaubereiministerium hier. Und schaut, Beauxbatons!"

Tatsächlich waren die Kutsche und ihre fünf prächtigen geflügelten Pferde an einem schattigen Fleck nahe Hagrids Hütte zu sehen. Schüler in blauen Roben liefen paarweise zum Schwarzen See, Madam Maxime vorneweg.

„Aber wie sollen wir durchkommen?", raunte Charlie Bill zu. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Harry.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in Gefahr bin", schaltete Harry sich ein.

„Einige Leute könnten immer noch unter dem Imperius stehen, Harry", sagte Hermine leise. „Es sind noch Todesser auf freiem Fuß."

„Aber nicht mehr lange", erwiderte Ron wütend.

Charlie tätschelte Ron bedeutungsvoll auf den Rücken.

„Wir sind schon spät dran. Hier, Harry, nimm das."

Hermine drückte ihm den Tarnumhang in die Arme. Für einen flüchtigen Moment widerstrebte es ihm, ihn überzuziehen. Er wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken, aber die Aussicht, durch all diese tuschelnden Leute zu gehen und ihren Blicken ausweichen zu müssen, gab ihm einen guten Anreiz, den Tarnumhang anzulegen.

Bill und Charlie gingen voran und Harry konnte durch den durchsichtigen Stoff des Umhangs sehen, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe an ihren Seiten gezückt hatten. Ron und Hermine folgten mit Harry. Ron hatte beschützerisch eine Hand um Hermines Schultern gelegt und Harry konnte sehen, dass er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab bereithielt. Langsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge, die sich vor ihnen teilte, so dass Bill und Charlie nicht einmal darum bitten mussten, dass ihnen der Weg freigegeben wurde. Vertraute Gesichter tauchten den ganzen Weg lang auf. Ron und Hermine hielten einige Male an, um jemandem die Hand zu schütteln. Je näher sie dem Schwarzen See kamen, desto mehr Menschen klatschten bei ihrem Durchtritt, um ihrer Bewunderung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Bill und Charlie senkten ihre Wachsamkeit nicht, doch Ron schien sich auf der Hälfte des Weges zu entspannen, als Viktor Krum auf sie zutrat. Er näherte sich mit einer Handvoll Durmstrang- Schülern im Schlepptau und für eine Sekunde standen sich Krum und Ron Weasley gegenüber. Dann nahm Krum Ron plötzlich an den Schultern und zog ihn in eine brüderliche Umarmung, worauf die anderen Durmstrang- Schüler alle in Beifall ausbrachen und laut lachten.

„Wo ist Harry?", raunte Krum in Hermines Ohr.

„Keine Sorge, er ist hier", versicherte Hermine ihm, während Ron sie von Krum weg zu einer Reihe von Sitzen zog.

Ron und Hermines Ankunft am Rand des Sees wurde mit einem weiteren Beifallsausbruch von einem Herzstück aus Hogwarts- Schülern begrüßt, die größtenteils DA- Mitglieder sowie ihre Familien waren. An diesem Punkt hatte Harry wirklich das Gefühl, dass er den Umhang abnehmen sollte, vor allem da er immer wieder angerempelt wurde. Er stupste Hermine gegen die Schulter.

„Nein, noch nicht", flüsterte sie sofort. „Es gehen Gerüchte um… Bleib versteckt."

Dann wurde er fast von Neville umgerannt, der gerade angekommen war und nun Hermine sehr fest umarmte. Rons Aufmerksamkeit war ebenfalls beansprucht. Er steckte in einem langen Händeschütteln mit Professor Slughorn. Da seine Freunde nicht mit ihm reden konnten, entschloss Harry sich, stattdessen zu dem Konstrukt zu gehen, das er vom Schloss aus gesehen hatte. Es war eine kleine hölzerne Plattform, die mit schwarzen Vorhängen umhüllt waren. Sie war nicht sehr breit, aber hoch genug, dass jeder eine gute Sicht auf den Redner hatte. Harry bahnte sich einen Weg darauf zu in der Hoffnung, etwas Privatsphäre zu bekommen, um seine Rede zu üben. Er zog den Tarnumhang ab, sobald er sicher war, dass er von der Menge nicht gesehen werden konnte. Hermines Kommentar schien seine Sinne geweckt zu haben. Was für Gerüchte? Warum hatte man ihm nicht bescheid gesagt? Wer, der noch bei Sinnen war, würde an einem Tag wie diesem irgendeine Aktion planen? Der Gedanke allein war abscheulich. Und zu welchem Zweck? Die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords war vorüber, oder nicht?

Harry grübelte gerade über die sogenannten Gerüchte nach, als er aus heiterem Himmel realisierte, dass er die Weasley- Brosche beim Abziehen des Umhangs fallen gelassen hatte. Hastig und mit einem Satz im Magens faltete er das schwere Kleidungsstück auseinander und sah erleichtert, dass das goldene Wappen auf den Boden gefallen war. Erst als er sich hinkniete, um die Brosche aufzuheben, bemerkte er, worauf er stand. Unter seinen Füßen war ein Beet von kleinen weißen Blumen, die sich so weit zu erstrecken schienen, wie das Auge zu jeder Seite der Bühne reichte. Und in der Mitte des weißen Feldes lagen etwa fünfzig schwarze Särge, Reihe über Reihe, wie kleine Boote auf einem Ozean aus Licht.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, atemlos. Er wusste die Anzahl, doch erst jetzt realisierte er, wie viele genau gestorben waren. Der Knoten in seiner Brust schien sich zu verengen. Wie viele von ihnen waren Menschen, die er gekannt hatte? Er hatte die Liste von Namen gesehen, aber plötzlich wollten sie ihm alle nicht mehr einfallen. Wie konnte er sich nicht an ihre Namen erinnern? Warum war sein Gehirn plötzlich so taub geworden? Das Summen der Menge hinter der Bühne schien zu verstummen. Es gab nur noch ihn und fünfzig Särge. _Zweiundfünfzig_, dachte er. Jenseits des Blumenfelds in der Nähe der Bäume konnte er Dumbledores Marmorgrab sehen. _Dumbledores zählt als eins und Dobbys Grab im Shell Cottage auch. Das macht zweiundfünfzig. _Und als er begann, die Gräber hinzuzufügen, fielen ihm andere Namen ein. Cedric, Sirius, Moody, Hedwig, Wurmschwanz. Wie viele andere noch? Wie viele waren wegen eines einzigen Zauberers gestorben?

_Ein einziger Zauberer? Voldemort? Ist ihm alle Schuld zuzuschreiben? Was ist mit dem Jungen, der lebte? Warum zur Hölle hast du so lange gebraucht, Auserwählter?_

„Harry?"

Hermines leise Stimme schien weit entfernt, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm stand. Harry schüttelte den Kopf in dem Versuch, die andere fragende Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es war sein Gewissen, das mit ihm sprach, und er würde sich ein andermal damit befassen müssen. Er rollte den Tarnumhang zusammen und reichte ihn Hermine, doch seine bebenden Hände entgingen ihr nicht.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry", flüsterte Hermine sachte. „Es ist fast vorbei. In ein paar Tagen wird es nur noch…"

„Eine Erinnerung sein?", sagte Harry abrupt, den Satz für sie beendend. „Ich bezweifle, dass die Weasleys der gleichen Meinung sind."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie von der Ankunft von Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem neu ernannten Zaubereiminister, unterbrochen wurden. Ein wenig halbherzig trat Hermine ein paar Schritte zurück, damit Kingsley Harry die Hand schütteln konnte.

„Gut gemacht, Potter, gut gemacht", sagte er warm. „Dumbledore wäre sehr stolz."

Einen Augenblick später stieg Kingsley die Stufen zu der Plattform hoch und die letzten murmelnden Stimmen verstummten. Harry ging ein paar Schritte zu dem schwarzen Vorhang, um zu sehen, ob er vertraute Gesichter erspähen konnte. Ihm war bewusst, dass Hermine ihn halb beobachtete und halb Kingsleys Rede lauschte.

Ron hatte sich zu all seinen Brüdern, außer Fred, in die erste Reihe gesetzt. Ginny war ebenfalls dort, am Ende der Reihe. George lehnte sich an ihre Schulter und sie strich in einer mütterlichen Art und Weise über sein Haar. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und Tränen strömten sein Gesicht herunter wie Regentropfen. Harry verstand plötzlich, warum Ginnys Mutter sie gebraucht hatte. Nach Fred war sie George am nächsten. Und alles, das Harry jetzt wollte, war bei ihr zu sitzen. Er wollte diesen Augenblick mit ihr teilen, fern von der zentralen Bühne, fern von den Blicken und der überwältigenden Last von fünfzig Särgen auf seinem Gewissen.

„Ich will das nicht tun", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß zu Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Das macht nichts, Harry", erwiderte sie sachte. „Sei einfach du selbst."

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und verschwand hinter dem schwarzen Vorhang.

Kingsley redete und Harry las abermals die Zeilen auf dem Stück Pergament. Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken an. Der Knoten in seiner Brust drückte ihm schmerzhaft auf die Lungen. Er fühlte sich außer Atem, fast betäubt. Als er hörte, wie Kingsley seinen Namen rief, war es durch einen Nebel hindurch. Auf der Treppe realisierte er, dass er vergessen hatte, die Weasley- Brosche anzustecken. Er holte es schnell nach, den einen Fuß schon auf der letzten Stufe.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", erkundigte Kingsley sich. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst so aus, als wäre dir schlecht."

Harry brachte ein schwaches „Mit geht es gut" hervor und Kingsley setzte sich auf den einen Stuhl, der in die Ecke der Plattform gestellt worden war. Harry hatte gerade bestürzt bemerkt, dass er den Großteil der Rede vergessen hatte. Da war etwas mit Aufopferung und Hoffnung für zukünftige Generationen gewesen.

„Heute", begann er. Seine Stimme war zittrig und schien nicht einmal die erste Reihe zu erreichen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Kingsley geräuschlos an ihn herantrat. „Zeige mit deinem Zauberstab auf deinen Hals und sage _Sonorus_", raunte er Harry zu. „Und hole vorher tief Luft."

Harry tat wie geheißen. Ihm wurde mehr und mehr bewusst, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte, und hoffte, dass niemand anderes es bemerkt hatte.

„Heute", wiederholte er. Diesmal wurde seine Stimme so weit getragen, dass er ein leises Echo zurückhallen hörte, als der Klang die Oberfläche des Sees traf. Er holte noch ein Mal tief Luft. „Heute gedenken wir…"

Doch er konnte es nicht über die Lippen bringen. Aus seiner Kehle kam kein Wort. Er wusste, dass seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Er konnte diese Rede nicht halten. Sie entsprach nicht seinen Gefühlen. Doch er hatte keine Worte, um auszudrücken, was er vermitteln wollte. In seinem Kopf waren nur Namen: Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Hedwig, Wurmschwanz, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Fred.

Dann plötzlich klatschte jemand. Und das Klatschen schwoll zu einem donnernden Applaus an. Und unter dem Beifall hörte er Stimmen, die er kannte. Sie riefen alle einstimmig seinen Namen und ermutigten ihn. Dann kam es, das, was er sagen wollte.

„Ich wünschte", begann er wieder und der Aufruhr legte sich auf der Stelle. „Ich wünschte, dass ich heute nicht hier wäre. Ich wünschte, dass ich an diesem wundervollen Sommertag nicht vor Ihnen stehen würde. Ich wünschte, dass wir alle woanders sein könnten, zu Hause bei unseren Lieben, nicht hier mit den leeren Sitzen und den Särgen und der Trauer. Zu viele sind gestorben."

Er hielt inne und ließ seinen Blick einen kurzen Moment lang auf Ginny ruhen. Er konnte Mrs. Weasley schluchzen hören. Doch jenseits der Sitzreihen waren Hunderte von Leuten versammelt. Sie waren alle von verschiedenen Ständen, verschiedenen Familienstämmen und verschiedenen Herkünften. Hauselfen, Goblins, Zentauren, Riesen, Zauberer, Muggle: sie waren alle aus einem Grund hier. Sie wollten es _wissen_. Sie wollten Bestätigung. Sie hatten das Gerücht gehört, die Geschichte, die Neuigkeiten, doch sie wollten es mit eigenen Ohren hören. Deshalb gab es keine bessere Zeit, die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu erwecken. Sie mussten verstehen, dass Voldemort nie mehr zurückkehren würde. Und sie mussten wissen, was sie tun konnten, um den Aufstieg eines weiteren Dunklen Lords zu verhindern.

„Und heute müssen wir uns selbst fragen, warum", fuhr er heftig fort. Er zwang sich, gerade zu stehen. „Die Dunklen Künste? Dunkle Magie allein kann nicht die Schuld für all diese Todesfälle haben."

Die Menge war still.

„Mein Sohn!", rief plötzlich jemand. „Mein Sohn ist gestorben! Den Tötungsfluch direkt durch die Brust! Die Dunklen Künste sollten allesamt verboten werden!"

Es gab Getuschel und Genicke, doch Harry ignorierte es. Er rieb sich seine Brust an der Stelle, wo er den zweiten Tötungsfluch erhalten hatte.

„Sehen Sie dieses Kind?", sagte er plötzlich und deutete mit seinem Finger auf einen kleinen Jungen in der dritten Reihe. „Sein Name ist Dennis Creevey. Sein Bruder ist gestorben. Und doch konnte Dennis nicht genug Hass aufbringen, um einen Tötungsfluch hervorzubringen. Nicht einmal, um den Mörder seines Bruders zu töten. Denn, sehen Sie, um jemanden zu töten, muss man es wollen. Und Dennis will niemanden töten."

Er sah, wie Dennis Creeveys Mutter ihren Sohn in die Arme schloss.

„Warum waren die Todesser so gut darin, Menschen umzubringen?"

Die Frage war fast unhörbar und Harry konnte den Sprecher nicht sehen, deshalb wiederholte Harry sie für alle. Er konnte sehen, dass Menschen sich nun auf ihren Sitzen bewegten, ihre Nachbarn fragten und antworteten.

„Sie dachten, dass sie das Richtige tun", sagte eine Stimme nahe der Plattform. Harry blickte hinunter und sah, dass es Minerva McGonagall war. Sie saß sehr nahe an der hölzernen Bühne und war umgeben von anderen Hogwarts- Lehrern.

„Genau, Professor", stimmte Harry zu. „Sie dachten, dass sie das Richtige tun. Sie hatten ein höheres Ziel. Es war die alte Fehde von der Reinheit des Blutes. Das ist der Grund, weshalb sie ihn anbeteten. Es war das Ziel, das er versprochen hatte. Und sie folgten ihm ohne Zweifel, weil er alles war, an das sie glaubten, der Reinste von allen, der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin."

Seine Worte schienen einen allgemeinen Aufruhr hervorzurufen. Leute redeten mehr und lauter. Selbst mit dem Sonorus- Zauber wusste Harry, dass er aus vollem Halse brüllen müsste, um gehört zu werden. Doch das war kein Problem. Er konnte es schaffen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich nicht mehr so eng an.

„Dann ist es also wahr", sagte Slughorn und Harry konnte den Schock in seiner Stimme hören.

„Er war der Erbe von Slytherin", sagte Harry in einem nüchternen Tonfall. „Aber er war kein Reinblüter. Er war zur Hälfte Muggle. Und sein Name war Tom Riddle, wie sein Muggle- Vater."

Die Menge schien nach Luft zu schnappen und dann hoben sich die unzähligen Stimmen auf einmal. Es war, was er hatte erreichen wollen. Die Leute vor ihm realisierten, dass sie hinters Licht geführt worden waren. Der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten war kein Reinblüter gewesen. Zum ersten Mal in fünfzig Jahren wurde Voldemorts Überlegenheit in Frage gestellt und das Ergebnis war ein Tumult, der mit jeder Sekunde stärker wurde.

„Ich erinnere mich an Riddle", sagte ein sehr alter Mann, der aussah, als wache er gerade auf. „Er hat eine Auszeichnung für Verdienste an der Schule gewonnen. Er war auch Vertrauensschüler. Willst du sagen…? _Der_ Riddle?"

„Kein Reinblüter?", rief Cornelius Fudge. Er saß fern von den Hogwarts- Lehrern bei ein paar anderen Ministeriumsbeamten. Harry glaubte zu sehen, dass der Ex- Zaubereiminister etwas wie „absurd" vor sich hin murmelte.

„Aber warum?", kreischte eine Frau, den Tränen nahe. „Was wollte er damit beweisen?"

„Er wollte zeigen, wie außergewöhnlich er war", antwortete Harry. „Er wollte eine neue Ordnung erschaffen. Er wollte diese Ordnung _sein_. Er wollte Macht für sich selbst. Jeder andere Grund war nichtig für ihn. Seine eigene Großartigkeit war das einzige, das ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hat."

„Willst du uns damit sagen, dass dieser Krieg sinnlos war?", brüllte eine zornige Stimme. „Willst du sagen, dass unsere Kinder für irgendeinen machthungrigen Narren gestorben sind?"

„Natürlich will er das nicht sagen, Sie bescheuerter Depp!", rief Ron zurück. „Haben Sie ihm nicht zugehört?"

„Ich schätze, was ich versuche zu sagen", fuhr Harry fort, „ist, dass Lord Voldemort ein ausgedachter Name ist, der Angst einflößen sollte, aber dahinter war er nur ein Mann. Sehen Sie, Tom Riddle hat als nichts anderes angefangen, als was jeder von uns heute ist. Er war ein Junge, der zur Schule gegangen ist, der eifrig gelernt hat und der für seine Bemühungen belohnt worden ist. Er hatte einen Plan, ein Ziel, das er sich gesetzt hat, und danach gestrebt. Aber obwohl er sehr gerissen war, hat er nicht gesehen, was das einzige war, das er wirklich gebraucht hätte. Und genau diese eine Sache macht uns hier mächtiger als er jemals gewesen ist."

Und als er das sagte, sah er Ginny an, dann Ron und Hermine, und sie strahlten ihn alle an.

„L'amour", sagte Fleur mit den Armen um Bills Hals.

„Die größte Magie überhaupt", stimmte Mr. Weasley zu. Er küsste seine Frau auf die Stirn.

„Wir sind heute hier, weil jeder von uns die Macht hat, selbstlos zu lieben. Diejenigen, die fort sind, haben gekämpft, um die zu beschützen, die sie liebten. Woran wir uns erinnern müssen, ist nicht, wie sie gestorben sind, sondern wie sie sich zu leben entschlossen haben. Sie sind die wahren Helden. Und wenn Sie jetzt alle aufstehen könnten, würde es wahrhaftig zeigen, wie stolz wir sind, sie unsere Familie und Freunde nennen zu dürfen."

Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht beendet, da ertönte ein Geräusch wie ein Donnergrollen, als die Menge vor Harry Potter gleichzeitig aufstand. Einige Menschen weinten; andere umarmten ihre Verwandten und Nachbarn. Alle sahen zueinander und teilten ihre Trauer und ihr Glück. Der Augenblick schien in der Zeit erstarrt, als wäre es ein Refrain, der niemals endete. Dann glaubte Harry eine leise Musik zu hören, wie der Gesang eines Phönix', doch als er zum Himmel aufschaute, sah er nur eine Herde von Thestralen durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch.

* * *

AN: Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!^^


	2. Kapitel 02

**Kapitel 2**

Spät am Nachmittag, als er dachte, dass er kein weiteres Händeschütteln mehr ertragen konnte, stahl Harry Potter sich von der verweilenden Menschenmenge fort und fand sich selbst vor Dumbledores Marmorsarg stehen. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, aber glücklich. Vielleicht hatte er sich mitreißen lassen und vielleicht hätte er sich besser an Hermines Rede gehalten, dennoch war er zufrieden mit der Wahl seiner eigenen Worte. Und er konnte nicht anders als stolz darauf zu sein, wie die gesamte Zuhörerschaft sich am Ende seiner Rede erhoben hatte. Endlich allein, ließ er ein paar Tränen auf seine Wangen fallen, unverdeckt und frei.

„Man wird noch jahrelang über diese Rede sprechen", sagte eine vertraute Stimme unerwartet.

Er drehte sich um und da stand Ginny ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihm, während der Wind durch ihr Haar blies. Harry nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, sich über das Gesicht zu wischen. Er überbrückte die übrige Entfernung zwischen ihnen und küsste sie mit derselben Leidenschaft, die er an seinem Geburtstag im Fuchsbau gezeigt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er sie in eine feste Umarmung schloss. „Ich hätte das früher tun sollen."

„Geh mir nie wieder aus dem Weg", erwiderte sie.

In diesem Augenblick landete ein Thestral anmutig neben ihnen, die Flügel weit ausgebreitet und mit himmlischem Aussehen. Er schien in der Luft nach etwas zu schnüffeln, das Harry nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Es ist merkwürdig, sie sehen zu können."

Harry blickte Ginny mitleidig an. Er wagte nicht zu fragen, wessen Tod sie mitangesehen hatte. Es konnte nicht Fred gewesen sein…

„Ich habe Tonks sterben sehen", sagte sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Sie war direkt an meiner Seite. Es hätte mich treffen können. Aber ich denke, genauso hätte sie sterben wollen."

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Ihm schienen im Moment die Worte zu fehlen. Er hatte noch nicht innegehalten, um darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr er sie alle vermissen würde: Lupin, Tonks, Fred. Die einzige Antwort, die er zusammenbringen konnte, war ein mattes Lächeln. Er war so müde.

„Lass uns nicht stehen", bot Ginny an. Sie zog an seiner Hand und setzte sich vor Dumbledores Sarg ins Gras.

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das weiße Marmor und Harry tat es ihr nach. Die gesamte Zeit über ließ er ihre Hand nicht los.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmacht, oder?", sagte Harry nachdenklich und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Nein, ich glaube, er mag dich."

Harry starrte in die Ferne.

„Ja", sagte er. „Ich denke, das hat er getan."

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, in dem sie nur nebeneinander saßen, die Finger verschränkt, die Schultern aneinander gelehnt. Das war eins der glücklichen Wunder bei Ginny. Sie konnten schweigen, ohne dass es jemals unangenehm wurde. Harry hatte noch nicht die Worte finden können, ihr zu sagen, wie viel sie ihm während des letzten Jahres bedeutet hatte. Sie war sein Anker gewesen.

Harry überlegte noch, ob „Du bist wie ein Anker für mich gewesen" zu Ginny zu sagen angemessen war, als ihre Stimme die Stille durchbrach, nachdenklich und träumerisch.

„Der kleine Teddy tut mir leid. Aber zumindest hat er dich und uns. Hast du ihn schon gesehen?"

Harry richtete sich auf. Er war noch vor einer Sekunde an einem friedlichen Ort gewesen, so dass es einen Moment dauerte, seine Orientierung wieder zu finden. Sie sprach von Teddy Lupin natürlich, seinem Patenkind. _Ich bin ein Pate_, dachte er.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte er ein wenig hastig. „Ich habe nur ein Bild gesehen. Ist er hier? Hast du…?"

Doch Ginny hatte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelt und die Wucht davon drückte ihn gegen den weißen Marmorsarg. In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass er mit ihr in das Gras sinken könnte, und ihr blumiger Duft und ihr weiches Haar wehten um ihr strahlendes Gesicht herum.

„Entspann dich. Er wird schon nicht verschwinden. Ich habe nur gefragt. Du musst nichts überstürzen."

„Es gibt aber Sachen, die ich tun muss", sagte er zögerlich. „Teddy zu sehen ist nur eine davon. Die Dursleys, ich möchte derjenige sein, der sie nach Hause bringt. Dann muss ich nach Godrics Hollow zurück und zum Grimmauldplatz und zu Gringotts."

„Kommst du vorher mit uns nach Hause?"

Da war ein angespannter Ton in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja, sicher", sagte er halbherzig.

Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass er nicht allzu lange im Fuchsbau bleiben konnte. Der Elderstab musste wie schnell wie möglich zu einem sicheren Ort gebracht werden. Die Goblins hatten auch deutlich gemacht, dass sie noch nicht das letzte Wort mit ihm gehabt hatten. Nach der Rede war es offenkundig geworden, dass die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft nicht befriedigt sein würde, bevor er jedem Haushalt und jeder Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Es gab so viel zu berichten, so viel zu besprechen und so vieles zu klären. Er war noch nicht sicher, wie viel der Geschichte er zu teilen gewillt war. Er würde sich mit Ron und Hermine darüber beraten müssen. _Später_, dachte er, _nicht heute._

Es umwehte sie nun eine kühle Brise. Die Sonne ging jenseits der Berge unter. Harry und Ginny saßen eng beieinander, verborgen im Schatten von Dumbledores Sarg. Der Thestral hatte abgehoben und segelte nun tief über den Dunklen Wald. Harry konnte seine Umrisse im fahlen Licht des verblassenden Tages sehen. Er fiel in einen friedlichen Schlaf und er spürte weder das Bedürfnis noch das Verlangen, ihn abzuschütteln.

Als Harry aus seinem Schlummer erwachte, lag er auf dem Gras, den Kopf in Ginnys Schoß gelegt. Sie strich ihm sanft übers Haar. Er öffnete seine Augen nicht gleich. Er war einfach nur dankbar, dass ihr gemeinsamer Augenblick der Zweisamkeit länger als ein paar Minuten angedauert hatte. _Ich frage mich, wie spät es jetzt ist_, dachte er vage. Sie würden wahrscheinlich bald zum Fuchsbau aufbrechen.

„Hey, ihr beiden!", rief eine vertraute Stimme plötzlich.

Harrys Augen klappten auf und er sah Ron auf sie zukommen, der recht düster dreinsah. Ginny war bereits auf den Beinen und klopfte sich Gras von ihrem schwarzen Rock. Harry sah, wie sie zärtlich eine Hand auf ihre Weasley- Brosche legte, als wollte sie sichergehen, dass sie noch da war.

„Wie geht es George?", erkundigte sie sich, bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte.

Harry sank das Herz, als er die finstere Miene auf Rons Gesicht wachsen sah.

„Mum verlangt nach dir", sagte er zu Ginny.

Sie warf einen Blick zu Harry und wartete darauf, dass er ihr zunickte, während sich ein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte. Und dann rannte sie davon. Harry sah, wie sie flüchtig Hermines Hand berührte, als sie an ihr vorbeirannte. Hermine kam langsam auf sie zu, mit einigen Schwierigkeiten wegen ihres langen Kleides.

Harry hatte erwartet, dass Ron einen Kommentar über ihn und Ginny abließ, doch offensichtlich hatte Ron viel mehr in den Gedanken. Harry konnte sich nicht daran entsinnen, ihn jemals mit solch einem herzzerreißenden Blick gesehen zu haben.

„Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte Harry sich besorgt.

Ron zuckte nur die Achseln und starrte seine Schuhe an.

„Er ist nach deiner Rede zu Freds Sarg gegangen und weigert sich, es zu verlassen. Es ist furchtbar, ihn so zu sehen. Meine Eltern wollen, dass er mit uns nach Hause geht, aber er will sich nicht bewegen und keiner will ihn dazu zwingen, weißt du."

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich tun kann?", bot Harry an.

„Mum meint, dass Ginny zu ihm durchkommen wird. Sie war schon immer Fred und Georges Liebling gewesen."

Harry schwieg. Er konnte nicht darüber hinwegkommen, dass Fred und George niemals mehr als Paar in Erscheinung treten würden.

„Harry! Du solltest wirklich nicht einfach so davonlaufen", keuchte Hermine, als sie sie erreicht hatte. Sie nahm Rons linke Hand in ihre, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und trocken, ihr Gesicht blass, doch sie lächelte warm und Rons Miene schien weicher zu werden.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du hier sein würdest", sagte Hermine zu Harry. Sie warf einen Blick auf das weiße Marmor und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen. „Bist du okay? Du siehst fertig aus. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass du auf dieser Bühne zusammenbrechen würdest. Deine Rede war übrigens wirklich gut, besser als meine. Du hast wirklich deine Seele hineingegeben."

„Deine war auch großartig", sagte Ron liebevoll und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

Als Ron sie näher an sich zog, sah Harry, dass sie immer noch die perlenbestickte Tasche unter dem Arm trug, und sofort dachte er an seinen Tarnumhang, den er völlig vergessen hatte, nach der Rede zu holen.

Gnädigerweise schien Hermine den Ausdruck des plötzlichen Einfalls auf seinem Gesicht aufgeschnappt zu haben. Eine Sekunde später zog sie den Umhang aus ihrer Tasche und streckte ihn Harry entgegen.

„Danke, Hermine. Ich werde ihn sorgsam verwahren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn von jetzt an noch brauchen werde. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es vermissen werde, mich die ganze Zeit darunter zu verstecken, um ehrlich zu sein… _Was_?"

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn beide mit besorgten Mienen an.

„_Was? _Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?"

„Ich habe es dir doch erzählt", sagte Hermine spitz. „Es gehen Gerüchte um."

„Was für Gerüchte?"

„Du hast eins zu eins gegen Voldemort gekämpft", antwortete sie, „und ihr habt Sachen gesagt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr realisiert habt, wie viele Menschen eigentlich zugehört haben, und viele von ihnen sind zu ihren eigenen Schlussfolgerungen gekommen."

„Du meinst Leute wie Rita Kimmkorn?"

Harry rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er die Tagesprophet- Reporterin bei der Beerdigung gesehen hatte, wo sie sich in gedämpften Stimmen mit Professor Trelawney unterhalten hatte, die Schnellschreibfeder an ihrer Seite schwebend.

„Es ist nicht nur Rita Kimmkorn, die harmlos herumschnüffelt, Harry", sagte Hermine ernst. „Voldemort hat den Elderstab erwähnt. Einige Menschen haben das aufgeschnappt. Und du warst nicht gerade sorgfältig damit, deinen Tarnumhang zu verstecken."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Das Märchen von den Drei Brüdern, Kumpel", sagte Ron, als Hermine ihn hilfesuchend anschaute. „Es sind Gerüchte umgegangen, dass du möglicherweise die drei Gegenstände von dem Märchen besitzt. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass viele Leute an das Zeug glauben. Xeno Lovegood ist nur einer von ihnen. Manche meinen, dass du dadurch überlebt hast. „Meister über den Tod" und all das."

Harry war verblüfft. Natürlich hatte er alle möglichen Theorien erwartet, die erklären könnten, wie und warum Voldemort zerstört worden war. Keiner außer Ron und Hermine wusste von den Horkruxen, außer vielleicht Professor Slughorn. Harry hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, welche offizielle Version er verbreiten wollte. Es war ein wenig beunruhigend, dass Voldemorts Niedergang bereits mit den Heiligtümern des Todes in Verbindung gebracht wurde.

„Es gibt keinen „Meister über den Tod". Das ist nur symbolisch. Es sagt nur aus, dass man den Tod akzeptieren muss und nicht versuchen soll, ihn zu besiegen", sagte Harry lauter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Die Narbe auf seiner Brust, wo er den Tötungsfluch erhalten hatte, schien einen flüchtigen Moment lang zu pochen, doch er überdeckte es mit einem kurzen Räuspern.

„Das wissen wir, Harry", sagte Hermine mitfühlend, „aber alle versuchen, sich zusammenzureimen, was passiert ist. Die Version der Todesser ist, dass du gestorben bist. Du bist von dem Tötungsfluch mitten in der Brust getroffen worden. Sie haben es alle gesehen."

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Er hatte keine klare Erklärung bezüglich der Geschehnisse, zumindest keine, die er der Zauberergesellschaft liefern konnte, ohne wichtige Informationen preiszugeben.

„Du meinst, dass ich eine Art öffentliche Äußerung machen sollte, nicht wahr?", sagte er zu Hermine.

Sie warf einen Blick zu Ron und Harry sah auf der Stelle, dass es etwas anderes gab, dass sie ihm verschwiegen.

„_Was?_", sagte er laut und starrte beide an.

„Manche Leute glauben, du könntest unsterblich sein", sagte Ron nervös. „Wenn du tatsächlich die drei Gegenstände hast, dann könntest du es sein, laut der Geschichte."

„Laut der _Interpretation _einiger Leute", fügte Hermine sofort hinzu. „Es ist natürlich lächerlich, aber die Menschen werden alles glauben, vor allem wenn sie so viel verloren haben."

„Über wen sprechen wir hier genau?"

„Xeno Lovegood", antwortete Hermine hastig. „Verdreh nicht so die Augen, Harry! Das ist ernst gemeint. Er ist nicht der einzige, der das glaubt, weißt du."

„Ich werde mir keine Sorgen über Gerüchte machen, die Xeno Lovegood in die Welt gesetzt hat", erwiderte Harry herablassend.

Er rollte den Tarnumhang unter seinem Arm zusammen, als würde es das Thema schließen, ihn wegzupacken. _Ich bin fertig mit Verstecken_, dachte er stur. _Ich werde mich nicht mehr verstecken. Mir ist egal, was die Leute meinen oder glauben. Ich bin fertig mit Verstecken._

„Ich bin der gleichen Meinung wie Harry. Xeno Lovegood ist übergeschnappt", sagte Ron aus heiterem Himmel.

Scheinbar war Hermine genauso überrascht von Rons Position zu der Angelegenheit wie Harry. Sie knuffte Ron hart gegen die Schulter und warf ihm einen sehr anklagenden Blick zu, der ihn stark an Mrs. Weasley erinnerte.

„Ich sage nur, dass er zwar bekloppt ist, aber er ist nicht, weißt du, _böse_", sagte Ron. „Er würde Harry nicht in die Pfanne hauen, nur um zu beweisen, dass er Recht hat."

Hermines Gesicht war rot im Gesicht geworden. „Aber, _Ronald_, wir haben uns doch geeinigt, dass es wichtig ist, dass Harry das ernst nimmt. Weißt du noch?"

Harry fand, dass sie sich große Mühe gab, nicht wie ein Heuler zu klingen.

„Ich habe noch etwas gehört", unterbrach Ron.

Hermine verstummte.

„Bill war da, als sie Alecto Carrow mitgenommen hatten. Sie hat getobt. Sie hat immer wieder gesagt, dass sie Harry Potter in Namen des Dunklen Lords töten würde, oder so etwas in der Art. Sie ist nicht die einzige. Die Todesser, die nach Azkaban gebracht worden waren, sind außer Kontrolle und sie haben nur eine Sache im Sinn."

Hermine war sprachlos, aber Harry war nicht ganz so schockiert wie sie. Er war Todesdrohungen gewohnt. Er hatte einst gedacht, dass Sirius Black ihn töten wollte. Jahrelang hatte er unter Voldemorts ständigen Versuchen gelebt, ihn zu erledigen. Diejenigen, die die neue Ordnung des Dunklen Lords unterstützt hatten, waren nun auf der Flucht, die Träume zerstört, das Leben dramatisch verändert. Es war nicht überraschend, dass viele von ihnen ihn tot sehen wollten. Rache war wahrscheinlich ein Akt, den Voldemort zu belohnen pflegte.

Hermine jedoch wirkte bestürzt bei dem Gedanken von Todesdrohungen.

„Wann hast du das herausgefunden?", fragte sie Ron.

„Erst jetzt. Bill hat es mir unter vier Augen erzählt, bevor er mich geschickt hat, um Ginny zu holen. Er hat es Mum und Dad nicht gesagt, weil sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen, und ich stimme ihm da in gewisser Weise zu. Wir können damit umgehen, aber wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Harry jederzeit gut beschützt ist."

„Aber du hast gerade gesagt, dass die Todesser nach Azkaban gebracht wurden", begann Harry zu entgegnen. Er fühlte sich ziemlich niedergeschlagen. „Die Dementoren werden auf sie aufpassen. Und die Auroren werden jeden besonders wachsam im Auge behalten, der potentiell gefährlich ist. Ich brauche nicht wirklich Schutz, oder?"

Harry sah hilfesuchend zu Hermine hinüber, doch ihr Gesicht war kreideweiß.

„Aber die Dementoren gehen nicht nach Azkaban zurück, oder?", flüsterte sie.

„Nein", sagte Ron und bestätigte somit Hermines Erkenntnis. „Kingsley meint, dass es Dumbledores Wunsch war, die Dementoren zu einem Ort schicken, wo sie niemandem etwas anhaben können. Wahrscheinlich irgendwo weit im Norden."

„Was heißt, dass die Sicherheit in Azkaban…"

„… nicht mehr so sein wird, wie es früher einmal gewesen war", beendete Harry Hermines Satz.

_Dann gibt es also kein Entkommen_, dachte er und starrte in die Ferne. Der Tarnumhang fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schwer an, wie eine Last. Würde er den Rest seiner Tage außer Sichtweite verbringen müssen? Was für ein Leben wäre das für seine Freunde, für Ginny? Die Sorgen und das Verstecken würden niemals ein Ende nehmen, nicht solange es Todesser in Azkaban gab.

„Oh, Harry!", rief Hermine. „Bitte schau nicht so aufgebracht. Ich bin sicher, das Ministerium wird einen Weg finden, die Todesser auch ohne die Dementoren in Azkaban zu behalten."

„Ja", erwiderte er halbherzig.

Alle seine Gedanken waren nun auf Ginny gerichtet. Brachte er sie schon in Gefahr, wenn er nur bei ihr war? Würden die Todesser sie zuerst holen, um ihn anzulocken?

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein silbernes Licht zu ihm, Ron und Hermine herüberglitt. Es hielt zu ihren Füßen an und die drei sahen im Halbdunkel entfernt die Gestalt einer schimmernden Katze mit Brille.

„Eine Nachricht von McGonagall", sagte Hermine.

„Harry, wenn du einen Augenblick entbehren könntest, Firenze würde gerne unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen. Er wartet in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte auf dich, am Rand des Dunklen Waldes. Deine Rede war wundervoll. Dumbledore wäre stolz gewesen. Beste Grüße."

Und mit einem leisen Geräusch verschwand die silberne Katze in weißen Rauchschwaden.

„Was könnte Firenze von dir wollen?"

„Im Dunklen Wald, Harry, das ist gefährlich. Wir sollten mir dir gehen", bot Hermine verlegen an.

„Das macht nichts. Ich nehme einfach den Tarnumhang. Ich bin schon daran gewöhnt."

Ohne weitere Umstände zog Harry den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und hielt auf den Rand des Dunklen Waldes zu. Ron und Hermine blieben zurück, beide mit einem ernüchterten Gesichtsausdruck, den er nur zu gut kannte.

* * *

AN: Review bitte!!! Danke^^


	3. Kapitel 03

**Kapitel 3**

Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er vor Hagrids Hütte vorbeilief. Es war früh am Abend und das Gelände war fast verlassen. Die Weasleys warteten wahrscheinlich auf seine Rückkehr, um gemeinsam zum Fuchsbau aufzubrechen. Sie würden zu Fuß zum Eberskopf laufen müssen, da der Zauber, der das Apparieren auf dem Grundstück der Schule verhinderte, von McGonagall ausgeführt worden waren. Und da alle überzeugt waren, dass Harrys Leben von mehr als einer Seite bedroht wurde, würde er Hogwarts niemals ohne Eskorte verlassen dürfen.

Harry zog sich den Tarnumhang enger um den Körper und schauderte, als ein kalter Windzug ihn umstreifte und die Blätter des Dunklen Waldes, der nun vor ihm lag, zum Rascheln brachte. _Es hätte anders sein sollen_, dachte er voller Bitterkeit. _Nach Voldemorts Fall hätte sich alles verändern sollen. Warum bin ich nach wie vor der „Unerwünschte Nummer Eins"?_

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die Ungerechtigkeit seiner Situation, als Firenzes Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. Er war kaum ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit des Waldes, doch Harry erkannte ihn sofort als den Zentauren, der sich vor sechzehn Jahren zwischen ihn und den halbgeformten Voldemort gestellt hatte. Harry zog seine rechte Hand unter dem Umhang hervor und wollte ihn gerade abnehmen, als der Zentaur leise sagte: „Behalte den Umhang an und folge mir."

Harry gehorchte und trat hinter Firenze in den Dunklen Wald, Hagrids Hütte und den blassen Schein des frühen Abends hinter sich lassend. Es war völlig dunkel zwischen den Bäumen und Harry wagte nicht, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, um seinen Weg zu erleuchten. Es hatte den Anschein, als wollte Firenze nicht gesehen oder verfolgt werden. Er stieg über große Baumwurzeln und trat in schlammige Teiche, wann immer er konnte. Harry tat sein Bestes, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten, während er zur selben Zeit über seinen Umhang stolperte und seinen Zauberstab mit der rechten Hand umklammerte. Schließlich hielt Firenze am Rand einer großen Lichtung an. Dort wartete er darauf, dass Harry zu ihm kam.

„Jetzt darfst du deinen Zauberstab erleuchten, Harry Potter", sagte der Zentaur mit dem Blick nach vorn.

Als er den Umhang abstreifte und _Lumos_ sagte, erriet Harry sofort, wo sie waren. Er konnte deutlich die Stelle sehen, an der ein Feuer gebrannt hatte. Hagrid war in der Nähe dieses Mals gefesselt gewesen. Ein paar Schritte von wo er jetzt stand, erkannte Harry den Ort, wo er nach vorn gestürzt war, getroffen von Voldemorts Tötungsfluch.

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte er Firenze.

„Viele Dinge sind auf dieser Lichtung vorgefallen", flüsterte der Zentaur geheimnisvoll. „Einige davon können nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden. Dunkle Kreaturen werden hierher gelockt. Es ist kein sicherer Ort. Wir müssen schnell sein."

Harry glaubte, eine Unruhe zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen. Er festigte seinen Griff auf den Zauberstab und verengte die Augen in dem Versuch, etwas in der Dunkelheit auszumachen. Anscheinend hatte Firenze es ebenfalls bemerkte, denn er legte einen Pfeil an seinen Bogen.

„Harry Potter, du musst den Gegenstand bergen. Er kann nicht hier bleiben."

_Der Stein der Auferstehung_, dachte Harry sofort.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Tiefe Magie umgibt ihn. Sie ist uns bekannt, aber wir können solche Macht nicht handhaben. Sie ist… gefährlich."

Firenze schien zu zögern. Er blickte Harry mit suchenden Augen an und Harry hatte den entfernten Eindruck, dass der Zentaur _durch_ ihn durchschaute, genauso wie Dumbledore es getan hatte.

„Auf dir liegt eine Dunkelheit, Harry Potter, und eine tiefere Magie. Dein Kampf ist noch nicht vorüber."

„Nicht vorüber?"

Doch der Zentaur war verstummt und Harry wusste, dass er nichts mehr sagen würde. Etwas in der Entfernung schien seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt zu haben. Seine Hufen schlugen ungeduldig auf den Boden.

„Du musst dich beeilen."

Ohne weitere Umstände begann Harry, den Boden mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabs abzusuchen. Er konnte sich daran entsinnen, den Stein in der Sekunde fallen gelassen zu haben, da er die Lichtung betreten hatte. Dann, ein paar Momente später, war er von einer Prozession von Menschen aus dem Wald getragen worden. Es war möglich, dass jemand darauf getreten war. Wenn nicht, gab es wenig Hoffnung, einen Gegenstand solcher Größe in der vollkommenen Schwärze des Waldes zu finden. Es handelte sich schließlich um einen winzigen Juwel, der früher auf einen Ring gepasst hatte. Es war, als suchte er nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen.

„Er wird nicht allein durch deine Augen gefunden werden, Harry Potter", raunte der Zentaur.

Harry konnte sehen, dass Firenze Wache stand, mit gezogenem Bogen und einen Pfeil auf die Dunkelheit vor ihm gerichtet. Etwas regte sich vor ihnen, so viel war sicher.

Harry wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte „Accio Stein der Auferstehung" so leise, wie er konnte, während er sich stark wünschte, den kleinen Gegenstand auf sich zufliegen zu sehen, doch nichts geschah.

„Wir müssen schnell sein", sagte der Zentaur eilig.

Firenze starrte in die Ferne und zielte jetzt konzentriert mit seinem Bogen. Er hatte den Blick eines Jägers, der Anstalten machte, seine Beute zu fassen. Harry hörte einen Zweig knacken und auch er konnte die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person spüren. Er fühlte es in seinem Körper, wie ein Schauer, der seinen Rücken entlang lief.

„Lösch deinen Zauberstab", flüsterte der Zentaur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Nox."

Das Glühen an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs verschwand sofort und er stellte fest, dass er ohne das blendende Licht weiter in die Ferne schauen konnte. Da bewegte sich definitiv ein Schatten, doch er war zu weit jenseits der Bäume, um ein gutes Ziel für den Zentauren abzugeben.

Harry zerbrach sich den Kopf. Der Aufrufzauber würde den Stein nicht zu ihm bringen. Oder? Er war offensichtlich nicht mächtig genug. _Mein_ Zauberstab ist nicht mächtig genug, dachte er. Das war die Antwort, natürlich, der Elderstab, doch er hatte sich dazu entschieden, ihn nicht zu benutzen, dass dessen Macht zu viel war, als dass er damit umgehen konnte. Sollte er seinen Entschluss so rasch wieder überdenken? Welche andere Alternative blieb ihm?

„Was auch immer du tun musst, tu es jetzt", drängte der Zentaur.

Harry wusste, wo der Stab war, doch er konnte ihn nicht selbst herholen.

Er wandte der Lichtung den Rücken zu und rief sich das Bild des Schwarzen Sees, des Sargs, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ron und Hermine in ihrem schwarzen Kleid in Erinnerung.

„Accio Hermines Handtasche", murmelte er und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Gestalt.

Es dauerte ein paar angespannte Sekunden, fast eine Minute, bevor Harry die perlenbestickte Tasche auf sich zufliegen sah. Wenn die glänzenden Ornamente nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Harry sie nie im Dunkeln sehen können.

Harry fing die Tasche mit beiden Armen auf und ließ sich rasch auf die Knie nieder, um Hermines Habseligkeiten zu durchwühlen und nach dem Elderstab zu suchen. Sein Arm war bis zum Ellenbogen in die Tasche vergraben. Firenze umkreiste ihn ungeduldig. _Wie viel Zeug hat sie da nur reingestopft?_

Als Harrys Hand sich endlich um den Elderstab schloss, hörte er ein Pfeifen und sah, dass der Zentaur einen Pfeil losgeschickt hatte. Er flog mit einem Knacken in einen Busch und das Geräusch schien mehrere Kreaturen aufzuscheuchen, die unter dem Mantel der Dunkelheit gelauert hatten. Realisierend, dass sie schnell verschwinden mussten, stopfte Harry den Tarnumhang und seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die bestickte Tasche. Als er aufstand, hielt er den Elderstab vor sich und die Tasche baumelte über seiner linken Schulter.

„Accio Stein der Auferstehung", sagte Harry zum zweiten Mal.

Der Elderstab schien in seiner Hand zu vibrieren und plötzlich schwebte ein Gegenstand von der Größe eines kleinen Kiesels auf ihn zu. Harry fing ihn in seiner Faust auf und stopfte ihn so schnell er konnte in seine Tasche. Ganz nahe bei ihm schickte Firenze einen weiteren Pfeil in die Tiefe des Waldes und dann noch einen. Er schoss auf huschende Schatten jenseits der Bäume.

„Geh jetzt, Harry Potter! Verlass den Wald!"

Harry wollte den Zentauren in einer gefährlichen Situation nicht zurückklassen, doch als er zögerte, auf der Stelle angewurzelt, spürte er eine Bewegung zu seinen Füßen und sah, dass es auf dem Boden vor beängstigend vertrauten, ungewöhnlich großen Spinnen wimmelte.

„Arania Exumai!", rief er.

Ein grelles Licht fegte über die Spinnen und löschte fast alle in einem einzigen Hieb. Die Wucht des Zaubers war so stark, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, sämtliche Luft würde aus seinen Lungen gepresst.

„Du darfst hier nicht bleiben!", rief Firenze, während er wieder mehrere Pfeile losließ.

Spinnen strömten mit nicht sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Lichtung und der Zentaur hielt sie mit seinen Hinterhufen auf Trab. Widerwillig trat Harry ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wusste, dass er mit dem Elderstab mit Leichtigkeit einen Pfad vor sich freiräumen könnte, und er weigerte sich zuzulassen, dass der Zentaur sich selbst opferte, damit er entkommen konnte. Das war einfach nicht nötig.

„Folge mir!", rief er Firenze zu. „Wir werden hier zusammen rauskommen!"

Doch der Zentaur antwortete nicht. Er war zu sehr beschäftigt damit, die Spinnen von seinem Rücken abzuhalten.

Harry wollte gerade einen weiteren Zauber ausführen, als er plötzlich spürte, wie ein Körper auf seine Schulter fiel und seinen Arm herunterrutschte. Er schüttelte ihn heftig ab und realisierte entsetzt, dass es eine lange Schlange war. Über seinen Köpfen sah er die Bäume vor glänzenden Gestalten überquellen. Das Zischen von hunderten Schlangen erfüllte Harrys Ohren, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", brüllte er.

Zu seiner Verblüffung hatte er nicht Parsel gesprochen, wie er beabsichtigt hatte. Er versuchte es abermals, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Die Schlangen fielen aus den Bäumen und wickelten sich um seine Arme und Beine wie Teufelsschlingen. Es schien, als könnte er sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Parsel sie von ihm abhalten würde. Mit einem plötzlichen Einfall rief Harry „Vipera Evanasca!" und die geschmeidigen Körper um ihn herum zerbarsten zu Flammen, so dass nur Asche auf sein Haar regnete.

„Harry Potter!", rief Firenze, als Harry wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Leb wohl!"

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, entledigte der Zentaur sich der Spinnen mit einem Sprung und verschwand mit einigen flinken Sätzen in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Immer noch keuchend, rannte Harry in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung los. Hinter ihm konnte er das Zischen der Schlangen hören, die seinem Fluch entgangen waren, doch wieder konnte er nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. _Es macht Sinn. Das Stück von Voldemorts Seele, das in mir gesteckt hatte, ist fort. Und ebenso die Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen._

Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte, um sich zu orientieren. Der Rand des Waldes lag wahrscheinlich noch weit vor ihm. Nur um sicher zu gehen, nahm er den Elderstab und sagte: „Weise mir die Richtung." Der Zauberstab wirbelte wie ein Kompass herum und hielt bei elf Uhr. Harry wollte sich gerade mit leicht verändertem Kurs wieder in Bewegung setzen, als er das Knacken getrockneter Blätter hörte. Das Geräusch war sehr nah gewesen, doch Harry konnte nichts sehen.

„Lumos!", sagte er. Ein grelles Licht erfüllte seine Umgebung und Harry erstarrte bei dem Anblick direkt vor ihm.

Der Körper war missgestaltet, als schaute er Stücke von Fleisch an, die in der Luft hingen, statt ein ganzes Lebewesen. Da war nur ein Auge, das ihn anstarrte, lebendig und furchtbar. Harry hatte nicht einmal Zeit zurückzuweichen. Die halbmenschliche Kreatur hechtete vorwärts, packte Harrys Zauberstabarm und riss ihn hart gegen einen Baumstumpf. Harry brüllte „Stupor!", aber der Zauberstab zeigte nach unten. Der feurig rote Fluch schoss mit solcher Wucht in den Boden, dass Splitter von Fels durch die Luft flogen. Die Kreatur fiel hinter einen Baum, um vor der Explosion Schutz zu suchen, und Harry ergriff diese Gelegenheit, um so schnell loszusprinten, wie seine Lungen es erlaubten. Mehrere Steine fielen auf seinen Kopf und er spürte Blut in seinen Nacken laufen, doch er wurde nicht langsamer, bevor der Rand des Waldes in Sicht kam.

Als er das erste Anzeichen von Hagrids Hütte erblickte, fiel er auf die Knie und bemühte sich, Atem zu schöpfen. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Weg vor sich. In ein paar Minuten würde er unter der warmen Decke seines Bettes im Fuchsbau liegen.

Harry schaute über die Schulter und fragte sich, ob er verfolgt worden war, als er einen vertrauten Umriss tief im Wald sah. Von der Gestalt her musste es ein Zentaur sein.

„Firenze?", sagte er laut.

Die einzige Antwort kam als schriller Klang eines Pfeils und Harrys Schrei, als er in seinem linken Oberarm landete. Rasch zog Harry ihn aus seinem Fleisch, warf ihn zur Seite und rappelte sich auf. Er hatte erwartet, Schmerz zu empfinden, doch sein linker Arm fühlte sich kalt und taub an. Wissend, dass mit Sicherheit noch mehr Pfeile in seine Richtung fliegen würden, brüllte er „Protego!" und rannte aus dem Wald, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen.

Er hielt nicht an, bevor er mit dem Rücken an die Steinmauer von Hagrids Hütte stand. Dann fiel Harry auf die Knie, schwer keuchend, während Blut seinen linken Arm herablief. Fang trottete zu ihm, glücklich schwanzwedelnd, und leckte ihm eifrig über die linke Hand.

„Harry! Was ist los? Geht's dir gut?"

Hermine kam angerannt, Ron im Schlepptau. Sie waren sehr nah am Rand des Waldes und für einen Augenblick hatte Harry das entsetzliche Gefühl, dass Pfeile aus der Dunkelheit auf seine Freunde zuschießen würden. Ohne zu überlegen, streckte er den Zauberstab aus und der Schildzauber erschien, noch bevor er ein Wort gesagt hatte. Der Stab schien auf seinen Wunsch geantwortet zu haben, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Gut gemacht, Harry!", sagte Ron, der über seine Schulter den Schild anstarrte. „War das non- verbal? Benutzt du da – _den_ Zauberstab?"

Hermine beugte sich über Harry und legte sanft eine Hand auf seinen Zauberstabarm.

„Harry, so nahe bei Hagrid wird uns nichts angreifen. Wovor versuchst du überhaupt, uns zu beschützen?"

Der Schildzauber verblasste langsam. Hermine hatte natürlich Recht. Wer oder was auch immer ihn im Wald angegriffen hatte, hatte versagt und nun war er außer Reichweite, beschützt von den Zaubern, die üblich waren auf dem Schulgelände. Zumindest war er sich zweier Tatsachen sicher: da waren zwei Angreifer gewesen und einer von ihnen war ein Zentaur. _Aber nicht Firenze,_ dachte Harry, als er sich den Umriss ins Gedächtnis rief. Firenze hatte eine eindrucksvollere Silhouette, athletischer. Der Zentaur, den er gesehen hatte, war nicht muskulös. Er war, wenn das für einen Zentauren überhaupt möglich war, recht plump.

„Du hast bemerkt, dass jemand deine Tasche weggerufen hat, oder?", sagte Harry zu Hermine, als sie und Ron ihm auf die Beine halfen.

„Ja", antwortete Ron für sie beide. „Das musst du gewesen sein, deshalb sind wir heruntergekommen und haben am Rand des Waldes gewartet."

„Wir wollten nicht ohne Hagrid in den Wald gehen", sagte Hermine hastig, „aber er ist irgendwo auf dem Gelände mit Grawp." Sie klang entschuldigend. „Wir konnte ihm keine Patronus- Nachricht schicken, wenn wir nicht exakt wissen, wohin.

„Es war richtig, dass ihr nicht reingegangen seid, Hermine", versicherte Harry ihr. „Es ist nicht sicher. Die Kreaturen haben uns angegriffen. Ich schätze, wahrscheinlich weil wir keine Kinder mehr sind, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Es war nicht ganz menschlich. Es könnte ein Inferus gewesen sein. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es war, aber es hat versucht, den Stab an sich zu nehmen."

„Was wollte Firenze von dir?", erkundigte Ron sich. „Er hat doch nicht versucht, dich umzubringen, oder? Und wofür hast du diesen Stab gebraucht?"

„Harry, bist du verletzt? Ist das… _Asche_ auf deinen Haaren?"

„Lasst uns zum Schloss zurückgehen", sagte Harry. „Ich erzähle es euch auf dem Weg. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, von hier wegzukommen."

* * *

AN: Review bitte! Danke!^^


	4. Kapitel 04

**Kapitel 4**

Es war nun dunkel um Hogwarts herum und die drei wanderten langsam zum Schwarzen See. Harrys linker Arm war immer noch merkwürdig kalt und taub und er hielt ihn um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Der Schmerz würde mit Sicherheit in Kürze eintreten, deshalb berichtete er rapide und knapp. Das einzige, was ihn etwas hemmte, war, dass er nicht Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sehen wollte, wenn er ihr erzählte, dass er einen Pfeil aus seinem Fleisch gezogen hatte.

Er sah Ron und Hermine erleichtert aufseufzen, als er ihnen berichtete, dass sein Versuch, Parsel zu sprechen, gescheitert war.

„Es macht aber Sinn, oder? Dass du deine Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, verloren hast", sagte Hermine

„Es ist eine Art Bestätigung, oder nicht?", fügte Ron hinzu. „Dass Du- weißt- schon- wer wirklich weg ist."

„Ich denke, wir dürfen ihn jetzt beim Namen nennen, Ronald."

Normalerweise hätte Harry bei Hermines Bemerkung gefeixt, doch sein Kopf schmerzte zu sehr an der Stelle, wo er von dem Stein getroffen worden war. In seinem linken Arm pochte es jetzt beunruhigend. Er konnte das Blut wie heißes Wasser aus der Wunde heraussickern spüren. Dicke Tropfen von Rot liefen von seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Dunkelheit des Abends war das einzige, das Hermine davon abhielt, ihn mit einem entsetzten Keuchen zum Krankenflügel zu schleppen. Er musste seine Geschichte schnell beenden.

„Meine Fresse!", rief Ron ungläubig, als Harry den plumpen Umriss des Zentauren beschrieb, der seinen Pfeil auf ihn abgeschossen hatte. „Zumindest wissen wir, dass es nicht Firenze war. Ich meine, das konnte nicht sein, richtig? Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass ein Zentaur auf dich schießen würde. Vielleicht würden sie auf Umbridge schießen oder auf Grawp, wenn er sich daneben benommen hat, aber doch nicht auf dich. Du bist der Gute. Das wissen sie doch sicherlich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Persönliches war", fuhr Harry fort. „Aber es hatte definitiv etwas mit den – …den Objekten zu tun."

Ron nickte, sagte aber nichts, ebenso wie Hermine. Sie schien Harrys Unwilligkeit, den Stab und den Stein in ihrer jetzigen Umgebung zu erwähnen, beizupflichten. Sie waren immer noch ein gutes Glück vom Rand des Schwarzen Sees entfernt und die Dunkelheit machte es schwierig, mögliche Lauscher zu entdecken. Die Plattform war jenseits der großen Büsche zu sehen, da sie sich gegen den grauen monderleuchteten Himmel abhob. Rons Familie wartete wahrscheinlich auf sie. Vielleicht stand George immer noch neben Freds Sarg und weigerte sich, ihn zurückzulassen…

„Ich frage mich, ob wir schon bereit sind, nach Hause zu gehen", sagte Ron angespannt.

„Harry", sagte Hermine plötzlich, „Als du sagtest, es wurde auf dich geschossen, heißt das… dass du wirklich _angeschossen_ worden bist?"

Ihr Blick huschte zu seinem linken Arm, den er so fest, wie er konnte, an seine Seite drückte, während er immer noch den Elderstab umklammerte. Er wollte gerade sagen, dass er so bald wie möglich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen musste, als ein furchtbares Krachen und ein mächtiger roter Lichtstrahl von der Plattform erscheinen. Es war, als hätte ein roter Blitz in der Nähe des Schwarzen Sees eingeschlagen. Sie waren kurzzeitig geblendet und als sie aufsahen, stand die hölzerne Konstruktion nicht länger.

„Ron, warte!", brüllte Hermine.

Doch Ron war bereits zum Ufer des Sees losgerannt, wo seine Familie sich befand.

„Komm schon!", sagte Hermine und zerrte an Harrys Shirt.

Ihr Eifer ließ Harry vor Schmerz grunzen, doch er zwang sich, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Es muss George sein", keuchte Hermine. „Armer George! Ich hoffe, er hat nichts getan… Oh! Es ist zu schrecklich, um darüber nachzudenken!"

Harrys Stärke wankte. Er taumelte vorwärts, so gut er konnte, doch Hermine rannte zu schnell für ihn.

„Komm schon!", rief sie mit einem Blick über die Schulter.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", sagte er matt. „Ich bin kaputt. Geh schon mal vor."

Es war, als müsste er eine Niederlage eingestehen, doch der Schmerz, der nun von seiner linken Schulter zu seinen Fingerspitzen schoss, machte es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er konnte nicht rennen. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft. Er würde Hermine nur zur Last fallen. Sie musste ohne ihn gehen. Ron brauchte sie. _Er ist ihr Freund_, dachte Harry. _Sie sind jetzt zusammen._

„Ich lasse dich nicht hier zurück", sagte Hermine, leicht panisch. „Ich kann nicht…"

„Doch, kannst du. Ich habe den Tarnumhang und den Elderstab bei mir. Ich komme schon klar", sagte er stur.

Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick und dann rannte sie zu Harry zurück. Als sie bei ihm anlangte, packte sie ihn am Shirt und zerrte ihn in einem schnelleren Tempo hinter sich her. Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr mit der wenigen Kraft, die er noch hatte, zu folgen.

„Wenn dir irgendetwas zustößt", sagte sie schnell, „werde ich es mir nie verzeihen."

Harrys Gedanken waren darauf konzentriert, mit Hermine Schritt zu halten, weshalb er nicht antwortete. Der Schmerz in seinem linken Arm war nun quälend und er wusste, dass er ihn nicht mehr würde bewegen können, wenn er wieder angegriffen werden sollte. Sicher, er hatte den Elderstab in seiner Zauberstabhand, doch ihn zu benutzen schien ihm die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen. In diesem Zauberstab steckte eine enorme Macht. Er konnte ihn sogar fühlen, während er untätig dalag. Er wünschte sich nur, dass er einen Heilzauber für seinen Arm kennen würde. Er hasste es, nutzlos zu sein, die ganze Zeit geschwächt oder verletzt zu sein, sich immer abzustrampeln, immer zu kämpfen. Sein Wille ließ ihn weitertaumeln, obwohl sein Körper mit jedem Schritt protestierte. Hermine zerrte blind an seinem Shirt, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Szene vor ihnen gerichtet. Er würde jede Minute zu Boden stürzen und wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig werden. Er hatte schon so viel Blut verloren. Wie lange dauerte es, bis man verblutete?

Sie hörten das Geschrei, bevor sie überhaupt sahen, was los war.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe! Ihr begreift es nicht! Er ist weg!"

Es war tatsächlich George, der mit seinem Gebrüll alle anderen Stimmen übertönte. Die Trauer und Wut waren unfehlbar. Hermine riss noch einmal an Harrys Shirt, doch diesmal blieb er auf der Stelle angewurzelt stehen.

„Du bist ohne mich schneller", sagte er entschlossen. Als sie wieder zögerte, fügte er hinzu: „Ron braucht dich."

Sie sprintete los und verschwand im Halbdunkel. Harry setzte seinen taumelnden Lauf zum See fort. Er konnte mehr von den Geschehnissen hören.

„George, wir werden es zusammen durchstehen", sagte Rons Stimme flehend. „Wir sind für dich da, wir alle…"

„Fass mich nicht an! Geh weg! Ihr kapiert es nicht, oder? Ich will ihn nicht zurücklassen! Ich kann nicht!"

Harry konnte sie von seinem Standort aus, halb verborgen in den Schatten, sehen. Die Plattform war auseinandergesprengt worden und der schwarze Vorhang lag im Gras. Der Wind erzeugte darauf Riffel wie kleine Wellen. Die hölzernen Balken waren auf den Überbleibseln der Stühle ausgebreitet. Mr. Weasley hielt Mrs. Weasley fest in den Armen, die unkontrolliert schluchzte. Die anderen Weasley- Kinder standen in einem Ring um George herum. Sie alle hatten die Zauberstäbe gezogen. George lief im Kreis herum und schrie jeden von ihnen an. Er schien nicht mehr ein- noch auszuwissen, wie ein Kompass, der seine Richtung nicht mehr finden konnte. Harry sah, wie er sich in einem Akt der Verzweiflung zum Sarg stürzte, doch er wurde abrupt von Bill zurückgehalten, der George an den Schultern packte.

„Du musst loslassen, Georgie", sagte Bill fast gebieterisch.

„Fass mich nicht an! Bleibt weg von mir, ihr alle!"

„Fred wusste, was er da tat", rief Bill wieder.

„HÖR AUF DAMIT!", brüllte George zurück. „HÖR AUF DAMIT! DU HAST ÜBERHAUPT KEINE AHNUNG!"

Als er das sagte, fuhr ein Schauer durch Georges Körper und ein Ausbruch von Energie fegte an seinen Füßen über den Boden. Die anderen mussten zurücktreten und legten einen Schildzauber auf ihre Umgebung. Georges Magie war außer Kontrolle geraten. Er hatte wahrscheinlich die Plattform zersprengt, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, genau wie Harry seine Tante Marge im Ligusterweg aufgeblasen hatte.

„Er war mit uns in Dumbledores Armee", warf Ron ein. „Er wäre nicht zurückgeblieben! Er wollte kämpfen!"

„Was weißt du schon vom Kämpfen, Ron?", bellte George. „Du warst nicht einmal _da_! Du hast den ganzen echten Kampf verpasst!"

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!", brüllte Ron aus vollem Hals, die Fassung verlierend. „ICH HAB DA DRAUSSEN MEIN LEBEN RISKIERT!"

„Wir haben alle gekämpft, George. Wir haben alle unseren Teil beigetragen."

Es war Ginnys Stimme.

Als Harry nähertrat, sah er sie vor den Reihen aus Särgen stehen, winzige weiße Blumen an ihren Füßen, während der Wind durch ihr Haar blies. Sie wirkte fast geisterhaft. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht gezogen. Außerdem brüllte sie auch nicht.

„Ich werde ihn auch vermissen", sagte sie. „Es war uns immer bewusst gewesen, dass es Unglücksfälle geben könnte. Es ist nicht fair, dass es Fred treffen musste."

„Wir haben gewusst, worauf wir uns einließen, als wir beigetreten sind", fügte Ron hinzu und Harry musste seine Bemühung anerkennen, wie seine Schwester die Stimme zu senken.

„Wo sind wir beigetreten, Ron? Bei Dumbledores Armee? Beim Orden des Phönix? Was für einen Unterschied macht es?"

„Es macht einen Riesenunterschied!", schaltete sich Hermine ein.

Harry hatte sie nicht gesehen, da sie im Hintergrund stand. Sie war die einzige Person, die keine goldene Weasley- Brosche trug. Ihr Gesicht war blass und entschlossen.

„Wir haben eine Ungerechtigkeit gesehen und uns dazu entschlossen, dagegen anzukämpfen", fuhr sie fort. Sie näherte sich dem Kreis und nahm ihren Platz neben Ron ein. „Jetzt müssen wir mit den Konsequenzen leben."

„Was wisst ihr schon von Konsequenzen? Ich muss mit den Konsequenzen leben!", rief George und rote Funken sprühten drohend aus seinem Zauberstab.

„Wir sind deine Familie, George", sagte Mr. Weasley, der immer noch seine Frau in den Armen hielt. „Du bist nicht allein, Sohn."

„ICH BIN ALLEIN! JETZT BIN ICH ALLEIN! IHR BEGREIFT ES NICHT, IHR ALLE! IHR WERDET ES NIE BEGREIFEN!"

Das Flackern an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs explodierte plötzlich und ein Strahl rotes Licht schoss in einen Haufen zersplittertes Holz.

Ron hob seinen Zauberstab und brüllte „Protego!", während er Hermine eng an sich zog. Splitter regneten auf Rons Schild herunter. Bill machte Anstalten, George zu entwaffnen, doch Mr. Weasley legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf den Arm und Harry hörte ihn sagen „Er muss es rauslassen, Bill".

„Es ist okay, wütend zu sein, Georgie", sagte Ginny, die immer noch vor den Särgen stand, als würde sie sie bewachen.

_Sie bewacht sie wirklich_, dachte Harry. _Sie will sicherstellen, dass George ihnen keinen Schaden zufügt._

„SO WAR DAS NICHT GEPLANT!", kreischte George. „WIR WOLLTEN DOCH GEMEINSAM STERBEN! GEMEINSAM! VERSTEHT IHR NICHT?"

„Oh, Liebling!", schluchzte Mrs. Weasley.

„Aber es ist egal", sagte George plötzlich in einem heiseren und feindseligen Tonfall, der sich nicht nach ihm anhörte. „Es gibt Wege. Ich kann ihn zurückholen."

Alle verstummten. Sie starrten ihnen Bruder an, als erkannten sie ihn nicht mehr wieder. Er hatte etwas Furchtbares gesagt und keiner von ihnen wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Hermines Augen huschten zu Harry und er konnte sehen, dass ihr Gesicht kreideweiß geworden war.

„Kein Zauber kann die Toten zurückbringen", sagte Bill. Er trat einen Schritt auf George zu.

„Wirklich?", erwiderte George aufbrausend und hob warnend seinen Zauberstab. „Das werden wir noch sehen. Warum probieren wir es nicht gleich aus?" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und kam von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Ginny. Doch er sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte auf die Reihen von Särgen hinter ihr. Sein Gesicht hatte nun einen merkwürdigen und wilden Ausdruck. „Tritt besser zur Seite, Schwesterherz", sagte er drohend.

Harrys Reaktion war schnell und instinktiv. Er bellte „Expelliarmus!" und Georges Zauberstab schoss mit so großer Wucht in die Luft, dass der Weasley- Zwilling auf die Knie fiel und sich vor Schmerz ans Handgelenk griff.

„DU!"

Und Harry spürte alle Blicke auf sich. Georges Augen schienen vor Zorn zu brennen. Er deutete anklagend auf Harry und rappelte sich währenddessen auf.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!", brüllte er.

„Tu das nicht, George", sagte Harry in demselben ruhigen Tonfall, den Ginny benutzt hatte. „Die Toten wollen nicht geweckt werden. Sie sind schon weitergezogen."

Harry versuchte, ein paar Schritte näherzutreten, stellte aber fest, dass er kaum genug Kraft hatte, um stehen zu bleiben.

„Hör auf, mit mir wie mit einem Kind zu sprechen! Du denkst, du weißt mehr als wir, nicht wahr? Wenn du so schlau bist, wie kommt es dann, dass du Voldemort nicht erledigen konntest, bevor das passiert ist?"

„Lass es ja nicht an Harry aus!", schaltete Ron sich ein.

Harry war natürlich dankbar, dass Ron sich für ihn einsetzte, doch im Herzen konnte er nicht wütend auf George sein. Ein Teil von ihm grübelte immer und immer wieder über dieselben Fragen nach: Was hätte er noch mehr tun können? Und hätte er es schneller tun können?

„Voldemort konnte nicht getötet werden, George", sagte Harry ruhig. „Er musste zerstört werden. Er war nicht wie wir."

„Ach ja?" George lachte hämisch. „Das ist aber nicht, was du in deiner Rede gesagt hast. Voldemort hat als nichts anderes angefangen als wir und all das. Ich fand deine Rede, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich gut. Ich finde, dass ihr beide _eine Menge_ gemeinsam hattet."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", rief Mrs. Weasley verzweifelt.

„Komm schon, Harry!", sagte George verächtlich. „Es gefällt dir doch, deine außerordentlichen Mächte zur Schau zu stellen? Genauso wie Voldemort."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht erhalten.

„Parsel, Harry? Genauso wie Voldemort."

„Nein! Du verstehst nicht! Sag es ihm, Harry!", wimmerte Hermine.

„Die sogenannten Visionen? Bin ich der einzige, der die Verbindung hier sieht? Sie sagen es alle, Harry. Du- weißt- schon- wer wollte dich persönlich töten und er hat es von niemand anderem übernehmen lassen. Was glaubst du, warum? Ihr wart fast dieselbe Person, oder nicht? Ihr musstet zusammen sterben."

George lachte nun, doch es war ein grausamer Klang. Es lag ein solcher Wahnsinn auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das ist doch der Grund, warum du ihn nicht vorher erledigen konntest, oder?", fuhr George fort. „Hattest Angst, dass du deine Parade verpassen würdest, wenn du auch stirbst? Nun, während du dich entschieden hast, sind Leute gestorben. Oder hast du das vielleicht nicht bemerkt?"

_Klatsch!_

Eine riesige, lederne Faust tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und schlug George mitten ins Gesicht. Dann zerpuffte sie zu weißem Raum und Ginny kam zum Vorschein, die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt und mit wütender Miene.

„Du solltest dich was schämen, George Weasley!", sagte sie anklagend. „Du bist ein dummes _Ekel_, weißt du das?"

George schien zurückzuweichen, als seine Schwester ihren Zauberstab auf seine blutende Nase richtete.

„Ich sollte dir eine Extraportion Prügel verpassen dafür", warnte sie. „Was, glaubst du, würde Fred sagen, wenn er hören würde, dass du so von Harry redest? Ihr habt ihm eine Brosche gegeben! Du und Fred! Harry ist praktisch dein Bruder!"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie er es getan hat. Von den Toten zurückkehren und all das", sagte George matt, während er versuchte, den Blutfluss zu stoppen. „Ron und Hermine wissen es!", fügte er hinzu.

„Tja, vielleicht haben sie jetzt einen guten Grund dafür, es dir nicht zu verraten", erwiderte Ginny kühl.

„Aber er hat überlebt, Gin! Er hat den Tötungsfluch mehr als einmal überlebt! Willst du nicht wissen, wie?"

Ginny sah zu Harry und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er wusste, dass er es ihr nicht verraten konnte, wenn sie ihn jetzt fragte. Die Geschichte war insgesamt viel zu düster. Voldemorts Seele in ihm; die Schlange, die aus Bathilda Bagshots Körper glitt; das Medaillon, das an seinem Herz pulsierte; die Kette, die sich um seinen Hals schloss; das grüne Licht, das seinen Kopf erfüllte; der schmerzhafte Knoten in seiner Brust; der Stein der Auferstehung in seiner Tasche. Er konnte es ihnen noch nicht sagen. Es war zu früh. Ginny schien es zu verstehen, denn sie brach ihren Augenkontakt, bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen wieder zu George.

„Es wird Fred nicht zurückbringen", sagte sie sanft.

„Ich werde die Zeit zurückdrehen!", wimmerte George. „Ich werde ihn retten! Ich werde einen Weg finden! Dann werden wir beide zusammen unsterblich sein! Wir werden nie wieder sterben! Wenn Harry es kann, können wir es auch! Wir können für immer leben! Wir können für immer zusammen sein!"

Als er fertig gesprochen hatte, schien aller Wahnsinn von seinem Gesicht zu verschwinden und Tränen begannen, seine Wangen herabzulaufen. Er drückte seine Hände an die Augen und weinte ohne Zurückhaltung. Ginny zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, streichelte ihm übers Haar und murmelte sanft auf ihn ein.

Harry konnte nichts sagen und er wusste, dass es nicht nötig war. Das war eins der Momente, da er sich als Außenseiter unter den Weasleys fühlte. Es war ihre Trauer, die Harry gesehen hatte, nicht nur Georges Verlust. Harry war lediglich Zeuge ihres Kummers. All seine Gedanken lagen nun bei Ginny. Er fühlte sich mehr hingezogen zu ihr, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Er wollte ihre Arme um sich spüren. Er wollte diesen Augenblick mit ihr teilen. Doch sie war weit von ihm entfernt, außer seiner Reichweite. Er konnte sie nur von der Ferne beobachten. Es kam ihm vor, als würde sie von einem strahlenden Licht umgeben und alles um sie herum würde dunkler und dunkler…

Er hörte eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen. Dann war das letzte, das ihm bewusst war, sein eigener flacher Atem und das Blut, das durch die Finger seiner rechten Hand tröpfelte.

* * *

AN: Review bitte! Danke^^


	5. Kapitel 05

Hallo, Leute!

Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange hab auf mich warten lassen. Aber hier ist endlich das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Er erlebte alles durch einen halbdurchlässigen Schleier. Er lag rücklings auf dem kühlen Gras. Gesichter starrten ihn von oben an. Es war alles dunkel rundherum.

„Bill ist ins Schloss gegangen, um Madam Pomfrey zu holen."

„Oh je! Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren."

„Harry? Kannst du mich hören?"

„Er muss warmgehalten werden."

„Ich glaube, es kommt aus seinem Arm."

„Ich sehe es. Wir sollten etwas Druck aufbringen, um das Bluten zu stillen."

Dann fuhr ein scharfer Schmerz durch die linke Seite seines Körpers und seine Augen schnappten auf, doch er konnte sie nicht fokussieren.

„Harry! Kannst du uns hören? Nein, versuch nicht aufzustehen."

„Die – die Tasche… und der – der Stab", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Er tastete mit seiner rechten Hand übers Gras. Er musste sicherstellen, dass die drei Objekte sicher versteckt waren. Er war nicht sicher, warum, aber es war lebenswichtig, wichtiger als sein körperlicher Schmerz.

„Ich habe sie, Harry", sagte Hermine beruhigend. „Ich stecke den Stab in die Tasche und behalte sie die ganze Zeit bei mir, okay?"

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung legte Harry seinen Kopf auf den Boden.

„Fühlt sich an – als wäre ich von – einem Klatscher getroffen worden", sagte er mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns.

„Ehrlich, das ist nicht lustig."

Schritte kamen in ihre Richtung.

„Wir konnten Madam Pomfrey nicht finden", hörte Harry Mr. Weasley keuchen. „Sie ist mit den Verletzten aufgebrochen. Das Schloss ist verlassen. Hab nicht realisiert, dass es schon so spät ist. Wir haben Glück, dass Horace da war."

„Professor Slughorn", raunte Hermine in Harrys Ohr, als hätte sie seine Frage erwartet.

„Harry, mein lieber Junge! Ich bin froh, dass du bei Bewusstsein bist. Das ist möglicherweise nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht."

„Professor, bitte, können Sie ihm helfen?"

„An seinem linken Arm, Professor."

„Reducto!"

Mit einem leichten Prickeln spürte Harry, wie sein Shirt aufriss.

„Kalt", keuchte er und konnte ein schmerzvolles Ächzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Was machen Sie da, Professor?"

Es war Ginnys Stimme.

„Glücklicherweise ist Severus' Vorrat sehr gut ausgestattet", erwiderte der Professor bereitwillig. „Wir werden Mr. Potter in Nullkommanichts wieder aufgepäppelt haben."

Harry konnte mehrere Glasphiolen an Slughorns Seite klirren hören.

„Ich habe gefragt, was Sie da _tun_, Professor", sagte Ginny beharrlich.

„Natürlich, Ginevra Weasley, so neugierig wie eh und je", sagte Slughorn. Er klang recht geschmeichelt. „Nun, ich werde diese schwarze Flüssigkeit auf seine Wunde träufeln, nachdem ich drei Tropfen dieses anderen Tranks hier zu der Mischung zugefügt habe. Das Gebräu wird sofort reagieren, indem es jeden unerwünschten Fremdkörper entfernt, der ins Fleisch eingedrungen sein könnte. Danach werde ich die Wunde mit der wasserähnlichen Substanz in dieser anderen Phiole versiegeln können. Wer braucht schon einen Heiler, wenn man einen Zaubertränkemeister hat, was meinen Sie?"

„Sie haben mir immer noch nicht die Zutaten genannt, Professor", warf Ginny ein. Ihr Tonfall war streng.

Harry war nicht sicher, doch er glaubte, den dünnen Umriss von Ginnys Zauberstab auf Slughorns große Brust gerichtet zu sehen.

„Gütiger Himmel, Kind!", stieß Slughorn hervor. „Das ist kaum die richtige Zeit dafür!"

„Ginny Weasley!", rief ihre Mutter.

„Ich traue ihm nicht über den Weg", antwortete Ginny, als wäre ihr Wort endgültig.

„Denk an Harry", flehte Mr. Weasley.

"Die Zutaten, _Sir_."

"Er wird noch das Bewusstsein verlieren, Ginny!", beschwor Hermine. „_Bitte_, Professor…"

„Also schön, also schön", sagte Slughorn ein wenig unbehaglich. „Das hier ist gebrautes Spinnengift, ein sehr seltene und sehr teure Art. Harry dürfte davon wissen. Drei Tropfen Einhornblut als Gegenspieler. Dann eine Infusion aus größtenteils Mandrake- Wurzeln, um die Verletzung abzusichern. Reicht dir das?"

„Es ist okay, Ginny", sagte Harry schwach. Er wusste nicht, wie Aragogs Gift ihn heilen sollte, doch zumindest waren ihm die Heilkräfte von Einhornblut bekannt.

„Tun Sie es."

Ginny kniete jetzt neben ihm. Er konnte ihre Fingerspitzen in seinem Haar spüren.

„Das wird wehtun, fürchte ich."

Es war, als würde heiße Lava auf seine Haut gegossen. Sein ganzer Körper schien vor Schmerz zu pulsieren. Er versuchte sich, sich auf die warme Hand zu konzentrieren, die Ginny auf seine Stirn gelegt hatte. Sie war das einzige, das ihn bei Bewusstsein hielt.

„Ich sehe etwas. Ist das…?"

„Ja, ich habe es."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung jetzt. Die Infusion der Mandraken wird den Rest tun."

Die andere Flüssigkeit war kühl und lindernd. Der Schmerz in seinem linken Arm schien langsam zu verschwinden. Er konnte nun seine Finger bewegen. Seine Augen konnten wieder fokussieren. Er schaute in viele besorgte Gesichter.

„Danke, Professor", sagte er nach nur ein paar Sekunden.

Er bemühte sich, sich auf den Ellenbogen aufzustützen.

„Versuchen Sie noch nicht aufzustehen, Mr. Potter. Sie hatten eine harte Nacht."

„Hat aber schon Schlimmeres erlebt, was?", sagte Ron ein wenig nervös.

Harry hatte gerade Mrs. Weasleys blasses Gesicht und verquollene Augen gesehen und konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihr noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten. Deshalb gab er sein Bestes, fröhlich zu klingen.

„Zum Beispiel von einem Besen zu fallen, Kumpel."

„Es ist soweit", verkündete Bill plötzlich. „McGonagall hat den Anti- Apparierzauber für zehn Minuten ab jetzt aufgehoben. Wir können, sobald wir fertig sind, los."

„Gebt ihm etwas zu essen, dann viel Ruhe", sagte Slughorn zu Rons Mum.

Ginny war nicht von Harrys Seite gewichen und er konnte nun deutlich das Misstrauen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, als ihre Augen zu dem Zaubertränkemeister schossen. Ihr Blick verließ ihn nicht eher, als bis er mit einem entfernten Plopp verschwunden war.

„Ich hasse Apparieren.", sagte sie furchtsam, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry gerichtet.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst."

„Alls zusammen", rief Mr. Weasley. Er legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. „Lasst uns nach Hause gehen."

Als Harry sehr viel später aufwachte, lag er unter warmen Decken in Rons Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Die vertraute Umgebung beinhaltete ein winkendes Bild der Chudley Cannons und den Stapel Bücher, die Hermine aussortiert hatte, als sie am Anfang des letzten Jahres gepackt hatte. Strahlendes Sonnenlicht flutete durch das Fenster und Harry konnte das beständige Klirren von Geschirr hören. Als er seine Brille aufsetzte, bemerkte er die kleine, skelettartige Gestalt, die geduldig in einer schattigen Ecke des Zimmers wartete.

„Guten Morgen, Kreacher", sagte Harry freundlich, während er sich nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten aufsetzte. Die Muskeln seines linken Arms und der Schulter waren ein wenig wund.

„Kreacher hat aufgepasst, dass Meister genug Ruhe bekommt", sagte der Hauself mit geneigtem Kopf. „So jung und schon so viel erlebt. Meister muss sich jetzt ausruhen."

Es ertönte ein lautes schepperndes Geräusch von unten, gefolgt von Mrs. Weasleys Geschimpfe. Harry vermutete, dass die Teller jetzt wahrscheinlich alle in Bruchstücken auf dem Boden lagen. Kreachers glasige Augen huschten zu der halbgeöffneten Tür. Der Elf schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Du musst nicht mehr hier bleiben, Kreacher", bot Harry an, da er sah, wie bestürzt die alte Kreatur von so viel Lärm schien.

Doch Kreacher schien eifrig darauf bedacht, seinem Meister dabei zu helfen, es sich im Bett bequem zu machen. Mit langen ausgemergelten Fingern und langsamen Bewegungen zog er die Decke bis zu Harrys Hüfte hoch und faltete sie sorgfältig auf seinem Schoß. Dann hob er ein weißes Kissen vom Boden auf und legte es hinter Harrys Rücken.

„Danke", sagte Harry anerkennend.

Der Hauself trat ein paar Schritte zurück und zog sich wieder in die schattige Ecke zurück. Harry bemerkte, wie alt und zerbrechlich Kreacher aussah. Doch da lag ein neuer Stolz auf ihm, seitdem Harry ihm Regulus Blacks falsches Medaillon geschenkt hatte. Der Hauself hatte es wie ein Banner in den Krieg in Hogwarts getragen. Harry war gezwungen sich zu fragen, ob Kreacher jemals Mitleid oder Güte in Sirius' Haus erfahren hatte. Der Gedanke schien zu grausam. Schließlich wurde seine Art in vielen Haushalten als Sklaven behandelt. Sirius hatte sich Kreacher gegenüber nur so verhalten, wie es ihm beigebracht worden war.

„Was soll ich bloß mit dir anstellen?", dachte Harry laut.

„Kreacher wird tun, wie Meister befiehlt."

Es schien nicht fair, Kreacher nach der Loyalität und Edelmütigkeit, die er vor so kurzer Zeit gezeigt hatte, herumzukommandieren.

„Aber was _willst_ du tun?"

„Kreacher wird tun, wie Meister…"

„Nein, Kreacher", unterbrach ihn Harry so sanft wie möglich. „Ich möchte von dir wissen, was du für dich selbst willst. Du musst mir die Wahrheit sagen, weil ich dein Meister bin, verstanden?"

Der Ausdruck von Bewunderung und Zärtlichkeit in Kreachers Augen war so schmerzlich, dass es Harry schwer belastete.

„Ich will dich befreien, Kreacher", sagte er vorsichtig in der Hoffnung, dass es den alten Elfen nicht aufregen würde. „Du könntest in Hogwarts mit Winky und den anderen arbeiten. Würde das dich glücklich machen?"

Der Hauself verneigte sich tief, bis seine spitze Nase den Boden berührte.

„Kreacher muss frei sprechen, weil sein Meister es befohlen hat. Dann muss Kreacher sagen, dass er nicht freigelassen werden und in Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei arbeiten möchte."

Soviel hatte Harry schon vermutet. Der Elf war einfach zu alt, um solch eine radikale Veränderung der Lebensweise zu akzeptieren. Er war die gesamte Zeit seiner Existenz ein Diener gewesen, ein stiller und diskreter. Er konnte Kreacher nicht bitten, etwas gegen seinen Willen zu tun. Harry hoffte nur, dass der alte Hauself nicht im Sinn hatte, für immer an seiner Seite zu verharren. Er hatte im Gefühl, dass Hermine solch eine Anordnung nicht akzeptieren würde.

„Was willst du dann, Kreacher?"

„Kreacher will bis zum Ende seiner Tage im Haus von Harry Potter dienen", sagte die Kreatur fast flehend.

„Du willst wieder zum Grimmauldplatz, meinst du?", fragte Harry.

Für ihn war es immer noch Sirius Haus, doch er plante nichtsdestotrotz, sich dort niederzulassen. Die Idee war sei dem Tag der Beerdigung in seinem Kopf gewachsen. Das Haus war natürlich etwas unheimlich, aber es bedurfte nur der Anwesenheit von Lebewesen und vielleicht ein wenig Dekoration.

„Ja, Kreacher will ins Haus von Harry Potter zurückkehren", antwortete der Elf. „Aber Kreacher will, dass Harry Potter auch dort wohnt."

Harry konnte sehen, dass die Forderung den Elf einige Überwindung gekostet hatte. Es war schließlich sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Hauself, jegliche Art von Wunsch auszusprechen.

„Dann haben wir eine Menge sauberzumachen", sagte Harry freudig.

Kreacher verneigte sich wieder tief und Harry sah den winzigen Umriss einer Träne zu Boden fallen.

„Kreacher wird im Haus von Harry Potter dienen", wiederholte der Hauself mit einem Hauch von Stolz. „Kreacher fühlt sich tief, tief geehrt, Sir."

Seine Ehrfurcht machte Harry unbehaglich.

„Ich schätze, du kannst jetzt zurückgehen. Fang ohne mich an, wenn du möchtest", sagte er vorsichtig. „Ich komme bald nach."

„Ja, Meister. Natürlich, Meister. Kreacher wird das Haus sauber und angemessen für den Meister machen. Sehr ehrenwert, sehr freundlich, Meister. Wünscht Meister Frühstück?"

„Ja, bitte", erwiderte Harry aus ganzem Herzen, nun da der Hauself zufrieden schien.

Er war froh zu sehen, dass Kreacher ein paar Minuten später mit einem Tablett voll mit Obst, Toasts, Müsli, frisch gepresstem Orangensaft und einer Tasse dampfendem Kaffee zurückkam. Das Essen war ausgezeichnet und schien ihm seine Kräfte wiederzugeben, wie Lupins Schokolade es einst getan hatte. Harry kaute gerade an einem großen Stück Käse, als Ron hereinkam. Zuerst schob er die Tür langsam und dann hastig auf, als er sah, dass Harry wach war.

„Sind das Erdbeeren? Wo hast du sie her? Es riecht super hier drin."

Ohne weitere Umstände hopste Ron aufs Fußende von Harry Bett und bediente sich an einer Handvoll Käsewürfel, sobald er es sich bequem gemacht hatte.

„Dann ist Kreacher also hier gewesen?", sagte er, während er die Komponenten von Harrys Frühstücktablett betrachtete. „Mum würde keine kleinen Blumen aus Orangenschalen machen. Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass sie heute Morgen bei der Sache gewesen ist. Wir haben eine Schüssel klebrigen Haferschleim bekommen. Das hier ist viel besser."

Ron stürzte sich nun genüsslich auf Harrys Erdbeeren.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry, während er Honig auf sein Toast strich.

„Sie ist ihre Eltern besuchen gegangen. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Es ist ein wenig düster hier. Jedenfalls muss sie sie ausfindig machen und ihre Erinnerungen wieder zurückstellen. Sie ist bald wieder zurück. Die drei Du- weißt- schon- was sind aber hier."

Ron warf einen verstohlenen Blick zum leeren Korridor, dann wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab, worauf sich die Tür mit einem lauten Knall schloss.

„Sehr unauffällig", kommentierte Harry.

„Wir haben nicht alle das Talent für Raffinesse. Muffliato", sagte Ron.

Der Zimmer war jetzt geschützt vor jeglichen Abhörversuchen.

„Wo sind sie denn, die Heiligtümer?"

Ron sprang vom Bett und zog eine große Box mit der Aufschrift „Ronalds Souvenirs" darunter hervor.

„Wir haben jeder einen", erklärte er Harry. „Wir bewahren unser Zeug in den Kästen, aber meistens sind sie mit einer Falle versehen. Ich habe einmal versucht, Charlies aufzubrechen, und ein Ding mit Tentakeln wollte mich erwürgen. Ich schätze, es war eine Teufelsschlinge. Ich habe Krätze öfters in meine Box gesetzt und dann hatte ich einen gemeinen Ferocactus Pilosus", sagte er liebevoll. „Man muss ihn mit Menschenhaaren füttern, aber ich war nicht so oft hier gewesen, um mich um ihn zu kümmern. Deshalb ist er jetzt eine nutzlose Pflanze. Er macht nicht wirklich irgendetwas…"

Harry starrte den Kasten an. Tatsächlich hoffte er, dass er versuchen würde, Rons Hand abzubeißen, doch es sah nicht danach aus. Die Stimme, die in seinem Kopf flüsterte, war bestürzt und leicht aufgebracht. _Ron bewahrt die Heiligtümer… _dadrin_ auf._

Ron öffnete vorsichtig die Box. Da war der grüne Kaktus mit grauen und weißen haarähnlichen Stacheln. Harry fand, dass er sogar in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand recht bedrohlich aussah, doch ansonsten schien kein Schutzzauber auf dem Kasten zu liegen, wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Trotzdem benutzte Ron nicht seine Hände, um den Kaktus herauszunehmen. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und sagte „Wingardium Leviosa". Die Pflanze schwebte bis zur Höhe von Harrys Bett und fiel mit einem Plumps zu Boden, so dass Erde auf Rons alten Teppichvorleger spritzte. Ron konnte nun den sorgfältig gefalteten Tarnumhang herausziehen und auf den Nachttisch legen. Dann hob er die Box hoch und stellte sie neben Harry.

„Hermine hat mich schwören lassen, dass ich den Stein und den Stab nicht anrühren würde", sagte er verlegen, während er sich wieder aufs Fußende setzte. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was sie damit meint, aber ich wollte ihr nicht widersprechen. Jedenfalls gehört es alles dir, nicht wahr?"

Harry antwortete nicht und betrachtete den Inhalt des Kastens. Sein Zauberstab war ebenfalls hineingesteckt worden und er zog ihn ohne viel Aufheben heraus. Er wirkte ziemlich unbedeutend neben dem anderen. Der Elderstab war länger und viel komplizierter ausgearbeitet. Das Holz war naturfarben und wies ein aufwendiges Muster aus Knoten und Schnörkeln auf.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt, den Stab zu benutzen?", wollte Ron wissen. Er starrte den Elderstab an.

„Er war sehr machtvoll", sagte Harry und dachte an die magische Energie, die ihn mehr als ein Mal umgeworfen hatte. „Es war, als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen und auch meine Gefühle."

„Tja, das macht non- verbale Zauber leicht, was?"

„Zu leicht", erwiderte Harry angespannt.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine _gefährlich_ leicht", begann Harry zu erklären, während er sich die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Abends in Erinnerung rief. „Er reagiert sofort, bevor man überhaupt Zeit hat, über die Worte des Zaubers nachzudenken. So einen Zauberstab zu kontrollieren, _völlig_ zu kontrollieren, ist fast unmöglich. Ich kann verstehen, warum Dumbledore zugestimmt hat, ihn wegzulegen."

„Dumbledore konnte damit umgehen. Warum kannst du es nicht auch?"

„Unfälle passieren", antwortete Harry nüchtern. „Weißt du noch meine Tante Marge, im Sommer vor unserem dritten Jahr?"

Ron grinste breit und dann wurde das Feixen auf seinem Gesicht zu einem Stirnrunzeln. „Du legst den Stab nicht wegen deiner Tante Marge weg, oder? Ich meine, du bist seitdem ein wenig gewachsen und hast deine Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle. Du hast Okklumentik und all das Zeug gelernt."

„Es gibt immer noch das Risiko, dass mein Temperament mit mir durchgeht", sagte Harry düster.

„Du bist kein Teenager mehr", blaffte Ron.

„Es ist nicht nur das, Ron. Was, wenn Ginny etwas Schlimmes zustößt? Was, wenn jemand sie verletzt? Denk daran, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als Hermine gefoltert worden ist. Wie würdest du reagieren?"

Der gepeinigte Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht war fast unerträglich anzusehen. Harry hatte Ron noch nie so außer sich gesehen als in dem Augenblick, da sie beide im Keller von Malfoy Manor eingesperrt waren und Hermines Schmerzensschreien zuhören mussten.

„Verstehst du, was ich damit meine, die Kontrolle zu verlieren?", fuhr Harry fort. „Wenn so etwas passiert, denken wir manchmal Sachen, die wir nicht so meinen."

„Du meinst zum Beispiel: Stirb, du Bastard?", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Ein gutes Beispiel", stimmte Harry zu. „Der Stab wird nicht darauf warten, dass du dich darüber klar wirst, ob du diesen Zauber tatsächlich ausführen möchtest. Er wird es einfach für dich übernehmen. Jedenfalls glaube ich es."

Ron sah nicht vollends überzeugt aus.

„Aber mein Dad sagt, dass der Zauberer den Stab kontrolliert, nicht andersrum", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Der Stab hat keinen eigenen Willen. Aber wenn der Zauberer, der ihn hält, die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen verliert, könnte er schreckliche Dinge anstellen. Ich denke, so funktioniert er."

Ron lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und nahm sich die letzte Erdbeere vom Frühstückstablett. Er schien ernsthaft über das, was Harry gesagt hatte, nachzudenken.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Art von Kontrolle besitze", schloss er und schluckte die letzte Frucht hinunter.

„Es würde sowieso keinen Unterschied machen", erwiderte Harry. Er hob den Elderstab auf und steckte ihn unter den Umhang auf dem Nachttisch. „Du bist nicht sein Meister. Und um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich auch nicht, dass ich diese Kontrolle habe."

„Du wirst ihn also wirklich nicht benutzen? Du wirst ihn in Ignotus Peverells Sarg verstecken?"

Harry nickte. Jetzt da er den Stab mehr als ein Mal benutzt hatte, jetzt da er seine Macht kannte, wurde es immer dringlicher, ihn zu verstecken. Er spürte eine wachsende Verantwortung diesbezüglich, wie es wahrscheinlich bei Dumbledore der Fall gewesen war. Der Gedanke, dass er in die falschen Hände fiel, war beunruhigend, fast furchterregend. Er war jedoch nicht mehr sicher, dass Godrics Hollow der sicherste Ort dafür war. Er hatte keine Nachforschungen über seine Ahnen angestellt. Vielleicht war die Verbindung zwischen den Peverells und den Potters zu offensichtlich. _Wo dann, wenn nicht in Godrics Hollow?_

„Was ist damit?", warf Ron ein und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Ron zeigte auf den winzigen schwarzen Stein der Auferstehung. Im selben Moment ertönten ein Aufruhr im Haus und das Geräusch von auf- und zugehenden Türen. Harry nahm hastig den Stein aus dem Kasten und stopfte ihn in eine schmutzige Socke, die auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Dann versteckte er die aufgerollte Socke unter den Umhang neben dem Elderstab. Die Erinnerung an den Angriff im Dunklen Wald war lebendig in Harrys Gedanken getreten. War der Fuchsbau ein sicherer Ort? Wie lange konnte er die Heiligtümer unter Rons Bett verborgen halten, ohne die Weasleys in Gefahr zu bringen? Der nächste Pfeil könnte sehr wahrscheinlich jemanden treffen. Er hatte nur Glück gehabt.

Er hatte sich auf etwas Frieden und Ruhe gefreut, doch er hatte keine Zeit dazu. Der nächste Schritt musste bald unternommen werden, wenn er Ron und seine Familie beschützen wollte. Die Heiligtümer zu verstecken musste die oberste Priorität sein.

„Ich denke, der Stein und der Stab müssen getrennt versteckt werden", raunte Harry mit einem nervösen Blick zur Tür. „Und zwar bald. Wir müssen unsere Köpfe zusammenstecken und uns überlegen, wo."

„Du meinst, wir sollen auf Hermine warten, damit sie uns sagt, wo wir sie verstecken sollen, richtig? Denn wenn du mich fragst…"

„Wir können sie nicht hier behalten, Ron", unterbrach Harry ihn brüsk.

Er wurde zunehmend besorgt und hatte nicht mehr die Geduld, Ron von ihrer Pflicht zu überzeugen.

„Ich weiß, Kumpel! Ich wollte sagen, dass Hermine sich inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon zehn Verstecke ausgedacht hat, deshalb werde ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, bevor sie zurückkommt. Aber natürlich will ich sie nicht behalten. Soweit es mich betrifft, gehören sie sowieso dir."

Jetzt konnten sie im ganzen Haus Geräusche hören. Der gesamte Haushalt begann scheinbar den Tag. Harry war nicht besonders glücklich über den Aufschub, doch Hermines Beitrag würde wahrscheinlich genauso ausschlaggebend sein wie üblich.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry halbherzig. „Dann warten wir auf Hermine."

„Alle denken immer, dass ich nichts Gutes im Schilde führe", beschwerte Ron sich kopfschüttelnd.

„Sorry. Schlechte Angewohnheit."

„Jedenfalls fühle ich mich besser, wenn diese Dinger ein für alle Mal aus der Welt geschafft sind."

Harry schaute zum Nachttisch, wo die drei magischen Objekte lagen. Er wollte die Verantwortung, die richtigen Verstecke für den Stein und den Stab zu finden, nicht auf Hermine abwälzen, doch er musste zugeben, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, ihre Ideen zu dem Thema zu hören. Aber für den Augenblick würden sie den Kasten wieder unter Rons Bett verstauen müssen.

„Wann kommt sie eigentlich zurück?", fragte Harry.

„Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen ihr drei Tage geben", sagte Ron. „Und ich soll ihr schreiben, wie es dir geht."

„Du kannst ihr sagen, dass es mir gut geht", erwiderte Harry, ohne sich darum zu bemühen, seine Verärgerung aus der Stimme zu bannen. Schließlich hatte er sehr viel Schlimmeres durchgestanden. „Ich hatte aber wahrscheinlich echt Glück, dass Slughorn da war."

„Ginny meint, er ist ein Depp", sagte Ron, als wäre das ein offensichtliches Zeichen für seine Unglaubwürdigkeit.

Harry ließ den Ferocactus Pilosus zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz schweben.

„Ja, ich wollte sie danach fragen", antwortete er. „Sag ihr, ich komme gleich runter."

Aber als Ron das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter ihm schloss, lagen Harrys Gedanken bei Ginny. Und jetzt hatte er den perfekten Vorwand, sich unter vier Augen mit ihr zu treffen.

* * *

AN: Review bitte!


	6. Kapitel 06

Hallo!

Hier ist das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry fast bereit, in die Küche hinunterzugehen, wo Ron wahrscheinlich auf ihn wartete. Er hatte sich seine Jeans angezogen und einen der vielen Pullover, die Mrs. Weasley für ihn gestrickt hatte. Der Tarnumhang, der Elderstab und der Stein waren wieder in Rons Souvenirkasten unter dem Bett verstaut. Harrys eigener Phönix- Zauberstab steckte in seiner Tasche und er trug die gold- rote Brosche an seiner linken Schulter. Die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf war immer noch etwas empfindlich, deshalb hatte er sich die Haare nicht gekämmt. Was die Wunde an seinem linken Arm anging, schienen glücklicherweise alle Spuren verschwunden zu sein. Die einzige Verletzung, die Harry im Moment plagte, war das schwarze Mal mitten auf seiner Brust, wo er von dem Tötungsfluch getroffen worden war. Es war zuerst ein unbedeutender kleiner Punkt gewesen, als er ihn am Tag der Beerdigung entdeckt hatte. Nun war er so groß wie ein Fingerabdruck und sah aus, als wäre seine Haut mit einem dunklen Tintenfleck besetzt. Die Stelle schmerzte nicht, doch es war nichtsdestotrotz ein wenig verstörend und unheimlich.

Harry machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Hermine danach um Rat zu fragen, als er bemerkte, dass George in der Tür zu Rons Zimmer stand. Er hielt die Schnur eines Landziehohrs in der Hand.

„Ich habe gelauscht, was sie unten beredet haben", murmelte er trocken, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte. „McGonagall war hier. Slughorn hat ihr erzählt, dass du von einem Zentauren angegriffen wurdest. Sie ist gekommen, um herauszufinden, ob es stimmt. Sie klang nicht allzu glücklich darüber. Sie sagte, sie würde wiederkommen, um mit dir zu sprechen, und dann ist sie gegangen. Ginny meint, dass der Zentaur unschuldig ist, aber dass wir Slughorn nicht in deine Nähe lassen sollen. Ron will nichts sagen und Dad macht ihm das Leben schwer, weil er so verschwiegen ist. Das war so ziemlich alles."

Harry stand reglos da und starrte immer noch das Langziehohr in Georges Hand an. Ihm fiel unwillkürlich der Ausdruck von Wahnsinn auf dem Gesicht des Zwillings am Abend zuvor ein. George war bereit gewesen, schreckliche Dinge zu tun, um seinen Bruder zurückzubringen, sogar dunkle Magie. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er wüsste, was im selben Moment in Rons Souvenirkasten lag? Dann kam Harry in den Sinn, dass der Zauber, den Ron auf die Tür gelegt hatte, möglicherweise nicht ausgereicht hatte, um George vom Lauschen abzuhalten. Was war, wenn lediglich eine Person zwischen George und der Möglichkeit stand, Fred zurückzuholen? Was würde George tun?

Harry versuchte, den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu drängen. _George ist vertrauenswürdig. Es war nur die Trauer gewesen. Er würde niemanden verletzen, nicht einmal um Fred zurückzubringen. _Doch eine andere Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf schien ihn mit Zweifeln zu füllen. Er war schon zweimal angegriffen worden, und das an nur einem Abend. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Wie weit würde eine Person gehen, um einen geliebten Menschen von den Toten zurückzuholen?

„Du solltest mit McGonagall reden", sagte George nachdenklich. „Wenn du von einem Zentauren auf dem Schulgelände angegriffen worden bist, wird sie das an das Ministerium weiterleiten müssen."

„Das werde ich", antwortete Harry hastig. „Ich will die Zentauren nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es war dunkel. Es hätte alles sein können, das diesen Pfeil abgeschossen hat."

„Wusstest du, dass McGonagall die neue Schulleiterin ist?"

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Aber keine große Überraschung."

„Sie hat viel Arbeit vor sich. Ich würde im Augenblick nicht gerne in ihrer Haut stecken. In Hogwarts herrscht ein reines Chaos. Eltern haben Angst, ihre Kinder wieder herzuschicken. Sie muss die Sicherheit wieder herstellen."

„Sie wird gute Arbeit leisten", sagte Harry bestimmt, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Tonfall die Unterhaltung beenden würde.

Doch George blieb in der Tür stehen. Also wandte Harry ihm den Rücken zu und begann, Rons Zimmer aufzuräumen, um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er beschäftigt war. Er stapelte Kleidungsstücke und Überbleibsel des Frühstückstabletts zu einem Haufen. Er wollte nur, dass George ihn allein ließ, damit er den Kasten unter dem Bett hervorziehen und sicherstellen konnte, dass die Heiligtümer gut verstaut waren. Schon bald gab es kaum mehr etwas zu tun und George wartete immer noch an der Tür. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er gehen. Also entschied Harry, dass es besser wäre, einfach später in Rons Zimmer zurückzukehren, um nach der Box zu sehen.

„Tja… Ron und Hermine… war ja auch Zeit, was meinst du?", sagte Harry beiläufig, während er die Falten von Rons Bett mit den Händen glattstrich.

„Fred und ich hatten eine Wette abgeschlossen", antwortete George in einem sachlichen Tonfall. „Ich habe gesagt, dass Ron Hermine zuerst küssen würde, und Fred meinte, es würde Hermine sein, die den ersten Schritt macht."

Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu dem Augenblick zurück, da Ron und Hermine sich mitten in der Schlacht zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten.

„Fred hätte gewonnen, schätze ich", sagte er mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. „Aber vielleicht solltest du Ron fragen. Es war ein bisschen verwirrend."

George nickte, antwortete aber nicht. Seine plötzliche Stille machte Harry unbehaglich. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Fred im Vergangenheitstempus zu erwähnen. Irgendwie schien es seine Abwesenheit zu betonen und Harry wusste nicht, ob der überlebende Zwilling damit umgehen konnte.

„Es ist, als würde ein Stück deiner Seele auseinander gerissen."

Harrys Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen und ihm entging der schmerzvolle Ausdruck auf Georges Gesicht nicht.

„Ich erwarte von niemandem, dass er es versteht, nicht einmal von dir", fuhr George fort. „Ich höre immer wieder seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, aber wenn ich aufwache, ist er nicht mehr da und es tut so weh. Ich frage mich immer wieder, ob ich jemals wieder glücklich sein werde. Und alle sagen mir einfach nur, dass das alles normal ist, dass Heilen Zeit braucht und das ganze Zeug. Es ist sehr lästig, nicht wahr?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen", erwiderte Harry.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr George fort und strich sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich schätze, ich will dir dafür danken, dass du mich davon abgehalten hast, du weißt schon, Zombies zu erschaffen."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Er schämte sich fast für das, was er vorhin über George gedacht hatte, doch ihm fiel nichts zum Erwidern ein. Offensichtlich wollte George keine der üblichen höflichen Beileidsfloskeln mehr hören, mit denen die Leute immer aufwarteten. Alles, das Harry tun konnte, war, seine persönliche Erfahrung zu teilen, die sehr unbedeutend wirkte neben der Leere, der sich George nun jeden Tag stellen musste.

„Als Sirius gestorben ist", sagte er zögernd, „habe ich Dumbledores Büro verwüstet. Ich habe ihn angebrüllt und mit Sachen um mich geschmissen."

„Hast du dich hinterher besser gefühlt?", fragte George mit einem matten Lächeln.

„Nicht wirklich."

Georges Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Harry konnte seinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Doch sie standen einander gegenüber und es gab kein Entkommen.

„Ich wollte nur… ich wollte ihn nur zurückholen, weißt du? Ich dachte, es müsste möglich sein. Und sie sagen alle solche Sachen über dich. Deshalb dachte ich, du hättest vielleicht die Antwort und dass ich es aus dir herausquetschen könnte. Aber das ist lächerlich. Ich meine, schau dich nur mal an. Du bist kaum jemand, den ich als unzerstörbar bezeichnen würde."

„Ich sehe nicht unsterblich aus?", fragte Harry in dem Versuch, fröhlich zu klingen.

„Eigentlich siehst du eher wie ein Zombie aus", erwiderte George scherzhaft.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, was über ihn gekommen war. Er wollte die richtigen Worte des Trosts finden. Er wollte Georges Schmerz lindern. Er wollte ihn wieder lachen hören. Was er sagte, kam wie ein Strom aus seinem Mund, als wäre es eine unaussprechbare Wahrheit, die er schon lange Zeit hatte loswerden wollen.

„Es war der Schutz meiner Mutter, der mich gerettet hat. Sie gab ihr Leben, um mich zu beschützen, und das hat eine Spur in meinem Blut hinterlassen. Danach ist Voldemorts Fluch abgeprallt und er hat seine Macht verloren. Es war alte Magie. Er hat es nicht kommen sehen. Sogar jetzt trage ich immer noch den Schutz, aber ich kann genauso sterben. Ich bin nicht unsterblich oder so. Und ich bin auch nicht von den Toten auferstanden. Es war zwar sehr knapp, aber ich bin auf dieser Lichtung niemals wirklich gestorben. Dumbledore hat einmal zu mir gesagt, dass keine Magie die Toten zurückbringen kann, und ich schätze, das ist wahr. Und es wäre auch nicht richtig. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

George schien einen Moment lang schockiert und dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er brachte ein Lächeln zustande, das matt war, aber aufrichtig.

„Ich befürchte, jetzt bist du kein solches Mysterium mehr", scherzte er. „Das ist zu schade, denn ich glaube, das ist der Grund, weshalb meine Schwester dich mag."

„Ginny mag mich, weil ich ein Mysterium bin?", fragte Harry ein wenig verblüfft.

George trat einen Schritt vor und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Meine Schwester mag dich, weil du Rons bester Freund bist, Kumpel."

Und zu diesen verwirrenden Worten zwinkerte George ihm schelmisch zu und verließ den Raum.

Harry grübelte immer noch über die Bedeutung von Georges letztem Satz, als er die Küche betrat, wo Ron allein am Tisch saß, über ein langes Stück Pergament gebeugt, das eng beschrieben war. Harry war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er kaum bemerkte, wie Mrs. Weasley ihn umarmte und ihm einen großen Becher Kaffee in die Hand drückte.

„Oh du meine Güte! Schau dir deine Hände an!", rief Rons Mutter plötzlich.

Bevor Harry realisieren konnte, was los war, hatte sie ihm den Becher abgenommen und untersuchte seine Handflächen mit entsetzter Miene.

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern", sagte er behutsam.

„Diptam wird seinen Zweck erfüllen. Nur zwei oder drei Stunden und deine Hände werden so gut wie neu sein."

„Zwei oder drei _Stunden_?"

Doch es gab keine Widersprüche bei Mrs. Weasley. Schon bald darauf saß Harry neben Ron, beide Hände in eine Flüssigkeit mit Pfefferminzgeruch getaucht.

„Neuigkeiten von Hermine?"

Zu Harrys Überraschung ließ Ron hastig das Pergament vom Tisch verschwinden und rollte es mit beiden Händen zusammen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen", sagte Harry grinsend.

Rons Gesicht war leicht errötet.

„Hermine hat mir von ihren Eltern erzählt. Hast du gewusst, dass sie am Anfang gar nicht wollten, dass sie nach Hogwarts geht? Sie haben ihr einen nagelneuen Compitter gekauft in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würde. Sie hätte auf jede Schule in England gehen können."

„_Computer_, Ron", korrigierte Harry ihn. Er verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Jedenfalls, sie wollte Naturwissenschaften studieren. Sie war gar nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie sagt, die Hogwarts- Broschüre ist nicht besonders gut im Vergleich mit denen, die sie von den Muggle- Schulen bekommen hat. Aber scheinbar haben sie ein Exemplar von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ mitgeschickt. Und dieses Buch war es, das sie dazu gebracht hat, sich für die Schule der Zauberei zu entscheiden."

„Was noch ein Grund dafür ist, dieses bescheuerte Buch zu würdigen", kommentierte Harry.

„Es ist trotzdem übermäßig langweilig", sagte Ron spitz. „Aber kannst du dir Hermine in einer Schule mit Muggle vorstellen? Ich meine, sie ist die größte Hexe in unserem Alter."

„Und sie wäre wahrscheinlich genauso herausragend in der Muggle- Welt gewesen, Ron, mein Lieber", warf Mrs. Weasley ein, während sie Harrys Hände begutachtete.

„Es wäre eine verdammte Verschwendung von Talent gewesen, wenn du mich fragst", erwiderte Ron mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Harry.

„Ich glaube, du bist verliebt, Ron."

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz einen Satz in seiner Brust machte, als Ginny den Raum betrat. Sie trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang und hatte ihr rotes Haar elegant zurückgebunden. Percy stand neben ihr, ebenfalls in Schwarz gekleidet.

„Wohin geht ihr?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Penelope Clearwater?", sagte Ginny.

Harry nickte, obwohl er nur noch ein vages Bild von dem Mädchen vor Augen hatte, mit dem Percy in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr gegangen war.

„Ihr Vater war vermisst worden. Sie haben vor ein paar Tagen seinen Leichnam gefunden und heute ist die Beerdigung. Ich habe sie nicht wirklich gekannt, aber ihr Bruder Martin war in meinem Jahrgang und in Gryffindor. Alle werden da sein."

Harry fühlte sich etwas niedergeschlagen. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, einen gesamten Tag mit Ginny zu verbringen. Nun realisierte er, dass sie andere Verpflichtungen hatte, genau wie er.

„Gibt es etwas, das ich tun kann?"

„Nein, ist schon gut."

Sie beugte sich vor, um ihn leicht auf die Lippen zu küssen, und Harrys Welt schien wieder zu einer Blase zu schrumpfen, die nur sie beide enthielt. Als er aufsah, glaubte er zu sehen, wie Ginny einen funkelnden Blick mit ihrer Mutter wechselte.

„Was ist los?", raunte Harry in ihr Ohr.

„Ist nicht wichtig", erwiderte sie und ignorierte nun absichtlich den Blick ihrer Mutter. „Wir sind vor dem Abendessen zurück. Wirst du dann noch hier sein?"

„Was? Natürlich werde ich hier sein."

Er wollte sie fest an sich ziehen und sie niemals loslassen, doch er hing an einer Schüssel voll Diptam. Alles, was er tun konnte, war sie anzustarren, als sie durch die Vordertür das Haus verließ, dicht gefolgt von Percy.

Mrs. Weasley machte sich daran, die Post durchzugehen, und Ron war ins Wohnzimmer geflüchtet, um Hermines Brief zu Ende zu lesen. Harry war also allein gelassen mit seinen Gedanken und Georges Worten, die mit zunehmender Beharrlichkeit in seinem Kopf widerhallten. _Ginny mag mich, weil ich Rons bester Freund bin? Das heißt überhaupt nichts. Sie würde nicht mit mir gehen, nur weil es sich anbietet. So etwas sieht Ginny nicht ähnlich. Sie hätte jeden anderen Kerl haben können…_

Doch die Vorstellung von Ginny vor einer endlosen Schlange von Kerlen, die alle auf die Gelegenheit warteten, mit ihr auszugehen, war ganz und gar nicht beruhigend.


	7. Kapitel 07

Hier ist ein neues Kapitel, zur Feier des Tages (4:0 gegen Argentinien, was für ein Wahnsinn!). Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 7 **

Es war später Nachmittag, als Mrs. Weasley Harry endlich von der Schüssel mit Diptam freigab. Dann brauchte Harry mehrere Minuten, bis er Ron gefunden hatte. Sein rothaariger Freund war seit Ginny und Percys Aufbruch nicht in die Küche zurückgegangen und Harry vermutete, dass Hermines Brief der Grund von Rons Abwesenheit war.

„Da bist du ja", sagte Harry, als er die Tür zu Rons Zimmer aufschob.

Ron saß auf seinem Bett und durchblätterte die Seiten eines dicken Buchs mit schwarzem Deckel.

„Hermine hat mir aufgetragen, ein gutes Auge auf die Box zu halten, bevor sie gegangen ist", erklärte Ron. Dann blätterte er ein wenig aggressiv eine Seite um und stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus, worauf er hinzufügte: „Sie hat außerdem gesagt, dass wir ihr eine Liste von allen Orten vorlegen sollen, wo wir deine _Souvenirs_ verstecken könnten."

Seine Verärgerung war unverkennbar. Harry war nicht sicher, ob er sich in die Küche zurückziehen sollte oder ob er darüber lächeln und froh sein sollte, dass Ron und Hermines Beziehung ihre Freundschaft nicht verändert hatte. Ihr ständiges Herumstreiten dürfte ein Zeichen sein, dass zwischen ihnen beiden alles wieder beim Alten war.

„Sie hat uns Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, was?", sagte Harry mitleidig. „Ich wette, sie will uns nur beschäftigen."

Ron riss beinahe eine Seite aus dem Buch.

„Sie hat ein oder zwei Sachen über den Begriff „Auszeit" zu lernen", brummte er.

Dann ließ er ein Blatt Pergament auf Harrys Schoß fallen.

„Das ist alles, was wir haben. Was hältst du davon?"

Harry überflog Rons Liste. Er hatte Folgendes aufgeschrieben:

_Godrics Hollow (Welches Grab?)_

_Gringotts (Welche Kammer?"_

_Hogwarts (Raum der Wünsche? Kammer des Schreckens?)_

_Zaubereiministerium (Mysteriumsabteilung?)_

_Grimmauldplatz (zu offensichtlich)_

_Shell Cottage (zu offensichtlich)_

_Hagrids Hütte (zu gefährlich)_

„Das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht", sagte Harry in dem Versuch, nicht allzu überrascht zu klingen. „Es ist mehr oder weniger, was ich auch im Sinn hatte."

Ron durchsuchte immer noch das dicke schwarze Buch.

„Sie sind alle zu offensichtlich", sagte er grimmig. „Das sind alles Orte, zu denen wir vor kurzem gegangen sind. Hermine meint: Lass uns irgendwohin gehen, wo wir noch nie gewesen sind."

Während er das sagte, deutete Ron mit seinem Finger auf die lange Pergamentrolle, die mit Hermines ordentlicher Handschrift besetzt war. Harry konnte den Satz sehen, den Ron gerade zitiert hatte, gefolgt von einigen Ausrufezeichen. Hermine hatte offensichtlich ihre Anweisungen in den Brief gefügt, der an Ron gerichtet war. Harry konnte nicht anders als über ihre Ungezwungenheit zu staunen, mit der sie Geheimnisse behandelte.

„Ein Ort, wo wir noch nie gewesen sind", wiederholte Harry. „Ich habe an etwas Bedeutungsvolleres gedacht. Es muss ein Versteck sein, auf das wir ein Auge halten können, was heißt, dass es uns zumindest vertraut sein muss. Ich will nicht willkürlich einen Ort aussuchen."

„Frag mich nicht", erwiderte Ron ein wenig aggressiv. „Ich bin nur gut darin, Recherche zu betreiben."

Ron schlug das Buch zu und hob ein anderes auf, das neben einem Berg von Bonbonpapier und einigen anderen Büchern lag.

„Wozu betreibst du Recherchen?", wollte Harry wissen. Er begann zu glauben, dass die Ursache von Rons Frustration nicht die kleine Liste war, die Harry in der Hand hielt.

Als Antwort deutete Ron auf einen weiteren Absatz von Hermines Brief.

_Übrigens, meine Eltern wollen alles über „Destina Nobilis" wissen. Es ist eine faszinierende Geschichte, sehr alt, aber ich kann mich nicht an alle Details entsinnen und ich will ihr gerecht werden. Ich wollte dich bitten, sie für mich zusammenzufassen und sobald wie möglich zu schicken. Ich bin sicher, ich habe sie in einem der Bücher gelesen, die ich bei dir zu Hause gelassen habe. Meine Eltern würden es wirklich zu schätzen wissen. Bitte Harry, dir zu helfen. Ich bin sicher, es macht ihm nichts aus._

„Was ist Destina Nobilis?", fragte Harry, während er den Absatz nochmals durchlas. „Ich hab den Ausdruck noch nie gehört. Ist das ein Zauber?"

„Keine Ahnung", blaffte Ron. „Ich habe _stundenlang_ ihre Bücher durchsucht."

„Tja, jetzt kann ich dir helfen", sagte Harry halbherzig und nahm willkürlich ein Buch in die Hand. „Es muss in einem von ihnen stehen, wenn Hermine das sagt."

„Das hier ist über Runen, Kumpel", warf Ron ein.

Harry wählte ein anderes Buch, ein großes rotes, und blätterte genauso genervt die Seiten durch wie Ron. Das war nicht gerade, was sie für den Rest des Tages im Sinn gehabt hatten. Er hatte sich auf ein wenig Ruhe mit Ginny gefreut. Doch da sie nicht im Haus war, hatte er die Zeit dazu nutzen wollen, sich einfach auszuruhen. Ihm war nicht danach, sein Gehirn einzuschalten. Er war immer noch müde und wund und jetzt machte er sich Sorgen um das Mal auf seiner Brust. Und das war mehr, als er im Augenblick ertragen konnte. Was auch immer Hermine im Sinn hatte, er war sicher, dass es bis zu ihrer Rückkehr warten konnte. In jedem Fall erschien ihm die Liste von Verstecken für den Stein und den Stab viel wichtiger als Recherchen zu einer Geschichte zu betreiben, an die Hermine sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Nach einer vollen Stunde, in der sie weitere Bücher durchblätterten, drängte sich Harry allmählich der Gedanke auf, dass Hermine ihnen nur eine Aufgabe gegeben hatte, um sie davon abzuhalten herumzuwandern.

„Noch fünf Minuten sinnloses Herumsuchen und ich sterbe vor Langeweile", sagte Ron und gähnte laut.

„Wann kommt sie eigentlich zurück?", fragte Harry. Er streckte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Sie sagt, dass sie ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbringen möchte. Sie will sicherstellen, dass sie den Erinnerungszauber richtig rückgängig gemacht hat."

„Es muss hart für sie gewesen sein", sagte Harry nach einigen Sekunden.

Rons Miene änderte sich aus heiterem Himmel zu völliger Fassungslosigkeit.

„_Hart_ ist nicht gerade das Wort, das ich benutzen würde, Kumpel", sagte Ron und starrte ihn fast anklagend an. „Es hat sie innerlich zerrissen, was sie ihren Eltern antun musste, um sie zu beschützen. Es war mehr als nur hart. Es hat sie zu dem Punkt verletzt, an dem sie nicht einmal mehr darüber weinen konnte. Sie hat nur unseretwegen so getan, als wäre alles in Ordnung."

„Ich habe nie gewusst…", begann Harry. Er fühlte sich sehr schuldbewusst.

„Natürlich nicht", warf Ron ein. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Kumpel. Du hast keine Eltern. Aber Hermine hat ihre Mom und ihren Dad ein ganzes Jahr lang aus ihrem Leben ausschließen müssen. Und sie machte sich Sorgen, dass sie den Erinnerungszauber falsch ausgeführt hat. Sie haben sie nicht einmal erkannt, als sie sie wiedergefunden hat. Sie nannten sie eine Missgeburt, als sie ihnen verraten hatte, wer und was sie ist. Es hat Stunden gedauert, bis sie sie wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Es gab immer das Risiko, dass sie so enden wie Lockhart, wenn sie versagte. Sie ist überzeugt, dass es Nebenwirkungen geben wird, und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie nicht weiß, wann sie zurückkommt."

Harry war sprachlos. Er hatte Hermines Handlung noch niemals von dieser Perspektive betrachtet. Er war so in ihre Mission vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie sehr es sie mitnahm. Ihr musste wirklich elend zumute gewesen sein und doch hatte sie es nie gezeigt. Hatte Ron gesehen, dass sie unglücklich war? Hatte er sie trösten können?

Plötzlich kam Harry sich sehr erbärmlich vor.

„Nimm es nicht so tragisch, Kumpel", sagte Ron verständnisvoll. „Hermine wusste, was sie da tat und warum. Sie wollte helfen und war bereit zu tun, was immer nötig war."

Doch alles, woran Harry denken konnte, war, wie viele Male er Ron und Hermine im Laufe des letzten Jahres beinahe verloren hatte.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie viel ihr beide aufs Spiel gesetzt habt."

„Doch, natürlich, Kumpel. Es war der Familienteil, der schwer für dich zu verstehen ist. Das ist nur normal."

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen.

„Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, was du und Hermine…"

„Hör auf damit, Harry!", platzte Ron heraus. Er warf Harry eine Handvoll Bonbonpapier ins Gesicht. „Das wissen wir. Du musst mich nicht ständig winselnd um Verzeihung bitten."

Danach lachten sie eine ganze Weile miteinander.

Dennoch kehrte Harry später wieder zu dem Stapel Bücher zurück und verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags damit zu grübeln, wie sehr er Hermine missverstanden hatte, wie sehr er Ginny vermisste und warum ihm einfach keine Ruhe gestattet wurde. Zu allem Überfluss zeigte sein Körper Zeichen von Müdigkeit, die an Erschöpfung grenzte, doch er konnte sein Gehirn nicht dazu bringen, lange genug abzuschalten, um einzuschlafen. Rons Stimmung verschlechterte sich wieder, als offensichtlich wurde, dass Destina Nobilis in keinem der Bücher erwähnt wurde, die Hermine zurückgelassen hatte.

Der Hochpunkt von Harrys Tag war deshalb Ginnys Rückkehr von der Beerdigung. Das Abendessen war beinahe fertig, als sie mit Percy hereinkam, der Blumen und Briefe in der Hand hielt. Ginny warf ihren schwarzen Umhang über eine Stuhllehne, kam zu Harry, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Da waren keine Tränen in ihrem Kuss. Ihre Augen strahlten im Sonnenlicht. Um sie herum schwebte ein Hauch von Lavendel.

„Wie war es?", fragte Harry, während sie sich neben ihn an den Essenstisch setzte.

„Naja, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, viel Geweine, viel Gerede. Luna lässt dich übrigens grüßen."

Harry lächelte, als Luna Lovegoods Bild in seine Gedanken stieg.

„Hat sie eine Korken- Halskette getragen?"

„Das sogenannte Amulett? Ja. Sie war aber noch nicht wieder ganz sie selbst", murmelte Ginny mit einem Seitenblick zu ihren Eltern, die am Küchentresen standen.

„Was ist denn los mit ihr?", erkundigte Harry sich interessiert.

„Slughorn ist bei ihr zu Hause gewesen", raunte Ginny in einem Tonfall, der abermals zeigte, wie tief sie dem Zaubertränkemeister misstraute. „Sie ist überzeugt, dass er irgendetwas mit ihrem Dad angestellt hat."

„Ich bin sicher, Professor Slughorn hatte einen guten Grund, Lunas Vater zu besuchen", schnaubte Percy laut genug, dass alle ihn hörten. „Xeno Lovegood scheint sehr darauf bedacht, Mr. Slughorn in jede Verschwörungstheorie zu verwickeln, die ihm einfällt."

„Mit gutem Grund", keifte Ginny zurück. „Du weißt nicht, wie Slughorn letztes Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen ist, Perce. Er ist ein schmieriges, kleines…"

„Ginny Weasley!", rief Mrs. Weasley warnend. „Du wirst dich am Essenstisch gefälligst anständig ausdrücken."

Ginny lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Stuhl zurück und Percy fuhr fort, den Stapel Brief zu öffnen, mit dem er hereingekommen war.

„Wie war Slughorn denn letztes Jahr?", flüsterte Harry so diskret wie möglich in Ginnys Ohr.

„Er hat eine Menge Fragen gestellt, die ganze Zeit. Er wollte von Dumbledore und dir wissen. Und als er realisierte, dass wir ihm nichts verraten würden, hat er versucht, an Dumbledores Denkarium zu kommen."

Harry ließ überrascht seine Gabel fallen. Die Worte hallten in seinen Ohren wider. _Dumbledores Denkarium_. Slughorn hatte versucht, darin einzubrechen. Aber warum? Was hatte er vor? Er hatte doch die Erinnerung von Tom Riddle und den Horkruxen beigetragen. Er musste geahnt haben, was Dumbledore im Schilde führte und dass er, Harry, mit von der Partie war. Warum sollte er dann versuchen, an das Denkarium zu kommen?

„Ich wusste, dass du das interessant finden würdest", sagte Ginny mit einem Halb- Lächeln.

Harry hätte gerne die ganze Geschichte in allen Details gehört, doch ein weiterer finsterer Blick von Mrs. Weasley in seine und Ginnys Richtung überzeugte ihn davon, dass das Thema nicht angemessen für das Abendessen war.

Später am selben Abend saßen Harry und Ginny unter dem Sternenhimmel, in eine gemeinsame Wolldecke gewickelt. Ron war in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, um über den Souvenir- Kasten zu wachen. Er schien verstanden zu haben, dass Harry etwas Zeit mit Ginny verbringen wollte.

Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht. Und sie war sogar noch angenehmer im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Harry im Freien sitzen konnte und keine Todesser zu befürchten brauchte. Natürlich hatte es den Anschlag im Dunklen Wald gegeben, doch er würde sich jetzt keine Sorgen darüber machen. Im Augenblick saß er bequem im Gras, Ginnys Fingern mit seinen verschränkt, und es gab nichts anderes auf der ganzen Welt. Sie hatten wenig gesprochen seit dem Abendessen, nicht weil sie sich nichts zu sagen hatten, sondern weil es nicht nötig erschien. Sie hatten noch nicht wieder über Slughorn gesprochen, aber Harry war gezwungen, an Mrs. Weasleys wütende Blicke in Ginnys Richtung zu denken. Es schien ungewöhnlich, dass Mrs. Weasley und ihre Tochter einen Konflikt hatten.

„Was ist los zwischen dir und deiner Mom?", erkundigte Harry sich, während er Ginny übers Haar strich.

Sie schien zu zögern. Harry konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, da sie in die Ferne starrte. Sie schauderte ein wenig und Harry legte ihr die Decke enger um die Schultern. Plötzlich wünschte er, er hätte die Frage nicht gestellt.

„Sie meinen, es ist nur Schwärmerei", sagte sie ausdruckslos.

„Was? Was meinst du? Wer sagt das?"

„Meine Eltern", erwiderte Ginny.

Es klang Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme wider. Harry dämmerte allmählich, wovon sie sprach.

„Du meinst, du und ich? Sie glauben, es wird nicht andauern?"

Er hatte selbst noch nicht viel darüber nachgedacht, deshalb schien es ihm höchstunwahrscheinlich, dass Ginnys Eltern schon diese Unterhaltung mit ihr geführt hatten.

„Sie glauben, es ist _naheliegend_", fügte sie mit einem Hauch von Abscheu in der Stimme hinzu.

Da fiel Harry ein, was George gesagt hatte. _Meine Schwester mag dich, weil du Rons bester Freund bist._

„Aber das macht keinen Sinn", erwiderte Harry, völlig verblüfft. „Sie kennen dich doch zu gut dafür."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie mich wirklich so gut kennen", gab sie zu. „Wenn sie es täten, hätten sie nicht hinter meinem Rücken getuschelt."

„Wie hast du es dann herausgefunden?"

„Die gute, alte Fleur hat es mir erzählt. Kannst du es fassen, dass ich mich für diese Art von Informationen auf Schleim verlassen muss? Jedenfalls sind sie überzeugt, dass es eine vorübergehende Sache ist, du und ich. Sie glauben nicht, dass es andauern wird. Sie meinen, dass ich dir den Laufpass geben werde, sobald ich realisiere, dass wir wie Bruder und Schwester sind."

Harry konnte kaum fassen, was er da hörte. Sollten Eltern ihre Kinder nicht besser als alle anderen verstehen? Wie konnten sie sich nur so sehr in Ginny täuschen?

„Und dann werde ich mit Neville oder Viktor Krum oder vielleicht Martin Clearwater gehen. Der Kerl lädt mich zur Beerdigung seines Vaters ein und aus heiterem Himmel meint jeder, dass mehr da dahintersteckt."

Sie klang sehr verärgert, doch Harry vermutete, dass sie verbergen wollte, wie verletzt sie war.

„Aber was ist mit mir?", fragte er. Er strich ihr wieder übers Haar und versuchte, sie zu trösten. „Denken alle, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, weil es sich anbietet?"

Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und Harry blickte in ihre funkelnden Augen.

„Nein, _du_ bist perfekt", sagte sie und lächelte halb.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", entgegnete Harry und wand seinen Blick ab.

„Doch, bist du", beharrte Ginny. „Und ich bin das gemeine Mädchen, das dir das Herz brechen wird."

Ihr Tonfall zeigte ihm, dass das nur ein Scherz war. Doch Harry konnte nicht anders als über alles nachzudenken, das er vor ihr verbarg. Sie wusste nichts von den Horkruxen, von dem Stück aus Voldemorts Seele, das in ihm gesteckt hatte, von den Heiligtümern des Todes, die nun unter Rons Bett lagen, von dem schwarzen Mal auf seiner Brust, das jetzt dumpf gegen seine Lungen pochte. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht perfekt. _Ginny_ war perfekt. Sie bedeutete ihm alles. Er hatte noch nie soviel Angst davor gehabt, sie zu verlieren, wie jetzt.

„Du bist nicht gemein", brachte er endlich heraus. „Und du bist mehr als nur eine Schwester für mich."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie und umschloss sein Gesicht mit ihren warmen Händen.

Dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich und Harry vergaß, worüber sie gerade gesprochen hatten.

* * *

AN: Bitte ein Review!^^


	8. Kapitel 08

**Kapitel 8**

Harry wachte am folgenden Tag auf und fühlte sich glücklicher, als er in einer langen, langen Zeit gewesen war. Als er angezogen war und bereit, zum Frühstück nach unten zu gehen, bot Ron ihm an zurückzubleiben, um ein Auge auf den Souvenir- Kasten zu halten. Er war über einen langen Brief gebeugt, den er an Hermine schrieb.

„Keine Neuigkeiten von _Destina Nobilis_?", fragte Harry, während er die Box wieder unter Rons Bett schob, nachdem er routinemäßig nach dem Inhalt gesehen hatte.

„Nein", sagte Ron, „aber Hermine will wissen, was alle so treiben. Natürlich meint sie _dich_ damit."

Harry blieb in der Tür stehen und überlegte plötzlich, ob er Ron von dem Mal auf seiner Brust erzählen sollte. Es beunruhigte ihn, obwohl er sich große Mühe gab, es zu ignorieren. Vielleicht wusste Hermine etwas und das war ein tröstlicher Gedanke. Es war möglich, dass es ihr aufgefallen, als Slughorn Harrys Arm geheilt hatte. Doch das würde ebenfalls bedeuten, dass Slughorn und Ginny es gesehen hatten, und Harry war sich nicht so sicher, was er davon hielt.

Doch bevor Harry sich dazu entschließen konnte, mit Ron zu sprechen, war Ginny an seiner Seite erschienen und nahm seine Hand.

„Ich bin am Verhungern", sagte sie fröhlich. „Lass uns frühstücken gehen."

Offensichtlich würde es andere Gelegenheiten geben, mit Ron zu reden, also folgte Harry Ginny.

Sofort nach dem Frühstück, während dessen Ginny und Mrs. Weasley nur ein paar höfliche Worte wechselten, spürte Harry den Drang, nach draußen zu gehen und den schönen Tag zu genießen. Er wollte nichts anderes als alle anderen Bedenken zurückzulassen und soviel Zeit wie möglich mit Ginny verbringen. Ohne ein Wort nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie schweigend aus der Küche, während Mrs. Weasley im Wohnzimmer einen großen Stapel Post durchging. Die Sonne schien strahlend und warm auf ihre Köpfe.

„Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, da rauszukommen", sagte Ginny mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

„Ein bisschen angespannt zwischen dir und deiner Mum?", erkundigte sich Harry besorgt.

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Es sind all die Briefe. Ich wünschte, sie würden aufhören sie zu lesen. Alle weinen die ganze Zeit. Sogar _Dad_ hat geweint."

Dass ihr Vater weinte, schien ein definitives Zeichen zu sein, dass die Ebene der Trauer einen Gipfelpunkt erreicht hatte.

„Meinst du nicht…? Ich meine, ist es nicht gut zu wissen, wie dankbar die Leute dafür sind, was deine Familie getan hat?", sagte Harry zögerlich.

Er war immer der Beliebte gewesen. Nun schien es nur natürlich, dass die Weasleys etwas Anerkennung für all das bekamen, das sie getan hatten. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie einen essentiellen Part im Kampf gegen Voldemort gespielt hatten. Freds Tod war ein Beweis dafür. Viele Familien teilten die gleiche Art von Trauer im Augenblick. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass die Zaubererwelt für Unterstützung zu ihnen aufschaute.

„Manches davon ist aufrichtig", erwiderte Ginny unbehaglich. „Alle werden Fred vermissen, das ist sicher."

„Natürlich", sagte Harry sanft.

„Aber größtenteils, denke ich, fischen die Leute nur nach Informationen", fügte sie in einem völlig anderen Tonfall hinzu. „All diese Reporter wollen nur einen Exklusiv- Bericht über die gesamte Geschichte. Nächste Woche werden sie dir Geld anbieten, da kannst du dir sicher sein."

„Mir?", sagte Harry ein wenig überrascht. „Ich habe gar keine Post bekommen."

„_Was_?"

Ginnys Wangen waren jetzt puterrot und sie starrte Harry an. Sie sah sehr empört aus.

„_Was?_ Du hast deine Post nicht bekommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, ich habe nicht nachgefragt…"

„Das können sie nicht machen. Du bist kein Kind mehr! Sie können nicht deine Post abfangen!"

Und damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ins Haus zurück. Harry war gezwungen zu rennen, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

Glücklicherweise saß nur Ron am Tisch, als sie in die Küche stürmte. Er kratzte gerade das Überbleibsel eines Puddings zusammen. Das Haus schien ansonsten verlassen zu sein.

„Was'n los mir dir?", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Wo sind alle?"

Ginny schäumte immer noch vor Wut, doch zumindest gab sie sich Mühe, ihren Tonfall unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Ron schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter und schaute zu seiner Schwester hoch.

„Sie sind mit George zum Scherzladen gegangen. Er meinte, er will nicht allein hingehen. Die Winkelgasse macht wieder auf. Toll, nicht wahr? Was ist _los_ mit dir?"

Ginny hatte einen der Küchenschränke mit solcher Wucht zugeschlagen, dass ein Bild an der Wand von seinem Haken fiel.

„_Wo ist Harrys Post?"_

„Auf dem Tisch, wo unsere Post immer liegt!", brüllte Ron, ihre Lautstärke imitierend.

Er zeigte auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Fenster, durch das die Post meistens gebracht wurde. Ginny schnappte sich sofort einen Stapel Briefe, der abseits des Rests lag, und drückte ihn Harry in die Hand. Es mussten mindestens fünfzig Briefe sein, die mit einem roten Band sorgfältig zusammengebunden waren.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich sie jetzt lesen möchte", sagte Harry, als er realisierte, wie viele es waren und welchen Inhalt sie bergen mussten.

„Ging es dir darum?", blaffte Ron mit einem wütenden Blick zu seiner Schwester. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu. „Mum und Dad waren nur der Meinung, dass du noch nicht bereit bist, Kumpel. Sie haben sie nicht gelesen. Es gab ein paar, die verdächtig wirkten, aber sie haben sich darum gekümmert."

„Es ist immer noch Harrys Post und er wusste nicht einmal, dass er welche bekommen hat", gab Ginny zurück.

„Ehrlich, ich dachte, du wüsstest davon", sagte Ron verblüfft. „Ich meine, die gesamte Zaubererwelt will ihm sagen, wie dankbar…"

„Ich habe es kapiert", unterbrach Harry ein wenig abrupter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Was ist mit den verdächtigen Briefen?"

„Mum und Dad haben sie wahrscheinlich an sich genommen oder zerstört", schlug Ginny vor.

Harry starrte den Stapel von Briefen in seinen Händen an und spürte die Last seines Ruhmes und dessen, was er geleistet hatte. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viele verdächtige Briefe es gegeben hatte und wie viele andere noch folgen mochten. Es gab zwangsweise Menschen, die Voldemorts Ende nicht als Sieg, sondern als furchtbaren Verlust ansahen. Würden diese Leute ihm niemals einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen? Würde er den Rest seines Lebens Schutz brauchen? Was für ein Leben wäre das für Ron und Hermine? Für die Weasleys? Für Ginny?

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den Stapel in seinen Händen hin- und herdrehte.

„Du kannst sie in das Feuer werfen, wenn du möchtest", sagte Ginny und legte ihm eine warme Hand auf den Arm. „Das sind deine Briefe."

Harry wollte sie verdrängen, aber nicht vernichten. Vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages lesen, aber nicht jetzt.

„Kreacher", rief er plötzlich.

Der Hauself erschien vor Harry, den Kopf tief gebeugt. Harry reichte ihm die Briefe.

„Meine Fresse", hauchte Ron überrascht. „Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen müssen."

„Kreacher, ich möchte, dass du das bitte für mich zum Grimmauldplatz bringst."

Der Hauself griff nach dem roten Band, das die Briefe zusammenhielt, und sobald er es berührt hatte, verschwanden der Stapel und der alte Elf auf der Stelle.

Ginny starrte Harry an. Ihre Hand lag nicht mehr auf seinem Arm.

„Ziehst du aus?", fragte sie. Sie schien völlig sprachlos.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe ein Haus, in dem ich jetzt leben kann. Ich bin nur der Meinung, ich sollte mich nicht länger aufdrängen. Deine Eltern sind so nett zu mir gewesen, aber ich bin trotzdem nur ein Gast hier."

„Kumpel", sagte Ron warnend. „Sag nicht zu Mum, dass du dich als Gast fühlst. Das würde ihr echt das Herz brechen. Du bist wie ein Familienmitglied, weißt du."

Danach war Ginny sehr still. Harry glaubte, dass sie vielleicht darüber nachgrübelte, dass er aus ihrem Haus auszog, doch als er sie darauf ansprach, sagte sie nur, dass sie immer noch wütend über die Briefe war. Für einen Augenblick hatte Harry die wilde Idee, Ginny zu bitten mitzukommen und mit ihm zusammenzuleben, aber er verwarf sie gleich wieder. Schließlich würde Ginny am Ende des Sommers zu ihrem letzten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Harrys weiteres Schicksal stand noch in den Sternen. Außerdem waren sie beide zu jung, um solche Art von Plänen zu schmieden.

Als es später Nachmittag wurde, hatten sie immer noch sehr wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt. Der Himmel war nicht mehr strahlend blau und es sah aus, als würde es noch regnen. Ron hatte eine alte Ausgabe von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gefunden und las fieberhaft an seinem winzigen Schreibtisch darin. Ginny saß auf dem Boden und durchblätterte die Seiten eines Quiddtich- Magazins, auf dessen Umschlag ein großes Bild von Viktor Krum prangte. Harry lag auf seinem Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Er hatte sich stundenlang so viele Szenarien ausgemalt, dass er verwirrter denn je war. Sein Plan, bei den Weasleys zu bleiben, zog nun nach sich, dem Haus einen dritten Stock zuzufügen und die Küche zu erweitern. Grimmauldplatz würde er zu einem Zufluchtsort für Hauselfen machen. Eine andere Option wäre, eine Wohnung für ihn selbst, Ginny, Ron und Hermine zu mieten und im Scherzladen zu arbeiten. Oder sie könnten in Hogsmeade wohnen und in Hogwarts unterrichten, sie alle vier, bis sie alt und verschrumpelt waren wie Professor McGonagall. Harry würde natürlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lehren. Ginny wäre Quidditch- Schiedsrichterin. Hermine würde Arithmantik oder Verwandlung unterrichten. Und Ron…

„Wahrsagen!", lachte Ginny. „Du wärst um Längen besser als Trelawney."

Sie saßen alle am Essenstisch, aßen Lachs und gebackene Kartoffeln und gaben wilde und unwahrscheinliche Hypothesen bezüglich ihrer Karrieren zum Besten. Seitdem Harry sich laut Gedanken um ihre Zukunft gemacht hatte, hatten Ron und Ginny mit vielen weit hergeholten Möglichkeiten aufgewartet, die Harry sehr interessant fand. Zum Beispiel hätte er nie gedacht, dass es ein Büro für die Registration und Regulation von Duellen gab.

„Vielleicht solltest du Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten", erwiderte Ron zu Ginny. „Dann würde ich allen erzählen, wie du deine Schildkröten ermordet hast, und das wäre das Ende deiner Karriere."

„Das ist nicht fair, Ron! Ich war vier! Ich wusste nicht, dass heißes Wasser sie umbringen würde."

„Lehrtätigkeit ist ein sehr respektabler Berufsstand", begann Percy in bevormundendem Tonfall. Er war mit seinem Dad von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und von einer überglücklichen Mrs. Weasley zum Essen eingeladen worden.

„Ich persönlich erwarte Großartiges von Miss Hermine Granger", fügte Percy wichtigtuerisch hinzu. „Die Abteilung Magischer Kooperation könnte jemanden wie sie gebrauchen. Natürlich würde sie wie wir alle als Büroangestellte anfangen müssen…"

Mr. Weasley nickte abwesend. Er schien mehr an einem schwarzen Handschuh interessiert zu sein, den George aus dem Laden mitgebracht hatte. George trug den anderen passenden dazu und Mr. Weasleys Hand imitierte alles, das Georges Hand tat. Percy wurde unterbrochen, als Mr. Weasleys Finger anfingen, ihn am Kinn zu kitzeln und allmählich einen festen Griff auf Percys Nase entwickelten.

„Verzeihung, Sohn", sagte Mr. Weasley. „George führt nur eine Art kleinen Test durch."

„Ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift", sagte George und lächelte Percy verschmitzt an.

„Hier ist ein Job für dich, Ron. Du könntest im Scherzladen arbeiten und die Produkte austesten, bevor sie auf die Regale kommen", sagte Ginny schelmisch.

Rons einzige Erwiderung war, mit einer Tomate nach ihr zu werfen.

„Wo fängt man an, wenn man Auror werden möchte, Percy?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

Es erschien passend, über Karrieremöglichkeiten zu reden.

„Nun, ich würde dir empfehlen, mit Arabella Cremoni zu sprechen. Sie ist für die Personalbeschaffung verantwortlich. Bewerber müssen üblicherweise einen Vorstellungsbrief schicken, doch das wäre überflüssig in deinem Fall. Ich bin sicher, dass du auf der Stelle angenommen würdest, wenn du Mr. Slughorn dazu bringen kannst, ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen."

„Harry hat Slughorns Hilfe nicht nötig", keifte Ginny Percy an.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes pfeifendes Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer. Harry war ziemlich erschrocken, doch die Weasleys wirkten nur überrascht.

„Da ist jemand im Kamin, Mum", sagte Ron, während er die Reste seines Tellers aufkratzte.

„Du bist ein bisschen schreckhaft, Harry", bemerkte Mr. Weasley. „Wir sind gestern wieder an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen worden. Es wird schön sein, wieder normal zu leben, meinst du nicht?"

Mr. Weasley lächelte warm und Harry realisierte zum ersten Mal, wie ausgezerrt er aussah. Er hatte immer noch ein rundes, fröhliches Gesicht, doch nun zierten graue Strähnen sein Haar und kleine Fältchen seine Augen. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sich die Veränderung einzig im letzten Jahr zugetragen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, vorher Grau in Mr. Weasleys Haaren gesehen zu haben.

„Normal heißt, dass gelegentlich Leute um die Essenszeit vorbeischauen werden. Mums Siruptörtchen haben einen ziemlich guten Ruf", raunte Ginny Harry leise ins Ohr.

Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand, doch ihr Lächeln verblasste sofort, als sie sah, wer die Küche betrat.

„Mr. Slughorn", rief Percy bewundernd und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Ginny ließ Harrys Hand abrupt los und huschte zu einem anderen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, direkt gegenüber von Harry. Harry hatte erwartet, dass sie einfach aufstehen und den Raum verlassen würde, deshalb war er völlig erstaunt von ihrem Verhalten. Die einzige Erklärung, die sie ihm gab, war ein hastiges, leises „Shh".

„Horace, wie schön dich zu sehen. Du gesellst dich doch auf einen Nachtisch zu uns, nicht wahr?", lud Mr. Weasley ein und schüttelte Slughorn die Hand. „Das ist das Mindeste, das wir dir anbieten können, nach dem, was du für Harry getan hast."

„Nein, nein, Arthur, Molly, ich will nicht stören. Ich bin nur gekommen, um nach unserem jungen Helden zu sehen."

Während er sprach, legte er in einer väterlichen Geste eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und nahm auf dem leeren Stuhl neben ihm Platz.

Die Weasleys schienen entzückt, dass Slughorn vorbeigekommen war. Percy wirkte, als brannte er darauf zu hören, wie der bekannte Professor eine seiner gleichermaßen berühmten Geschichten erzählte. Sogar Ginny schien, zu Harrys großer Überraschung, Slughorns Worten besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Natürlich wirst du bleiben. Ich bestehe darauf", sagte Mrs. Weasley. Sie hatte Slughorn bereits eine Tasse Kaffee serviert. Mr. Weasley holte eine Flasche Brandy an den Tisch.

„Du bist zu freundlich, Molly. Arthur ist ein glücklicher Mann."

„Sehr glücklich", bestätigte Mr. Weasley und griff zärtlich nach der Hand seiner Frau.

„Natürlich hätte ich einmal heiraten können, vor langer Zeit, aber das Leben pflegt diese Dinge für uns zu entscheiden."

„Waren sie verlobt, Professor?", fragte Ginny. Sie beugte sich vor und wirkte tatsächlich interessiert.

Mrs. Weasley warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Das sind Privatangelegenheiten, Ginny, Liebling."

„Das ist kein Problem, Molly. Es ist schon lange her. Ich war nicht verlobt, nicht ganz, aber sehr verliebt. Sie war eine kluge Hexe. Deine Mutter, Harry, hat mich sehr an sie erinnert, aber Miss Weasley vielleicht auch. Klug, geistreich, wunderschön. Zu jener Zeit war es üblich, dass Werber zu dem Vater gingen und ihn um die Hand seiner Tochter baten."

Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und Harry war sicher, dass es ihm großes Vergnügen bereitete, im Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

„Es war ein anderer Mann, der mir zuvorkam. Wohl wissend, dass sie diesen Werber verabscheute – sie war schließlich in mich verliebt – weigerte sich ihr Vater, ihm seinen Segen zu erteilen. Am folgenden Tag forderte er den Vater formell zu einem Duell heraus, der annahm. Es war damals ein üblicher Weg, Angelegenheiten zu regeln, und Helens Hand war das wert."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und Harry sah, wie sie „Also wirklich" vor sich hin murmelte.

„Was ist passiert, Horace? Wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

„Keiner. Helen wurde aus Versehen getötet, als sie versuchte, sich zwischen den Werber und ihren Vater zu stellen."

„Aber es ist verboten, den Tötungsfluch in einem Duell einzusetzen", erwiderte Ron bestürzt.

„Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war es völlig legal, Ronald, aber nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten", warf Percy in einem Tonfall ein, der an Hermine erinnerte. „Aber, Professor, das Gesetz ist sehr unbeugsam, was Duelle angeht. Es muss einen Gewinner geben."

„Wie bei Quidditch", murmelte Ginny mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Helens Vater war ein beeindruckender Zauberer, sonst hätte das Duell gar nicht stattfinden dürfen, doch er hätte nicht gegen Grindelwald gewinnen können."

Ein allgemeines Keuchen ging herum. Ron warf Harry bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Nur Ginny schien ungestört von dieser neuen Information.

„Wer hat sie dann getötet, Professor?"

„Grindelwald natürlich", sagte Ron mit einem grimmigen Lächeln.

„Nein, nein", erwiderte Slughorn. „Grindelwald hat Legilimentik gegen Helens Vater angewandt. Dieser ist verwirrt und verängstigt worden und hat einen Tötungsfluch auf die erste Person abgeschossen, die er gesehen hatte, welche sich als seine eigene Tochter herausstellte. Er war niemals mehr der gleiche gewesen. Ein Jahr später ist er ins St. Mungos eingeliefert worden."

Harry rief sich die Stunden in Erinnerung, die er in Snapes Kerker verbracht und versucht hatte, den Professor mit Okklumentik aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Legilimentik als Waffe eingesetzt wurde, doch es schien zu grausam. Voldemort hatte es zu so vielen Gelegenheiten angewandt. Er hatte Harry davon überzeugen können, dass Sirius in Gefahr war. Sobald im Geist einer Person, war es möglich, ihn zu manipulieren. Harry fragte sich plötzlich, ob es die Trauer war oder Grindelwalds Fluch, was Helens Vater ins St. Mungos gebracht hatte.

„Das ist eine sehr traurige Geschichte, Horace", sagte Mrs. Weasley nach allgemeinem Schweigen.

„Natürlich habe ich mich nie wieder verliebt. Aber ich habe meinen Glauben in das Schicksal nicht verloren. Wenn dieser tragische Unfall nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich kein Zaubertränkemeister geworden und Mr. Potter würde heute möglicherweise nicht mehr unter uns weilen."

Als Slughorn sich ihm zuwandte, schienen seine Mundwinkel einen Augenblick lang zu beben und Harry hatte den entfernten Eindruck, dass es dem alten Professor nicht so leicht fiel, die Erinnerung an seine verlorene Liebe zu verdrängen, wie er den Anschein erwecken wollte.

„Du siehst gut aus, Harry", sagte Slughorn. Er löste seinen Blick von Harry und goss sich Brandy in seinen Kaffee. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?"

„Gut, danke, Professor", antwortete Harry höflich. „Er ist vollkommen verheilt."

„Man könnte sich fragen, Harry, was du auf dem Schulgelände getrieben hast, mit einem Pfeil durch deine Schulter."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Harry die Geschichte von Slughorn und Grindelwald in seinen Hinterkopf verbannt hatte.

„Das war ein… Missverständnis, Professor", platzte Harry heraus.

„Es steht dir natürlich frei, wenn du nichts sagen möchtest. Aber, Harry, du solltest dich jetzt in Acht nehmen, wenn du in den Dunklen Wald gehst. Du bist kein kleiner Junge mehr. Die Zentauren werden nicht so versöhnlich sein, wie sie es einmal waren."

Percy hüstelte leicht, was sehr an Dolores Umbridge erinnerte.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Professor. Das sind immer noch hochgeheime Informationen, aber es dürfte Sie interessieren, dass das Ministerium die Verbannung der nicht menschlichen Population vom Hogwarts- Gelände in Erwägung zieht", sagte er in gedämpfter Stimme.

Er versuchte offensichtlich, Slughorn mit seinem Wissen über die Agenda des Ministeriums zu beeindrucken.

„Nicht- menschlich im Sinne von Zentauren und Hauselfen natürlich. Den Versuch würde ich gern sehen. Sie werden nicht ruhig gehen. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du damit einverstanden bist, Percy."

„Ich habe noch nicht diese Art von Autorität, Schwesterherz. _Noch_ nicht", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern in Ginnys Richtung.

„Das ist eine delikate Angelegenheit, Miss Weasley, die man aus vielen Blickwinkeln betrachten kann. Aber was ist deine Meinung, Harry? Als eines ihrer Opfer stimmst du sicherlich dem Entschluss des Ministeriums zu?"

„Opfer, Sir?"

„Sicherlich musst du von dem Vorfall wissen, der Dolores Umbridge betrifft?"

Die Gesichter von Ron, Ginny und George brachen in strahlendes Grinsen aus.

„Wie geht es dieser alten Kröte heutzutage?", sagte George mit unfehlbarem Sarkasmus. „Jagt sie immer noch Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern hinterher?"

„George Weasley, hüte deine Zunge!", warnte Mrs. Weasley.

„In der Tat", erwiderte Slughorn und nickte billigend in Mrs. Weasleys Richtung. „Wie unangenehm Dolores Umbridge auch während des letzten Jahres gewesen sein mag, sie ist vor zwei Jahren von Zentauren angegriffen worden. So viel ist unbestreitbar."

„_Unangenehm?_", wiederholte Ron. „Sie hatten noch nie Nachsitzen bei ihr, oder?"

„Mein lieber Junge, ich bin alt genug, dass ich ihr Lehrer sein kann, nicht andersherum", sagte Slughorn mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie alt sind Sie, Professor?", wollte Harry aus dem heiteren Himmel wissen. Ihm war es recht, dass die Unterhaltung eine andere Wendung angenommen hatte. Er hatte nicht gerade das Bedürfnis, seine Meinung bezüglich dem Zaubereiministerium und seinen Gesetzen abzugeben.

„Wirke ich alt auf dich? Natürlich tue ich das", sagte Slughorn mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln. Er beugte sich vor, um abermals nach der Flasche Brandy zu greifen.

Harry sah zu, wie er seine Tasse füllte, und dachte, dass der Professor vielleicht gerade in der Stimmung war, jede Art von Fragen zu beantworten. Ginny schien das gleiche zu denken.

„Sicherlich sind Sie nicht so alt wie Kingsley Shacklebolt?", sagte sie, was sehr schmeichelnd war. Schließlich war der neu ernannte Zaubereiminister unter Vierzig und hatte erst kürzlich den Preis für das Charmantischste Lächeln der Wochenhexe gewonnen, laut Mrs. Weasley.

Ron schnaubte kurz und Slughorn lachte laut.

„Ein bisschen älter, nur ein bisschen", sagte der Professor.

„Sie können unmöglich fünfzig sein", sagte Ginny mit gekünsteltem Erstaunen.

Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf und lachte noch mehr.

„Sechzig? Siebzig?"

„Nah dran, aber nicht ganz", sagte Slughorn fröhlich. Er schien entzückt, solch eine Herausforderung darzustellen.

„Sicherlich sind Sie nicht so alt wie Dumbledore", warf Harry ein, während er Slughorns Tasse nachfüllte.

Er wusste, dass diese Schätzung so nahe dran war, wie nur möglich. Dumbledore hatte erwähnt, dass sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren. Doch während Dumbledore silberhaarig und dünn war, war Slughorn kurz und plump. Harry hatte noch nie viele Gedanken darauf verwendet, doch es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden Männer vom selben Alter gewesen waren. Dennoch waren Dumbledore und Slughorns Nähe eine Tatsache.

Die anderen starrten Slughorn an und warteten auf eine Antwort. Der alte Professor schien jede Minute zu genießen.

„Mein lieber Harry, wir sind Zauberer", murmelte er schließlich, die Stimme voller Mysterium und Verheißung. „Wir sind nicht unsterblich, aber es gibt Wege… du weißt alles darüber, nicht wahr? Wie viele Male hast du den Tötungsfluch jetzt überlebt? Drei Mal? Drei ist eine magische Zahl, weißt du, wie sieben."

Slughorn kostete den Augenblick aus. Für Harry war es offensichtlich, dass er auf die sieben Horkruxe anspielte, doch die Weasleys schienen sich unerwarteterweise sehr unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Es sind nur Gerüchte, Horace", sagte Mr. Weasley und durchbrach die momentane Stille. „Ich denke, du weißt genauso gut wie wir, dass Harry so sterblich ist wie jeder andere auch."

„Richtig, richtig", sagte Slughorn, seine stechenden Augen immer noch auf Harry gerichtet. „Tja, dann lass uns einen Blick auf deinen Arm werfen, junger Mann, und ich mache mich von dannen."

Als alle Blicke wieder auf ihm lagen, fühlte sich Harry plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr danach, allen seinen Arm zu zeigen. Die Wunde war auf dem Oberarm gewesen, fast an der Schulter, somit gab es keine Möglichkeit, dass Slughorn ihn untersuchte, ohne sein Shirt auszuziehen. Und wenn er sein Shirt ablegte, würde er auch seine anderen Narben zeigen: das schwarze Mal auf seiner Brust und die Verbrennung, die das Medaillon hinterlassen hatte. Er konnte sich schon den Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht ausmalen. Sie würden Fragen haben und Harry war nicht sicher, ob er diese beantworten wollte. Er war nicht bereit. Es war noch zu früh.

„Mir geht's gut, Professor. Mein Arm ist in Ordnung. Es gibt keinen Grund, ihn zu untersuchen, ehrlich."

„Ich bestehe darauf, Harry", erwiderte Slughorn beharrlich und seine Wangen wurden immer röter, während er den letzten Kaffee und Brandy austrank. „Die Nebenwirkungen, nach denen ich suche, sind möglicherweise nicht sichtbar. Wenn irgendetwas ungewöhnlich ist, muss ich es auf der Stelle sehen."

Harrys Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem schwarzen Mal. Er musste sich rasch entscheiden, ob er es Slughorn zeigen wollte oder nicht. Er versuchte, die Ereignisse zu ordnen. Konnte das Mal ein direktes Ergebnis von dem Pfeil sein, mit dem er getroffen worden war? Das machte keinen Sinn. Er war sicher, die Stelle schon _vor_ der Beerdigung entdeckt zu haben. Dann war es möglich, dass Slughorn das Mal gesehen hatte, als er Harrys Schulter geheilt hatte. Was, wenn er etwas darüber wusste? Was, wenn er es nur wieder sehen wollte? Konnte er ihm Vertrauen entgegenbringen? Ginny vertraute ihm nicht. Warum sollte er es dann?_ Wir sind nicht unsterblich, aber es gibt Wege…_ Vielleicht war es eine der Situationen, in denen es besser ist, sich auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen. Außerdem hatte Harry schon entschieden, dass er mit Hermine über das Mal sprechen würde. Er musste Slughorn nicht mit hineinziehen.

Sobald er diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, hatte er sich entschlossen. Was er jetzt tun musste, war sich eine angemessene Erwiderung einfallen zu lassen.

„Da ist nichts Außergewöhnliches, Professor. Es gibt keinen Grund, meinen Arm zu untersuchen, wirklich."

„Das ist lächerlich!", rief Slughorn. Sein ganzes Gesicht war nun puterrot. „Wir gehen in einen anderen Raum, um dir das Shirt auszuziehen, wenn es dir peinlich ist. Aber ich muss wirklich einen Blick darauf werfen."

Für einen flüchtigen Moment funkelte Slughorn ihn so an, dass Harry dachte, der alte Professor würde ihn an den Hals springen. In der nächsten Sekunde stand Slughorn hinter Harrys Stuhl und wartete darauf, dass er ihm folgte.

„ Tut mir leid, Professor", sagte Harry ein bisschen bestimmter. Er war alarmiert von Slughorns Beharrlichkeit. „Ich werde Ihnen meinen Arm nicht zeigen. Aber ich weiß Ihre Hilfe zu schätzen."

Harry schaute zu Ron in der Hoffnung auf Unterstützung und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sein Freund wenige Zentimeter von Slughorn entfernt stand, eine Hand in der Tasche, wahrscheinlich seinen Zauberstab in der Faust geballt.

„Du verstehst nicht, Harry", sagte Slughorn, vielleicht etwas energischer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du im Sinn hast, aber du wirst mir deinen Arm zeigen."

„Er hat Nein gesagt. Es ist nicht Ihr Problem, oder?", gab Ron zurück.

„Nicht mein Problem? Was ist das für ein Unsinn! Molly, hilf mir bitte. Kannst du ihm nicht Vernunft einreden?"

Sie schien zu zögern und warf Harry einen Blick zu, als wäre er als völlig Fremder. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten immer hinter ihm gestanden und jede seiner Entscheidungen unterstützt. Jetzt waren sie beide still und distanziert.

„Er hat Nein gesagt. Das sollte reichen", warf Ginny ein und trat vor ihre Mutter.

Die Weasley- Kinder standen nun im Halbkreis um Slughorn herum. George und Percy standen nun zu Ron und Ginnys Seite. George wirkte bedrohlich mit seinem schwarzen Umhang und Drachenhaut- Gürtel. Er war auch viel größer als Slughorn. Was Percy betraf, hatte Harry ihn noch nie so ernst gesehen.

„Du benimmst dich gerade unbesonnen und arrogant, wie dein Vater", sagte Slughorn harsch und richtete einen Finger auf Harry, der zwischen dem Zaubertränkemeister und dem Speisetisch feststeckte. „Severus hat immer gesagt, dass du deinem Vater zu sehr ähnelst. Du verhältst dich wie ein verwöhntes Kind. Deine Mutter würde sich für dich schämen."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", sagte Harry. „Was ist so wichtig an meinem Arm? Haben Sie irgendetwas daran gedreht?"

Slughorns Gesicht färbte sich weiß. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ron und Ginny waren zu nah und Georges Zauberstab zeigte auf seinen fetten Bauch. Harrys Fragen brachten ihn zweifellos aus dem Konzept.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich bin auf deiner Seite! Denkst du etwa, dass ich dich verletzen würde? Den Jungen, der überlebt hat! Den Helden, der den Dunklen Lord zerstört hat! Wer würde danach noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen?"

„Warum können Sie mir die Frage nicht einfach beantworten? Was ist los mit Harrys Arm?", fragte Ginny, die allmählich die Geduld verlor.

„Wirklich, das reicht jetzt", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Ihr drei lasst Horace auf der Stelle gehen."

Als Ron, Ginny und George sich nicht rührten, wiederholte Mr. Weasley seinen Befehl nicht. Stattdessen führte er die bestürzte Mrs. Weasley von der Gruppe fort ins Wohnzimmer. Es schmerzte Harry, Rons Vater ignorieren zu müssen, doch er war entschlossen, mehr über Slughorns Absichten zu erfahren.

„Es geht nicht um meinen Arm, nicht wahr? Es geht um etwas anderes?"

„Du bist ein alberner Junge!", rief Slughorn. „Das ist eine Angelegenheit, die deine Kapazität übersteigt. Du bist wie jeder andere, immer ein Schritt hinterher. Ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore in dir gesehen hat."

„Wovon reden Sie da?", stieß Ron hervor. Er wurde sichtlich gereizt von der Situation.

Als er sah, dass Slughorn Ron offensichtlich nicht antworten würde, entschied sich Harry zu einer anderen Taktik.

„Was ist Destina Nobilis?", sagte er und starrte Slughorn in die Augen.

Zu Harrys Überraschung wich Slughorns zornige Miene einem triumphierten Grinsen. Dann packte er Harry an den Schultern und stieß ihn grob gegen den Tisch.

„Also hat Dumbledore dir nicht alles verraten, oder? Hat nicht geglaubt, dass sein Ritter dem gewachsen ist? Nun, lass _mich_ dir etwas sagen, Potter. Nur einer kann durch das Tor treten und ich habe vor, diese Person zu sein. Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich da einlässt. Du solltest dich wieder hinter deine Bücher verkriechen, Potter. Du wirst es nötig haben."

„Levicorpus!", rief Ginny.

Doch es war zu spät. Slughorn hatte eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche gezogen und sie zu Harrys Füßen auf dem Boden geschmettert. Das Glas zerbrach und der Raum war sofort in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Es war so dunkel, dass Harry sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte, ob er nicht das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Er brauchte jedoch nicht seine Sicht, um zu wissen, dass Slughorn schon fort war.

„Lumos Maxima!", rief eine weitere kraftvolle Stimme.

Ein Ausbruch von silbernem Licht tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf und enthüllte das Gesicht von Hermine Granger, die mehr als aufgebracht aussah. Zwei Menschen folgten ihr vorsichtig. Sie wirkten leicht verängstigt.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", rief sie, während es im Raum wieder heller wurde.

„Er ist verschwunden", sagte George und sammelte die Scherben der zerbrochenen Phiole zusammen. „Ich muss mir unbedingt eine davon besorgen."

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?", sagte Ginny besorgt.

„Er? Was ist mit _mir_?"

Ron kreiste langsam über dem Tisch, zupfte an seinem Shirt und schaute Harry von seiner umgedrehten Position aus an.

„Tut mir leid, Ron", sagte Ginny kichernd.

„Ich _hasse_ diesen Fluch."

* * *

AN: Über einen Kommentar würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	9. Kapitel 09

**Kapitel 9**

Ron fiel mit einem lauten Poltern auf den Tisch.

„Was ist passiert?", sagte Hermine und sah von Ron zu Harry. Sie war in einem panischen Zustand.

„Slughorn hat versucht, Harry zu erwürgen", murmelte Ron, während er sich den Kopf rieb.

„Nein, hat er nicht", erwiderte George nüchtern. „Aber er war nicht bei Verstand."

„Was war das gerade?", raunte Ginny in Harrys Ohr.

„Professor Slughorn war hier?"

„Ja und er hat einen phänomenalen Abgang gemacht", sagte George mit einer gewissen Bewunderung in der Stimme. Er hielt die zerbrochenen Stücke der Phiole in der Hand und untersuchte gerade eine graue Substanz an seinen Fingerspitzen. „Unglaublich! Sofortige Dunkelheit! Das ist eine Art von Pulver, wie Asche, und riecht nach angebranntem Toast. Ich muss herausfinden, was das ist."

„Harry, jemand war bei mir zu Hause", warf Hermine ein. Ihre Aufregung schien immer mehr zuzunehmen. „Und dieser Jemand hat nach _etwas_ gesucht."

Harry sah von Hermine zu den beiden Menschen, die hinter ihr standen. Beide waren groß und schlank. Hermines Mutter fröstelte leicht. Ihr Vater hielt seine Frau sanft an den Schultern und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke zur Tür.

„Ich habe einen Eindringlingalarmzauber auf das Haus gelegt, als wir heute Morgen zum Frühstück weggegangen waren, nur für den Fall. Der Türknauf soll blau scheinen, wenn es einen ungebetenen Gast drinnen gibt. Er glühte, als wir zurückkamen. Ich ließ meine Eltern im Wagen warten und bin hineingegangen."

Rons Kieferlade fiel herab.

„Was? Bist du wahnsinnig? Das war viel zu gefährlich!"

„Ich hatte den Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite, Ron", verteidigte Hermine sich. „Und ich hatte meinen Zauberstab dabei. Wie auch immer, ich hörte ein Geräusch vom oberen Stockwerk, wo mein Zimmer liegt. Die Tür war nur leicht geöffnet und ich sah…"

Sie hielt inne und ein Schauer schien durch ihren Körper zu fahren. Sie sah blass und erschöpft aus. Ron nahm ihre Hand in seine und zog sie näher an sich in dem Versuch, so beruhigend wie möglich zu sein. Harry war diese neue Ebene der Vertrautheit nicht ganz gewohnt und wandte verlegen den Blick ab.

„Also, was hast du gesehen?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden.

Ron warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Lass ihr doch mal einen Augenblick, ja?", blaffte er.

„Ist schon gut, Ron. Es ist wie das, was du im Wald gesehen hast, Harry. Es wirkte nicht menschlich. Da hingen lange Stücke von Fleisch mitten in der Luft. Es hatte nur ein Auge. Es ist herumgeglitten, wie ein Dementor, oder wie… wie Voldemort."

Ron schloss sie in die Arme, doch sie schluchzte nicht. Sie legte für einen kurzen Augenblick ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter und dann löste sie sich von ihm und wandte sich zu Harry.

„Ich… ich glaube, es hat mich gesehen. Ich bin die Treppe runtergerannt und schoss einen Lähmfluch über meine Schulter. Was auch immer es war, ich glaube nicht, dass es uns gefolgt ist. Wir fuhren den ganzen Weg hierher, ohne uns umzudrehen. Aber, Harry, diese Kreatur hat nach etwas gesucht."

„Dein ganzes Zeug ist hier", sagte Ron achselzuckend. „Warte! Vielleicht hat es nach meinen Briefen gesucht! Da könnten nützliche Informationen drin gestanden haben."

„Das gleiche habe ich mir auch gedacht", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte Ron stolz an.

„Gut, dass wir so vorsichtig waren", fügte er mit einem vergnügten Blick zu Harry hinzu. „Es gibt keine Gefahr, dass irgendjemand etwas über diese Briefe erfahren wird. Hermine und ich haben einen Verschleierungszauber auf unsere Briefe gelegt, außerdem teilen wir Informationen in Codes mit. Harry, du bist mein Cousin Jimmy aus Guildford…"

„Wäre es aber nicht einfacher gewesen, eine Eule, die dein Haus verlässt, abzufangen?", warf Ginny ein. „Das war eine gewöhnliche Sache letztes Jahr."

Harry hatte fast vergessen, dass noch andere Leute bei ihnen in der Küche waren, doch Ginnys Einmischung in die Unterhaltung hatte ihn wieder in die Realität gebracht. Ron und Hermine schienen jedoch nicht zu bemerken, dass er bedeutungsvoll zum Flur schaute. Sie lauschten Ginny aufmerksam.

„Ich meine, eine Menge Eulen wurden letztes Jahr getötet. Die Eulerei war fast leer. Wenn man einen Brief abschickte, konnte man sich sicher sein, dass die Antwort mit einer anderen Eule kommen würde. Wir haben Pigwidgeon nur noch, weil ich mich geweigert habe, ihn zu benutzen, Ron."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte Hermine angespannt, „aber ich verstehe nicht, warum jemand mein Zuhause durchsuchen sollte."

Sie warf einen Blick zu ihren Eltern. Sie standen immer noch zögerlich in der Tür. Harry gefiel es nicht, Hermine so besorgt zu sehen, doch der Fuchsbau war wahrscheinlich der sicherste Ort für ihre Familie im Augenblick. Es lagen permanente Schutzzauber auf dem Haus, die damit zusammenhingen, dass Harry viel Zeit dort verbrachte. Rons Zuhause war ein sicherer Unterschlupf. Doch für wie lange?

„Was wollte Slughorn überhaupt?", fragte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten.

„Harrys Arm untersuchen", antwortete Ron. „Und er ist echt ausgerastet, als Harry Nein gesagt hat."

„Eigentlich", sagte Harry, „glaube ich, dass er wütend geworden ist, nachdem ich Destina Nobilis erwähnt hatte."

Hermines Gesicht wurde noch blasser, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„Oh, Harry, das hättest du nicht tun sollen!"

„Wovon redet ihr drei da?", wollte Ginny wissen. Sie wirkte verärgert. „Was geht hier vor sich?"

Harry konnte ihr nicht antworten. Slughorns Worte hallten noch in seinem Kopf nach. _Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich da einlässt. Du solltest dich wieder hinter deine Bücher verkriechen, Potter. Du wirst es nötig haben._ Was für Informationen Hermine auch bezüglich Destina Nobilis hatte, es war definitiv der erste Hinweis, den sie verfolgen mussten. Und Harry war nicht sicher, ob er Ginny im Moment einweihen wollte. Er musste allein und auf der Stelle mit Ron und Hermine sprechen.

„Vampirasche!", rief George plötzlich triumphierend.

„Erstaunlich!", sagte Percy, der die Überbleibsel der Phiole in Georges Hand mit großem Interesse betrachtete. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht, George. Das ist wirklich wertvoll und _illegal_."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich ist, an so etwas heranzukommen", fuhr George fort, sichtlich unbeeindruckt von der Illegalität der Substanz. „Ich habe es zuerst für Peruvisches Finsternispulver gehalten, aber es gibt ein paar Unterschiede. Die Beschaffenheit und der Geruch sind verschieden und die besondere Eigenschaft von Vampirasche besteht darin, dass es nicht nur kurzzeitige Dunkelheit hervorruft, sondern die Person, die es freigibt, kann eine ganze Minute lang die Zeit anhalten. Es ist dunkle Magie, das ist mal sicher. Ich frage mich, wo Slughorn…"

„Die Zeit anhalten?", unterbrach Harry, den plötzlich Panik packte. „Du meinst, dass Slughorn eine ganze Minute hatte, um aus dem Haus zu fliehen?"

„Ja. Das ist auch der Grund, warum es illegal ist. Alles, was mit Zeit zu tun hat… _Wohin geht ihr?_"

Doch Harry, Ron und Hermine rannten bereits die Treppe hinauf. Sie platzten mit solcher Wucht in Rons Zimmer, dass die Tür fast aus den Angeln fiel.

„Was zur…?"

Ron erstarrte auf der Stelle. Er schien ziemlich entsetzt von dem Anblick seines Zimmers, das völlig verwüstet war. Die Schubladen waren auf dem Boden aufgetürmt und ihr Inhalt überall ausgebreitet. Die Poster waren von den Wänden gerissen worden. Die Bilderrahmen waren zerbrochen. Kleine Bälle von Staub schwebten träge herum, als hätte jemand das Zimmer mit einem Besen gefegt.

Harry hatte es schon mal erlebt, dass seine Habseligkeiten durchwühlt worden waren, deshalb war er nicht so schockiert wie Ron.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es noch hier ist", sagte er, während er die Souvenirbox unter dem Bett hervorzog und behutsam ihren Inhalt herausnahm.

„Vielleicht hat Slughorn nach etwas anderem gesucht", schlug Ron vor. Er starrte ein Chudley- Cannons- Poster an, das in zwei Hälften gerissen worden war.

„Und ich glaube, er hat es gefunden", erwiderte Hermine. „Accio Buch der Alten Runen für Fortgeschrittene", rief sie und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Nichts regte sich im Zimmer, doch sie hörte entfernte Fußschritte auf sie zukommen. Harry wusste, dass es Ginny sein musste, weshalb es ihn schmerzte, die Tür zuschließen zu müssen. Doch es war von höherer Priorität, ein neues Versteck für den Stein und den Elderstab zu finden, bevor noch jemand versuchte, sie in die Hände zu bekommen. Und sie hatten keine Zeit, Ginny in den Plan einzuweihen.

„Muffliato", sagte er und wedelte ungeduldig mit dem Zauberstab.

„Das hat jemand mit Absicht getan", murmelte Ron vor sich hin, während er die Teile seiner Poster aufhob. „Gar kein Respekt…"

„Es war wahrscheinlich, um uns einen falschen Eindruck zu vermitteln", sagte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Was ist mit deinem Lehrbuch, Hermine?", fragte Harry drängend. „Macht es etwas? Was ist mit dem…?"

„Ja, es macht etwas, Harry, wenn du mehr über das Mal auf deiner Brust wissen möchtest."

Harry war bestürzt. Wenn Hermine davon wusste, hieß es, dass Slughorn es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.

Ginny klopfte beharrlich gegen die Tür. Harry würde alles dafür geben, diesem neuen Unheil zu entfliehen, das plötzlich über ihn gekommen war. Für einen flüchtigen Moment erwog er, Ginny die Tür zu öffnen und ihr alles zu verraten, das geschehen war.

„Was für ein Mal?", wollte Ron wissen. Er stieg über einen Haufen Kleidung hinweg und setzte sich zu Harry auf den Boden, der die Tür anstarrte.

Jetzt war wahrscheinlich keine gute Zeit dafür, in einen langen Erzählbericht der Ereignisse des letzten Jahres für Ginny einzusteigen.

Harry drehte sich zu Ron und knöpfte ein Stück seines Shirts auf, worauf das schwarze Mal auf seiner Brust zum Vorschein kam. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes war nicht so überrascht, wie er gedacht hatte, doch er war trotzdem bestürzt.

Alle Gedanken an die zerrissenen Poster schienen vergessen. Ginnys Klopfen echote immer noch im Zimmer, was noch zusätzlich zu Harrys Unbehaglichkeit beitrug.

„Das kann nichts Gutes sein, Kumpel. Du hättest was sagen sollen."

„Er hat Recht, weißt du", sagte Hermine. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. „Du kannst es nicht einfach ignorieren, Harry."

Ginnys lautes Hämmern an der Tür hörte abrupt auf. Sie brüllte ein wütendes „Schön!" und ging mit stampfenden Schritten davon.

„Lasst uns erst mal die Dinger verstecken, ok?", sagte Harry ungeduldig. „Sag mir, dass du ein Versteck im Sinn hast, Hermine, bitte."

„Naja, ich denke, wir haben es vielleicht von einer falschen Sichtweise betrachtet", begann Hermine, während sie Harrys Blick zur Tür folgte. „Vielleicht sollten wir nicht nach einem Ort für die Gegenstände suchen, sondern nach einer Person."

„Du meinst wie ein Geheimniswahrer?"

„Das ist genial!", sagte Ron mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung. „Wie stellen wir das an?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher…"

„Das dachte ich mir schon, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Denkst du an deine Eltern?"

„Ich würde einfach nicht wollen, dass jemand von euch wegen Informationen gefoltert wird. Einmal hat gereicht", gestand Harry und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

Er konnte sich immer noch an Hermines Schreie erinnern, als sie mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch belegt worden war, und von dem Gesichtsausdruck von Ron zu schließen, hatte sein Freund es ebenfalls nicht vergessen.

„Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich angefangen habe, jede andere Referenz, die ich zu den Heiligtümern des Todes und der Geschichte der Drei Brüder finden konnte, zu recherchieren. Ich dachte, vielleicht würde es einen Hinweis geben und da war tatsächlich einer."

„In deinem Buch der Alten Runen", schloss er für sie.

„Ich wusste, dass ich es hätte bei mir behalten sollen. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?"

„Wir machen dir keine Vorwürfe, Mine", sagte Ron und tätschelte ihr den Rücken.

„Es gibt eine ältere Version der Geschichte der Drei Brüder in diesem Buch, aber es ist für Fortgeschrittene und dauert einfach lange Zeit zum Übersetzen. Ich dachte, ihr beide würdet mir helfen."

Ron warf Harry einen nervösen Blick zu.

„Naja, wir haben es versucht, aber du weißt ja, dass es _Runen_ waren."

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Hermine fort, Rons Kommentar ignorierend, „wie in vielen Mythen und Legenden können wichtige Details verloren gehen. In Antiken Runen zum Beispiel wird die wörtliche Bedeutung des Wortes „Sterben" zu „Er wusste, was war und was sein würde und was gewesen war." Und was am wichtigsten ist, der Tod ist oft personifiziert, wie in der Geschichte der Drei Brüder."

In ihrer Erklärung klang eine Endgültigkeit wider, als hätte sie ihnen die Antwort gegeben.

„Tod ist eine Person?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig. „Du willst, dass wir… den _Tod_ suchen."

„Die Heiligtümer dem ursprünglichen Erschaffer zurückgeben", fuhr Harry fort. „Wie stellen wir _das_ an?"

Plötzlich schien die Idee eines Geheimniswahrers gar nicht so schlecht.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry."

„Und was ist jetzt Destina Nobilis?"

„Das ist der Titel. Die Geschichte der Drei Brüder in Alten Runen heißt Destina Nobilis. Dadrunter steht die Anmerkung „Das Schicksal hat dem Menschen eine geduldige Seele geschenkt"."

„Weißt du denn, was wir zu tun haben?", fragte Ron aus heiterem Himmel.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Wir müssen mit der einzigen lebenden Person sprechen, die so viel von den Heiligtümern des Todes weiß."

Zumindest war die Situation nicht aussichtslos, was genug war, um Harry ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Es war nicht viel, aber sie hatten einen Plan.

Hermine schien dasselbe zu denken. Sie lächelte Ron mit zunehmender Zärtlichkeit an. Sie sagten alle drei im Chor: „Xeno Lovegood."


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Es schien nun klar, dass sie keine Ruhe haben würden, solange sie im Besitz der Heiligtümer des Todes waren. Slughorns Einbruch in Rons Zimmer und das Buch, das er gestohlen hatte, bedeuteten nur, dass da mehr an der Geschichte der Drei Brüder dran war als was Harry, Ron und Hermine ursprünglich gedacht hatten. Abermals fragte Harry sich, wie viel er noch von Dumbledore hätte lernen können, als er noch am Leben war.

„Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt, dass ich sie nicht benutzen würde, und er schien zuzustimmen", sagte Harry, während er den Elderstab in die linke Tasche seiner Jeans schob. Der Zauberstab schien zu schrumpfen, bis er perfekt hineinpasste.

„Dumbledores _Porträt_ hat dir das gesagt, Harry. Porträts sind nur blasse Kopien einer Person. Du solltest es nicht für allzu selbstverständlich annehmen. Außerdem sage ich nicht, dass du den Stab benutzen sollst. Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass du eine Wahl hast."

Sie saßen immer noch auf dem Boden von Rons Zimmer und Hermine teilte den Stein, den Stab und den Umhang zur Aufbewahrung zwischen ihnen auf. Sie schien überzeugt, dass die drei Objekte im Augenblick sicherer bei ihnen waren als versteckt in Rons Souvenir- Kasten.

„Es ist eine vorläufige Lösung", fügte Hermine hinzu, während sie den Tarnumhang an Ron reichte, während Harry ihm mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Sehnsucht nachsah. Von dem Umhang getrennt zu sein war wie einen Teil von sich selbst auszuleihen.

„Ich hatte immer den Umhang…", setzte er an.

„Ich weiß, aber du bist der Meister des Elderstabs und wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, die drei Objekte aufzuteilen für den Fall, dass sie bei einer Vereinigung irgendeine besondere Macht haben. Du kannst nicht Stab _und _Umhang haben, Harry. Es macht so viel mehr Sinn. Wir sind zu dritt und es sind drei Objekte."

Hermine hatte die Heiligtümer des Todes mit Bedacht zugeteilt. Deshalb hatte Harry große Schwierigkeiten, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er es vorziehen würde, Hüter des Steins oder des Umhangs zu sein. Hermine wollte nicht nachgeben, was den Elderstab betraf.

„Der Stab sucht sich den Zauberer aus. Das weißt du."

„Ich vertraue ihm nicht, Hermine, das ist alles", sagte er ein wenig brüsk. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er sich im Dunklen Wald benommen hatte, war noch sehr lebendig.

„Du solltest _dir selbst_ vertrauen, Harry, nicht dem Stab. Du bist ein großartiger Zauberer. Das bist du wirklich."

„Wir sind nicht mehr elf Jahre alt, Hermine. Wenn ich den Stab nicht kontrollieren kann, könnten Menschen _sterben_."

„Lasst es gut sein, ihr beiden!", sagte Ron ungeduldig. Er starrte den Umhang, der auf seinem Schoß gefaltet lag, mit großem Misstrauen an. „Sie heißen Heiligtümer des Todes, nicht Flauschige Häschen. Können wir uns vielleicht einfach darauf konzentrieren, sie loszuwerden? Dann würde ich mich viel besser fühlen."

„Flauschige Häschen!" Hermine lachte. „Ron, du bist so süß."

Rons Gesicht färbte sich sichtlich rosa und er stopfte den Umhang in seinen orangefarbenen Chudley- Cannons- Rucksack, ohne sie anzusehen.

Der dritte Gegentand war natürlich der Stein, den Hermine nun hütete. Sie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass die Wiederbelebungskraft des Steins nicht in die Hände von jemandem gelangen durfte, die vor kurzem einen geliebten Menschen verloren hatten. Allein die Erinnerung an George an dem Tag der Beerdigung war genug gewesen, um Harry und Ron von diesem Punkt zu überzeugen. Deshalb hatte sie den kleinen Gegenstand in einem herzförmigen goldenen Medaillon verborgen, das ihre Eltern ihr an ihrem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts geschenkt hatte. Außer dem Stein enthielt das Medaillon noch ein Bild von ihren Eltern.

„Das ist eine echt schöne Kette", bemerkte Ron, als Hermine sich die goldene Kette um den Hals legte. „Warum hast sie noch nie getragen?"

„Ron, das ist ein _Herz_."

„Sind Herzen nicht cool?"

„Herzen sind nicht so mein Fall, ehrlich gesagt."

Harry sah einen leicht geknickten Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht, der jedoch rasch verschwand. Hermine schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Als sie die Treppe hinuntergingen, gab Ron Hermine den Vortritt, damit er mit Harry sprechen konnte, ohne dass sie lauschen konnte.

„Ich will ihr etwas Schönes schenken, weißt du, eine Art Geschenk. Ich habe George gesagt, dass er ihr keine Weasley- Brosche geben soll, weil ich etwas Besseres im Sinn hatte. Ich habe an Schmuck gedacht, etwas Bedeutungsvolles. Jetzt sind mir die Ideen ausgegangen."

„Ich denke, ihr hätte eine Weasley- Brosche gefallen", erwiderte Harry zögernd.

Sie wurden von Mrs. Weasleys vorwurfsvollstem Blick unterbrochen, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Harry, dass sie sie wieder nach oben schicken oder ihnen kräftig die Leviten lesen würde. Die Anwesenheit von Mrs. und Mr. Granger in ihrer Küche war wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, weshalb sie verschont wurden.

„Da seid ihr ja, Jungs", sagte Mr. Weasley nur. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Frau, was sie beträchtlich zu beruhigen schien. „Ihr hättet uns sagen sollen, dass wir Gäste haben."

„Ich werde etwas Tee machen. Mum, möchtest du etwas Tee?", sagte Hermine nervös. Sie durchwühlte die Küchenschränke. Mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs flog das gesamte Teegedeck zum Tisch, auf dem es anmutig landete.

„Sehr schön", kommentierte Hermines Mutter. „Du bist so talentiert, Liebling!"

Bei dieser Bemerkung löste Mrs. Weasley endlich ihren Blick von Harry und Ron und wandte sich wieder ihren Gästen zu.

„Sie ist in der Tat sehr talentiert. Die schlaueste Hexe ihres Alters", sagte sie zu Mrs. Granger.

Eine Minute später plauderten die beiden Frauen fröhlich und Hermines Wangen waren leicht rosa geworden, während sie an der Küchentheke damit beschäftigt war, Tee zuzubereiten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Mr. Weasley um ein Wort mit Ron unter vier Augen gebeten. Sie beide verschwanden im Wohnzimmer und ließen Harry allein mit Mr. Granger. George, Percy und Ginny waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Was für ein faszinierender Apparat", sagte Hermines Dad, der die Weasley- Familienuhr mit zunehmender Neugier beäugte.

Vielleicht fand er es merkwürdig, dass es einen Zeiger mit dem Namen seiner Tochter gab. Harry trat näher, damit er die Erklärung abgeben konnte, doch er stellte überrascht fest, wie viele Veränderungen an der Uhr geschehen waren. Die Zeiger der Uhr wiesen immer noch auf den Aufenthaltsort jedes Familienmitglieds, zusätzlich Harry und Hermine, doch da war noch einiges hinzugekommen: Ein Zeiger für Fleur und ein neuer Ort, Shell Cottage. Außerdem gab es einen winzigen Zeiger mit einem schlafenden Babygesicht und der Aufschrift „Teddy Lupin", der auf „Mrs. Tonks' Residenz" deutete. Der Zeiger mit Freds Gesicht war nicht länger zu sehen. Und zu Harrys größter Überraschung wiesen drei Zeiger auf „Tödliche Gefahr".

„Ich denke, ich verstehe, wie das funktioniert", sagte Mr. Granger, der die Uhr genau betrachtete. „Aber es gefällt mir nicht. Was soll das mit der Tödlichen Gefahr? Warum zeigt meine Hermine auf Tödliche Gefahr?"

Harry war sprachlos und konnte Mr. Granger nicht antworten. Die drei Zeiger, die auf „Tödliche Gefahr" deuteten, gehörten Ron, Hermine und ihm selbst. Konnte es sein, weil sie nun die Heiligtümer des Todes mit sich herumtrugen? Das einzige andere Mal, da sie auf „Tödliche Gefahr" gewiesen hatten, war, als Voldemort wieder zur Macht gekommen war, und damals hatte es alle Zeiger betroffen, nicht nur drei. Furcht setzte sich in Harrys Brust nieder. War in Besitz der Heiligtümer zu sein gefährlicher als von Voldemort bedroht zu werden? Setzte _er_ wieder einmal die Leben von Ron und Hermine aufs Spiel? Warum geschah ihm das immer wieder?

„Harry?", sagte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme.

Sie hatte aufgehört, Tee einzugießen, und starrte ihn forschend an. Er konnte deutlich die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Wir zeigen auf Tödliche Gefahr", antwortete Harry.

Hermine schien einen Augenblick zu zögern und fuhr dann mit dem Teeeinschenken fort. Dabei lächelte sie ihre Mutter beruhigend an.

„Das sind alte Neuigkeiten. Es ist nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste", sagte sie wenig überzeugend. Harry konnte sehen, wie ihre Hände zitterten. Sie kämpfte hart darum, ihre Nerven ruhig zu halten. Mrs. Granger schien sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Tochter die Wahrheit sprach.

„Nein, Hermine", sagte Harry entschlossen, „wir müssen handeln. Jetzt. Heute Nacht."

„Harry, es ist schon sehr spät. Du hast es nicht durchdacht. Wir können nicht voreilig handeln. Es gibt schon genug Verdächtigungen und Gerüchte. Wir könnten da in eine Falle tappen. Es ist schon mal passiert, falls du dich noch erinnerst."

„Was für eine Falle? Was geht hier vor sich?", verlangte Hermines Vater gebieterisch. Er sah von seiner Tochter zu Harry. „Warum schwebt ihr in Gefahr? Ich will eine Erklärung."

„Harry, mein Lieber, komm trink eine Tasse Tee und wir können darüber sprechen", fügte Mrs. Weasley behutsam hinzu. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass du mit uns redest."

Doch Harrys Geist war erfüllt von Sorge und Schuldgefühlen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sich hinzusetzen und eine lange Erklärung darüber abzugeben, warum sie in Gefahr waren. Es könnte jeden Augenblick einen weiteren Anschlag von Slughorn oder der anderen halbmenschlichen Kreatur geben, die in Hermines Haus gewesen war. Was, wenn noch ein Weasley seinetwegen verletzt wurde oder noch schlimmer? Er konnte einen Blick zu der Uhr nicht unterdrücken. Wer würde der nächste sein? George? Ron? Ginny?

Sein Herz sank. _Nein, ich kann Ginny nicht verlieren._

Hermine schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Wir müssen sie einweihen, was los ist", sagte sie resolut zu Harry. Ihre Hand hielt die Finger ihrer Mutter umschlungen. „Es ist keine geheime Mission mehr. Der Orden kann uns helfen. Ich… ich glaube, wir brauchen Hilfe, Harry."

Harry war schockiert. Hermine war immer einverstanden gewesen mit der Verschwiegenheit. Er konnte ihren plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht nachvollziehen.

„Letztes Jahr hast du noch nicht gesagt, dass wir Hilfe brauchen", sagte er anklagend.

„Wir _konnten_ letztes Jahr keine Hilfe bekommen, Harry. Es ist nicht dasselbe."

Mr. Granger musterte Harry nun, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme sehr energisch.

„Junger Mann, wenn du Informationen darüber hast, weshalb meine Tochter in Gefahr schwebt, haben wir das Recht, davon zu wissen. Also schlage ich vor, du setzt dich und fängst an zu reden."

„Dad!", rief Hermine aufgebracht. „Harry hat jedes Recht…"

„Es ist mir egal, ob es Harry Potter oder die Königin persönlich ist. Ich verlange zu wissen, was hier vor sich geht."

Harrys Brust verengte sich, als würde jemand hart gegen seinen Brustkorb drücken. Er hatte dem Zaubereiminister mehr als ein Mal die Stirn geboten. Er hatte mit viel älteren und einflussreicheren Männern gesprochen. Und doch fühlte er sich vor Hermines Vater zusammenschrumpfen. Rons Eltern hatten ihn noch bis vor kurzem unterstützt, weil sie wussten, was auf dem Spiel stand, was Harrys Mission anging. Doch Hermines Eltern wussten nur eine Sache: sie könnten seinetwegen ihre einzige Tochter für immer verlieren.

Harry machte Anstalten, seinen Mund zu öffnen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte, als er von Rons panischen Schreien unterbrochen wurde.

„MUM! ES IST ETWAS MIT DAD! SCHNELL!"

Mrs. Weasley stand sofort auf und rannte an Harry vorbei, so schnell, dass sie ihn beinahe umstieß. Mr. Granger folgte ihr.

„Oh, nein! Oh, nein!", murmelte Hermine vor sich. Sie packte Harry am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Oh, bitte, nein!"

In dem schummrig beleuchteten Wohnzimmer lag Mr. Weasley in einer unnormalen Position auf dem Sofa, den Kopf zurückgelegt und die Augen nicht fokussiert. Ron stand ein paar Schritte vor ihm und wirkte entsetzt. Mrs. Weasley rannte zu ihrem Mann und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, der Harry an den Klang von McGonagall erinnerte, als sie ihn für tot gehalten hatte.

„Arthur! Rede mit mir! ARTHUR!"

Die einzige Person, die nicht an der Stelle angewurzelt war, war Hermines Dad. Er war rasch an Mr. Weasleys Seite, nahm sein Handgelenk, sah auf die Uhr und hob Mr. Weasleys Augenbrauen. Er sah eindeutig so aus, als wüsste er, was er da tat.

„Ich habe einige medizinische Kenntnisse", informierte er sie. „Ich glaube, ich habe einen regelmäßigen Puls, was ein gutes Zeichen ist. Bitte gebt ihm etwas Luft."

Mrs. Weasley wedelte sofort mit der Hand und die Fenster platzten auf. Ein kühler Windzug rauschte ins Wohnzimmer und schien die Flammen im alten Kamin zu beleben.

„Ronald, bring mir etwas Rum oder Brandy oder irgendetwas in der Art. Hermine, wir brauchen etwas Kaffee. Mach ihn stark. Los."

Hermine schob Ron auf die Küche zu und sie gingen außer Sicht, Hand in Hand. Sie liefen an Mrs. Granger vorbei, die mit einer mittelgroßen roten Tasche in den Händen ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Notfallkasten, Liebling", sagte sie und öffnete die Tasche, während sie sich neben ihren Mann kniete.

Sie zog eine kleine weiße Flasche mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit hervor. Mr. Granger öffnete sie sofort und hielt sie unter Mr. Weasleys Nase. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung sah er, wie Rons Vater sich regte und die Augen öffnete.

„Arthur!", rief Mrs. Weasley mit unverwechselbarer Erleichterung.

„Merlins Bart!", murmelte Mr. Weasley mit einiger Anstrengung. „Wo… Wo ist meine Brille?"

Mrs. Weasley warf Hermines Dad einen Blick zu, der dringend eine Diagnose verlangte, während sie sich bückte, um die Brille aufzuheben. Harry dachte flüchtig, dass er Mr. Weasley noch nie so kränklich gesehen hatte, nicht einmal als er im St. Mungos lag, nachdem er von Voldemorts Schlange gebissen worden war. Er war blass wie der Tod. Er war nicht sicher, dass Mr. Grangers Fachkenntnisse ausreichten, um ihn zu beruhigen. Hermines Dad war ein Zahnarzt, kein Allgemeinmediziner.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich nichts Schlimmes", sagte Mr. Granger in einem beruhigenden Tonfall. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte Ihr Mann einen niedrigen Blutdruck. Ich habe es schon bei Patienten gesehen, die entweder sehr verängstigt oder alt waren. Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich."

Mr. Weasley lächelte matt bei Mr. Grangers Bemerkung, als Ron mit einer Flasche Brandy hereinkam, immer noch Hermines Hand haltend. Beide erstarrten auf der Stelle, als sie sahen, dass Rons Dad bei Bewusstsein war.

„Brandy, das ist perfekt, mein Lieber", sagte Hermines Mutter und nahm die Flasche aus Rons bebender Hand.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Arthur?", sagte Mrs. Weasley. Ihre Augen glänzten mit Tränen.

„Gut, Molly. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ein bisschen Brandy wird es tun."

Er setzte sich auf, doch sein Gesicht färbte sich sofort grün und er legte sich wieder hin.

„Soll ich etwas Schokolade holen?", bot Hermine mit zittriger Stimme an.

„Schokolade funktioniert nur bei magischen Verletzungen", sagte Ron mechanisch. „Sollen wir ihn ins St. Mungos bringen?", fügte er an seine Mutter gewandt hinzu.

„Es liegt nur am niedrigen Blutdruck, Ron. Mir geht es gut. Muggle- Medizin scheint Wunder zu wirken", erwiderte Mr. Weasley, während Hermines Dad wieder seinen Puls überprüfte. „Brandy! Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass Muggle nicht anders sind als wir."

„Das ist nur ein Stimulanz", stellte Mr. Granger klar. „Aber Sie wissen, dass ich nur ein Zahnarzt bin. Ich würde empfehlen, dass sie einen Spezialisten aufsuchen. Sicherlich gibt es Zaubererärzte?"

„Sie werden Heiler genannt, Dad", sagte Hermine sachte.

Mr. Weasley nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Der Brandy brachte etwas Farbe in seine Wangen. Nach einem weiteren Schluck konnte er sich zu einer bequemen Position aufsetzen. Der Duft von kochendem Kaffee füllte allmählich den Raum und das Feuer loderte nun.

„Ron, du warst hier. Was ist passiert?", fragte Mrs. Weasley nach ein paar Minuten, in denen ihr Mann den Großteil seiner Kraft wiederzuerlangen schien.

„Es ist nichts, Molly. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

Harry sah, wie Hermine Rons Hand zärtlich drückte, als wolle sie ihn ermutigen zu sprechen.

„Wir haben uns gestritten, ehrlich gesagt", sagte Ron nach einem tiefen Atemzug. Seine Mutter sah ihn mit kritischer Miene an. „Wir haben uns gestritten… heftig. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Dad wollte wissen, was Harry, Hermine und ich im Schilde führen. Ich sagte, dass wir nicht darüber sprechen können. Dad sagte… Er sagte, dass er nicht länger Geheimnisse im Haus dulden würde. Er meinte, Mums Nerven könnten es nicht länger mitmachen. Er wollte wissen, was vor sich geht. Ich konnte nicht… ich wollte nichts verraten. Und dann ist er gefallen. Seine Augen drehten sich in den Kopf hinein und er fiel in meine Arme. Ich rief nach Hilfe und dann ließ ich ihn auf die Couch schweben."

Hermine strich über Rons Rücken, während er sprach.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Ron. Ich habe mich zu angestrengt", sagte Mr. Weasley mit einem fürsorglichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Dann ist es schon mal passiert?", fragte Mr. Granger, während er den Notfallkasten zusammenpackte.

„Ein oder zwei Mal im letzten Jahr", murmelte Mr. Weasley angespannt. Er vermied den Augenkontakt mit seiner Frau.

„Drei Mal!", korrigierte Mrs. Weasley. „Zu viel Stress. Madam Pomfrey hat dir doch gesagt, dass du es ruhig angehen lassen sollst. Arthur, Liebling, du hast nicht auf dich selbst aufgepasst. Du hättest dir eine Auszeit nehmen sollen."

Von der Art, wie Ron seinen Vater anstarrte, konnte Harry nur schätzen, dass ihm diese Informationen neu waren.

„Auszeit! Es herrschte Krieg, Molly. Jeden Tag haben wir etwas von dem verloren, das wir mit unseren Leben beschützt hatten. Und da gab es Tage, an denen wir… so viel verloren haben."

„Ich weiß, Liebling", flüsterte Mrs. Weasley ihrem Mann ins Ohr. Tränen strömten an ihrem Gesicht herunter. „Ich habe nur gehofft, dass du dir etwas freinehmen würdest. Aber es hört einfach nie auf, oder?"

Mr. Weasley küsste seine Frau auf den Kopf. Hermines Eltern hielten einander in einer engen Umarmung. Ron und Hermine standen Hand in Hand da. Ihr flossen Tränen aus den Augen. Doch auch wenn sie weinte, konnte sie trotzdem einen wunderbar hellen Patronus heraufbeschwören, den sie mit der Nachricht „Ihr werdet zu Hause gebraucht" losschickte. Als Mrs. Weasley ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, erwiderte sie: „George, Percy und Ginny sind in Lee Jordans Café gegangen."

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Ron wissen. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„George lebt in der Wohnung direkt darüber. Es ist der einzige Laden, der zu dieser Stunde noch in der Winkelgasse geöffnet hat. Lee macht einen guten Cappuccino."

„Ich mag keinen Cappuccino", erwiderte Ron ohne nachzudenken.

Es gab allgemeines Gelächter, gefolgt von Seufzern der Erleichterung und Mrs. Weasleys Angebot einer warmen Tasse Kaffee. Hermine küsste Ron so leidenschaftlich, dass Harry den Blick abwenden musste.

Und dann traf es ihn. Es war eine Welle der Kälte, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er versuchte, an Ginny zu denken, an ihre Wärme, ihre strahlenden Augen, doch die Kälte und die Furcht, die er fühlte, waren überwältigend. Es war, als hätte jemand eine Tür in seinem Kopf geöffnet und all seine dunklen Gedanken herausgelassen. Sein Geist war erfüllt mit Erinnerungen an jene, die er verloren hatte: seine Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Fred. Er konnte sogar ihre Gesichter um sich herum sehen, farblos und unbelebt. Die leeren Augen waren noch schlimmer als das Schreien. Sie murmelten in seinem Kopf. Waren sie für ihn gestorben oder seinetwegen? Wer würde der nächste sein? Wie konnte er sie beschützen? Er hatte schon die Leben so vieler nicht retten können. Würden die Menschen, die er liebte, jemals in Sicherheit sein? Was, wenn er ging? Was, wenn er für immer fort war? Wer würde ihn wirklich vermissen?

Und dann war er nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer. Seine Sinne schienen zurückzukommen, doch es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er die Orientierung wiedergewonnen hatte. Es war unerwartet geschehen und ohne das ziehende Gefühl, das er mit Apparieren verband. Noch vor einer Minute war er von einer furchtbaren, traumähnlichen Erfahrung geplagt worden und hatte nichts mehr gewollt, als zu verschwinden, und nun stand er mitten in Rons chaotischem Zimmer. Es war natürlich der Elderstab. Er hatte fliehen wollen und der Stab hatte auf seinen Wunsch reagiert. Das einzige, das er sich nicht erklären konnte, war, weshalb er in Rons Zimmer gelandet war und nicht in Vergessenheit, wie seine Gedanken ihn hatten führen sollen.

Er seufzte vor Erleichterung, als die Vision ihn zu verlassen schien, doch gerade als er das dachte, begann sie mit neuer Intensität. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich dagegen zu wappnen. Es war, als würde er von Dutzenden von Legilimentik- Flüchen auf einmal getroffen. Er versuchte, es abzuschütteln, versuchte, seinen Geist zu verschließen, versuchte sogar, um Hilfe zu rufen, doch sein Körper war taub vor Kälte. Es war, als würde jemand eisiges Wasser auf seine Brust gießen, welches seine Eingeweide einfror. Es war nicht natürlich. Etwas tat ihm das an. Es war dunkle Magie. Es gab nichts, das er tun konnte. Er war machtlos dagegen.

Und aus dem nichts ertönte eine Stimme. Es war seine eigene Stimme, die unverständlich brüllte und keuchte, als wäre er gerannt. Er konnte seine eigenen Atemzüge und Fußschritte hören. Und mit jedem Schritt hatte er das Gefühl, als ginge er auf das Schlimmste zu, das jemals geschehen könnte. Es war schlimmer als Voldemort gegenüberzutreten, schlimmer als Schmerz oder Tod. Er hatte solche Angst davor, was er finden würde. Es gab nicht Schlimmeres auf der Welt.

„Harry! _Harry!_"

Jemand berührte ihn am Arm, worauf eine Welle seinen Körper wie Strom durchfuhr. Es war so dunkel und so kalt. Seine Lungen waren wie Eis. Es schmerzte ihn zu atmen. Er musste atmen, er musste es einfach.

„Zieht ihn hoch! Wir müssen gehen!"

Jemand schlug ihn ins Gesicht und seine Augen flogen auf.

„Harry, reiß dich zusammen! Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du musst aufstehen."

Ron riss ihn auf die Füße. Es war noch jemand anderes da. Harry versuchte, seine Augen dazu zu bringen zu fokussieren. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz, doch die Person neben ihm roch nach Cappuccino und verbranntem Toast. _George_. Warum stützten Ron und George ihn? Was war geschehen? Noch vor einer Sekunde hatte er in Rons Zimmer gestanden, jetzt zitterte er am ganzen Körper und konnte nicht aufstehen. Er musste sich aufs Atmen konzentrieren. Warum war es so schwer zu atmen?

„Harry, Dementoren! Sie sind über dem Haus. Eine ganze Horde! Versuch wach zu bleiben, Kumpel. Wir werden deinen Patronus brauchen, um hier rauszukommen."

Sie stürzten fast auf der Treppe. Harrys Füße waren wie Blei.

„Ich lasse ihn neben uns herschweben", brummte George.

„Nein, er muss sich bewegen, damit er bei Bewusstsein bleibt. Hast du das gehört, Kumpel? Bleib wach."

Es war völlig dunkel um sie herum, als wäre alles Licht der Welt ausgeschaltet worden. Harrys Angstgefühl krachte wie eine Welle auf ihn ein.

„Wo ist Ginny?", brachte er zwischen zwei keuchenden Atemzügen hervor.

„Sie ist hier. Wir haben nach dir gesucht, Kumpel. Wo bist du _gewesen_?"

„Ich war nicht weg… ich war… Ron, ich kann nichts sehen."

„Ich auch nicht. Das liegt am Deluminator", erklärte Ron. „Ich bin aber nicht sicher, wie lange es gegen die Dementoren funktioniert. Wir müssen hier raus."

Harry konnte jetzt den Küchenboden unter seinen Füßen spüren. Die Luft um ihn herum war kalt und alles, das er sehen konnte, waren huschende Schatten, doch zumindest konnte er aus eigener Kraft stehen und vielleicht laufen.

„Harry!"

Er kannte diesen Duft. _Ginny._ Er sah sie wie einen schimmernden Stern in der Dunkelheit.

„Halte diesen Patronus hell, Schwesterherz", sagte George alarmierend. „Wir gehen raus."

„Harry, halte durch", murmelte Ginnys Stimme.

Aus den Bewegungen und den gedämpften, verängstigten Stimmen in seiner Umgebung schloss Harry, dass die Weasleys, Hermine und ihre Eltern alle einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen mussten. Er konnte ihre Gesichter ausmachen, bleich, matt und furchtsam.

„Was ist los mit ihm?", fragte Mr. Granger atemlos. Er legte eine Hand an Harrys Stirn, als wäre er ein Kind mit Fieber. „Das ist merkwürdig. Du bist sehr kalt."

„Es sind die Dementoren", sagte Ron ungeduldig. „Wir müssen hier raus."

Harry konnte Ginny an seiner Seite spüren. Ihre Nähe schien ihm seine Kraft und Wärme zurückzugeben, doch er konnte immer noch nicht gut sehen und seine Atemzüge waren flach. Er war nicht sicher, ob sein beeinträchtigtes Sichtfeld etwas mit Rons Deluminator zu tun hatte, doch er wollte sich im Moment keine Gedanken darüber machen. Er konnte genug sehen, um zu fliehen.

„Alle bereit?", rief Percy.

Ein allgemeiner Schauer ging um, als das Haus bebte. Mrs. Weasley antwortete „Wir sind alle da", während die anderen zur Decke sahen, als würde sie auf ihre Köpfe fallen.

„Es ist schlimmer als vorher", sagte Ron, der Harrys Arm festhielt. „Fühlt es sich schlimmer an als vorher?"

Harry glaubte von Hermine ein klägliches „Ja" zu hören, doch sie wurde von Percys herrischer Stimme übertönt.

„Wir rennen in den Garten. Die Bäume werden uns etwas Deckung geben. Wir disapparieren alle gemeinsam, sobald wir den Anti- Apparier- Zauber, der auf dem Haus und Hinterhof liegt, verlassen haben. Patroni sind unser einziger Schutz. Also konzentriert euch darauf, sie so gut zu machen wie niemals zuvor."

„Und bleibt zusammen", fügte George Percys Instruktionen zu. „Dementoren werden keine Gruppe von Menschen angreifen. Wir sind interessantere Beute, wenn wir allein und verletzlich sind."

„Ich fühle mich verletzlich genug", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

Doch die Anspannung in seiner Stimme entging Hermine nicht. Sie trat näher zu ihm und sagte „Wir schaffen das" in einem kompromisslosen Tonfall.

„Es ist zu weit weg", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit bebender Stimme. „Dein Vater kann nicht rennen. Wir werden es einfach riskieren müssen, den Kamin zu benutzen."

„Wenn das Ministerium Dementoren zu Ihrem Haus geschickt hat, dann gibt es ein großes Risiko, dass sie das Flohnetzwerk überwachen", beschwor Hermine. „Wir wissen nicht, was passiert."

„Das scheint eine sehr voreilige Schlussfolgerung für dich, Hermine. Wir wissen noch nicht, dass das Ministerium dahinter steckt", kommentierte Mr. Weasley.

„Ich muss Hermine zustimmen", sagte Percy ernst. „Sobald das hier herauskommt…"

„Lasst _uns_ zuerst herauskommen", warf George ein. „Unsere Patroni werden uns alle beschützen, Mum. Mach dir keine Sorgen um Dad. Wir decken ihn, Percy und ich", fügte er voller Überzeugung hinzu.

Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und rief „Expecto Patronum!", doch Harry fand, dass das Ergebnis recht dürftig war.

„George, das müssen Hundert Dementoren da draußen sein und du hast gerade so viel durchgemacht…"

„Wir sind Dumbledores Armee", erwiderte Ginny und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab, so dass ein Silberschleier vor Harrys Augen auftauchte. „Patroni sind unsere Spezialität. Weißt du noch letztes Jahr, George? Der kleine Fels hält eine große Welle zurück."

Ihr Kommentar, den Harry nicht verstand, schien die Stimmung aller anderen zu heben. Er sah mehr silberne Funken um ihn herum und hörte die Stimmen seiner Freunde im Chor „Expecto Patronum" rufen.

„Alle bereit?", fragte George. Er war umgeben von dem Glühen seines Patronus, der nun mit zunehmender Intensität schimmerte. Harry glaubte, dass das eine neue Form sein musste, doch er konnte sie nicht ausmachen.

„Warte!", sagte Hermine plötzlich. „Harry, kannst du mithalten? Wir haben schon unsere Hände voll zu tun mit Mr. Weasley und meinen Eltern. Sie können doch nicht zaubern, um sich selbst zu beschützen…"

„Ich komme schon zurecht, Hermine", erwiderte Harry. Er richtete sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Er nahm Ginnys Hand fest in seine und befreite sich von Rons Griff. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er den Elderstab gezückt. Sein Körper war immer noch ein wenig steif von der Kälte, doch er wusste, dass er es schaffen konnte mit Ginny an seiner Seite. „Jetzt oder nie. Lasst es uns tun."

Sie platzten durch die Hintertür des Hauses in einem Schwall von silbernem Licht, das die Dunkelheit wie ein Blitz durchstach, in den Garten. George und Percy führten sie an, während Mrs. Weasley und ihr Mann dicht folgten. Mr. und Mrs. Granger waren unmittelbar dahinter, von jeder Seite durch Ron und Hermine beschützt. Harry und Ginny bildeten das Schlusslicht.

Ihr Herauslaufen schien die Dementoren wie Magneten anzuziehen. Sie sausten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Gruppe herab und der Obstgarten war viel weiter weg als Harry in Erinnerung hatte.

„Harry, worauf wartest du? Rufe deinen Patronus auf!", rief Ginny, die ihn mit sich zog.

Harry dachte sofort an seine Lieblingserinnerung und Ron und Hermines lächelnde Gesichter tauchten in seinem Geist auf. Auf der Stelle reagierte der Stab, indem er den Himmel mit gleißendem Licht überzog. Es war so blendend und unerwartet hell, dass Harry den Reflex hatte, sich die Augen zu bedecken. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, denn er stieß gegen Ginny, die mit Hermines Eltern zusammengeprallt war.

„Was in aller Welt war das?", brüllte Percy.

Harry fiel auf die Knie. Der Zauber schien ihm das letzte Bisschen seiner Kraft entzogen zu haben und der Patronus, oder was auch immer es war, erstarb sofort. Er spürte wieder einen Schwall von Kälte an seinem ganzen Körper. Seine Atemzüge waren als weißer Nebel sichtbar. Ein nachhallender Klang in seinem Kopf wurde immer lauter. Es war dasselbe Keuchen, dieselben Fußschritte und dasselbe Gefühl von Furcht. Seine eigene Stimme, die flehte. _Nein, nicht ihn. Bitte, ich tue alles. Nicht ihn!_ Es gab nichts Schlimmeres auf der ganzen Welt. Es war schlimmer als Schmerz oder Tod…

„Expecto Patronum!", rief Ginnys Stimme.

Harry öffnete bei dem Klang die Augen und durch einen Nebel sah er einen großen, schönen Vogel am Himmel vorbeiziehen und sich zwischen ihn und etwa Hundert Dementoren stellen.

„Sehr gut, Schwesterherz", sagte George fröhlich, obwohl seine Stimme angestrengt klang. „Kommt schon. Gehen wir!"

„Nein, wartet. Kommt zusammen. Haltet euch aneinander fest."

Er hatte mit einer Stimme gesprochen, die nicht seine eigene war. Es war, als würde ihm der Stab sagen, was er zu tun hatte.

„Harry, der Anti- Apparier- Zauber…" begann Hermine.

„Tut einfach, was ich sage. Vertraut mir."

Die anderen widersprachen nicht. Die Dementoren trieben Ginnys Patronus immer weiter zurück, entschlossen ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Der helle Vogel fing an zu verblassen. Harry konnte Ginnys Hände zittern sehen. Sie warf einen Blick zu ihm, doch ihre Augen waren weder flehend noch besiegt. Sie funkelten ungewöhnlich. Ihr Ausdruck war stur, unbeugsam. Sofort wusste Harry, was er zu tun hatte.

„Jetzt, Hermine!", rief er.

Hermine ergriff sein Handgelenk und durch sie spürte er die Anwesenheit des ganzen Rests. Mit letzter Kraft stürzte er sich auf Ginny und packte ihre Fußgelenke mit seiner linken Hand. Sobald er sie berührt hatte, spürte er wieder eine Welle von Kälte, doch diesmal war er bereit dafür. Die Welt um ihn herum löste sich in Nebel auf und das letzte, das er sah, war der Umriss des Fuchsbaus unter einem schwarzen Schwarm von Dementoren.

* * *

AN: Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!^^


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Er wusste, was war und was sein würde und was gewesen war", echote eine Stimme.

Seine Brust fühlte sich eisig an. Er war von Angst gepackt. Schatten huschten vor seinen Augen vorbei wie stumme Gespenster: Cedrics leblose Miene, Dumbledore auf dem Gras ausgestreckt, Sirius' leere Augen, sein Körper, der durch den Schleier fiel, ins Nichts fiel…

„Nur einer kann durch das Tor gehen", lachte ein Mann. „Dumbledores Ritter! Wir werden sehen."

Und dann hob sich der Nebel von seinen Augen und er fand sich selbst auf einem polierten dunklen Holzboden wieder.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Harry?", sagte Ginny. Sie beugte sich so nah zu ihm herunter, dass er ihr Haar riechen konnte.

„Geht es allen gut? Sind alle versorgt?", fragte er. Er stand ruckartig auf. „Oh, tut mir leid!"

Er war mit Ginnys Kopf zusammengestoßen. Sie rieb sich ihre Stirn mit der einen Hand.

„Wir sind alle hier. Danke, mein Lieber", antwortete Mrs. Weasley.

„Aber die Frage ist, wo ist _hier_?", sagte George.

Während er sich aufrappelte, mit der Hilfe von Ginny, musste Harry zugeben, dass er selbst etwas verwirrt war. Er hatte erwartet, auf eine dicke Staubschicht gestürzt zu sein, doch stattdessen war der ganze Raum makellos.

„Oh, Harry!", rief Hermine. „Ich liebe es, was du aus dem Haus gemacht hast!"

Sie standen alle in der Küche vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Es war jedoch kaum wiederzuerkennen. Auf dem ersten Blick hätte Harry schwören können, dass es das falsche Haus war. Die Möbel waren nicht länger alt und schäbig. Die Wände sahen aus, als wären sie frisch gestrichen. Über den Fenstern hingen dicke burgunderfarbene Vorhänge und in den Glasschränken lag blitzende weiß- goldene Tafelware. Ein glänzender Kerzenleuchter hing über dem Esstisch und legte ein warmes Licht über den dämmrigen Raum.

„Grimmauldplatz! Ich habe es kaum wiedererkannt. Wie wunderbar! Ich habe es nie so sauber bekommen", sagte Mrs. Weasley, dem Anschein nach entzückt.

„Willkommen im Hauptquartier, Perce!", sagte George fröhlich und klopfte seinem Bruder auf den Rücken. „Das erste Mal hier, glaube ich."

„Sirius Blacks Haus?", fragte Percy ungläubig. „Ich dachte, ihr habt gesagt, dass es kein sicheres Versteck mehr ist."

„Eigentlich ist es Harrys Haus", sagte Hermine, die sich anerkennend umschaute.

„Es war nicht sicher, letztes Jahr herzukommen, Sohn", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Aber ich schätze, jetzt ist es halbwegs in Ordnung. Harry hält es offenbar für sicher. Was sagst du, Harry?"

Sie wandten sich alle um und starrten ihn an. Die Ebene der Besorgtheit schien erheblich gesunken zu sein seit ihrer Ankunft im Grimmauldplatz, doch die Zeichen der Anstrengung und Erschöpfung waren deutlich zu sehen an allen Weasleys, vor allem an Rons Dad, der sich jetzt gegen einen Stuhl lehnte, aber immer noch in Harrys Richtung lächelte. Hermines Eltern sahen blass und kränklich aus, wie Dudley nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit Dementoren. Ginny war die einzige, die fast unberührt von dem Angriff schien.

„Hör zu, das tut mir alles echt leid…"

„Unsinn, Harry", erwiderte Rons Dad, bevor Harry seinen Satz beenden konnte. „Ich glaube, wir haben dir unsere sehr knappe Flucht zu verdanken."

„Dementoren, in unserem Haus!", jammerte Mrs. Weasley. Sie klappte auf einem der vielen Stühle um den Esstisch herum zusammen und seufzte tief.

„Hermine hat uns von diesen Kreaturen erzählt", meldete Mrs. Granger sich zu Wort, „aber sie hat nicht gesagt, dass es so schlimm sein würde… Argh! Was ist _das_?"

Hermines Mutter war beinahe auf Kreacher getreten, der, wie Harry realisierte, die Stühle für sie ausgezogen hatte, damit sie sich setzen konnten. Er glaubte, den Elfen _„wertloser Dreck"_ vor sich hin murmeln zu hören, doch er erwähnte es nicht, da Hermine bereits einen Wirbel um Kreacher veranstaltete.

„Das ist Kreacher, Mum, und er hat _Gefühle_, weißt du. Nein, das mache ich schon, Kreacher", sagte sie und riss einen Stuhl aus seinen Händen, worauf Kreacher sich mit einem unfehlbaren Höhnen tief verbeugte und in einer schattigen Ecke des Zimmers verschwand.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sie alle anzustarren. Die Erinnerung an die anklagenden Geister und traumähnlichen Stimmen kam wieder an die Oberfläche. Und was war mit seinem Patronus geschehen? War der Elderstab die Ursache von allem Seltsamen, das ihm zustieß? Er konnte die Weasleys nicht deswegen leiden lassen. Sie hatten seinetwegen schon so viel durchmachen müssen. Er schwor sich insgeheim, dass der Angriff der Dementoren der letzte Anschlag auf die Leben der Weasleys gewesen sein würde. Er musste handeln. Doch zuerst brauchten sie Ruhe. _Er _brauchte Ruhe. Er fühlte sich so kalt, so schuldbewusst und er schämte sich so. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley in die Augen zu sehen. Deshalb gab er vor, die Möbel und Tafelware zu begutachten.

„Hast du das alles getan, Kreacher?", sagte Hermine staunend. „Du hast tolle Arbeit geleistet!"

„Ich muss zugeben…", echote Ron. „Ich schätze, hier zu leben wird nicht mehr so schlimm sein."

„Tja, warum ziehst du dann nicht mit Harry ein?", keifte Ginny Ron an.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus und ging zum Tisch, wo sie sich zwischen George und Percy niederließ.

„Harry, schau dir die Uhr an!", sagte Hermine, die dem unbehaglichen Augenblick wahrscheinlich ein Ende setzen wollte. „Sie ist jetzt so schön. Wir haben sie noch nie so sauber gekriegt, weißt du noch? Oh! Ist es wirklich schon so spät?"

Ron stellte sich hinter sie und spielte abwesend mit ihrem Haar, während er die Uhr anstarrte.

„Die Uhr geht falsch", sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „Es war fünfzehn Minuten vor Mitternacht, als ich nach Dads Schwächeanfall im Wohnzimmer nachgeschaut hatte. Jetzt ist es vier Uhr morgens. Das kann nicht stimmen."

„Die Uhr des Meisters geht niemals falsch", zischte Kreacher von der Ecke des Zimmers.

„Es war fünf nach Mitternacht, als wir angefangen hatten, nach Harry zu suchen", sagte Hermine.

Harry trat ebenfalls näher an die Uhr heran.

„Naja, ihr hattet ja nicht sehr weit suchen müssen oder?", sagte er gedankenverloren. „Ich war in Rons Zimmer."

„Nein, warst du nicht", erwiderte Ron. „Du warst erst da, als wir das dritte Mal dort nachgesehen hatten. Wir dachten, die wärst verschwunden, Kumpel. Und übrigens musst du echt damit aufhören."

„Wir sollten diese Uhr reparieren", sagte Hermine ein wenig besorgt. Dann sah sie auf die Uhr und sagte: „Meine Armbanduhr zeigt auch vier Uhr morgens an. Hat das noch jemand auf seiner Uhr?"

Einer nach dem anderen bestätigte die Zeit, worauf Hermines Gesicht eine verwirrte Miene annahm. Es war jedoch Kreacher, der zuerst das Wort erhob.

„Die Uhr des Meisters geht niemals falsch. Meister sollte keine Dunkle Magie betreiben, wenn er nicht will, dass ihm die Zeit entschlüpft."

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Harry, ich glaube, er könnte Recht haben", stieß sie hervor. „Dieser Zauber, den du ausgeführt hast, hat sich nicht nach Apparieren angefühlt. Und er hat den Anti- Apparier- Zauber auf Rons Haus durchbrochen. Was hast du getan?"

Harry warf einen Blick zum Speisetisch und sah, wie die anderen aufmerksam lauschten. Der Elderwand steckte in seiner Tasche, doch er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Er wollte sie beschützen. Es hatte schon zu viele Angriffe gegeben.

„Lass uns nicht jetzt darüber reden, okay?", sagte er nervös.

Er wandte sich zu der dunklen Ecke des Zimmers, wo er wusste, dass der Hauself verborgen stand.

„Kreacher, wir brauchen Schokolade, genug für alle hier."

Man hörte ein leises Popp- Geräusch und der Elf tauchte einen Augenblick später mit einem glänzenden Tablett voll dunklen Trüffel und zehn Tassen heißer Schokolade wieder auf, die alle angenommen, aber nicht mehr als zur Hälfte ausgetrunken wurden. Harry nahm nur einen Schluck aus seinem Krug. Es war nicht, dass etwas mit dem Geschmack nicht stimmte, sondern seine Kehle war noch zugeschnürt von Sorge und Furcht, so dass er nicht mehr hinunterbekam. Er wandte sich an die Gruppe, die am Speisetisch saß, und sagte in einem, wie er hoffte, unmissverständlichen Tonfall:

„Hört zu, es gibt eine Menge Räume und ich möchte, dass ihr euch alle hier wie zu Hause fühlt. Kreacher wird für alles sorgen, das ihr braucht. Es ist eine lange Nacht gewesen. Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir alle ins Bett gehen sollten."

„Ich nicht", sagte George entschlossen. „Ich gehe zurück, wenn ich die Schokolade ausgetrunken habe. Ich werde mir den Bastard schnappen, der uns diese Monster auf den Hals gehetzt hat."

„Ich komme mit dir", sagten Ginny und Percy gleichzeitig.

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich", erwiderte Rons Dad, der seine Kinder mit seinem strengsten Blick bedachte.

„Ich stimme Mr. Weasley zu", sagte Harry und er glaubte zu sehen, wie Hermines Kieferlade vor Überraschung herunterklappte. „Wir können jetzt im Augenblick nichts unternehmen. Und wir können auch nicht alle zurückgehen."

„_Was?_", rief George ungläubig.

Doch Harry hatte sich schon einen Plan überlegt und er fühlte sich zuversichtlich genug, dass er sich nicht von George oder Percys Bitten umstimmen ließ. Die Gefahr der Situation war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Jemand musste sich hervortun und die Richtung angeben, um jegliche voreilige Entscheidung zu verhindern, die zu weiteren Tragödien führen könnte.

„Ron, Hermine und ich werden gehen, weil es das Zeug betrifft, das Dumbledore uns letztes Jahr aufgetragen hat", sagte er mit dem selbstsichersten Tonfall, den er aufbringen konnte.

Er war froh, als Ron und Hermine an seine Seiten traten, um ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen.

„Nie im Leben", erwiderte George. „Kein Dementor wird mich von meinem Zuhause fernhalten können."

„Du wohnst da nicht mehr", sagte Ron ungeduldig.

„Da sind Fred und ich aufgewachsen!"

Bei der Erwähnung von Fred verstummten alle. Nur das Ticken der Uhr war zu hören.

„George und Percy, ihr bleibt hier. Ihr werdet die Wächter des Grimmauldplatzes sein und alle Menschen hier stehen unter eurer Verantwortung, einschließlich Kreacher. Das Haus braucht neue Schutzzauber, also habt ihr viel Arbeit vor euch", sagte Harry.

Percy schien einverstanden und nickte.

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe", murmelte George vor sich hin.

„George, bitte", flehte Mrs. Weasley. „Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal tun, was dir gesagt wird? Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren. Wir wollen nicht noch ein Kind verlieren. Ich könnte… ich kann es nicht ertragen! Es ist so furchtbar! Oh, Fred!"

Und mit diesem herzzerreißenden Ruf vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu schluchzen, sofort gefolgt von Mrs. Granger und Hermine. Harry warf einen Blick zur Seite, um zu sehen, ob Ginny ebenfalls weinte, doch sie tat es nicht, genau wie er erwartet hatte. Sie wirkte entschlossener denn je. Ihre Hand war so fest um ihren Zauberstab geballt, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Harry glaubte, einen silbrigen Rauch um ihre Faust herumwabern zu sehen.

„Werdet ihr wieder untertauchen?", brachte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nein, werden wir nicht. Wir kommen zurück, versprochen."

Er wollte etwas Tröstliches sagen, doch das Weinen brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und kalt. Er versuchte es mit einem Schokoladentrüffel, doch es zeigte überhaupt keine Wirkung.

Als das Schluchzen allmählich erstarb, erhob Mr. Granger sich von seinem Stuhl, die Hand seiner Frau haltend, welche ebenfalls aufstand.

„Ich denke, wir nehmen dein Angebot an und gehen zu Bett, Harry."

„Gute Idee", sagte Mr. Weasley. Er stand auch auf, nahm sich aber die Zeit, eine weitere kleine Schokoladenkugel hinunterzuschlucken.

Mr. Weasleys Beispiel folgend, begannen sie alle, einer nach dem anderen den Raum zu verlassen. Als Harry sich zu Ginny umdrehte, war sie bereits gegangen. George fluchte vor sich hin und verschwand in den Korridor. Hermine warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie den Raum verließ, um ihren Eltern ihr Zimmer zu zeigen.

„Also, was meinst du? Slughorn und die Dementoren. Gibt es da eine Verbindung?", fragte Ron leise, während er Hermine nachsah.

Er kaute an einem Trüffel und sein Schokoladenbecher war schon leer. Der Chudley- Cannons- Rucksack war über seine linke Schulter geschlungen und er ließ ihn hin- und herschwingen, wie er es mit seiner Schultasche in Hogwarts zu tun pflegte. Er schien sich völlig von dem Angriff erholt zu haben, wofür Harry dankbar war. Er brauchte jemanden, der richtig denken konnte.

„Vielleicht kann Slughorn Dementoren dazu bringen zu tun, was er will", erwiderte Harry mühevoll. „Ich frage mich, wie man ihnen Befehle erteilt hat. Wir müssen das herausfinden."

„Ich werde Hermine fragen", sagte Ron, als würde das alle Fragen in der Welt beantworten.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry, halb lächelnd.

„Slughorn führt irgendetwas im Schilde. Wir müssen ihm auf die Spur kommen. Ich will Xeno Lovegood einen Besuch abstatten, wie wir gesagt haben, aber wir könnten auch…"

„Morgen früh, Kumpel", warf Ron ein. Er klopfte Harry auf den Rücken. „Es kann ein paar Stunden warten. Wir sind hier in Sicherheit, richtig? Also versuch, dich ein wenig zu entspannen, okay?"

Harry musste zugeben, dass Ron Recht hatte, doch der Gedanke ans Entspannen ließ ihn an Ginny denken und an ihre bitteren Kommentare über seinen Auszug. Irgendwie hellte das seine Stimmung nicht auf.

„Findest du es in Ordnung, wenn wir uns kein Zimmer teilen?"

Harry konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis er realisierte, was Ron da fragte und war er möglicherweise im Sinn hatte.

„Oh, okay. Ich nehme Sirius' Zimmer."

„Danke, Kumpel."

Ron verließ den Raum und stieg die Treppe in Hermines Richtung hoch, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Langsam steuerte Harry auf sein eigenes Zimmer zu, während er sich fragte, ob er sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde, dass Ron und Hermine ein Paar waren. Und dann dachte er wieder an Ginny und überlegte, ob sie ihn einlassen würde, wenn er an ihrer Tür auftauchte. Doch er wusste nicht einmal, welche es war. Also ging er allein in sein Zimmer und schlief unruhig für gefühlte paar Minuten. Und obwohl die Sonne ihre warmen Morgenstrahlen durch sein Zimmerfenster warf, wachte er schaudernd vor Kälte auf.


	12. Kapitel 12

Hi!

Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe! Keine Sorge, ich habe euch nicht vergessen. Ich war nur für längere Zeit im Ausland. Aber hier ist ja endlich das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Harry stand am folgenden Tag mit der festen Absicht auf, seine Nachforschungen so schnell wie möglich zu beginnen. Er würde Ron und Hermine wecken, wenn er sie brauchte. Und wenn sie nicht wollten, würde er allein losziehen. Er hatte sich alles überlegt. Zuerst musste er herausfinden, was Xeno Lovegood noch von den Heiligtümern und dem Meister des Todes wusste. Zweitens würde er dem Zaubereiministerium einen Besuch abstatten, um nachzuforschen, wer die Dementoren zum Fuchsbau geschickt hatte. Und drittens wollte er versuchen, Horace Slughorn zu finden, der wahrscheinlich untergetaucht war.

Der Plan hatte sich in seinem Geist geformt, als er sich angezogen hatte, doch er war gezwungen, seine Prioritäten zu klären, als er auf seine nackte Brust schaute. Im Spiegel vor ihm konnte er das schwarze Mal sehr deutlich sehen. Es war nicht mehr nur von der Form und Größe eines Fingerabdrucks, es war vom Durchmesser her fast so groß wie ein Schnatz und hatte eine eigentümliche Gestalt angenommen. Es war nicht mehr nur ein Tintenfleck, sondern drei Spiralen, die sich so an ihren Anfangspunkten in der Mitte verbanden, dass sie den Eindruck einer Dreiecksform mit runden Ecken erweckten. Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Bild schon mal gesehen zu haben, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wo. Er machte sich viel mehr Sorgen darum, dass es unaufgerufen auf seiner Haut aufgetaucht war, als wäre es mit Magie hingezeichnet worden, wie ein Tattoo oder, wie Hermine mit Sicherheit einwerfen würde, wie das Dunkle Mal eines Todessers.

Harry versuchte, nicht allzu viel über das eigenartige Symbol nachzudenken, während er sich anzog, und entschied sich, an seinem ursprünglichen Plan festzuhalten, nur dass er dem hinzufügte, mit Hermine über das Mal zu sprechen, bevor sie zu den Lovegoods aufbrachen. Seine Priorität war es, die Sicherheit von den Weasleys und Hermines Eltern sicherzustellen, und der einzige Weg war, ihnen so viel wie möglich von den tödlichen Heiligtümern zu erzählen. Danach würde es leichter sein herauszufinden, was Slughorn ausheckte. Der Gedanke, dass mehr hinter der Geschichte steckte als was in dem Buch vom Beedle dem Barden dargelegt war, war gar nicht beruhigend. Als sie das erste Mal mit Xeno Lovegood darüber sprachen, hatte er ihnen gesagt, dass es Menschen gab, die an die Tödlichen Heiligtümer glaubten. Das schien anzudeuten, dass es mehr als ein paar Interessenten daran gab, die heiligen Gegenstände zu besitzen. Harry realisierte allmählich, was genau das implizierte. Ihn durchzuckte flüchtig ein Bild von ihm selbst, der einer Armee von Zauberern gegenüberstand, die alle das Heiligtümer- Symbol an ihren Umhängen trugen und im Chor sangen, während Leichen aus ihren Gräbern stiegen wie in Michael Jackson' Video zu _Thriller_.

Nachdem er eine lange Zeit in den Spiegel gestarrt hatte, alleingelassen mit seinen Ängsten und Gedanken, verließ er schließlich sein Zimmer und ging in den unteren Stock. Er trug Kleidung, die Sirius gehört haben musste: eine schwarze Hose, eine hüftlange schwarze Jacke und ein graues langärmeliges Shirt mit einem silbernen „D" darauf. Sein Phönixzauberstab steckte in seiner rechten Tasche und der Elderstab in der linken. Als er sich Sirius' alte Klamotten näher angesehen hatte, die jetzt alle sauber und sorgfältig gefaltet in den Schubladen lagen, hatte er festgestellt, dass viele „D"s auf seinen Shirts aufgestickt waren, stets in derselben silbernen Schriftart. Doch seine Kleidung und Erscheinung war das letzte, worüber er sich im Moment Gedanken machte. Er würde frühstücken und dann…

Doch seine Idee, allein und schweigend zu essen, verflog rasch, als er Rons tiefe Stimme in der Küche hörte.

„Was ist mit dir, George? Wusstest du das mit Dad?"

„Wir dachten lange, es wären Mum, Fred und ich", sagte George so gelassen, als spräche er vom Wetter. „Dad war sehr beschützerisch um sie. Wir hätten es aufschnappen müssen. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein für ihn bei der Arbeit, aber er hat immer wieder Überstunden eingelegt, deshalb der zunehmende Stress. Sie befragten ihn, befragten Mum, befragten alle auf Bills Hochzeit. Und sie durchsuchten natürlich das Haus, mehrmals innerhalb des einen Jahres. Tut mir leid, dass du den Aufstieg der Weasleys zum Ruhm verpasst hast, Ron. Wir waren ein sehr begehrter Haufen. Jetzt ist alles vorbei, außer den Dementoren und Slughorn und Potter- hassender Eulenpost…"

„Wir wurden genauestens von Ministeriumsbeamten beobachtet", übertönte Percys Georges Stimme. „Aber sie haben es nie gewagt, uns zu verhaften oder ähnliches, weil sie glaubten, dass ihr irgendwann doch Kontakt mit uns aufnehmen würdet, was ihr nicht getan habt, wie ich voller Stolz sagen muss."

„Naja, wir waren ziemlich nah dran…", warf Ron fast unhörbar ein.

„Aber was zählt, ist, dass ihr es nicht getan habt, und ich bin auch wirklich stolz auf euch… _George, wirst du wohl damit aufhören?_"

Das Licht in der Küche ging immer wieder an und aus, was Hermine scheinbar allmählich auf die Nerven ging.

„Fantastisch! Das ist echt genial, wenn ihr mich fragt. Der gute alte Dumbledore, Gott segne ihn. Ich wünschte, ich könnte herausfinden, wie das funktioniert. „Deluminator" ist ein sehr gewinnender Name. Wir könnten ihn neben unseren Immerwährenden Sonnenlichtbirnen verkaufen… _Harry!_ Guten Morgen!"

Sobald er Harry gesehen hatte, nahm Ron George den Gegenstand aus der Hand und stopfte ihn hastig in seinen Chudley- Cannons- Rucksack, einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, als sich alle Gesichter ihm zuwandten.

George, Percy, Ginny, Ron und Hermine saßen dicht beieinander am Esstisch und kauten an trockenem Brot.

„Harry, du solltest mit Kreacher sprechen. Er weigert sich, uns Frühstück zu servieren. Ich glaube, er wartet auf deinen Befehl. Und er will uns nicht in die Vorratskammer lassen. Ich bin wirklich am Verhungern, weißt du", sagte Hermine schnell.

Harry rief Kreacher auf der Stelle herbei und bat ihn, Frühstück zu bringen. Zu aller Begeisterung war der Tisch bald beladen mit frischem Kaffee, Brot, Orangensaft, Erdbeermarmelade und zehn verschiedenen Sorten von Käse.

„Also noch mal, was ist hier los?", wiederholte Harry, während er Anstalten machte, sich gegenüber von Ginny niederzulassen.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und schaute dann auf ihren Teller, lächelnd.

„Gehst du jetzt nach Durmstrang?", sagte sie, während sie ein Kichern unterdrückte.

Die anderen Weasleys blickten ihn an, als hätte er gerade einen guten Witz erzählt. Die vielen „D"s auf Sirius' Kleidung schienen doch eine Bedeutung zu haben.

„Tja, wisst ihr, ich dachte, ich könnte zu höheren Studien in ein fremdes Land gehen", sagte Harry. Er sah auf sein Shirt hinunter und bemühte sich, keine Miene zu verziehen.

Sie starrten ihn an, als hätte er gerade verkündet, dass er zu den Dursleys zurückkehren würde.

„Das war ein Witz. Ich versuche, die Stimmung aufzuheitern. Das sind Sirius' Sachen."

George schien der einzige zu sein, den Harrys kleiner Versuch an einem scherzhaften Kommentar zu entzücken schien. Er klopfte Harry fröhlich auf den Rücken, während er sich setzte.

„Seht ihr? Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass er keine schlechte Laune haben würde. Sie dachten, du würdest austicken, wenn du siehst, dass wir alle hier warten statt auf unseren Zimmern zu hocken wie brave kleine Kinder."

Harry versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie frustriert er war. Er hatte schon halb damit gerechnet, dass er seinen Plan würde bekannt machen müssen, bevor sie zu einem neuen Ziel aufbrechen konnten. Die entschlossene Miene von Ginny bewies, dass er richtig gelegen hatte.

„Harry weiß, dass wir keine Kinder mehr sind", sagte Ginny in einem resoluten Tonfall. Sie hob den Blick von ihrem Teller und starrte ihn an. „Und er wird sich anhören müssen, was wir zu sagen haben."

„Harry, wir schwören, dass wir ihnen nichts verraten haben…", begann Hermine.

Doch Harry konnte nur Ginny anstarren. Da war etwas so Reifes in ihrem gesamten Auftreten. Sie trug eine lange waldgrüne Robe mit schwarzem Samt an den Ärmeln und einem schwarzen Ledergürtel. Sie wirkte mehr selbstbewusst als arrogant. Außer ihrem roten Haar hätte sie nur durch ihre Haltung als Sirius' Schwester durchgehen können.

„Wir wissen von den Heiligtümern des Todes."

Harry war fassungslos. Ginny hatte gesprochen, als verstünde sie die Konsequenzen, doch für Harry bedeutete es nur, dass sie in wahrscheinlich größerer Gefahr schwebten, als er gedacht hatte.

„Wir wissen nicht alles", korrigierte Percy, worauf Ginny die Stirn runzelte. „Wir wissen, dass du einen legendären Zauberstab besitzt, der der Stab des Schicksals oder der Elderstab sein mag oder auch nicht. Wir wissen natürlich, dass du einen Tarnumhang hast, das ist kein Geheimnis. Aber wir wissen nichts von einem Stein. Deshalb vermuten wir, dass Dumbledore ihn dir in seinem Testament gegeben hat. Wir haben Rons Deluminator gesehen und was er bewirkt, aber wir wissen nicht, was aus dem Schnatz geworden wird. Also haben wir daraus geschlossen, dass der Stein der Auferstehung darin gewesen sein muss."

Harry sah, wie George sich bei der Erwähnung des Steins auf seinem Stuhl wand. Hermine musste die momentane Unbehaglichkeit ebenfalls bemerkt haben, denn sie legte nervös eine Hand an die Brust, um nach dem herzförmigen Medaillon und dem Stein darin zu tasten.

„Ich sehe, dass ihr euch schon einige Gedanken gemacht habt", sagte Harry. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Ginny grinsend. „Hermines Buch vom Beedle, dem Barden, hat so einiges verraten. Wir haben die ganze Zeit gewusst, was du vorhattest."

„Du hättest Ginny mitnehmen sollen, Kumpel", sagte George. Er lächelte seine Schwester liebevoll an. „Sie weiß vielleicht Sachen. Oh, Merlins Bart, das ist es, oder?"

Georges Miene nahm einen überraschten Ausdruck an, während er von Harry zu Ron und zu Hermine starrte. Ron und Hermine waren so blass und sprachlos, dass es ziemlich sinnlos schien, die Tatsachen zu leugnen. Ihre Mienen verrieten alles.

„Das ist, wohinter Slughorn her ist. Es sind die Heiligtümer, richtig?", sagte Ginny düster. „Er hat nichts gefunden während der einen Minute Zeitverzögerung durch die Vampirasche. Deshalb hat er die Dementoren geschickt."

„Du ziehst voreilige Schlüsse, Ginevra", tadelte Percy. „Wir wissen noch nicht, dass _Professor_ Slughorn…"

„Komm schon, Perce", warf George ein. „Er hat uns sein Motiv sogar mitgeteilt, als er uns von seiner toten Freundin erzählt hat. Der Mann glaubt, dass die Heiligtümer ihm eine zweite Chance geben würden."

„_Vielleicht_", sagte Percy unüberzeugt. „Aber wir werden es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, bis wir sehen, was Harry hat. Es könnten genauso gut alles ein Märchen sein."

Als er das sagte, zog Harry den Elderstab aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Der Effekt war dramatisch. Sogar Percy vergaß, was er sagen wollte, um staunend den Gegenstand zu betrachten.

„Er war Dumbledores Zauberstab", sagte Harry. „Soweit es alle anderen außerhalb dieses Zimmers betrifft, ist das alles, was dahinter steckt."

Er fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert, ihnen den Stab zu zeigen. Es war, als hätte sich eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern gehoben. Doch zur selben Zeit war es alarmierend zu sehen, wie leicht sie zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass er im Besitz der legendären Objekte war.

„Und die anderen Heiligtümer?", fragte George.

Ron und Hermine starrten Harry an und warteten auf seine Aufforderung, sie hervorzuholen. Er nickte ihnen zu und Ron schwang seinen orangefarbenen Rucksack auf den Tisch, während Hermine die goldene Kette unter ihrer Kleidung hervorzog. Einen Augenblick lang zögerte Hermine mit ihren Händen an ihrem Hals. Schließlich ließ sie sie sinken, ohne die Kette abzunehmen.

„Natürlich", sagte Percy ehrfürchtig. „Drei Gegenstände, drei Hüter. Man muss wieder mal Dumbledores Genialität bewundern. Er wusste, was er da tat."

„Das ist nicht, was du uns gesagt hast. Du hast gesagt, dass es der Schutz deiner Mutter war, der dich gerettet hat."

Georges Stimme war kalt, doch Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Was ich euch gesagt habe, ist wahr, George", sagte Harry ungerührt. „Der Schutz meiner Mutter hat mich vor Voldemorts Tötungsfluch gerettet. Bei der gesamten Sache mit dem „Meister des Todes" in der Geschichte der Drei Brüder geht es nicht wirklich darum, den Tod zu besiegen, sondern darum, ihn zu akzeptieren."

„Das weiß ich", murmelte George vor sich hin. „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Ich bin mit diesen Geschichten aufgewachsen."

Harry versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl er Georges Erwiderungen alarmierend fand. In jedem Fall machte es Hermine nervös. Sie rückte immer näher zu Ron, Zentimeter um Zentimeter.

„Dumbledore hat uns einfach Werkzeuge gegeben, von denen er wusste, dass sie uns helfen könnten, Voldemort zu besiegen", sagte Harry.

„Die Heiligtümer sind mehr als nur Werkzeuge, Harry", gab George zurück.

„Tja, dann schätze ich, weißt du nicht alles", blaffte Ron zurück, bevor Harry antworten konnte.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Ginny heftig.

Sie saß auf der Kante ihres Stuhls und funkelte Ron an.

„Es heißt genau das, was ich gesagt habe."

„Hört auf!", rief Hermine. „Das reicht, ihr alle! Dumbledore hat uns aus einem bestimmten Zweck zu den Heiligtümern geführt. Jetzt da alles vorbei ist, stecken wir mit diesem Problem fest. Hat es nicht schon genug Anschläge gegeben? Wir müssen sie zerstören."

George und Percy sahen bestürzt aus.

„Bist du verrückt? Weißt du, was für gute Dinge man mit dem Stab tun könnte oder mit dem Stein? Man könnte Fred zurückholen!"

Es folgte eine Stille, in der alle George anstarrten. Ginny nahm seine Hand. Harry musste abermals bewundern, wie sanft und bestimmt sie mit ihrem Verhalten sein konnte.

„Fred würde nicht zurückkommen wollen", sagte sie sachte und streichelte Georges Hand.

Er sah sie mit flehendem Blick an und schaute sich dann um, als wachte er aus einem schrecklichen Traum auf.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe. Tut mir leid, Harry."

George drehte sich schnell um und verließ den Tisch. Er gab vor, etwas auf der Anrichte zu suchen. Harry steckte den Elderstab zurück in seine Tasche und biss von seinem Toast ab. Als George schließlich zum Tisch zurückkehrte, schienen sie alle endlich bereit für Handlungen.

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?", wollte Ron wissen. Er schnippte Krümel von seinem Rucksack und stellte ihn wieder auf den Boden.

„Ihr wollt sie wirklich zerstören?", verlangte Percy. Er wirkte leicht niedergeschlagen. „Ich kann natürlich völlig verstehen, warum, aber es scheint ein wenig… grausam. Es gibt viele Orte, an denen man sie sicher verstecken kann…"

„Naja, wir dachten auch, der Stein wäre im Dunklen Wald in Sicherheit", begann Ron zu erklären.

Harry berichtete ihnen von Firenzes Bitte, dem Anschlag im Dunklen Wald durch die halbmenschliche Kreatur und dem Pfeil, der ihn fast getötet hätte.

„Es hätte Slughorn im Wald sein können", sagte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Nun, wir könnten darüber Klarheit bekommen, sobald wir wissen, wer die Dementoren auf unser Haus gehetzt hat", sagte Percy, bevor seine Schwester weitere Vermutungen aussprechen konnte. „Ich schreibe einen Brief an Kingsley Shacklebolt. Wenn uns jemand sagen kann, wer die Dementoren ohne Befugnis verwendet, dann er. Er weiß alles, das jetzt im Zaubereiministerium vor sich geht."

Harry war beeindruckt von Percys Bereitwilligkeit sich zu beteiligen.

„Seht mich nicht so an", sagte Percy ungeduldig. Er starrte die Gesichter am Tisch an. „Was, denkt ihr, habe ich letztes Jahr im Ministerium getrieben? Kaffee gekocht? Ich habe als Spion für Kingsley gearbeitet. Nicht einmal Mum und Dad wussten davon."

„Oh, Percy!", rief Hermine und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Sie wirkte den Tränen nahe.

„Unser Bruder ist ein Weasley durch und durch", kommentierte George. „Wir hatten unsere Zweifel, aber da haben wir es."

„Und was ist jetzt mit den Heiligtümern?", fragte Ginny an Harry gewandt.

„Wir wissen nicht, wie wir sie zerstören können", gab er zu. „Wir werden jemanden besuchen müssen, der es wissen könnte: Xeno Lovegood."

„Natürlich!", sagte Ginny. „Und Luna wird sich freuen, uns zu sehen."

Ron und Hermine drehten sich zu Harry, als könnten sie seine Gedanken lesen. Doch er hatte sich schon einige Gedanken um die Idee gemacht.

„Ich denke, Ginny sollte mit uns kommen", sagte er zu seinen beiden Freunden. „Sie kann Dementoren verjagen, falls wir wieder angegriffen werden. Mein Patronus hat etwas Merkwürdiges getan…"

„Es war nicht dein regulärer Patronus, Harry. Es war anders. Du – oder der Stab – hast etwas in den Himmel geschossen. Da war ein Symbol."

Harry war verblüfft. Er konnte sich an den Lichtblitz erinnern, doch er hatte tatsächlich nicht sehen können, ob er einen Schild heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Was für ein Symbol?", wollte er wissen. Er konnte seine Furcht nicht verbergen.

Als einzige Erwiderung zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab hervor und malte das Zeichen in die Luft. Es waren drei Spiralen, die an ihren Anfangspunkten verbunden waren und das Dreieck formten, das Harry nur allzu gut kannte.

„Das hab ich irgendwo schon mal gesehen", sagte Ron nachdenklich.

„Natürlich hast du es", lachte George. „Das ist das Markenzeichen der Weird Sisters!"

Harry wünschte sich innerlich, George würde keine Witze darüber reißen.

„Nein, ehrlich", wiederholte George mit demselben scherzhaften Tonfall. „Du hebst das Fansein auf eine neue Ebene, Harry. Stell dir nur vor, wenn der Tagesprophet von deinem neuen Patronus erfährt..."

Harry rieb sich die Brust, als wäre er schmutzig, befleckt. War das alles? War es nicht mehr als jemandes Vorstellung von einem Scherz?

„Harry?", sagte Hermine sachte. „Es ist nicht nur dein Patronus, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann denke ich, solltest du uns dein Mal zeigen."


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Was denkst du, machen sie da oben?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry abwesend. Er sah zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal zur Treppe hoch.

Sie standen im engen Korridor in der Nähe der Eingangstür, bereit aufzubrechen. Ginny war wieder hochgegangen, um sich umzuziehen, und Hermine war ihr mit demselben Vorwand gefolgt.

Harry sah auf seine Armbanduhr und verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte schon das Gefühl, dass sie zu viel Zeit verschwendeten, und er konnte nicht begreifen, warum es so wichtig war, die Kleidung zu wechseln. _Mädchen_, dachte er mit einem genervten Seufzen.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Kumpel. Man will sie verfluchen, kann aber auch nicht ohne sie leben. Das nennt man wohl Ironie."

Harrys Lächeln zu Rons Kommentar war sehr matt. Die Unterhaltung am frühen Morgen hatte ihn ausgezehrt und er war selbst leicht erstaunt von seiner eigenen Reaktion. Er hatte nicht geplant, das schwarze Mal jemand anderem als Ron und Hermine zu zeigen, und ihnen auch nur, weil sie schon davon wussten. Außerdem hatte er auch nicht vorgehabt, so offen über die Heiligtümer zu sprechen. Vor ein paar Stunden waren seine beiden Freunde noch die einzigen gewesen, die in das wahre Wesen des Stabs, des Steins und des Umhangs eingeweiht waren. Nun war diese Information drei neuen Menschen anvertraut worden. In seinem Herzen wusste Harry, dass George und Percys Zuverlässigkeit über jeglichen Zweifel erhaben waren, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm grübelte immer noch über den Ausdruck auf Georges Gesicht nach, als er den Anhänger an Hermines Hals gesehen hatte. Was Ginny betraf, war er nicht sicher, wie die Idee, sie in den Plan einzuweihen, sich einfügte. Es war fast natürlich gewesen, sie mitkommen zu lassen. Vielleicht war es ihre eigensinnige Miene gewesen, die ihn überzeugt hatte. Doch wie auch immer er empfand, er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie sich jetzt nie im Leben davon abbringen lassen würde.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Ron aus heiterem Himmel, was Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Ich meine, wenn ich du wäre, hätte ich Angst. Ich würde kein Tattoo auf meiner Brust wollen, außer vielleicht einem Drachen, der Feuer speit. Charlie hat einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz auf seinem Schulterblatt. Mum und Dad wissen natürlich nichts davon. Aber dieses Spiralding ist schon ein bisschen gruselig, oder?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Solange kein Bild von mir nackt im Tagespropheten erscheint, so dass alle es sehen können, komme ich damit klar."

„Meinst du, Hermine würde ein Tattoo bei mir gefallen?"

„Definitiv nicht."

Ron verstummte und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zur Treppe. Harry konnte erkennen, dass sein Freund sich sehr darum bemühte, nicht allzu besorgt zu klingen, doch die Wahrheit war, dass Ron mehr Gründe hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen, als jeder andere. Seine Familie hatte viel mit Harry zu tun und das versetzte sie in eine gefährliche Position seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Der Verlust von Fred, die Folterung von Hermine vor nicht allzu langer Zeit und Mr. Weasleys Krankheit. Doch nichts davon hatte ihre Einstellung geändert und sie sorgten sich immer noch um Harry, als gehörte er zur Familie. Aber er hatte unwillkürlich Schuldgefühle dafür, dass sie wieder eingebunden waren. Rons Nervosität war völlig legitim, doch er konnte seinen Freund nicht bitten, bei seiner Familie zu bleiben, da er die Antwort dazu bereits kannte. Ron und Hermine würden es niemals akzeptieren zurückgelassen zu werden.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie herbeirufen", sagte Harry mit einem Halblächeln, bemüht fröhlich zu klingen.

Sein Versuch an einem Scherz fiel recht platt aus. Ron nestelte an dem Verschluss seines orangefarbenen Rucksacks herum und sah düster drein.

„Erstaunlich, wie leicht sie wegen der Heiligtümer zu dem richtigen Schluss gekommen sind, oder?"

„Aber sie wissen noch nicht alles", wiederholte Harry, was vorhin schon gesagt worden war. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie noch nicht von den Horkruxen erfahren. Wir haben schon genug zu tun."

Es folgte ein Augenblick der Stille und dann ächzte Ron frustriert auf, was Harry fast vor Überraschung zusammenzucken ließ.

„Machst du dir überhaupt keine Gedanken über das Mal auf deiner Brust? Es ist so, als würde es dich gar nicht kümmern! Ich meine, du hattest ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele in dir und jetzt hast du dieses merkwürdige Symbol… Und du benimmst dich, als wäre es keine große Sache."

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Ron diesen Gedanken zurückgehalten hatte, seit er ihnen das schwarze Mal im Fuchsbau gezeigt hatte. Sie hatten sehr wenig über den Ausgang der Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Voldemort gesprochen. Er hatte seinen beiden Freunden nur die bloßen Tatsachen geliefert und er war nicht sicher, ob er bereit war, weiter in das Thema vorzudringen. Es steckten zu viele Folgerungen in dem, das Ron gerade ausgesprochen hatte. Harry hatte nicht gewagt, über all die Möglichkeiten nachzudenken, über die kleine Chance, dass Voldemort es gelungen sein könnte, einen oder mehrere Horkruxe vor seinem Ende erschafft zu haben. Und wenn es einen weiteren Horkrux gab, würde er es wissen? Würde er es spüren könnten? Würde er immer noch diese Verbindung fühlen? Was war, wenn seine Vision mit dieser Möglichkeit verknüpft war?

_Nein, denk nicht daran. Denk nicht daran…_, dachte er hastig und verdrängte es aus seinem Kopf.

„Es _ist_ eine große Sache, Ron. Ich will, dass es vorbei ist, genau wie du, aber das ist es eben nicht. Ich versuche nur, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, das ist alles. Wir dürfen uns nicht ablenken lassen."

„Ich wünschte nur, du würdest in Panik ausbrechen oder so. Es ist nichts falsch daran, in Panik zu verfallen. Es ist _normal_."

„Du denkst, ich wäre nicht in Panik ausgebrochen?", blaffte Harry. Er hob die Stimme an. „Ich habe Angst! Mir ist kalt und ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich wurde angegriffen und angeschossen und ich habe Angst, dass einer von euch das nächste Mal verletzt wird. Ich fürchte um deine Familie, Ron. Da hast du es also: Panik."

„Was ist mit Voldemorts Seele und deinem Mal? Ich bin sicher, dass du glaubst, da könnte es eine Verbindung geben."

Harry holte tief Luft und rief sich die Vision in Erinnerung, die er in Rons Zimmer im Fuchsbau erlebt hatte. Die rennenden Fußschritte, das Entsetzen, die Angst davor, was er finden würde, obwohl er nicht wusste, was vor ihm lag. Das waren alles _seine_ Gefühle gewesen, da war er sich sicher. Nicht Voldemorts. _Seine_. Er würde den Unterschied erkennen. Oder nicht?

„Er ist fort, Ron. Ich bin mir ganz sicher", sagte er so überzeugend, wie er konnte. Ron hob skeptisch beide Augenbrauen. „Sieh mal", fuhr Harry fort, „Hermine scheint darauf zu bestehen, dass das Mal mit den Heiligtümern in Verbindung steht. Das ist genug für mich. Lass uns einfach einen Weg finden, die Heiligtümer zu zerstören, und wir werden sehen, was mit dem Mal geschieht. Vielleicht gibt es gar keine Verbindung. Vielleicht ist es nur ein dummer Zauber."

„Mir gefällt einfach nicht die Vorstellung, dass Teile von Voldemorts Seele herumfliegen. Das ist alles", sagte Ron leise, eine gewisse Erleichterung in der Stimme. „Es macht mich einfach krank."

„Sie könnte nicht einfach herumfliegen, Ron. Sie kann nicht alleine leben. Sie braucht…"

Er wollte seinem Freund etwas Beruhigendes sagen, ihm einen Beweis liefern, dass Voldemort ein für alle Mal zerstört war, doch eine plötzliche Bewegung im schattigen Korridor hatte seinen Blick aufgefangen. Er trat einen Schritt näher zu Ron und raunte: „Hast du das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden?"

Ron zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, während er Harry mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand schob. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab drohend von einem Ende des Ganges zum anderen schweifen.

„Ich meine die Gemälde!", stieß Harry in einem Atemzug aus. „Die Porträts an der Wand, Ron!"

„Ich dachte… Die Porträts, ja", sagte Ron unschuldig. Er stopfte seinen Zauberstab hastig in die Hintertasche und ließ Harry los.

Ron rückte näher an die Wand und versuchte, Harrys verwirrtem Blick auszuweichen. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, wie sicher Grimmauldplatz für sie alle war. Hermine hatte ihm die üblichen Schutzzauber auferlegt. Ron hatte das Recht, nervös und defensiv zu sein, wo seine gesamte Familie, oder zumindest ein Großteil davon, nur knapp einem Angriff von Hunderten Dementoren entgangen war. Doch sicherlich war Rons Reaktion auf den Gedanken von einem Eindringling in Harrys Haus übertrieben.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Harry. Er war unsicher, ob er wütend oder belustigt sein sollte.

Aber Ron ignorierte ihn. Er starrte die Porträts an der Wand an.

„Ich glaube, wir haben echt Gesellschaft, Kumpel."

Ein kleiner gelbbrauner Welpe schnüffelte am Boden herum und wedelte seinen Schwanz in einem der Gemälde direkt vor der Treppe. Kreachers gründliche Säuberung, so schien es, hatte es geschafft, die Hintergründe auf den Bildern in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zu versetzen, und da waren ein paar zusätzliche, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, die aber weniger ernst wirkten als der Rest. Einige von ihnen hätten ganz gut nach Hogwarts gepasst. Die Bewohner dieser Gemälde liefen in und aus den Rahmen heraus, unsicher, ob sie wiederaufgenommen würden oder nicht. Der kleine Welpe sah aus, als würde er bleiben, da er sich auf einem alten Teppich vor einem dunklen Kamin niederließ.

„Oh, ich wollte immer nach Durmstrang gehen", sagte ein kleines Mädchen in einem der Porträts, bevor eine ernste Frau in einem schwarzen Kleid und einer grauen Schürze sie aus dem Bild zog und einen besorgten Blick über die Schulter zu Harry und Ron warf. Es erinnerte Harry leicht an Professor McGonagall.

„Ich schätze, dieses Haus scheint endlich bereit dafür, dass du einziehst", sagte Ron mit einem Feixen. „Und übrigens: Dieses Durmstrang- Shirt wird dich noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Ja. Hör mal, Ron, du musst mich nicht beschützen…"

„Bereit zu gehen?"

Sie hatten weder gehört noch gesehen, dass Ginny und Hermine die Treppe heruntergekommen waren. Sie trugen ihre Schuhe in den Händen, um so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen.

„Mum und Dad stehen gerade auf", flüsterte Ginny schnell, während sie in Ballerinas schlüpfte. „Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen."

Als Harry die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, wurden sie draußen von einer kühlen Brise und einem trüben Himmel begrüßt. Ginny trat einen Schritt zur Straße, aber Hermine packte sie sofort am Unterarm.

„Nein, wir müssen auf der Türschwelle bleiben, sonst werden wir gesehen, und wir wissen nicht, wer uns beobachten könnte. Oh! Wartet, ich muss mir die Schuhe zubinden."

Sie reichte Ron ihre perlenbestickte Tasche und lehnte sich gegen die Tür, während sie damit rang, auf der dicht gedrängten Türschwelle an ihre Füße zu gelangen. Harry war dankbar zu sehen, dass Hermine daran gedacht hatte, ihre nützliche Handtasche mitzunehmen. Er vermutete, dass sie sie mit vielen hilfreichen Sachen vollgepackt hatte wie Sandwiches, Vielsafttränke und ihre gesamte Sammlung von Zauberspruchbüchern.

„Wir sollten besser nicht hier verweilen", sagte Hermine. Sie richtete sich auf. „Seit- an- Seit- Apparieren, Leute. Haltet euch gut fest."

„Ich könnte es machen…", bot Harry an. Er dachte daran, wie er es geschafft hatte, sie alle in die Sicherheit vom Grimmauldplatz zu bringen, trotz des Anti- Apparierzaubers auf dem Fuchsbau.

„Nein, Harry", erwiderte Hermine sofort. „Wir wissen nicht, was es war, und Kreacher hat gesagt, dass es Dunkle Magie war."

„Ja, Kreacher ist jetzt unsere neueste Referenz", kommentierte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

Hermine schoss Ron einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Ron. Was auch immer Harry getan hat, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Erinnert ihr euch an die Uhr? Es war, als hätten sich ein paar Stunden einfach in Luft aufgelöst."

„Naja, ich will einfach nicht wieder zersplintert werden", sagte Ron. Er zeigte auf die Stelle an seiner Schulter, wo er den Verlust eines großen Stück Fleischs bei ihrer knappen Flucht aus dem Grimmauldplatz fast vor genau einem Jahr erlitten hatte.

„Das war nicht meine Schuld!", rief Hermine empört.

„Wenn ihr beide fertig seid mit eurem Herumgezicke", warf Ginny plötzlich ein, „könnt ihr ja einfach zu Lunas Haus nachkommen."

Als sie das sagte, nahm Ginny Harrys Hand und sie beide disapparierten mit überraschender Leichtigkeit. Zum ersten Mal war die Erfahrung angenehm für Harry, wie wenn er in tiefes Wasser springen und wieder auftauchen würde, ein wenig außer Atem, aber merkwürdigerweise mit neuer Lebenskraft.

„Es hat mir hier schon immer gefallen", sagte Ginny, während sie sich angetan in ihrer neuen Umgebung umsah. „Es ist ein bisschen wild, wie Luna auch. Aber es sieht so aus, als würde es gleich regnen."

Doch Harry blickte nicht auf die Landschaft. Sogar in dem düsteren Wetter schien Ginny eine Aura des Lichts auszustrahlen. Sie hatte ihr grünes Kleid gekürzt, so dass es gerade bis zu den Knien reichte. Ihr Haar wehte um ihr Gesicht herum, wie warmes Feuer.

„Du siehst verträumt aus", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Nein… Ja… Ich meine, du siehst hübsch aus."

Sie küsste ihn und für einen Augenblick vergaß Harry die paar Tropfen Regen und die Aufgabe, die vor ihnen lag.

„Du bist so kalt, Harry. Das gefällt mir nicht. Wir müssen darüber Nachforschungen anstellen."

„Im Moment fühle ich mich nicht kalt…", sagte er verlegen.

Sie küsste ihn wieder.

„Ich kann Ron und Hermines Streitereien nicht ausstehen", sagte er, als sie sich ein wenig von ihm löste. „Und ich will von jetzt an immer mit dir apparieren. Wo sind sie überhaupt?"

Sobald er das gesagt hatte, ertönte ein vertrautes Knacken und Ron und Hermine erschienen einen Meter von Harry und Ginny entfernt. Sie taumelten beide ein wenig, während sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiederfanden. Sie waren in einer recht engen Umarmung appariert.

„Warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht?", sagte Harry. Er lächelte bei ihrem unbehaglichen Anblick.

„Wir haben uns zuerst wieder vertragen, also kein Herumgezicke mehr", erwiderte Hermine hastig, bevor sie sich an Ginny wandte: „Du hast deine Apparierprüfung noch nicht abgelegt! Du bist noch nicht siebzehn und du bist nicht dazu befugt…"

„Ich kann tun, was ich will", warf Ginny mit einem Feixen ein.

Hermines Gesicht wurde rot. Sie sah ein wenig aus wie eine jüngere McGonagall.

„Nein, kannst du nicht…"

„Doch, kann ich. Ich bin Reinblüterin seit den ersten Zauberern, deren Namen in den Aufzeichnungen des früheren Zaubereiministeriums gefunden werden können. Ich glaube, wir sind sogar verwandt mit Godric Gryffindor."

Harry konnte seinen Schock nicht verbergen. Ginny auf der anderen Seite hatte ein spöttisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Mit einem entnervten Seufzen setzte sie zur Erklärung an:

„So war das im letzten Jahr. Reinblütern wurden alle Privilegien eingeräumt, ohne dass sie auch nur einen Zauberstab anrühren mussten. Ich schätze, sie hatten noch keine Zeit gefunden, die alten Regeln wiedereinzuführen. Bis dahin kann ich also apparieren, wie ich will."

Es war eine jener seltenen Gelegenheiten, da es Hermine die Sprache verschlug.

„Du musst keine so große Sache draus machen", sagte Ron empört zu seiner Schwester.

Sie schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie starrte in die Ferne zur Gestalt von Lunas Haus, das kaum sichtbar durch die Bäume war. Inzwischen waren Regentropfen auf Ginnys Haaren und auf Harrys Brille.

„Ich sollte euch noch vorwarnen", begann Ginny, „Luna ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig paranoid. Noch mehr als sonst, meine ich."

„Wie kommt das?", fragte Harry. Er zog seinen Phönix- Stab heraus und legte schnell einen Wasserabstoßungszauber auf seine Brille.

Er hatte gezögert, bevor er sich für seinen alten Stab entschieden hatte. In seiner Hintertasche spürte er den anderen matt vibrieren, als würde er gegen Harrys Wahl protestieren. Doch er konnte es nicht riskieren, die Kontrolle über den mächtigsten Stab auf der Welt zu verlieren, während er einen wasserabstoßenden Zauber auf Ginnys Kopf legte.

Keiner schien sein Zögern zu bemerken, da die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf Ginnys Erklärung lag.

„Ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass Slughorn bei ihr zu Hause gewesen war, richtig? Das war am Tag der Clearwater- Beerdigung. Tja, sie vermutet, dass Slughorn irgendetwas mit ihrem Dad angestellt hat. Sie sagt, dass er danach nicht mehr derselbe war, dass er ihre Fragen nicht beantworten wollte. Sie erzählen einander alles, versteht ihr. Neville sagte, dass Paranoia nur das Ergebnis davon ist, dass sie gefangen genommen worden war und all das, aber das klingt nicht nach ihr. Sie ist normalerweise gut in der Beurteilung von Menschen."

„Wann hast du denn mit Neville gesprochen?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Bei der Clearwater- Beerdigung, Ron. Alle waren da."

„Wir waren nicht da…", sagte Harry bestürzt.

„Tja, nein", antwortete Ginny mit einem anklagenden Blick zu Ron und Hermine. „Scheinbar waren einige _Leute_ der Meinung, dass du nicht mit zwei Beerdigungen hintereinander fertig wirst."

Harry wirbelte zu seinen beiden Freunden herum, doch Hermine kam ihm mit selbstsicherer Stimme zuvor:

„Harry, es war zu deinem eigenen Wohl. Ron und ich sind auch nicht gegangen. Wir fühlten uns dem nicht gewachsen."

Wut stieg in ihm auf und der Elderstab begann wieder zu vibrieren. Er musste sein Temperament zügeln. Er hatte keine Wahl.

„Und was machen wir wegen Luna und ihres Dads?", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und nach einem langen Atemzug.

„Es ist vielleicht eine gute Idee, getrennt mit Luna und ihrem Dad zu sprechen", sagte Hermine. „Ihr Dad könnte unter dem Imperius- Fluch stehen. Wenn das der Fall ist, denke ich nicht, dass Finite Incantatem ausreichen wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie man diese Art von Magie aufhebt."

„Du wirst es schon noch herausfinden", sagte Ron zärtlich.

„Danke, Ron, aber darauf würde ich nicht wetten. Theoretisch bedarf es eines guten Legilimentikers, um einen Imperius- Fluch aufzuheben. Das ist Magie, die weit über unsere Kenntnisse hinausreicht. Wir hatten diese Art von Training noch nicht."

Slughorns Stimme schien in Harrys Geist widerzuhallen: _Du solltest dich wieder hinter deine Bücher verkriechen, Potter. Du wirst es nötig haben._

„Wo steckt Snape, wenn man ihn braucht?", kommentierte Harry in der Hoffnung, dass das die Stimmung aufhellen würde.

Nur Ginny antwortete auf seine Bemerkung mit einem Lächeln. Ron dachte so angestrengt nach, dass seine Stirn tief gerunzelt war.

„Slughorn ist hierhergekommen. Er muss nach Informationen zu den Heiligtümern gesucht haben. Xeno Lovegood hat ihm gesagt, was er wissen wollte, und Slughorn löschte alle Spuren von seinem Besuch mit einem Gedächtniszauber. Er weiß, dass wir auch herkommen würden, weil wir es letztes Jahr aus demselben Grund getan hatten, aber es ist ihm egal, weil er schon weiß, was Xeno Lovegood weiß. Wir sind keine Bedrohung für ihn, weil er uns einen Schritt voraus ist."

Der Rest von ihnen verstummte, während sie über Rons Theorie nachdachten.

„Kapiert ihr es nicht?", platzte er hervor. „Wir tappen hier in eine Falle! Warum hast du uns diese Information nicht früher gesagt?"

Ginny funkelte ihren Bruder an, als würde sie ihn dazu herausfordern, sie mit irgendetwas zu beschuldigen.

„Wir werden nicht in eine Falle tappen, wenn wir mit einer rechnen, Ron", keifte sie zurück. „Was würdest _du_ denn tun? Am Grimmauldplatz warten, bis es noch einen Anschlag gibt?"

„Ich ziehe es vor zu wissen, wo ich reintappe", erwiderte Ron brüsk. „Verstehst du nicht, dass es Harrys Leben ist, das du hier riskierst?"

„Wage es ja nicht, mir zu sagen, was ich hier riskiere, Ronald Weasley!"

„Das reicht jetzt!", unterbrach Hermine. Sie schob sich zwischen Ron und seine Schwester. „Also ehrlich, das ist unerträglich. Es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn wir uns immer wieder streiten."

Ron und Ginny starrten sie an. Beide murmelten kaum hörbar „Tut mir leid", während sie einander wütende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Sehen wir uns erstmal um, bevor wir voreilige Schlüsse ziehen", sagte Harry plötzlich. Er trat ein paar Schritte auf das Haus zu, was klein in der Ferne zu sehen war. „Nehmt eure Zauberstäbe in die Hand und haltet die Augen offen."

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend, bevor sie den kleinen Bach erreichten, der am Haus vorbeifloss. Es fing an, stärker zu regnen, und sie suchten Deckung unter den Bäumen, um einen besseren Blick auf ihre Umgebung zu bekommen, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Das Haus sah genauso aus, wie Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Er konnte kein Zeichen von der Explosion sehen, die es während ihres letzten Besuchs beinahe zerstört hatte. Es war repariert und in genau den gleichen Zustand versetzt worden, in dem es sich befunden hatte.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr drei hier bleiben, während ich an die Tür klopfen gehe", bot Ginny an. „Ich bin schon mal hier gewesen. Es würde nicht komisch wirken oder so. Dann werde ich euch wissen lassen, ob es sicher ist. Ich könnte meinen Patronus schicken."

„Nichts für ungut, aber dein Patronus ist nicht gerade sehr diskret, Ginny", sagte Ron zögernd. Er warf einen Blick zu Hermine, um sicherzustellen, dass sie den Tonfall billigte, mit dem er seine Schwester ansprach. „Er ist aber sehr schön. Wann ist dein Patronus zu einem Phönix geworden?"

Für einen Augenblick vergaß Harry, weshalb er über dem Haus gebrütet hatte. Ginnys Patronus war ein Phönix? Er hatte die vogelähnliche Gestalt und ihre großen Flügel gesehen, aber er hatte nicht realisiert, dass es ein Phönix war. Während der Verteidigung- gegen- die- Dunklen- Künste- Stunden war es ein Pferd gewesen. Was könnte nur solch eine Veränderung hervorgerufen haben?

Bevor er jedoch einen Kommentar machen konnte, schoss ein rotes Licht an ihm vorbei und prallte mit einem lauten Knall in einen Baum zu seiner Rechten.

„Runter! Harry, geh in Deckung!", rief Ron.

Er hatte keine Zeit, auch nur einen Zauber auszuführen. Etwas Schweres war in seinen Rücken gekracht und zwang ihn nun mit solcher Kraft zu Boden, dass er nicht einmal aufblicken konnte. Sein Phönixstab war bei dem Aufprall herausgefallen und er konnte ihn nirgendwo auf dem Boden in der Nähe entdecken. Alles, das er sehen konnte, waren weitere rote Lichter, die um ihn herum wie Feuerwerke hervorbrachen, und Ginnys schwarze Schuhe wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt.

„Protego!", ertönte Rons Stimme, während Harry versuchte, seinen Körper hochzustemmen, ohne Erfolg.

Zu seiner Linken und Rechten hörte er, wie Hermine und Ginny Schildzauber ausführten.

„Ron, was machst du da? Lass mich los!", sagte er keuchend und ächzend.

Doch Ron presste ihn gewaltsam runter, ein Knie auf seinem Rücken. Sein Brustkorb wurde schmerzhaft gegen den Boden gedrückt. Eine Hand an seinem Nacken hielt seinen Kopf wenige Zentimeter über dem Gras.

„Das ist doch verrückt! Lass mich los!"

Doch seine Stimme brach, als er nach Luft schnappte. Er würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Ron wechseln müssen über seine neue Besessenheit bezüglich seiner Sicherheit. So weit er es erkennen konnte, trafen die roten Blitze die Bäume. Sie waren nicht auf ihn gerichtet. _Warnschüsse_, dachte Harry.

„Wer ist da? Zeigen Sie sich!", rief Ginny.

Harry konnte sie nun voll sehen. Sie stand ein paar Schritte vor ihm, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben.

„Zeige Sie sich zuerst! Der nächste Schuss wird nicht danebe gehe."

Die tiefe, maskuline Stimme und der fremde Akzent waren unverkennbar.

„Viktor?", rief Ginny. „Viktor, ich bin es! Ich bin hier mit Ron und Hermine."

„Beweis es. Was ist das Passwort?"

„_Ein kleiner Fels hält eine große Welle zurück_", sagte Ginny laut und deutlich.

Es folgte eine Pause und dann tauchte die Gestalt von Viktor Krum hinter einem Rosenbusch auf. Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und die Zweige, hinter denen er sich versteckt hatte, zogen sich in die Erde zurück. Er kam langsam auf sie zu, mit gekrümmten Beinen und unbeholfen auf dem unebenen Boden, doch immer noch bedrohlich mit seinen dunklen Haaren und breiten Schultern.

„Ich wusst, dass ihr bald auftauche würdet", sagte er, als er nah genug war, um nicht mehr brüllen zu müssen.

„Woher sollen _wir_ wissen, dass du es bist?", sagte Ron mit Nachdruck.

Vielleicht war es der Schmerz, der sich auf seinem Rücken anbahnte, oder die Tatsache, dass er mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag, aber vom Klang seiner Stimme hätte Harry schwören können, dass Ron zu seiner Linken stand und nicht über ihm. Und doch drückte sich ein schweres Gewicht auf seinen Rücken, das ihm die Luft herauspresste.

„Mein Patronus ist eine Löwe", erwiderte Krum, als er bei Ginny angelangt war.

„Das stimmt", sagte sie. Sie klang erleichtert. „Es ist in Ordnung, Leute. Er ist es wirklich."

Harry sah, wie Krum und Ginny ein Lächeln wechselten, und plötzlich konnte er nachvollziehen, wie Ron sich gefühlt haben musste, als der berühmte bulgarische Sucher Hermine nahegewesen war. Dieser Gedanke verdoppelte nur sein momentanes Gefühl des Frusts und der Erniedrigung. Er würde aufstehen und sich vor Krum fies und ungehobelt aufführen, wenn Ron ihn nur freigeben würde.

„Ron, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen", sagte Harry in einem Atemzug. Er konnte den Elderstab wieder in seiner Tasche vibrieren spüren, während Wut in ihm aufstieg.

_Ich werde Ron nicht umbringen_, dachte er immer und immer wieder und bemühte sich krampfhaft, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. _Ich werde Ron nicht umbringen. Ich werde ihn nur versteinern._

„Ist Harry bei euch?", fragte Krum und sah sich um.

Und plötzlich sah Harry aus den Augenwinkeln Rons abgetragene Turnschuhe. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch das Gewicht lag immer noch auf seinem Rücken.

„Ich habe den Tarnumhang über ihn geworfen, als du angefangen hast, Lähmflüche auf uns abzuschießen", sagte Ron.

Er rückte näher zu Ginny, Hermine und Krum, ohne sich zu Harry zu wenden, und nestelte an seinem leeren orangefarbenen Rucksack herum.

„Guter Gedanke, Ron!", sagte Hermine und griff nach Rons Hand.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er ihn tatsächlich anbehalten würde", erwiderte er zögerlich.

„Hey, ich bin hier!", brüllte Harry. Er war halb alarmiert, halb verärgert. „Ein bisschen Hilfe, bitte?"

Der Umhang konnte nicht das einzige sein, das Ron über ihn geworfen hatte, da er sich nicht bewegen konnte, nicht einmal seine Arme. War er von einem Körperklammerfluch getroffen worden? Ron hätte das nicht getan, es sei denn, er war wirklich verrückt.

„Harry, wo bist du?", sagte Hermine und schaute sich um.

„Ich bin hier!", rief er wieder. „Könnt ihr… Könnt ihr mich nicht hören?"

„Wartet", sagte Ginny. „Es könnte immer noch gefährlich für Harry sein. Warum hast du hier Wache gehalten, Viktor? Ist Luna und ihrem Dad etwas zugestoßen?"

„Mr. Lovegood", murmelte Krum mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick in Richtung Haus. „Ich hab ihn gefunde. Er war verflucht, ich glaube. Ich hab ihn hergebracht."

„Dann lasst uns drinnen weiterreden", sagte Hermine mit einem nervösen Blick in die Wälder, wo Harry immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

Er brüllte wieder, doch keiner schien ihn zu sehen noch zu hören. Sein letzter Ruf erstarb in seiner Kehle. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer zu atmen, so wie er auf den Boden gepresst wurde. Je mehr er versuchte sich zu rühren, desto beharrlicher schien das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken zu werden.

„Geht nicht!", sagte er, aber seine Stimme klang wie ein heiseres Flüstern.

Es war zu spät. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Krum hatten ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Sie liefen nun hastig auf das Haus der Lovegoods zu, überzeugt, dass Harry ihnen unter dem Tarnumhang folgte. Nur Ginny schien zu zögern. Sie hielt inne, um einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, doch nach einem kurzen Moment setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Ein Donnergrollen ertönte und dann war er allein.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

„_Bitte kommt zurück"_, dachte Harry immer wieder verzweifelt.

Es regnete nun in Strömen und was fester Boden gewesen war, begann zu Schlamm zu zerfließen. Wenn er nicht bald einen Weg fand, sich von dem Tarnumhang zu befreien, würde er schmutzig, einsam und furchtbar nass sterben. Wenn er nur an seinen Phönixstab herankommen könnte oder an den Elderstab…

Als er das dachte, erschauderte der Elderstab und Harry war sicher, dass er auf seinen Zustand der Panik reagierte.

_Schaff den Umhang von mir runter_, dachte er in der Hoffnung, dass der Stab es als Befehl auffassen würde.

Es funktionierte jedoch nicht und er spürte, wie sein Körper noch tiefer in den schlammigen Boden sank. Er konnte Donner hören und den schweren Regen, der auf die Bäume herabprasselte. Wenn der Elderstab nicht reagierte, dann brauchte er seinen Phönixstab oder irgendeinen Stab, sonst war er verloren.

„Accio Zauberstab", brachte er spuckend und prustend heraus. Doch es kam kein Stab.

Als er nach Luft schnappte, erschienen schwarze Punkte in seinem Sichtfeld. Er war kurz davor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er konnte nicht atmen. Und dann dachte er an Ginny. Er konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass sie mit Krum plauderte, während er allein war in seinem vielleicht letzten Augenblick. Wenn er sie nur mit seinen Gedanken erreichen könnte. Es gab so viele Sachen, die er ihr sagen wollte… aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Er konnte sich schon die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten ausmalen.

_Der berühmte Harry Potter wurde am späten Nachmittag von seinen drei Freunden tot in einer Schlammpfütze gefunden. Alle Beweise scheinen darauf hinzudeuten, dass der Held, der Lord Voldemort zerstört hatte, ertrunken ist, nachdem er während eines schweren Regenfalls mit dem Gesicht in einen Teich gefallen war. Harry Potter wird am meisten für seine enge Beziehung zu Albus Dumbledore, dem verstorbenen Hogwarts- Schulleiter, in Erinnerung behalten._

„Harry! Wo bist du?"

Zuerst glaubte er, ihre Stimme durch den Regen zu hören. _Ginny_, dachte er mit einem leisen Hoffnungsschimmer.

Etwas blitzte über seinem Gesicht auf und plötzlich war er frei. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und sog so viel Luft ein, wie seine Lungen es erlaubten, worauf er sich noch schlechter fühlte. Wenn er seine Atemzüge nicht kontrollierte, würde er mit Sicherheit in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Ich bin jetzt hier. Hol tief Luft." Es war wieder Ginnys Stimme. Er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet.

Das Gewicht hatte sich wundersamerweise von seinem Rücken und Nacken gehoben, doch er zitterte nun am ganzen Körper. Er war jetzt auf Händen und Füßen, aber er konnte noch nicht aufstehen.

„Ginny", sagte er matt. Er versuchte, seine Augen zu fokussieren. „Wie hast du…?"

„Harry, ich habe dich in meinem Kopf gehört. Und dann sah ich… Es war, als hätte jemand ein Bild in meinen Kopf gepflanzt. _Impervius._"

Als sie das sagte, hörte der Regen, der so schwer gefallen war, auf der Stelle auf und begann, stattdessen leicht um sie herum zu flimmern. Er konnte ihn immer noch in den Bäumen hören, doch er fiel nicht mehr auf seinen Kopf und seine Brille herab.

„Danke, Ginny. Danke, dass du zurückgekommen bist."

„Wir dachten, du wärst vor uns, weil wir ein Geräusch und Schritte gehört haben, aber es war in Wirklichkeit Luna unter einem Disillusionierungszauber, der wir gefolgt waren. Und dann, etwa zur selben Zeit, als wir realisierten, dass du nicht da warst, habe ich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört."

Er konnte sie jetzt deutlich sehen. Ihr Gesicht war blass, aber der glitzernde Regen umschien sie wie eine Aura.

„Ich denke, das war Legilimentik. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das kannst. Es war richtig stark. Es hat mich fast umgehauen. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er und stützte sich auf Ginnys Schulter zum Aufstehen. „Es war der Umhang. Er hat etwas Merkwürdiges getan. Ich konnte ihn nicht abwerfen."

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab?"

„Ich habe ihn fallen lassen."

Ginny verschwendete keine Zeit, nach ihm zu suchen. Sie benutzte einen Aufrufezauber, um den Phönixstab und den Tarnumhang aufzusammeln und dann machten sie und Harry sich auf dem Weg zum Haus, so schnell sie konnten. Sie trafen auf dem Weg Ron und Hermine, die sich beide in solch einem Zustand der Panik befanden, dass sie vergessen hatten, sich gegen den Regen zu schützen. Eine Minute später standen sie in dem unordentlichen Vorraum von Lunas Haus, wo sie Wasser über den gesamten Holzfußboden tropften.

„Tut mir leid wegen des Umhangs, Kumpel", brummte Ron.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", warf Hermine besorgt ein. „Warum bist du uns nicht gefolgt? Warum bist du so voller Dreck?"

„Hi, Harry."

Luna Lovegood war durch die Tür vom Wohnzimmer erschienen, einen braunen Umhang um sich gewickelt und den Zauberstab gezückt.

„Bist du wirklich Harry?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

„Mein Patronus ist ein Hirsch", erwiderte Harry rasch, Krum imitierend.

„Das weiß jeder."

Sie starrte ihm ins Gesicht, den Zauberstab in der Angriffsposition, die er von Dumbledores Armee wiedererkannte.

Harry sah hilfesuchend zu Hermine und Ron hinüber, doch sie beide schienen auf eine Bestätigung zu warten, dass er wirklich er selbst war. Nicht dass er irgendetwas getan hatte, das Verdächtigungen rechtfertigte, aber sie hatten wahrscheinlich dieselbe Behandlung erhalten bei ihrer Ankunft. Nur Ginny schien verärgert von Lunas Misstrauen.

„Kannst du nicht sehen, dass er es ist, Luna? Also ehrlich, das ist lächerlich", sagte sie und legte Harry eine Hand auf den Arm.

In der Zwischenzeit zerbrach Harry sich den Kopf darüber, etwas zu finden, das nur er und Luna wissen konnten. Und dann fiel es ihm ein.

„Wir haben beide Stimmen hinter dem Schleier von diesem komischen Steinbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung gehört."

Das Lächeln auf Lunas Gesicht schien zu zeigen, dass er die richtige Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich daran. Ich wusste aber in jedem Fall, dass du es bist, Harry. Es liegt an deinen Augen. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe: Mein Patronus ist ein Nargoyle."

„Er ist ein _Kaninchen. _Du solltest über so etwas keine Witze reißen, Luna", tadelte Hermine. „Wir könnten uns dazu entscheiden, dich zu verhexen."

Das schien Luna nicht im Geringsten zu verstören. Stattdessen setzte sie zur Erklärung an:

„Mein Patronus ist wirklich ein Nargoyle, Hermine. Nargoyles sind Gestaltwandler. Das solltest du doch wissen. Tja, ich schätze, du weißt doch nicht alles."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Ron brachte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange zum Schweigen.

„Das ist wirklich Luna. Das ist alles, was zählt, Mine", sagte er sanft. „Harry und ich denken immer noch, dass du die schlaueste Hexe unseres Jahrgangs bist, sogar wenn du nicht weißt, dass Nargoyles Gestaltwandler sind."

„Ron, du weißt, dass das völliger Schwachsinn ist", klagte Hermine und schob ihn leicht von sich. „Du solltest sie nicht noch ermutigen…"

„Hermine, Luna ist alt genug, um an alles zu glauben, was sie will, sogar an Nargoyles. Geht es dir gut, Kumpel? Du siehst übel aus. Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Harry versuchte, mit seinem Zauberstab den Schlamm von seiner Kleidung zu entfernen, doch er zitterte so stark, dass seine Bemühungen nutzlos waren. Am Ende tat Ginny den Großteil der Säuberung, während er von seiner Nahtod- Erfahrung berichtete. Sogar trocken fühlte er sich merkwürdig kalt und wackelig an. Er hätte alles für eine warme Decke und ein Butterbier gegeben. Ron und Hermine schauten ihn mit derselben Entrüstung an wie letztes Jahr, als er ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er seinen Patronus nicht hatte ausführen können. Das verschaffte ihm nicht gerade ein besseres Gefühl.

„Ich denke, der Umhang hat sich gegen mich gewandt", sagte er, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Du hast keinen Zauber darauf gelegt, richtig? Du hast ihn nur über mich geworfen?"

„Ja, nur den Umhang", erwiderte Ron. Er wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Hermine. „Wir hatten hinter deinem Rücken ausgemacht, dass ich dich darunter stecken würde, wenn Schwierigkeiten aufkommen sollten", erklärte er mit einem Schimmer von Schuldgefühlen in der Stimme.

„Es war zu deinem eigenen Wohl", sagte Hermine hastig. „Aber was meinst du mich „gegen dich gewandt"?"

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr machte es Sinn. Es war, als hätte der Umhang es getan. Wenn Ginny nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er da draußen einsam gestorben. Das war das Schlimme daran, unter dem Tarnumhang zu stecken: die Einsamkeit, nicht gehört oder gesehen zu werden. Er fragte sich, wie jemand so leben konnte. Hatte sein Vorfahr Ignotus Peverell tatsächlich unter dem Umhang _gelebt_? War das überhaupt möglich, wie ein Geist zu leben?

„Ich glaube, er hat versucht, mich zu töten", antwortete er nach einigem Nachdenken.

Er wollte den entsetzten Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht meiden und den unausweichlichen Fragen, die mit Sicherheit folgen würden. Deshalb wandte er sich Luna zu.

„Wo ist dein Dad? Wir sind hier, um mit ihm zu reden."

Luna musterte Harry von oben bis unten, als würde sie irgendeine mysteriöse neue Kreatur bewundern. Ihre Augen huschten von seiner immer noch zitternden Hand zu seinem Gesicht und dann zu seinem Shirt.

„Durmstrang, das ist interessant", kommentierte sie. „Ich vermute, du wohnst bei deinem Paten zu Hause. Mein Dad ist im Labor mit Viktor. Kommt mir. Lumos."

Sie erleuchtete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry taten es ihr nach.

„Labor?", murmelte Ron in Harrys Ohr. „Was meint sie mit Labor?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Dass die Lovegoods ein Laboratorium hatten, war nicht überraschend, aber die Aussicht darauf, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten, beruhigte seine Nerven in keiner Weise. Er dachte daran, dass Lunas Mutter bei einem ihrer eigenen Experimente getötet worden war, und er fragte sich vage, ob ihr Vater den Unfall mitangesehen hatte. Doch es schien keine gute Gelegenheit, um Luna nach Details zu dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu befragen.

Sie führte sie durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer, das durch seine ganzen leeren Bücherregale auffiel.

„Wir ziehen es jetzt vor, unsere Bücher im unteren Stock aufzubewahren. Sie sind alle ziemlich selten und gefährlich", antwortete sie auf ihre neugierigen Blicke. „Das Labor ist der sicherste Ort im Haus. Dad verlässt es in letzter Zeit nur selten, was ganz gut ist, weil der Rest des Hauses mit Tumblern infiziert ist."

„Tumbler?", murmelte Ron. „Ich hatte Angst vor ihnen, als ich noch ein Kind war. Sie sehen wir Spinnen aus. Sie leben in den Wänden und essen Stein. Manchmal knabbern sie sich heraus und dann kriechen sie unter dein Bett und…"

„Ron, hör auf damit", zischte Hermine warnend. „Es gibt so etwas wie Tumbler gar nicht. Sie existieren nur in Märchen."

„Manchmal werden sie mit Spinnen verwechselt", warf Luna ein. Ihre Stimme war gesenkt und wehmütig. „Aber sie sind real wie viele Sachen, die in Märchen vorkommen, zum Beispiel die Heiligtümer des Todes."

„Wir haben ihr nichts erzählt. Sie hat es sich selbst erschlossen", sagte Ginny mit einem Blick zu Harry.

„Es war wirklich nicht schwer", fuhr Luna fort. „Wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander, mein Dad und ich."

Sie hatten die Küche erreicht und standen nun vor einer schweren Holztür mit vielen Stahlschlössern daran. Luna zog mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Kreis um die Schlösser herum, während sie einen Zauber murmelte, und dann schwang die Tür mit einem unheilvollen kreischenden Geräusch auf.

„Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet", sagte sie und ging voran die enge Treppe hinunter. „So ein Donner lässt die Gremlins aus dem Keller kriechen und das hier ist der einzige Ausgang. Sie neigen dazu aggressiv zu werden, wenn sie nicht herauskommen können. Wusstet ihr, dass Knallrümpfige Kröter allergisch gegen Gremlin- Speichel sind?"

„Warum haltet ihr Gremlins in eurem Keller?", fragte Ron genervt, als die Stufen unter seinen Füßen laut knackten.

„Oh, sie sind toll, wenn es darum geht, Irrwichter abzuhalten. Da sind wir."

Sie hatten die letzte Stufe erreicht und standen nun auf der Schwelle zu einem bequemen Wohnbereich mit wackligen Stühlen, überfüllten Schreibtischen, sehr alten Tapeten und einem roten Teppich auf dem Boden. Vor ihnen war eine Stahltür, die einen Türklopfer in Form eines Löwenkopfes trug, aber kein Schloss. Luna trat näher an die Wand, zog einen alten Schlüssel unter ihrem Umhang hervor und steckte ihn in ein fast unsichtbares Schlüsselloch in der Ziegelmauer. Sie hörten ein Geräusch, als würden Steine bewegt werden, und ein Teil der Wand öffnete sich zu einem hell erleuchteten Raum. Die Stahltür blieb jedoch geschlossen.

„Was ist da drin?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Oh, das ist das Zimmer von meiner Mum. Dad wollte sie nahe bei uns behalten."

„Die Leiche von ihrer Mutter ist da?", raunte Ron, als Luna außer Hörweite war. „Ich würde keine Leiche in meinem Haus haben wollen."

„Das ist keine Leiche", sagte Ginny leise. „Das ist ihre Mum."

Sie war vor der Stahltür stehen geblieben und drückte leicht ihre Hand dagegen. Da war eine Traurigkeit an ihr, so wie sie dastand, die Harry nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Hermine und Luna gingen zuerst ins Laboratorium. Ron blieb zurück und trat schweigend an Ginnys Seite.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Dad jemals die Idee aufgegeben hat, seine Frau zurückzuholen", flüsterte Ginny mitfühlend. Sie warf einen Seitenblick zu Harry. „Luna sagt, dass sie versucht hat, es ihm auszureden, aber er sucht immer noch nach einem Weg."

Harry dachte sofort an den Stein der Auferstehung um Hermines Hals. Was würde Xeno Lovegood tun, wenn er wüsste, dass sie ihn hatte?

„Er würde nicht…"

„Doch, würde er", erwiderte Ginny, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte. „Er würde sie zurückholen, genau wie George Fred zurückholen würde, wie Mum Dad zurückholen würde, wie Ron Hermine zurückholen würde. Es heißt nicht, dass es richtig ist oder dass sie schlechte Menschen sind. Es heißt nur, dass wir unsere Schwächen haben."

Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte gar nicht wissen, was seine Freunde mit dem Stein der Auferstehung tun würden. Hermine hütete ihn, aber wenn Ron etwas zustieß, war er nicht sicher, ob sie dem Drang widerstehen könnte, ihn zu benutzen. Erwar nicht sicher, ob _er_ ihm widerstehen könnte.

„Du bist nicht schwach", sagte er sanft zu Ginny. „Und es wird nicht passieren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas passiert."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte. Ihre Augen strahlten mit unverhüllten Tränen. Sie sah ihn so an, dass er spürte, wie er rot wurde, obwohl ihm so kalt war.

„Ich bin nicht wie du, Harry. Als ich dachte, dass du gestorben wärst… als ich sah, wie Hagrid deinen Körper getragen hatte… Du warst für ein paar Minuten lang tot und in dieser Zeit habe ich mir etwa hundert Wege einfallen lassen, dich zurückzuholen."

„Tu es nicht", sagte er ein wenig brüsk. „Wenn es passiert… hol mich nicht zurück."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Sie schien auf der Stelle angewurzelt.

„Warum sagst du das?", flüsterte sie.

„Naja, du weißt schon… ich finde… es ist nicht natürlich."

„_Du_ bist doch zurückgekommen."

„Ich war nicht richtig tot…"

„Du bist von einem Tötungsfluch getroffen worden."

„Ich hatte den Schutz meiner Mutter…"

Sie berührte jetzt sein Gesicht, seine Stirn und seine Hände.

„Du bist so kalt. Du bist kalt wie Eis, Harry."

„Es liegt an den Heiligtümern des Todes oder dem komischen Mal auf meiner Brust. Mir wird es wieder gut gehen, sobald die Heiligtümer zerstört sind."

Doch sie hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Als sie das Wort ergriff, war es in einem tiefen Flüstern, als spräche sie eine unerträgliche Wahrheit aus.

„Harry, stirbst du?"

* * *

AN: Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	15. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

Sie standen auf der Stelle angewurzelt, einander zugewandt, unfähig zu sprechen. Er wollte es leugnen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Nach allem, das er durchgemacht hatte, nach allem, das er getan hatte, wäre es nicht fair, wenn er nicht ein paar Jahre des Glücks erleben durfte. Hatte er sich nicht entschieden zurückzukommen, damit er Voldemort zerstören konnte? Es war seine eigene Wahl gewesen, am Bahnhof, mit Dumbledore. Er glaubte nicht an Fügung oder Prophezeiungen. Er hatte dieses Schicksal gewählt. Er hatte gewählt zu leben.

Warum konnte er Ginny dann nicht sagen, dass sie falsch lag?

„Hey! Versucht mit uns Schritt zu halten, ihr beiden! Wir haben keine Zeit für andere Sachen", rief Ron plötzlich an der Schwelle der Ziegelmauer.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Ginny ihren Blick von Harrys Augen lösen konnte.

„Wir kommen! Gebt uns eine Minute!", erwiderte sie.

„Ich sterbe nicht", flüsterte Harry, als Rons Gesicht wieder verschwand.

„Nein, wirst du nicht, weil ich es nicht zulassen werde", antwortete Ginny stur. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Eingang ins Labor. „Wir werden einfach eine Lösung finden müssen."

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir hier sind", sagte er, während er in den Raum trat.

Harry hatte noch nie so einen chaotischen Raum gesehen. Im Vergleich zu Lovegoods Laboratorium konnte Rons Zimmer als ordentlich bezeichnet werden. Während sich Harrys Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte Harry getrocknete Blätter und Tierkäfige von jedem Zentimeter der Decke hängen sehen. Alle Käfige schienen jedoch ungewöhnlich leer und viele wirkten ramponiert, als hätte sich irgendeine wilde Kreatur ihren Weg herausgebahnt und Verwüstung angerichtet. Nur das riesige Aquarium an der linken Wand sah intakt aus und Harry war sicher, dass der lange, grüne Tentakel, der darum gewickelt war, eine Teufelsschlinge war.

Die drei übrigen Wände waren bedeckt mit Zeichnungen und Bildern, auf denen Symbole standen, die Harry als Runen erkannte. Teile des Mosaiks waren mit schwarzen Linien durchgestrichen, während andere Teile in glänzender Silbertinte umkreist waren. Hermine hatte keine Zeit verschwendet: sie hatte Zaubermanns Silbentabelle aus ihrer Perlentasche hervorgezogen und versuchte bereits, die Bedeutung der Runen herauszufinden. Ron auf der anderen Seite hatte sich kaum von der Tür bewegt. Er wirkte unruhig und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu Hermine.

„Bisschen unheimlich, was?", raunte er Harry zu. „Das ganze Licht, es ist unnatürlich. Warum können sie nicht einfach Taschenlampen wie normale Leute benutzen?"

Während er Ron zunickte, fiel Harrys Blick auf den Mann, der in der Mitte des Raumes saß, zwischen zwei Arbeitstischen, auf denen Hunderte Seiten für Recherchen ausgebreitet waren. Xeno Lovegood war regungslos; sein Rücken war zur Tür gewandt. Sein dünnes weißes Haar fiel über einen braunen Umhang, genau wie der, den Luna trug.

„Was ist los mit ihm?", fragte Harry. Er trat näher an Luna heran.

Sie kniete neben ihrem Dad und las ihm aus einer alten Edition des Klitterers vor.

„Das ist seine Lieblingsausgabe", erwiderte sie. Sie faltete das Heft behutsam zusammen und drückte es liebevoll an ihr Herz. „Das ist der erste Klitterer, den er und Mum gemeinsam gedruckt haben. Er mag es, wenn ich daraus vorlese. Schaut, sein Blick hat sich geändert."

Harry sah auf das Gesicht hinunter, entdeckte aber überhaupt keine Veränderung. Xeno Lovegoods Augen waren merkwürdig verschleiert und unfokussiert. Er schien sich nichts um sich herum bewusst zu sein und rührte sich nicht, als Luna seine Hand drückte.

„Er war schon so, als wir ihn gefunde habe", beantwortete Viktor Harrys Frage. „Sieht nach eine Verwirrungszauber aus, der schiefgelaufe ist. Oder – " er senkte die Stimme, damit Luna es nicht hören konnte, „der Cruciatus- Fluch. Es ist ein Möglichkeit."

Das Bild von Nevilles Eltern drängte sich in Harrys Geist. Sirius hatte gesagt, dass ihr Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod war.

„_Was_?", fragte Ron bestürzt. „_Warum_? Doch nicht wegen – "

„Mir?", erwiderte Harry mechanisch.

„_Uns_", berichtigte Hermine ihn sofort. „Aber ich glaube eher, dass er einer Sache auf der Spur war. Gebt mir nur einen Augenblick, um das alles zu übersetzen", sagte sie und deutete auf das Gekritzel an der Wand.

Harry, der nicht länger in Mr. Lovegoods Gesicht sehen konnte, wandte seinen Blick stattdessen auf Ginny. Sie stand neben Krum, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sie unterhielten sich in gedämpften Stimmen.

Harry bemerkte unwillkürlich eine gewisse Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, Viktor und Ginny jemals einander vorgestellt zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er es zu Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit getan. Andererseits hätten sie sich auch bei einer anderen Gelegenheit im letzten Jahr kennen gelernt haben können. Harry vergaß immer wieder, dass noch andere Dinge geschahen, während er auf der Suche nach den Horkuxen gewesen war. Und da war noch der Code, den Ginny immer wieder verwendete: „Ein kleiner Fels hält eine große Welle zurück." Was hatte es damit auf sich?

„Dein Haus war verlasse, außer ihm", raunte Krum Ginny zu. „Er stand im Garte und schien nicht mal zu merke, dass ich da war. Ich wusste, dass die Aurore bald komme würde, deshalb nahm ich ihn mit mir und wir kame hierher. Wir habe uns darauf geeinigt, falls es Schwierigkeite gebe sollte, nicht dem Ministerium zu vertraue, nur der DA. Und ich wusste, dass ihr bald auftauche würdet."

„Wann ist _er_ in die DA eingetreten?", fragte Ron empört.

Doch Ginny ignorierte ihren Bruder.

„Dementoren haben uns angegriffen, deshalb sind wir zu Harrys Haus geflohen. Warum bist du überhaupt gekommen, um mit mir zu sprechen?"

War es nur Harrys Einbildung oder _errötete_ Viktor Krum tatsächlich?

„Ich wollt sicherstelle, dass es dir gut geht, weißt du, nachdem ich den Tagesprophete gelese habe."

„Was stand im Propheten?"

Krum antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog er eine zerknitterte Zeitung unter seinem Umhang hervor und reichte sie Ginny. Ihre Augen huschten über die Seite, während sie den Inhalt las.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen! Das ist unerhört!", platzte Ginny plötzlich hervor.

„Ich wusst, dass es dir nicht gefalle würde."

„Was ist los?", sagte Harry. Er trat ein paar Schritte näher zu Ginny und Krum.

Ron stand hinter Ginny, um über ihre Schulter hinweg zu lesen, und Hermine kam ebenfalls näher, Zaubermanns Silbentabelle unter dem Arm geklemmt.

„Was steht drin?"

„Hört euch das an", sagte Ginny angespannt. „_Heute um etwa zwei Uhr morgens wurde gemeldet, dass der viel gefürchtete Morte- Incantato- Zauber über dem Haus von Mr. Arthur Weasley, dem kürzlich ernannten Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Kooperation, gesichtet wurde. Das berüchtigte Symbol wurde von einem Bewohner des Viertels beobachtet, Mr. Amos Diggory, 49, der den illegalen Zauber sofort an das Aurorenbüro meldete. Zu Mr. Diggorys Aussage ist noch kein Urteil abgegeben worden, doch es bahnt sich eine volle Ermittlung an, da die Bewohner des Hauses nirgendwo aufzufinden waren. Das verbotene Zeichen, drei mittig verbundene Spiralen, bekannt als Wappen der Triskelionen, ist sei 1899 geächtet infolge des Aufstands von_… bla bla bla. Der Rest ist geschichtliches Zeug. Da steht auch ein wenig über dich, Harry.

_Es ist eine bemerkenswerte Tatsache, dass das Haus der Weasleys, bekannt als „Der Fuchsbau", der inoffizielle Wohnort von Harry Potter für die letzten sieben Jahre gewesen war. Einem von Potters Lehrern scheint das Auftauchen des Mals der Triskelionen über dem Dach dieses Hauses kein Zufall zu sein. „Natürlich wird Potter von dem Morte- Incantato- Zauber wissen, wegen seiner Ähnlichkeit zu dem Dunklen Mark, das die Todesser benutzen, aber auch wegen seiner Verbindung zu den Triskelionen", sagt Professor Horace Slughorn, Leiter des Slytherin- Hauses in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Neben Potters Zaubertränkelehrer in der sechsten Klasse gibt Mr. Slughorn zu, eine besondere Rolle dabei gespielt zu haben, den Helden, der den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat, zu lehren und auszubilden. „Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Potter begabt in den Dunklen Künsten ist. Beispielsweise ist er ein Parselmund. Er hat in sehr jungem Alter den Unverzeihlichen Fluch erlitten, was vermutlich teilweise zu seiner Neigung geführt hat, die Dunklen Künste als einen Ausweg zu betrachten. Die Zauberergemeinschaft dürfte gezwungen sein, sich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass Potter den Triskelionen beigetreten sein könnte. Wenn das stimmt, könnten die Gerüchte, die Potters Unsterblichkeit betreffen, ebenfalls gut der Wahrheit entsprechen, doch zu welchem Preis? Ich habe versucht, ihm etwas Vernunft einzureden, sogar erst neulich, aber ich fange an zu glauben, dass ich zu spät war, wie das Erscheinen des Morte- Incantato- Zaubers beweisen dürfte. Sie sehen, ich war nicht der einzige, der an seiner magischen Ausbildung interessiert war."_

_Mr. Slughorn hat keinerlei Kommentar bezüglich der Beziehung zwischen Albus Dumbledore, dem verstorbenen Hogwarts- Schulleiter, und Harry Potter verlauten lassen, den viele den Auserwählten nannten, doch es ist offenkundig, dass es weiterer Nachforschungen bedarf zu entscheiden, ob der Held sich als Bedrohung für die Zauberergemeinschaft herausstellen wird."_

Ginnys Stimme schien in Harrys Ohren nachzuhallen, als sie verstummte. Er fühlte, wie sich Zorn um seine Kehle schloss. Merkwürdigerweise war alles, an das er denken konnte, Dolores Umbridge, wie sehr er sie hasste, wie er ihre Kätzchen verabscheut hatte, die Farbe ihres Büros und der Klang ihres Kicherns. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber es gab jetzt jemanden, den er mehr als Umbridge hasste.

„So ein abscheulicher Mann! Es ist, als würde er den Ruhm für alles einheimsen, das du getan hast, und dich zur gleichen Zeit runtermachen", rief Ginny. Sie stopfte den Tagespropheten in Krums Hand zurück.

Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf die erste Seite. Das Bild von ihm sah aus, als wäre es auf der Beerdigung aufgenommen worden. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Über seinem Kopf waren drei Spiralen gezogen worden und die Schlagzeile, die in Großbuchstaben gedruckt waren, nahm den übrigen Platz ein.

_Harry Potter: Held oder Bedrohung?_

_Lesen Sie das Exklusiv- Interview mit H. Slughorn auf Seite fünf._

„Sein Name steht auf der ersten Seite", sagte Ron, der Harrys Blick auffing, „das sollte ihn glücklich machen. Was sind Triskelionen?"

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und erwartete eine Antwort von ihr, doch sie sah völlig ratlos aus. Es war Viktor Krum, der stattdessen sprach:

„So werde die Mitglieder einer Geheimorganisation genannt, die sehr bekannt in meinem Land sind", erklärte Krum. „Der berühmtest Triskelion war Gellert Grindelwald."

„Aber Grindelwalds Mal ist nicht das Spiral- Ding, der Morte- Incantato- Zauber, es ist das augenförmige Dreieck, das Symbol der Heiligtümer des Todes", sagte Harry schnell. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob es Sinn machte, was er da sagte.

Seine Eingeweide kochten immer noch vor Zorn, der gegen Slughorn gerichtet war, doch er wusste, dass er ihn im Zaum halten musste, ihn in den Hinterkopf verbannen musste. Aber all diese aufgestauten Emotionen, verbunden mit der eisigen Kälte, die durch seinen Körper lief, machten es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

„Die Triskelione gab es lange Zeit, sogar noch vor Grindelwald", fuhr Krum fort. „Niemand weiß, wer sie sind, nur dass sie existiere. Aber als Grindelwald angefange hat, den Morte- Incantato- Zauber als eigene Zauber zu benutze, ist klar geworde, dass er sich ihne angeschlosse hat. Manche sagen, dass er ihr Anführer geworde ist, aber es gab nie eine richtige Beweis. Dann hat Dumbledore Grindelwald ins Gefängnis von Nurmengard geschickt und dieser Zauber wurde verbote."

„Ich habe etwas darüber gelesen", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Sie konnten Grindelwald nicht nach Azkaban bringen, aber da stand keine Erklärung, warum."

Sie hatte sich auf einen der Arbeitstische hinaufgehievt und saß nun auf einem Stapel von Xeno Lovegoods Notizen. Sie hatte Zaubermanns Silbentabelle immer noch in den Armen. Harry nahm neben ihr Platz, nachdem er einige der Papiere zur Seite geschoben hatte. Er hätte es vorgezogen, neben Ginny zu stehen, doch da war nur wenig Platz zwischen ihr und Viktor.

„Es war Dumbledore, der darauf bestande hat, Grindelwald dahinzuschicke, und er hatte gute Gründe", sagte Krum. „Es wäre nicht sicher gewese, Grindelwald am selbe Ort zu halte wie den Bogegang der Tote."

„Was ist das?", warf Ron ein.

Die Antwort kam von Luna Lovegoods verträumter Stimme:

„Der Bogengang der Toten. Das Tor von Hades, genauer gesagt. Du weißt es natürlich, Harry. Dem Mythos zufolge soll er in Azkaban sein, aber nicht mehr. Dumbledore muss das Ministerium davon überzeugt haben, ihn fortzubringen."

„Das Tor von Hades, bist du sicher? Wir reden hier von dem Tor zur Unterwelt?", fragte Hermine mit gesenkter Stimme, als spräche sie von etwas Dunklem und Verbotenem. Harry war überrascht, nicht einen Hauch von Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Warte", sagte er und warf einen Blick zu Luna. „Du meinst diesen Steinbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung? Er stand früher in Azkaban?"

„Wenn man an diese Art von Sachen glaubt", sagte Ron. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es hat nichts mit Glaube zu tun", warf Krum ruhig ein. „Der Boge war in Azkaban. Dumbledore wollte Grindelwald nicht in der Nähe davon habe, deshalb tat er alles, das er konnte, um ihn stattdesse nach Nurmengard zu schicke. Das einzige Problem war, dass die Dementore an Azkaban hänge und sie nicht nach Nurmengard gehe könne. Deshalb konnte Grindelwald den Dementorekuss nicht erhalte. Das hat viele Leute wütend gemacht."

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen", presste Harry zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Der Kommentar war fast unerwartet aus seinem Mund gekommen und er bereute es schon nach einer Sekunde. Es stimmte, dass Dumbledore und Grindelwald enge Freunde gewesen waren, doch der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore absichtlich versucht hatte, Grindelwald vor einer Verurteilung zu bewahren, war absurd. Wenn Dumbledore gedacht hatte, Azkaban sei nicht angemessen dafür, Grindelwald zu beherbergen, dann musste er gute Gründe gehabt haben. Dumbledore hätte seinen Freund nicht vor dem Kuss der Dementoren beschützt. Grindelwald hatte Menschen _getötet_. Andererseits hatte Harry schon mal falsch gelegen bezüglich Dumbledore.

„Warum konnte das Ministerium den Dementoren nicht befehlen, den Kuss auszuführen?", sagte Ginny.

„Nichts kann in oder aus Nurmengard heraus", erwiderte Krum ein wenig selbstgefällig, „nicht einmal Dementoren. Sie hätte Grindelwald schon nach Azkaban bringe müsse und er wäre während der Überführung geflohe."

„Nurmengard ist schlimmer als Azkaban, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie drückte Harrys rechte Hand, während sie immer noch das Buch gegen die Brust drückte. „Dumbledore hat Grindelwald nicht beschützt. Nurmengard ist „das Grab" genannt worden, weil niemand lebendig herauskommt."

„Tja, vielleicht hätte er Grindelwald von vornherein nach Azkaban bringen sollen", gab Harry zurück, „dann hätte es überhaupt keine Überführung geben müssen."

Er war überrascht, Wut in seiner eigenen Stimme zu hören, doch er konnte die Tatsache nicht ignorieren, dass es Dumbledores Entscheidung gewesen war, Grindelwald von dem Kuss der Dementoren fernzuhalten.

„Er konnte ihn wegen des Torbogens nicht nach Azkaban bringen, Harry", sagte Luna leise.

Sie strich ihrem Vater in einer mütterlichen Art und Weise über das Haar und Harry schämte sich plötzlich. Seine eigene Angst und Zweifel hielten ihn von seinem wahren Ziel ab. Seine Freunde schwebten in Gefahr, die Weasleys waren angegriffen worden und nun war Lunas Vater verflucht. Er musste seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Aufgaben wenden, die vor ihm lagen: die Heiligtümer zerstören, Slughorn aufhalten und hoffentlich würde das Mal auf seiner Brust verschwinden, wenn das vollbracht war, und er würde sich wieder warm fühlen. Er konnte keine Zeit und Energie auf Dumbledore und Grindelwald verschwenden.

Harry holte tief Luft in der Hoffnung, dass sein Frust aus ihm herausströmen und seine Ruhe wiederkehren würde.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", sagte Krum. Er starrte ihn an. „Du siehst…"

„Ich weiß, ich sehe furchtbar aus. Was ist dieses Torbogen- Zeug eigentlich? Ich dachte, niemand weiß, was es ist."

„Viktor wusste es", erwiderte Ginny geradeheraus. „Er hat uns letztes Jahr davon erzählt. Es ist, wie Luna gesagt hat. Es ist der Steinbogen, den wir in der Mysteriumsabteilung gesehen haben. Der, durch den Sirius gefallen ist. Er heißt der Bogengang der Toten und er gehört nach Azkaban."

„Aber was _macht_ er?", fragte Harry. Er warf einen Blick zu Ginny, ein wenig verärgert. „Wozu hat Dumbledore versucht, Grindelwald davon fernzuhalten?"

Was er wirklich wissen wollte, waren die Umstände, in denen Ginny und Viktor Krum die Angelegenheit besprochen hatten, doch wieder musste er sich daran erinnern, beim Thema zu bleiben.

„Azkaban wurde drum herumgebaut", sagte Luna in ihrer üblich verträumten Stimme. „Es ist das traute Heim der Dementoren."

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sirius es für ein trautes Heim hält", sagte Ron empört. „Das hier führt grad nirgendwohin. Was kümmert uns Grindelwald? Er hat verdient, was er bekommen hat. Wollen wir den ganzen Tag damit vertrödeln, über irgendein bescheuertes Tor von Was- auch- immer zu sprechen? Was ist mit dem Rest? Was ist mit den Triskelionen? Ich will etwas von ihnen hören."

„Das Tor ist wichtig, Ron", warf Ginny genervt ein.

„Das ist Müll. Es ist eine dämliche Legende…"

„Eine Legende wie die Kammer des Schreckens? Oder wie die Heiligtümer des Todes?", erwiderte Ginny wütend.

„Kapierst du irgendetwas hiervon, Harry? Ich nämlich nicht!", platzte Ron noch heftiger heraus. „Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Diese Leute sind deine Freunde. Sie sollten dir helfen. Wir vergeuden Zeit!"

„Ron, ich denke, wir sollten hören, was…", begann Hermine mit kläglicher Stimme.

„Nein! Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, von Bogengängen und Geheimorganisationen zu reden. Nichts davon kann Harry helfen. Versteht ihr? Er wird – "

Rons Stimme brach und er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Schweigen legte sich über sie, so dass nur das Geräusch von rauschendem Wasser in dem Aquarium zu hören war. Ron und Hermine starrten einander in solcher Weise an, dass Harry merkwürdig verlegen wurde, als hätte er sie beim Küssen erwischt. Er wandte sich zu Ginny in der Erwartung, den gleichen sturen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie hatte sich von ihm weggedreht, so dass er ihre Miene nicht lesen konnte.

Also glaubten sie, wie Ginny auch, dass er sterben würde. Und was war, wenn es stimmte? Er hatte nicht wirklich Angst zu sterben. Er hatte schon einmal den Tod als sein Schicksal akzeptiert, damit er Voldemort töten konnte, und er wusste, dass er es wieder tun würde, wenn es darauf ankam, seine Freunde zu retten. Was auch immer mit ihm geschah, welch dunkle Macht ihn auch immer überkam, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Ron oder Hermine oder Ginny oder jemand anderes starb, nur damit er selbst weiterleben konnte. Diese Option war einfach unakzeptabel.

„Der Morte- Incantato- Zauber, das warst du?", murmelte Krum nach einem Augenblick. „Du hast ihn benutzt, um die Dementore zu verjage. Sie könne es nicht leide. Es ist sogar für sie zu dunkel. Sie werde zurückkomme und sich deine Seele hole. Du hast dich selbst verdammt, Harry Potter."

„Sag das nicht!", keifte Ginny Viktor so heftig an, so dass er einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Viktor, hier ist unser Problem", sagte Hermine, um sie alle zur Ordnung zu rufen. „Es ist nicht nur der Zauber, es sind die Heiligtümer des Todes. Sie haben Besitz von Harry ergriffen. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Mr. Lovegood uns auf den richtigen Weg führen könnte, weil er derjenige gewesen war, der uns überhaupt von den Heiligtümern des Todes erzählt hatte, aber er kann uns nicht mehr helfen. Gibt es irgendwas, das du uns sagen kannst, irgendetwas Wichtiges, das die Heiligtümer mit den Triskelionen verbindet? Es gibt ein Bindeglied, das Mal beweist das, und wir müssen herausfinden, was diese Verbindung ist."

Viktor Krum starrte von Harry zu Ron und zu Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwunderung.

„Dann ist es also wahr? Du bist Meister des Todes, Hüter der Heiligtümer des Todes. Du kannst durch das Tor trete, wie William Peverell."

„William _Peverell_?", sagte Harry eifrig. Zum ersten Mal während ihrer Unterhaltung stieg etwas Hoffnung in ihm auf.

Ron und Hermine sahen nun in seine Richtung. Sie hatten den Nachnamen ebenfalls wiedererkannt.

„Er ist der Gründer von Azkaban", antwortete Krum, „und der letzte bekannte Meister des Todes."

„Erzähl uns die ganze Geschichte, Viktor", sagte Ginny hastig. „Aber verschwende nicht zu viel Zeit auf die Details."

„Oh, Daddy und ich lieben gute Geschichten", sagte Luna. Sie setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden und legte ihren Kopf auf den Schoß ihres Vaters. „Mum hat diese Legenden über den Lord der Unterwelt geliebt. Ich bin sicher, sie hört auch zu."

Neben sich sah Harry, wie Hermine Zaubermanns Silbentabelle enger an die Brust presste und ihr Kinn dagegen drückte, während sie die ganze Zeit Luna ansah. Eine einzelne Träne hatte sich in ihrem linken Augenwinkel gebildet.

„Schieß los, Viktor", sagte sie und wischte die Träne hastig mit dem Handrücken fort. „Wir sind ganz Ohr."


	16. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

„Es war in einer Zeit mit Tumulten. Die Zaubererschulen waren gerade erst gegründet worden. In diesen Zeiten ersuchten nichtmagische Könige Bündnisse mit Zauberern, um ihren Reichtum und ihre Macht zu vergrößern. Einige Zauberer nahmen sogar an Kriegen teil, so wie William Peverell, der ein Ritter war.

Der König, dem Peverell diente, war besessen von der Legende über _Destina Nobilis_ oder die Heiligtümer des Todes. Drei magische Objekte, die den drei Brüdern als Geschenk vom Tod, auch bekannt als Hades, Lord der Unterwelt, überreicht worden war. Laut der Geschichte haben die Gegenstände große einzigartige Macht inne, aber niemand wusste, was passieren würde, wenn die Heiligtümer unter einem einzigen Hüter vereinigt würden. Der König hatte die Theorie, dass noch größere Macht aufkommen und der Hüter unsterblich werden würde. Deshalb trug der König dem Ritter Peverell auf, auf die Suche zu gehen und ihm alle drei Objekte zu bringen.

William Peverell reiste viele Jahre und in dieser Zeit gab es viele Schlachten. Der König wurde alt und verlor all seine Söhne in bedeutungslosen Kämpfen. Auf seinem Sterbebett rief er Peverell zurück. Sie sprachen eine lange Zeit unter vier Augen und dann starb der König. Viele glaubten, dass das der Moment war, da der König Peverell enthüllt hatte, dass er in Besitz von mindestens einem oder zwei der heiligen Objekte war. Was den Ritter betrifft, er wurde bekannt als William „der Elder" Peverell. Also können wir annehmen, dass er zumindest den Elderstab besaß."

„William Peverell hatte auch den Umhang", warf Harry ein, der auf der Kante des Tisches saß. „Er muss Ignotus' Urenkel oder so gewesen sein."

Hermine nickte und Viktor fuhr fort:

„Danach ist Peverell nach Durmstrang gegangen und lehrte einige Jahre Duellieren. Er war außerdem beteiligt an den ersten Zauberergesetzen. Zu viele Unschuldige waren gestorben und es wurde zwingend, einige Flüche für illegal zu erklären, wie den Tötungsfluch. Aber das wirkliche Problem war nicht, Gesetze aufzustellen, sondern Strafen zu vollziehen."

„Muggle- Gefängnisse waren der Herausforderung nicht ganz gewachsen", kommentierte Hermine.

„Das stimmt", sagte Viktor und Hermine lächelte, als hätte sie gerade eine richtige Antwort in Zaubereigeschichte gegeben. „Peverell war inzwischen sehr berühmt und deshalb betraute der Groß- Zauberer ihn mit der Aufgabe, den Ort für das erste Zauberergefängnis zu finden.

Also nahm Peverell ein Schiff und fuhr mit einer Muggle- Crew auf die See. Er war viele Monate fort. Und dann eines Nachts gab es einen tödlichen Sturm. Magie nutzte nichts und Peverell verlor die gesamte Crew des Schiffs und fand sich selbst allein auf einer winzigen Insel wieder. Es war kaum eine Ansammlung von Felsen, auf denen nichts stand als ein einzelner Torbogen aus Stein. Und so, weil Peverell nichts zu verlieren hatte, trat er durch den Bogengang des Todes. Das erweckte die Idee, dass die Heiligtümer des Todes eine Art Schutz gegen den Tod boten. Sonst hätte er nicht durch den Bogen gehen und zurückkommen können, um die Geschichte zu erzählen. Niemand kehrt jemals aus der Unterwelt zurück.

Der Rest ist wirklich nur Legende. Peverell traf ein Abkommen mit Hades, dem Lord der Unterwelt, und ersuchte seine Zustimmung, das Gefängnis auf der Insel zu erbauen. Der Dunkle Lord erlaubte es ihm und stellte sogar die Dementoren zur Verfügung, um das Gefängnis zu bewachen, aber unter der Bedingung, dass er die Seelen derjenigen, die ein Kapitalverbrechen begingen, durch den Dementorenkuss sammeln konnte.

Also wurde das Gefängnis Azkaban um den Steinbogen herum errichtet und keiner durfte durch den Bogengang treten außer William Peverell. Viele haben es natürlich versucht, aber als Peverell damit beauftragt wurde, diese Menschen zurückzuholen, sagte er, er könne die Toten nicht zurückbringen. An einem gewissen Punkt gab es eine Protestbewegung und sie versuchten, den Bogen zu zerstören, doch Peverell sagte, dass sie ohne das Tor die Dementoren ebenfalls verlieren würden. Deshalb blieb der Bogengang bestehen.

Viele Jahre vergingen, aber Peverell schien nicht zu altern. Wenn er krank oder verletzt war, trat er durch den Bogen und kam Augenblicke später geheilt wieder heraus. In Azkaban kamen Gerüchte auf, dass er mit Hades eine Vereinbarung getroffen hatte, die sein Leben uneingeschränkt ausdehnte. Es wurde zu einer Geschichte unter den Gefangenen und die Gesellschaft der Destina Nobilis wurde gegründet. Ihre Mitglieder, die Triskelionen, gaben das Wissen weiter. Doch irgendwann entschlüpfte die Geschichte den Mauern von Azkaban."

„Die Gesellschaft der Destina Nobilis?", sagte Harry ungläubig, während Worte durch sein Gehirn wirbelten, die mehr und mehr Sinn ergaben.

„Das ist der Name, den die Triskelionen dem „Meister des Todes" gegeben hatten, dem Hüter der Heiligtümer des Todes, dem einzigen, der durch den Bogen treten kann", bestätigte Krum. „In späteren Jahren schrieben die Triskelionen eine andere Version von der Geschichte der Drei Brüder, eine mit Anspielungen zu Hades und zu der Idee, dass die Objekte eine größere Macht innehaben, wenn sie vereint sind."

„Der Text in meinem Alte- Runen- Buch!", rief Hermine und knuffte Harry vor Aufregung gegen den Arm. „Das muss die Version von den Triskelionen sein. Es geht um das Schicksal und die Unterwelt und die Fähigkeit, in die Zukunft zu sehen."

Viktor nickte. Er lächelte bei Hermines Begeisterung.

„Die Triskelionen glauben, dass der Lord der Unterwelt dir, sobald du durch das Tor trittst, alles gewährt, das du willst, wenn du gut im Verhandeln bist. Du kannst darum bitten, jemanden zurückzuholen, den du verloren hast, oder nach Unsterblichkeit verlangen oder in deine Zukunft sehen, alles, das du willst."

Es folgte ein kurzer Moment der Stille, als alle im Raum diesem Gedanken nachhingen. Harry sah, dass Hermine wieder angefangen hatte, Luna und ihren Dad anzustarren, Zaubermanns Silbentabelle gegen ihre Brust gedrückt. Vielleicht dachte sie an ihre Eltern oder an alle Menschen, die vor kurzem gestorben waren. Sie schien ungewöhnlich traurig.

„Was ist am Ende aus William Peverell geworden?", fragte Ginny mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Er wurde von einem Fluch getötet. Hat ihn in den Rücken bekommen. Der Mörder ist nie gefasst worden und der Zauberstab ist ebenfalls verschwunden."

„Tja, das war eine gute Geschichte", sagte Ron fröhlich. Er trat näher zu Hermine.

„Und er erzählt sie so gut", sagte Luna. Sie starrte träumerisch zu Viktor Krum hoch, den Kopf immer noch auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters.

Ron seufzte bei Lunas Bemerkung und dann fuhr er etwas enthusiastisch fort: „Habt ihr alle den Teil mitbekommen, dass die Heiligtümer eine Art Schutz gegen den Tod darstellen?"

„Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür", sagte Hermine und blinzelte, als versuchte sie, einen unangenehmen Gedanken loszuwerden. „Was wir mit Sicherheit wissen, ist, dass Peverell durch das Tor getreten und dabei nicht gestorben ist."

„Aber es passt alles", erwiderte Harry.

Die Ereignisse der letzten paar Tage schienen nun mehr Sinn zu ergeben. Wenn es ein weit verbreitetes Gerücht war, dass er unsterblich war, dann war es möglich, auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass er ein Meister des Todes war, der im Besitz der Heiligtümer des Todes war. Das Problem war herauszufinden, wer diese Person war. Wie viele Triskelionen gab es im Augenblick da draußen? Ein paar? Ein Dutzend? Hundert?

„Daddy und ich glauben, dass Mr. Slughorn ein Triskelion ist."

Die Bestätigung war von Luna gekommen. Sie war zu einem der Tische gegangen und durchsuchte langsam die Rollen von Pergamenten.

„Das ist… das ist wirklich kein dummer Gedanke, Luna!", rief Hermine mit gewisser Überraschung.

„Ja, ich bin viel schlauer, als Leute geneigt sind zu denken. Daddy, wir müssen wirklich deinen Arbeitsplatz aufräumen. Accio Liste der Triskelionen", sagte sie und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung Papierstapel.

Plötzlich schwebte ein langes gelbes Blatt heraus und sie fing es geschickt in der Luft auf. Sie ließ rasch ihren Finger darüber fahren und verkündete mit sachlicher Stimme: „Da haben wir es: Horace Slughorn verlor seine Verlobte, die versehentlich von Grindelwald während eines Duells getötet wurde. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte dir das mit Slughorn erzählen sollen, aber manchmal ist es schwer, auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben bei allem, das Dad weiß. Oh! Professor Dumbledore steht auch auf der Liste. Er hat seine Mutter und Schwester sehr früh im Leben verloren. Daddy, ich denke, wir können Dumbledores Namen streichen. Er ist gestorben, weißt du noch."

„Das würde Sinn machen", sagte Harry, während sein Gehirn arbeitete.

„Dass Dumbledore ein Triskelion war?", sagte Ron abwesend.

„Nein, Slughorn!", sagte Ginny brüsk. „Denk mit, Ron. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er letztes Jahr etwas ausgeheckt hatte. Er hat immer wieder nach dir gefragt, Harry, aber immer kleine Details, wie zum Beispiel ob Dumbledore dir jemals etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Er muss geglaubt haben, dass du die Heiligtümer des Todes gesammelt hast, Harry."

„Aber Slughorn wusste, dass es nicht so war", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich, während er sich daran entsann, wie er Slughorns Erinnerung zu einem jungen Mann namens Tom Riddle eingeholt hatte, der eine Frage zu Horkruxen gestellt hatte.

Dennoch machte es Sinn, dass Slughorn ein Triskelion war. Vielleicht hatte er die Verbindung zwischen Harry und den Heiligtümern des Todes erst vor kurzem gesehen. Wenn er Harry im dunklen Wald angegriffen hatte, dann würde es erklären, weshalb er hinterher noch in der Nähe gewesen war, um seine Schulter zu heilen. Schließlich war es zu der Zeit noch nicht nötig gewesen, dass Harry starb. Doch wenn der Zentaur, der den Pfeil abgeschossen hatte, tatsächlich Slughorn gewesen war, wer war dann die Kreatur, die ihn auf der Lichtung angegriffen hatte?

„War es nicht?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry realisierte, dass es Ginny war, die gesprochen hatte. Sein Kopf brummte immer noch mit Theorien und Informationsfetzen, die er zusammenzufügen versuchte.

„Was?"

„Du hast nicht nach den Heiligtümern des Todes gesucht. Wir haben eine Stunde darüber geredet und du sagst, dass du _nicht_ nach ihnen gesucht hast. Was hast du dann getan?"

Sie klang verärgert, doch Harry hatte noch nicht das Gefühl, dass es gutes Timing war zu enthüllen, dass es tatsächlich sein Ziel gewesen war, die Horkruxe zu zerstören. Das würde bedeuten, gleichzeitig zu verraten, dass er selbst einer gewesen war, und er war nicht sicher, ob er es Luna Lovegood und ihren Vater oder Viktor Krum, den er so wenig kannte, wissen lassen wollte. Er schämte sich so sehr, immer wenn er daran dachte. Da war etwas Böses in ihm gewesen, etwas, das nicht sein Eigen war. Er hatte es sein ganzes Leben lang herumgetragen, nach Hogwarts, zum Fuchsbau, zum Grimmauldplatz. Es war dagewesen, als er Cho geküsst hatte und als er Ginny geküsst hatte. Er konnte es ihr jetzt nicht sagen. _Nicht so_, dachte er voller Bitterkeit.

„Es ist kompliziert, Ginny. Die Heiligtümer waren nur ein Teil von dem, was nötig war, um Voldemort zu besiegen", warf Hermine hastig ein. Sie warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu.

„Ich weiß… ich… ich habe es nicht so gemeint", sagte Ginny verlegen. Sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Ist schon gut. Luna, lass mich diese Liste sehen."

Harry hörte Hermines Füße auf dem Boden, als sie aus ihrer sitzenden Position auf dem Tisch heruntersprang. Danach wurde jedoch das Rascheln des Papiers zum Klang rennender Füße und alle anderen Geräusche erstarben in seinen Ohren, als hätte er ein dickes Paar Ohrschützer übergezogen. Er erkannte die Schritte sofort, da es seine eigenen waren. Die Vision war so klar, so vertraut. Die Treppenstufen waren direkt vor ihm. Er stieg zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum empor. Er konnte das Porträt der Fetten Dame sehen. Und dann nahm er sein Spiegelbild in einem der Fenster wahr. Er war älter und nahe dran, seinem Vater auf dem Bild des ursprünglichen Orden des Phönix zu gleichen. Sein Haar war aber länger und seine Augen blass und erschöpft. Das Leiden auf seinem Gesicht war fast zu schmerzhaft anzusehen. Die Furcht, die er verspürte, war unerträglich. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz pochte, seine Lungen brannten und seine Hände bebten. Es war das Schlimmste, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Etwas Schreckliches war passiert. Das wusste er tief in seinem Herzen. Er hatte solche Angst davor herauszufinden, was, doch er musste sich dem stellen. Er musste in diesen Gemeinschaftsraum treten. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht konnte er verhindern, dass es geschah. _Wie lautet das Passwort?_, dachte er verzweifelt. _Wie lautet das verdammte Passwort? Ich muss hinein. Ich muss ihn sehen. Bitte, nicht er. Bitte, nimm nicht ihn. Ich bitte um nichts anderes, nur nimm nicht ihn. Nimm nicht meinen Sohn._

_

* * *

_AN: Bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar!_  
_


	17. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17 **

„Harry!"

Kalte Schauer liefen durch seinen Körper. Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch seine Nerven waren immer noch gelähmt von der furchtbaren Vision, die er gerade erlebt hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er sich überhaupt bewegen konnte. Er fühlte sich krank und seine Brust schmerzte. Jemand hielt seine Hände fest.

„_Ginny?_", hauchte er.

„Harry, bleib bei mir. Bitte, versuch bei mir zu bleiben."

Ihre Stimme klang angestrengt, flehend, wie seine eigene noch vor Sekunden gewesen war. Als er seine Augen öffnete, starrte sie ihn direkt an, eingehüllt in das helle Licht des Labors. Er wollte sie umarmen, sie küssen, sie trösten, aber er fühlte sich nur so schwach und kalt. Alles, das er tun konnte, war ihre Hände zu drücken.

„Er wird ohnmächtig", rief Ron.

„Nein, er kommt wieder zu sich", sagte Ginny. Sie warf den anderen einen Seitenblick zu.

Sie hielt seine Hände für eine Weile und keiner sagte etwas. Er konnte jetzt seinen eigenen seichten Atem hören. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand eiskaltes Wasser in seine Lungen gegossen. Die Haut an seiner Brust tat ebenfalls weh und er wusste, dass der Umriss der drei Spiralen schwarz und bedrohlich zu sehen war.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte er matt zwischen zwei Atemzügen. „Es war nur eine vorübergehende Sache. Es geht mir in ein paar Minuten wieder gut."

„Du hast aufgehört zu atmen, Kumpel, also sag nicht, dass es dir gut geht, in Ordnung? Wir sind nicht bescheuert", gab Ron zurück, ein wenig verärgert.

Harry streckte seinen Rücken und versuchte, Gleichgewicht und Orientierung wiederzufinden. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren dicht um ihn herum gedrängt, während Viktor und Luna ein paar Schritte entfernt standen, beide mit bestürzten Mienen.

„Was hast du gesehen?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Ich habe nicht…"

„Ich habe dich gehört. Du hast – _Sachen _gesagt", murmelte Ginny fast unhörbar.

Es hatte keinen Sinn es zu leugnen. Von den besorgten Ausdrücken in ihren Gesichtern zu schließen, sah er wahrscheinlich so schrecklich aus, wie er sich fühlte. Hatte er laut gefleht? Hatte er geschrien? Hatte jemand ihn sagen hören „Nimm nicht meinen Sohn"?

„Ich habe mich selbst gesehen, aber ich war älter", sagte er. Es war, als würde er ihnen von einem sehr privaten Traum erzählen. „Etwas war passiert. Ich weiß nicht was, aber es war etwas Schreckliches. Jemand war tot, glaube ich, oder schwebte in Gefahr."

Er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, dass die Person, die in der Vision in Gefahr war, sein Sohn war. Es war zu seltsam und absolut lächerlich. Er hatte keine Kinder. Er war noch viel zu jung. Der Gedanke, dass solch ein Tag irgendwann aufkommen würde, war ihm noch nie gekommen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er es deutlich gespürt: Sein Sohn war die Person, um die er sich gesorgt hatte, ob es nun Sinn machte oder nicht. _Ich werde mein Kind nicht verlieren_, dachte er furchtsam.

Hermine und Ron starrten einander in die Augen. Beide sahen blass und aufgewühlt aus.

„Wir werden dich nicht verlieren, Kumpel", sagte Ron trotzig und legte eine feste Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Wir haben dich einmal verloren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch mal passiert."

„Es war nicht ich. Es war… jemand anderes. Wovon redest du da?"

„Während des Kampfes konnten wir dich nicht finden", sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wir dachten, du wärst gestorben, Harry. Wir dachten, du hättest dich aufgeopfert, damit wir Voldemort zur Strecke bringen können. Es war das Schlimmste, das ich jemals gefühlt habe."

Ron nickte. Dann zog er Hermine eng an sich und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

Harry hatte nichts zu erwidern. Es war zum Teil ein wahres Opfer gewesen. Er hatte sich freiwillig Voldemort entgegengestellt, wissend, dass er sterben würde. Und für einen Augenblick hatte er zwischen Leben und Tod gehangen. Doch für Ron und Hermine war er wirklich tot gewesen. Eine Leiche in Hagrids Armen. Er hatte nie aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, wie schrecklich es für sie gewesen sein musste. Und nun erinnerte seine sichtlich geschwächte Verfassung daran, dass er den Gerüchten zum Trotz nicht unsterblich war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das durchmachen musstet, ehrlich", begann er verlegen, „aber in der Vision war nicht ich es, der gestorben ist."

Ginny schien zusammenzuzucken, als er das sagte. Doch sie schwieg weiterhin.

„Harry, was ist, wenn… was ist, wenn du nur zurückgekommen bist, um Voldemort zu vernichten? Was ist, wenn es dir nicht bestimmt ist zu…? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du nicht völlig tot warst, aber du bist vom Tötungsfluch getroffen worden…"

Hermines Stimme brach. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Rons Brust und begann leise zu schluchzen. Rons Blick kreuzte Harrys und er konnte sehen, dass sein Freund insgeheim dachte, was Hermine mit solcher Schwierigkeit herausgebracht hatte: Irgendwie, egal was er alles vollbracht hatte, war es ihm nicht bestimmt zu überlegen. Doch wie konnte es wahr sein? War es, weil er ein Horkrux gewesen war? So etwas hatte es noch nie in der gesamten Geschichte der Zauberei gegeben, wie sollte er solche Dinge also herausfinden?

„Ich werde nicht sterben", sagte er, wobei er jedes Wort einzeln betonte.

Er wollte überzeugend klingen, aber Ginny hatte nur seine Hand genommen und er fühlte sich nicht mehr so zuversichtlich. Er wollte leben, doch er wusste, dass er sich für sie auf der Stelle dem Tod stellen würde, wenn es sein musste.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Ginny. Sie starrte ihn forschend an. „Du meintest, in der Vision wärst nicht du gestorben. Wer dann?"

„Ist das denn wichtig?", blaffte Ron. „Ich meine, du solltest eigentlich gar keine Visionen mehr haben, jetzt wo Voldemort fort ist. Du sagst doch immer, dass er fort ist. Wie erklärst du dir das dann? Ich sage, dass es nicht einmal eine Vision ist. Das hat sich dein Gehirn nur ausgedacht, das ist alles. Es ist verständlich nach allem, das du durchgemacht hast."

„Ron, ehrlich, du solltest besser die Klappe halten, sonst jage ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, das schwöre ich", erwiderte Ginny scharf.

„Ich denke, es könnte etwas anderes sein, das etwas in mein Gehirn projiziert", sagte Harry direkt zu Ron. „Es sind die Heiligtümer. Irgendwie machen sie das."

Er sah, wie Ron einen nervösen Blick auf seinen Rucksack zu seinen Füßen warf. Hermines Kinn zuckte hoch, als sie nach dem herzförmigen Medaillon an ihrem Hals griff. Ihre plötzliche Unbehaglichkeit konnte nur Eines bedeuten: sie spürten es ebenfalls.

„Es gab ein Gerücht zu Peverell", warf Viktor plötzlich ein. „Die Leute haben gesagt, dass er in die Zukunft sehen konnte."

„Wenn er das wirklich konnte", sagte Ron, der sich zu Krum drehte, „dann hätte er seinen Tod kommen sehen und ihn vermieden, meinst du nicht?"

„Vielleicht hat Hades ihn bestraft", sagte Luna gedankenverloren. Sie stand vor ihrem Vater und zwirbelte sein weißes Haar zwischen ihren Fingern. „Er hätte keinen Pakt mit dem Tod schließen sollen. Jeder stirbt irgendwann einmal. Alles andere ist nur unnatürlich."

„_Sag das Fred_", knurrte Ron mit tiefer Stimme, doch Hermine versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss und das hinderte ihn daran, Luna weiter anzufahren.

Unbeeindruckt zuckte Luna nur mit den Achseln und starrte verträumt gegen die Wand neben ihr und die unzähligen Runen darauf.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sanft seine Arme um Ginnys Schultern gelegt in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Wärme ihm etwas Trost spenden würde. Wenn er nur eine Minute lang still dasitzen könnte, würde sich das Gefühl der Angst, die sich in seiner Brust festgesetzt hatte, vielleicht verlieren. Die Heiligtümer waren noch vor ein paar Tagen so wichtig gewesen, doch jetzt wünschte er sich, er hätte niemals von ihnen gehört. Dann hätte er nicht diese Vision gehabt.

„Harry, denkst du wirklich, du hast in die Zukunft gesehen?", raunte Ginny, so dass nur er sie hören konnte. „Du sagtest – du sagtest etwas von deinem S…"

„SCHLIESST KEINEN PAKT!", rief eine heisere Stimme plötzlich, was sie alle zusammenzucken ließ.

Es war Xeno Lovegood. Sie alle versammelten sich hastig um seinen Stuhl. Luna kniete vor ihrem Vater. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, doch seine Augen sahen anders aus. Sein Blick huschte schnell von einer Person zur nächsten. Er schien mit einem inneren Willen zu ringen. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry.

„SCHLIESST KEINEN PAKT! NUR EIN MEISTER DES TODES! NUR EINER! SCHLIESST KEINEN PAKT! ZERSTÖRT IHN!"

„Es geht ihm gut! Ich wusste, dass er es zurückschaffen würde!"

„Entweder das oder er ist endgültig wahnsinnig geworden", flüsterte Ron Harry in Ohr.

Doch Harry ignorierte Rons Kommentar und kniete sich neben Luna.

„Mr. Lovegood, was meinen Sie damit? Sprechen Sie von William Peverell?"

„_Daddy?_"

Aber Xeno Lovegoods Augen waren glasig und unfokussiert geworden und es machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er noch etwas sagen.

„Ich denke, er wollte dich warnen, Harry", flüsterte Luna nach einem Augenblick der Stille. Eine einzelne Träne war auf ihre Wange gefallen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um Dad. Er ist stark. Er wird es schon schaffen. Ihr müsst Slughorn davon abhalten, durch den Bogengang zu treten. Er will seine Verlobte von den Toten zurückholen und das ist einfach nicht richtig. Aber seid vorsichtig. Er ist zu allem bereit, denn das ist, was Leute tun, wenn sie jemanden verlieren."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Harry realisierte, was sie da sagte. Das war's also. Es war Zeit vorwärtszugehen und Luna und ihren Dad zurückzulassen, um einem weiteren Bösewicht das Handwerk zu legen. Er wollte etwas Tröstendes sagen, aber alles, das ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, war „Tut mir leid". Glücklicherweise erhob Hermine diesmal zuerst das Wort:

„Luna, dein Dad, er hat versucht…"

„_Was zum Teufel ist das?_", kreischte Ron.

Er packte Harry an der Schulter, was Harry vor Schmerz zusammenzucken ließ, weil es der Arm war, der angeschossen worden war. Doch Ron schien es nicht zu bemerken und zog noch heftiger, so dass Harry gezwungen wurde sich umzudrehen. Er zeigte mit bebendem Finger auf die Wand mit dem Aquarium. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden.

„Was ist los? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Harry hastig, während er sich aufrappelte.

„Ein Gesicht, im Wasser", murmelte Ron, der sich immer noch an Harrys Schulter klammerte.

„Das hast du dir nur eingebildet, Weasley", sagte Krum.

„Nein, habe ich nicht!"

„Ich glaube, ich habe es auch gesehen", sagte Ginny.

Sie hatte sich von der Gruppe entfernt und ging vorsichtig auf das große Aquarium zu. Als sie näherkam, realisierte Harry, wie groß es eigentlich war. Es war ein wenig höher als Ginnys Kopf und etwa zwei Armlängen breit. Das Wasser drinnen war trüb und es schien keine Fische zu geben, nur Pflanzen wie diejenigen, in denen Harry im Schwarzen See während der Zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers geschwommen war. Instinktiv griff seine Hand nach dem Elderstab.

Dann sah er es. Zwei weiße Augen blickten durch das Glas heraus und da war ein Gesicht wie ein Totenschädel in Grün mit gelblichem Haar, das die verzerrten Gesichtszüge umgab.

„Ich sehe es auch, Ron!"

„Wir können es alle sehen."

„Da ist etwas Lebendiges da drin."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es im Wasser ist. Es sieht so aus, als wäre es dahinter", sagte Ginny, den Blick auf das Glas geheftet. Sie stand nun sehr nahe am Aquarium.

Neben Harry erklang ein Plumpsen. Hermine hatte Zaubermanns Silbentabelle auf den Boden fallen lassen. Nun umklammerte sie ihr Halsband mit einer panischen Miene.

„Oh, nein! Oh nein, nein, nein. Harry, ich glaube, ich…"

KNALL!

Harry drehte sich schnell herum. Etwas Schweres war mit dem Aquarium zusammengeprallt. Das Wasser wirbelte und platschte. Tropfen spritzten auf Ginnys Haar und sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Es versucht durchzukommen!"

„Ginny, geh da weg!", rief Harry.

Als er auf den Elderstab hinuntersah, jederzeit bereit einen Zauber auszusprechen, sah er einen blassen, dünnen Streifen grünen Rauchs herauswabern. Die Farbe war verstörend vertraut. Er konnte es nicht riskieren. Was auch immer der Stab im Sinn hatte, jeder Fluch aus einer solchen Entfernung konnte Ginny treffen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle darüber.

Während er den Stab mit einem Augenblick Zögern wegsteckte, erklang erneut ein Krachen.

Er stieß Ron aus dem Weg, zückte seinen Phönixstab und rannte so schnell wie möglich zu Ginny. Es hörte ein lautes hämmerndes Geräusch und diesmal schien das Aquarium leicht zu wanken. Mehr Wasser platschte zu Boden.

„Komm schon!", brüllte Harry und packte Ginny an der Schulter.

Doch Ginny rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Ihre Augen waren auf das totenkopfähnliche Gesicht hinter dem Glas gerichtet. Harry konnte nicht hinsehen. Es war zu vertraut. Es ähnelte zu sehr den Gesichtern, die er in dem dunklen Wasser von Riddles Höhle gesehen hatte. Und er konnte sich lebendig daran erinnern, wie diese Kreaturen versucht hatten, ihn zu töten.

„Komm schon! Wir müssen hier weg!"

„Warte, Harry, sie ist es! Was ist, wenn sie wirklich aufwacht? Sie kommt zurück!"

Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter in der Hoffnung, dass Luna es nicht gehört hatte. Sie sah entsetzt aus und war ein paar Schritte zurückgetaumelt.

„Da war mal eine Tür zu dem anderen Zimmer gewesen, aber Dad hat sie versiegelt, als wir Mum hinuntergebracht hatten. Er hätte nicht…"

Ein weiterer Schlag folgte und das Glas knackte bedrohlich. Harry sah Hände, grau und entsetzlich, die nach oben griffen. Dann erhaschte er einen Blick auf den gesamten Körper. Er hatte früher ein Bild von Lunas Mutter gesehen, aber so hatte sie nicht ausgesehen. Die Haut war teilweise schwarz. Sie bewegte sich auf eine unnatürliche Art und Weise, öffnete und schloss sich unheimlich. Ihre Finger hatten die Oberseite des Aquariums gepackt und sie trat nun mit den Füßen gegen das Glas. Ginny und die anderen waren regungslos, völlig gebannt.

„Mum!", quietschte Luna plötzlich.

Sie setzte auf das Aquarium zu. Harry konnte sie nicht die Kreatur sehen lassen, die dahinter steckte. Er rannte zu ihr und sie prallten heftig ineinander. Er wollte sie aufhalten, sie zurückhalten, sie vor der Wahrheit beschützen, doch sie wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff.

„Luna, nein! Das ist sie nicht! Das ist nicht deine Mum!", rief er.

Es hielt sie nicht davon ab, gegen Harrys sämtliche Körperglieder zu treten.

„Bringen wir sie einfach raus!", brüllte Ron.

Aber als er das sagte, erklang ein letztes Krachen und das Aquarium zerschepperte wie ein zerbrochenes Fenster. Wasser platzte gewaltsam heraus, zuerst gegen die Wände und leeren Tierkäfige und dann auf den Boden.

Und durch das explosive Geräusch hindurch, das es verursachte, hörte Harry Ginny kreischen.

„GINNY!"

Sie hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, das Gesicht mit beiden Armen bedeckt. Harry schob Luna hart gegen die Wand, um sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, und rannte so schnell an Ginnys Seite, wie er auf dem nassen und rutschigen Boden konnte. Als er bei ihr ankam, fühlte er nach ihrem Kopf, der klebrig mit Blut war, aber zumindest war sie bei Bewusstsein.

„Harry, pass auf! Stupor!", bellte Krum.

Harry drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie der Leichnam von Mrs. Lovegood, von dem Lähmfluch getroffen, durch die Dunkelheit des Lochs in der Steinmauer, wo das Aquarium gestanden hatte, zurückflog.

„Tu – meiner – Mummy – nicht weh!", heute Luna. Sie stürzte sich auf Krum und schlug ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Aber Krum war groß und Luna war dünn und klein. Körperlich war sie ihm nicht gewachsen. Er rührte sich nicht einmal von der Stelle, als sie begann, auf ihn einzuschlagen.

Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der Leichnam von Mrs. Lovegood würde gleich wieder zurück sein. Harry bückte sich, um Ginny hochzuheben, doch sie rührte sich jetzt.

„Harry, mir geht's gut", sagte sie schwach. „Hilf mir auf."

„Was jetzt?", sagte Krum, der Luna mit einer Hand aufrechthielt, während er sie mit der anderen fest packte.

„Lass mich los!", brüllte sie hysterisch. „Ihr tut meiner Mummy weh!"

Immer noch neben Ginny gekauert, warf Harry einen Blick durchs Zimmer. Mr. Lovegood war von seinem Stuhl gestürzt und wälzte sich auf dem Boden, als wäre er mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch belegt worden. Hermine kniete neben ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, während Ron einen großen bläulichen Schild vor sie aufzog. Seine Augen waren auf seine Schwester geheftet. Dann fing etwas Glitzerndes um Hermines Hals Harrys Blick auf: die Kette mit dem Stein der Auferstehung.

„Schaff alle hier raus", befahl er. „Ron, schaff alle hier raus!"

„Ich? Was ist mit dir?"

„Schnell! Diskutier nicht rum!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort senkte Ron den Zauberstab und beugte sich hinunter, um Hermine mit dem erregten Mr. Lovegood zu helfen. Harry war aufgestanden und zog Ginny auf die Füße. Dicke Blutstropfen rannen an ihrer Stirn herunter und ihre Arme waren an mehreren Stellen zerschnitten. Sie wirkte leicht erstarrt. Deshalb drehte er sie vor sich herum zum Ausgang.

„Was ist mit Lunas Mum?", sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Ich kümmere mich darum."

Als er näher an die Tür kam, ließ er Ginnys Arm los. Sie schwankte ein wenig und musste sich an Viktor Krums Shirt festhalten, um stehen zu bleiben. Ron hatte den nun schnarchenden Xeno Lovegood auf seine Schulter gehievt und richtete seinen Zauberstab drohend auf Luna, die sich wehrte.

„Hör auf oder ich versteinere dich!", warnte er sie.

„Harry, tut mir leid", murmelte Hermine.

„Gib mir den Stein", kommandierte er. „Haut ab. Ich komme schon zurecht."

Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, stieß jedoch stattdessen ein hohes Heulen aus. Harry wirbelte herum und sah, wie die tote Mrs. Lovegood an den Überbleibseln des Aquariums zerrte, einen wilden Ausdruck in den milchig weißen Augen. Instinktiv zeigte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Wand und brüllte „Reducto!" Die Regale zerbarsten und Dutzende von Büchern stürzten auf sie hinab und versperrten ihr für den Augenblick den Weg.

Als er sich zu Hermine zurückwandte, hielt sie die Halskette auf Armeslänge von sich, als wollte sie möglichst weit entfernt davon bleiben. Harry nahm sie entschlossen entgegen und sagte: „Jetzt geht."

„Warte, nein!", rief Ginny. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein!"

„Ron, schaff sie hier raus und wartet draußen auf mich."

Er konnte nicht in Ginnys Gesicht sehen. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen würde, wenn er das tat. Doch sie war verletzt. Es wäre egoistisch, ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, nur weil er sie in seiner Nähe haben wollte.

Viktor Krum schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. Ohne Verzögerung packte er Ginny und Luna an den Armen, auch wenn sie sich heftig wehrten, und führte sie durch die Tür.

„Ihr geht auch", sagte Harry zu Ron und Hermine. „Ich weiß, was zu tun ist."

„Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, wird Ginny mich umbringen", sagte Ron mit einem matten Feixen.

Doch da war keine Zeit für eine Antwort. Mit einem schrecklichen Geräusch kam der Leichnam frei von dem Schutt und hechtete auf allen Vieren vorwärts zur Schwelle, die aus dem Labor der Lovegoods führte und in die Welt jenseits davon.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18**

Mehrere Flüche kamen Harry in den Sinn, doch keiner von ihnen schien mächtig genug, um einen Inferius in Schach zu halten. Er hechtete zur Seite und legte einen Abschirmzauber auf den Ausgang, der den einzigen Weg ins Freie magisch versiegelte. Dann versuchte er, die tote Mrs. Lovegood abermals zu lähmen, wie Viktor es getan hatte, doch sie war zu schnell und sein Fluch traf stattdessen einen Tisch, worauf noch mehr Splitter über den Boden fegten.

Sein Versuch, die monströse Kreatur im Labor zu behalten, schien noch zusätzlich zu deren Zorn beizutragen. Sie wirbelte herum und stürzte sich auf Harry. Er sprang noch gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite, um einen Zusammenprall mit seinem Angreifer zu vermeiden, und der Leichnam von Mrs. Lovegood krachte kopfüber gegen die Wand. Zumindest hatte er jetzt ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und sie wollte nicht länger den Raum verlassen.

„Das ist es! Komm schon! Komm und hol mich!", stichelte er und sprang über zerbrochene Möbel.

Er musste in Bewegung bleiben, aber es war nicht leicht bei all dem Schutt, Wasser und zersplittertem Glas auf dem Boden. Die Kreatur kam mit unmenschlicher Kraft auf ihn zu, entschlossen, ihn zu töten. Er war das einzige Hindernis zu ihrer Flucht. Während er herumwirbelte und von Wand zu Wand raste, waren Harrys Gedanken auf den Stein der Auferstehung fokussiert, der in dem herzförmigen Medaillon von seiner Faust hing. Er brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, um den Stein zu benutzen, doch der Inferius gönnte ihm nicht einen Augenblick der Ruhe. _Feuer, ich brauche Feuer_, dachte er, während er abermals zur Seite hechtete und die Kreatur sich über den Boden rollte, nachdem sie ihn knapp verfehlt hatte.

Er konnte eine blaue Flamme am Ende seines Phönix- Stabes erscheinen lassen und sie auf den Inferius schleudern wie einen Klatscher, aber es war nicht einmal annähernd machtvoll genug und bewirkte nur, dass der Leichnam von Mrs. Lovegood leicht taumelte.

Er kannte natürlich noch einen weiteren Zauber, einen stärkeren. Seine Hände waren davon versengt worden. Er war mächtig genug gewesen, um einen Horkrux zu zerstören, Ravenclaws Diadem. Er wusste nicht genau, wie man ihn ausführte, doch das tat mit Sicherheit der Elderstab. Alles, das er tun musste, war in seine Tasche nach ihm zu greifen.

„Potter, beweg dich! Was machst du da? Wingardium Leviosa!"

Überrascht spürte Harry, wie sein Körper sich vom Boden hob und aufwärts schwebte, als wäre er von einer unsichtbaren Welle getroffen worden. Unglücklicherweise war der Inferius flink und packte ihn am rechten Fußgelenk, bevor der Zauber ihn außer Reichweite tragen konnte. Er spürte, wie sich die scharfen Nägel in seine Haut gruben, und sah die schwarzen Zähne der Kreatur, während sie ihn grimmig herunterriss.

So gut er konnte, zielte er auf die Hände des Inferius und sagte: „Relashio!" Die Kreatur zischte vor Schmerz und zog sich zurück. Doch sein eigener Zauber traf auch seinen Fuß. Er spürte ihn auf seiner Haut und in seinen Knochen brennen. Er landete hart auf dem Boden und taumelte. Sein rechter Fuß wollte ihn nicht länger tragen.

„Incarcerate!", bellte Viktor Krum.

Dicke Seile brachen aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und der Inferius stürzte sofort zu Boden, da seine Beine zusammengebunden waren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Potter?"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte den Ausgang blockiert", brüllte Harry von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Das war der leichte Teil", erwiderte Krum.

Seine Augen waren auf die sich windende Kreatur gerichtet und er hielt seinen Zauberstab mit beiden Händen gepackt.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Du musst hier raus."

„Du bist nicht mein Boss, Potter. Wie lautet dein Plan?"

Harry zögerte. Er kämpfte wieder gegen den Drang an, den Elderstab zu zücken, doch die Anwesenheit von Viktor Krum und seine eigene Unfähigkeit, den Stab zu kontrollieren, ließ ihn die Idee verwerfen. Seine einzige Option war der Stein der Auferstehung.

„Ich werde sie zurückschicken – und zwar _hiermit_", sagte er und hielt den herzförmigen Anhänger hoch.

„Ist das der – ?"

„Ja."

„Dann solltest du dich besser beeilen."

Harry schloss die Augen und drehte das Medaillon drei Mal auf der Handfläche, während er dachte: _Geh dorthin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist._

Er konnte die Kreatur immer noch wütend zischen hören, während sie sich auf dem Boden herumwälzte und alles in Reichweite zerstörte. Er wiederholte den Akt noch mehrmals, doch es kam keine Veränderung auf.

„Harry, pass auf!", rief Krum.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah, wie der Inferius auf seinen Unterarmen auf ihn zu robbte. Er trat wachsam einen Schritt zurück, wobei er versuchte, seinen verletzten Fuß zu schonen, und brüllte „Petrificus totalus!" Doch der Fluch prallte wirkungslos von dem Leichnam ab. „Imperio!", versuchte er wieder, aber der Unverzeihliche Fluch war ebenfalls nutzlos.

„Direkte Zauber bringen nichts. Benutz die Umgebung. Reducto!", brüllte Krum.

Etwas Schweres fiel von der Decke und landete zwischen Harry und dem Inferius mit einem metallischen Klang. Im Zimmer wurde es auf der Stelle dunkel und Harry begriff, dass Krum das Licht zerstört hatte. Sie beide erleuchteten ihre Zauberstäbe und das Labor füllte sich mit Schatten.

„Wo ist sie?"

Harry sah zu Boden und realisierte entsetzt, dass die tote Mrs. Lovegood verschwunden war. Der Stein der Auferstehung fühlte sich unerklärlich nutzlos an in seiner Hand. Er war sicher, dass das Verschwinden des Inferius nicht mit dem Stein zusammenhing. Er hob seinen Zauberstab höher und glaubte, etwas in der Dunkelheit zu sehen.

„Was auch immer du da machst, es funktioniert nicht", sagte Krum.

Er streifte ebenfalls im Raum umher, den Zauberstab hell erleuchtet.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht funktioniert", sagte Harry gereizt. „Was schlägst _du_ vor?"

„Lass mich es versuchen."

Es war nicht die richtige Zeit oder der rechte Ort, um sich zu streiten. Sofort warf Harry das Medaillon zu Krum hinüber, der es im Halbdunkel so sicher fing, als wäre es der Goldene Schnatz.

„Wende ihn einfach dreimal in der Hand und sag, dass sie zurückgehen soll", sagte Harry.

Er hatte keine Zeit zu sehen, ob Krum seinen Anweisungen Folge leistete. Das Gewicht von Mrs. Lovegoods Leichnam traf ihn mit voller Wucht in die Brust und er stürzte rückwärts zu Boden und schlug mit dem Kopf auf. Der Inferius packte ihn mit all seiner Kraft am Handgelenk. Harrys Zauberstab glitt ihm durch die Finger. Ein beißender Gestand füllte seine Nase und kleine Sterne blitzten vor seinen Augen auf. Alles, was er tun konnte, um die Kreatur in Schach zu halten, war, mit seinen Beinen nach ihm zu treten. Er konnte spüren, wie der Schmerz in seinem rechten Fußgelenk schlimmer wurde und hoffte unwillkürlich, dass der Elderstab etwas Unerwartetes tun würde.

Und plötzlich wurde der Raum von grellem Licht geflutet und der Kontrast war so groß, dass Harry die Augen zukneifen musste. Der Inferius ächzte und zischte und ließ schließlich los. Harry griff mit seiner nun freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab und brüllte „Stupor!". Die Kreatur wurde von dem Fluch von ihm geworfen. Sie krachte gegen die Wand und landete in einem Kreis von reinem weißen Licht, wo sie zusammenbrach, sich wand und wälzte gegen die zunehmende Helligkeit.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Harrys Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Jemand kam auf ihn zu. Als er ihren Umriss ausmachen konnte, stand sie bereits vor seinen Füßen.

„Wie geht es meiner Luna?"

Sein Blick fiel auf eine sehr veränderte Mrs. Lovegood. Ihr langes, welliges Haar wehte um ihr Gesicht herum, als wäre sie von einer sanften Brise umgeben. Sie trug einen weißen Seidenmorgenmantel und ein liebevolles Lächeln. Ihre Haut war weder geschwärzt noch verwest. Da war eine strahlende Aura, die ihre Gesichtszüge umgab, und es war schwer zu sagen, ob das Licht von ihrer gesamten Gestalt ausging oder von oben herabschien.

Sie lächelte ihn so mitfühlend an, dass er unbehaglich den Blick abwandte.

„Sie vermisst Sie", erwiderte er vorsichtig.

Er stützte sich auf die Überbleibsel des Schreibtischs, um sich in eine stehende Position aufzurichten. Sie bot ihm keine Hilfe an, sondern wartete geduldig. Schließlich hatte sie keinen Körper. Sie schien aus Dunst und Licht zu bestehen. Anders als seine Eltern, die echt aussahen, war sie geisterhaft, eine Vision aus einem Traum. _Kein Geist_, dachte er und begriff plötzlich, _sondern Mrs. Lovegoods Seele_.

„Ich vermisse sie auch", sagte sie mit einer verträumten Stimme, die Lunas sehr ähnelte. „Ich bin immer da, aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Luna versteht es. Sie versucht schon jahrelang, meinen Mann davon zu überzeugen, dass er mich gehen lassen muss. Wie dieser Raum hier beweist, war sie nicht sehr erfolgreich."

Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und Harry sah, dass sie nicht zu dem Inferius schaute, sondern zu der Schrift an den Wänden. Als ihre Augen sich auf die scheußliche Kreatur auf dem Boden richteten, verdüsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Der Leichnam stöhnte und wand sich immer noch unter dem grellen Licht, beide Arme über den Kopf geschlagen.

„Kein schöner Anblick, nicht wahr? Nichts als eine leere Schale. Hat meine Luna es gesehen?"

„Nein – _ja_. Nur ein Blick. Aber sie wird es überwinden. Sie ist hart im Nehmen."

Sie wandte sich wieder Harry zu und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem wissenden Grinsen.

„Nicht so hart im Nehmen wie du, habe ich gehört."

„Mrs. Lovegood, was passiert – " Er wollte „mit mir" sagten, doch stattdessen fragte er: „ – mit den Heiligtümern?"

„Du bist sehr tapfer, aber nicht sehr schnell, Harry Potter. Glaubst du etwa, er würde solche Mächte ohne einen Preis vergeben?"

„Preis? Sie meinen, es gibt einen Haken?"

„Er ist der Herr der Unterwelt. Bei ihm gibt es immer einen Haken. Kannst du dir nicht denken, was es ist?"

Sie trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm und beugte sich herunter, so dass sie in sein Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Warum, meinst du, sind die drei Brüder getrennte Wege gegangen?"

„Sie mussten es", antwortete Harry ohne nachzudenken.

Sie richtete sich auf und starrte ihn bedeutungsvoll an, was ihm signalisierte, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Sie hatten keine andere Wahl", sagte Harry. Ihm ging die Bedeutung seiner eigenen Worte auf. „Sie wollten nicht in Versuchung geführt werden, die Heiligtümer zu vereinen. Sie wollten nicht, dass die Heiligtümer sich zwischen sie als Brüder drängen."

Sie nickte.

„Nicht schlecht für jemanden, der keine Geschwister hat."

Doch Harry dachte nicht an Brüder oder Schwestern, er dachte an Ron und Hermine. Würde er sich von ihnen fernhalten, um sie zu beschützen? Würden sie jeder ein anderes Heiligtum nehmen und getrennte Wege gehen?

„Wenn vereint unter einem einzigen Meister, werden die Heiligtümer einander und ihren Hüter zerstören. Das war Hades' Warnung an die drei Brüder. Das steht nicht in eurem Märchenbuch, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, tatsächlich behaupten die Gerüchte so ziemlich das Gegenteil", sagte Harry und während er sprach, realisierte er, dass er zitterte. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe das hier nicht gewählt."

„_Das_ ist, was dich für Ihn so interessant macht", erwiderte Mrs. Lovegood spitz. „Wenn du eine Alternative hättest, welches Schicksal würdest du wählen?"

„Sie sprechen von William Peverell, oder? Er hat einen Pakt mit Hades geschlossen."

„Ein Pakt, ja. Ein Opfer. Die letzte Wahl. Aber zufälligerweise sprach ich von dir. Nicht Peverell. Du solltest darüber nachdenken, bevor du Ihm gegenübertrittst."

„Was schon bald sein wird? Wollen Sie das damit sagen?"

Ein mattes Heulen ertönte, worauf Mrs. Lovegood sich zu ihrer verwesten Leiche wandte.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe nicht alle Antworten, Harry", sagte sie mitfühlend. „Alles, das ich dir gesagt habe, weiß ich aus der Arbeit von meinem Mann. Du solltest annehmen, dass die Triskelionen jetzt auch Bescheid wissen."

Ihr Blick war auf den Leichnam gerichtet und ihr Licht flackerte leicht. Ihr lief scheinbar die Zeit davon.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er aufrichtig.

Sie nickte, antwortete jedoch nicht. Sie war schon von ihm weggewichen und trat näher zu der Kreatur auf dem Boden. Etwas geschah zwischen dem Leichnam und der Seele, aber Harry war nicht sicher, was. Das Licht verlor an Helligkeit, als Mrs. Lovegoods geisterhafte Gestalt sich neben ihre Leiche kniete. Langsam streckte sie die Finger aus und berührte die Hand des Inferius. Als das geschah, bebte das gesamte Haus heftig. Harry taumelte nach vorn und stützte sich auf die Überbleibsel des Schreibtisches. Er sah, wie Viktor Krum ebenfalls wankte.

Mrs. Lovegood schien zu zögern. Sie schaute sich im Raum um und dann zu Harry und Viktor.

„Jahrelang verweilte ich hier, gebunden an mein Zuhause durch die Magie meines Mannes. Wenn ich fortgehe, fürchte ich, wird das Haus nicht fortbestehen. Verschwindet hier und drück Luna von mir."

Mit einem letzten Lächeln wandte sie sich dem Inferius zu und plötzlich verschwanden die Kreatur und das geisterhafte Wesen in einem Blitz aus reinem weißen Licht. Die Nachwirkung war wie ein Erdbeben. Die Wände begannen heftig und mit zunehmender Intensität zu wanken. Teile der Decke fielen auf die anderen Trümmer und wirbelten zusätzliche Rauch- und Staubwolken auf. Das Haus bebte und machte einen unglaublichen Krach. Es würde über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrechen, wenn sie sich nicht schnell rausscherten.

„Protego!", brüllte Krum über das Tosen hinweg, als ein großer Brocken in seiner Nähe herunterstürzte.

Seinem Beispiel folgend, erschuf Harry ebenfalls einen Schild, doch unglücklicherweise machte sein verletzter Fuß es ihm schwer, sich einen Weg durch die Trümmer zu bahnen. Ein weiterer Balken krachte neben ihn und er stürzte über einen Haufen zerbrochener Möbel.

„Komm schon, Potter! Steh auf!", rief Krum.

Hustend und taumelnd schaffte Harry es mit großer Mühe, sich aufzurappeln. Krum kam, so gut er konnte, auf ihn zu. Er hatte Harry fast erreicht, als ein Teil der Steinwand zerbrach und in Krums Weg fiel.

„Geh schon! Verschwinde hier!"

„Machst du Witze? Wir gehen zusammen raus!"

Mit einem riesigen Satz gelangte er zu Harry. Er legte sich Harrys Arm um die Schulter und sagte: „Du kannst nicht disapparieren, oder?"

Krum gab Harry keine Zeit zu antworten. Das letzte, das Harry vom Laboratorium der Lovegoods erhaschte, war dicker grauer Rauch, durch den er die Silhouette einer Frau tiefer und tiefer in die Finsternis ihres Grabs steigen sah.


	19. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19**

Sobald ihre Füße den Boden berührten, wedelte Krum mit dem Zauberstab und schickte eine silbrige Gestalt durch den Nebel. Es war schwer, die Umrisse des Patronus in dem grauen, grässlichen Wetter auszumachen, aber es war vierbeinig, groß und schnell.

Harry schwankte leicht, als er wieder versuchte, Gewicht auf seinen rechten Fuß zu legen, doch seine Bemühungen waren sinnlos. Glücklicherweise war da ein großer Stein in der Nähe, auf den er sich ungelenk niederließ. Er war ein bisschen glitschig, obwohl es aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Die anderen würden bald kommen, geführt von Krums Patronus.

Sie waren auf die Spitze des Hügels in der Nähe vom Haus der Lovegoods appariert. Es war dieselbe Stelle, wo er, Ron und Hermine vor ein paar Monaten gestanden hatten, als sie Xeno Lovegood besuchten. Der Anblick würde nie mehr der gleiche sein, so realisierte Harry. Die zylindrische Konstruktion, die Lunas Haus gewesen war, war halb kollabiert und stand nun in einem merkwürdigen Winkel und eine dicke Wolke aus grauem Rauch stieg von einem Loch im Dach auf. Insgesamt machte es den Eindruck von einem gekrümmten Daumen ohne Fingernagel.

„Es hätte nichts gebracht, wenn du zurückgeblieben wärst", sagte Krum, den Blick erwartungsvoll auf den Pfad gerichtet, der von ihrer jetzigen Position zu Lunas Haus führte. „Dort drin zu sterben, wäre sinnlos gewesen."

„Stimmt", murmelte Harry unbehaglich.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er bevormundet wurde. Doch bevor er etwas hinzufügen konnte, um seine Reaktion zu rechtfertigen, deutete Krum zum Horizont und sagte: „Da sind sie."

Hermine lief vorneweg, nahm große Sätze auf dem schlammigen Boden und stürzte ein oder zwei Mal beinahe. Glücklicherweise folgte Ron ihr so dicht auf den Fersen, dass er sie am Arm auffangen konnte. Gemeinsam taumelten sie vorwärts auf die Hügelspitze zu, wo Harry und Krum warteten. Sie wurden gefolgt von Ginny, deren rotes Haar unter dem grauen Himmel etwas weniger glänzte, und dann von Xeno Lovegood, der unter Lunas Zauber leicht wie eine Feder in der Luft schwebte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Hermine", sagte Harry, sobald sie angekommen waren.

„Harry, es tut mir so leid", erwiderte sie keuchend. „Ich konnte nichts machen. All diese Schriftzüge an der Wand. Sie waren über sie, über Lunas Mutter. Er hat versucht, sie zurückzuholen."

„Ich weiß. Ich glaube, er hat ihre Seele magisch im Haus gefangen gehalten."

Hermine und Ron schnappten gleichzeitig nach Luft.

„Aber das ist furchtbar!"

„Wie hast du es in Ordnung gebracht?", fragte Ron. Er hob eine Augenbraue und warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf das zusammengebrochene Haus. „Du _hast_ es doch in Ordnung gebracht, oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Viktor hat es getan, mit dem Stein. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat er bei mir nicht funktioniert. Aber im Endeffekt ging es und das ist alles, das zählt. Sie war durch Magie an das Haus gebunden und jetzt ist sie frei."

„Das erklärt auch, was mit dem Haus passiert ist", schloss Hermine.

Während sie sprach, kam Ginny an der Spitze an und lief auf Harry zu. Für einen Augenblick konnte er nichts anderes sehen als sie.

„Was ist passiert?", sagte sie. Sie kniete sich neben Harry und sah zu Viktor Krum.

„Wir haben sie in die Welt der Toten zurückbefördert und dann ist das Haus über uns zusammengebrochen", erwiderte der Bulgare ruhig.

„Den Teil habe ich mitbekommen. Ich meinte, was mit Harry passiert ist."

Sie streckte ihre Hände zu Harrys Fußgelenk. Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass seine Jeans unten zerrissen war und rote Flecken seine Schuhe zierten.

„Ich habe aus Versehen Relashio auf meinen Fuß geschossen", antwortete er verlegen. „Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut?"

Er hatte gerade ein paar dünne Schnitte an ihren Armen und ihrem Gesicht entdeckt, außerdem eine Stelle mit klebrigem Blut an der Stirn.

„Es ist nicht schlimm. Ich war ein wenig betäubt, das ist alles. Ich war dumm, wirklich. Ich hätte viel schneller aus dem Weg springen müssen."

„Sag das nicht", entgegnete Krum mit überraschend sanftem Tonfall. „Du bist nicht dumm."

Er starrte Ginny mit so intensivem Blick an, dass Harry sich klein und etwas fehl am Platz fühlte. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, was Ginny und Krum geteilt hatten, während er auf der Suche nach Horkruxen gewesen war. Und während er das dachte, spürte er eine große Welle der Eifersucht über sich wallen. Wie viel Gelächter hatte er verpasst? Wie viele warme Nachmittage? Wie viele Abende am Kamin im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum? Aber andererseits hatte Krieg geherrscht, nicht wahr? Die glücklichen Momente mussten rar gewesen sein. Und doch war er in jenen Augenblicken nicht bei ihr gewesen und vielleicht war Viktor dagewesen.

„Ich bin nicht so perfekt, wie du es dir vorstellt, Viktor", murmelte Ginny nach einer Weile. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Krum schien nicht streiten zu wollen und verstummte. Ron und Hermine starrten beide auf die schwebende Gestalt von Xeno Lovegood, während sie nervöse Blicke zu Harry und Viktor warfen.

Nur Ginny schien der unbehagliche Augenblick nicht zu stören. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, richtete ihn auf Harrys Fußgelenk und begann, einen Zauber zu murmeln. Harrys Zehen wurden langsam taub und der Schmerz in seinem Fuß schien signifikant abzunehmen, bis er nur noch ein leichtes Prickeln spürte.

„Das sollte für jetzt reichen, aber wir werden dich zu einem Heiler bringen müssen", sagte sie, als sie fertig war. „Magische Verletzungen sind immer kniffliger, als sie aussehen. Ich habe es nur erträglicher gemacht, damit du laufen kannst."

„Das kannst du? Ich wusste nicht, dass du es kannst", sagte Hermine und Harry konnte deutlich die Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Interesse in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Naja, ich habe es letztes Jahr oft gemacht", erwiderte Ginny in nüchternem Tonfall. „Da war immer jemand, der aufgepäppelt werden musste. Deshalb haben Luna, Neville und ich ein paar Heiltechniken gelernt."

Mit ihren Händen auf Harrys Knien stand sie auf. Doch ihr Fuß rutschte im Schlamm aus und es war Viktor Krum, der sie am Arm auffing, was in einem weiteren verlegenen Moment mündete. Heiße, brodelnde Eifersucht überkam abermals Harrys gesamten Körper und er beschloss, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt war, sich die Schuhe zuzubinden.

„Wir sind immer noch Dumbledores Armee, oder nicht?"

Harry war froh über die Ablenkung und fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob Luna es bewusst getan hatte.

„Stimmt, Luna", erwiderte er feierlich. Er richtete sich wieder auf.

„Also spielen wir immer noch etwas vor?"

„Etwas vorspielen?"

Da begriff Harry an der Art, wie Luna Ginny und Viktor anstarrte. Es wurde ihm alles klar: Ginnys offensichtliche Nähe zu Viktor Krum. Die Informationen, die sie zu teilen schienen. Viktors Wissen über das geheime DA- Motto. Ginnys enge Beziehung zum Staatsfeind Nr. Eins, nämlich Harry Potter, war allgemein bekannt. War ihre Sicherheit bedroht gewesen, als sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war? War das die Lösung gewesen?

„Ihr habt den anderen letztes Jahr vorgespielt, dass ihr zusammenseid, oder?"

„_Was?_", keuchte Ron. „_Wer?_ Wovon redest du da?"

Ginny befreite sich aus Krums Griff. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich rot geworden.

„Es war nur für unsere Sache, in Ordnung?", platzte sie heraus. „Alle dachten, ich wäre in Gefahr. Sie wollten mich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgehen lassen, solange es weit verbreitet war, dass Harry und ich etwas wie eine Beziehung hatten. Es war ein dummer Plan."

„Es war nicht dumm", beharrte Krum. „Du spielst es immer herunter, aber da waren ernsthafte Bedrohungen."

„Was für Bedrohungen?", erkundigte sich Hermine bestürzt.

„Heuler. Einmal ist ein Paket voller Schlangen gekommen. Die Art von Sachen. Es war nicht einmal annähernd genug, um mich einzuschüchtern."

„Hätte es aber tun sollen", entgegnete Krum, worauf Ginny nur verächtlich aufschnaubte.

„Mum hat sich diesen Plan einfallen lassen. Und als sie mir endlich davon erzählt haben, ist schon alles in Bewegung gesetzt worden. Nevilles Großmutter und Tantchen Muriel haben das Gerücht verbreitet. Es war ausgemacht, dass Viktor mich zur Plattform 9¾ bringen würde, aber das haben sie mir erst auf dem Weg nach Kings Cross gesagt."

Krum erwiderte: „Sie wussten, dass du nicht einverstanden wärst, und es war notwendig, dass du…"

„Was? Dass ich _gehorche_?"

„Dass du kooperierst."

„Sie haben mir nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl gelassen, oder?"

„Sie wollten dich beschützen."

„Dann hätten sie mich in den Plan einweihen sollen!"

Ginnys letzter Ausbruch echote um sich herum. Viktor schien seine Entgegnung hinunterzuschlucken, als wüsste er, dass er keinen Streit mit ihr gewinnen konnte.

„So war es die ganze Zeit", sagte Luna zu Harry. „Zumindest war Viktor eine gute Wahl. Sie wollten zuerst vortäuschen, dass Ginny mit Neville zusammen ist. Das wäre merkwürdig gewesen."

Harry dachte unwillkürlich, dass er die erste Option bevorzugt hätte. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn die Vorstellung, wie Ginny mit dem breitschultrigen, weltberühmten bulgarischen Sucher Händchen hielt, nicht gerade, selbst wenn es nur Fassade gewesen war.

„Aber es gibt Leute, die immer noch nicht wissen, dass es nur vorgespielt war. Habe ich Recht?"

Seine Stimme kam ihm entfernt und verschwommen kam, als gehörte sie ihm nicht. Es war ihm gerade aufgegangen, wie fern und abgeschottet von Ginny er während des letzten Jahres gewesen war. Die Beziehung, die sie vor Dumbledores Tod aufgebaut hatten, schien wie die Erinnerung an das Leben von jemand anderem.

Es würde nie wieder genauso sein. Nichts würde jemals wieder genauso sein. Er hatte sich verändert, ebenso wie Ginny und alle anderen. Was auch immer sie zuvor innehatten, nun würde es anders sein. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm, eine beharrliche Stimme, die er zum Schweigen bringen wollte, raunte permanent in seinem Kopf: _Was, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr wollte?_

„Du denkst an Slughorn", sagte Ginny. Sie versuchte, seinen Blick aufzufangen. „Ja, ich glaube, er kauft es uns immer noch ab. Für ihn sind wir so gut wie verheiratet, Viktor und ich. Er erzählt allen immer, was für ein gutes Paar wir seiner Meinung nach abgeben. Ich habe ihn sogar bei der Beerdigung gehört. Er ist so neugierig und er wechselt gern ab und zu ein Wort mit Rita Kimmkorn. Wenn er glaubt, dass wir noch zusammen sind, dann können wir darauf wetten, dass der Rest der Zaubererwelt es ebenfalls tut."

„Und ihr spielt es immer noch vor, weil – ?", begann Ron.

„Slughorn heckt etwas aus, Ron!", keifte Ginny zurück. „Es verschafft uns einen Vorteil. Er glaubt, er kenne Harry durch und durch, aber so wissen wir etwas, das er nicht weiß. Er glaubt, ich spiele keine Rolle, während es in Wirklichkeit anders ist. Um ihn zu verstehen, musst du wie ein Slytherin denken."

„Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut", warf Hermine ein.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass er ein Todesser ist", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich sage nur, dass er ein dreckiger kleiner Spitzel ist."

„Wir glauben, er steckt hinter dem, was Elinor Ferrars und Matthew Bones zugestoßen ist", sagte Luna, als würde das Slughorns Wesen deutlich machen.

Ginny warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu. Es war, als hätte sich ein Schatten über sie gelegt. Da war etwas wie Schmerz und Trauer auf Ginnys Gesicht, doch gleichzeitig auch Wut.

„Was – was ist ihnen zugestoßen?", fragte Hermine zitternd. Sie griff nach Rons Hand.

Ginny holte tief Luft, bevor sie zur Antwort ansetzte. Wie Luna starrte sie jetzt die schwebende Gestalt von Mr. Lovegood an.

„Sie haben sich heimlich getroffen. Matthew hat sich versteckt. Er war Amelia Bones' Neffe, der einzige Überlebende ihrer Familie. Slughorn hat Elinor zu einer seiner Partys eingeladen und ein paar Wochen später wurde ihre Leiche in Hogsmeade entdeckt."

„Das heißt nicht, dass er sie verraten hat…", begann Hermine.

„Slughorn hätte alles getan, um in Snapes Gunst zu stehen", unterbrach Ginny sie. „Er hat sich betrunken und es ausgeplaudert. Das ist, was passiert ist."

Harry erinnerte sich unwillkürlich daran, wie er vor einem Jahr die Erinnerung von Slughorn geholt hatte. Es wäre einfacher für Snape gewesen, da er ein guter Legilimentiker war. _Aber Snape war auf unserer Seite_, musste Harry sich in Erinnerung rufen. Hätte der Professor zugelassen, dass seinem Schüler etwas zustieß, nur um sich einen Platz an Voldemorts Seite zu sichern? Harry konnte es nicht ertragen, an die Antwort zu denken: Severus Snape, der seine Mutter Lily geliebt hatte, so tief, so unmissverständlich…

„Sie haben es so aussehen lassen, als hätte sie sich selbst erhängt", fuhr Ginny fort. „Es gab einen Selbstmordbrief, aber die Schrift war eindeutig von Alecto Carrow. Am nächsten Tag ist Matthew Bones in die Große Halle gestürmt und hat alleine versucht, es mit den Carrows aufzunehmen. Sie haben gelacht, während sie ihn mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch quälten. Und dann haben sie die Dementoren gerufen und Matthew mit dem Kuss bestraft, vor der ganzen Schule. Er war erst 15 Jahre alt. Sie hätten es nicht getan, wenn McGonagall dagewesen wäre, aber sie war ein paar Tage zuvor beim Quidditch verletzt worden und lag bewusstlos im Krankenflügel. Sie war außer sich, als sie es herausfand. Wir mussten sie davon abhalten, ebenfalls etwas Dummes zu tun. Da hat Neville angefangen, alles in die Hand zu nehmen. Wir konnten nicht zulassen, dass McGonagall gefeuert wurde. Das hätte das Ende von Hogwarts bedeutet. Wir mussten einfach durchhalten, bis – bis du zurückkommst."

Ginnys Rücken war allen zugewandt, doch Harry merkte, dass es ihr schwergefallen war, den letzten Teil der Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie hatten das gesamte Jahr damit verbracht, auf seine Rückkehr zu hoffen, ohne zu wissen, wann oder ob er überhaupt auftauchen würde. Sie hatten sich an diese eine einzige Hoffnung festgeklammert, einander unterstützt, einander ermutigt durchzuhalten.

In diesem Moment spürte Harry das Bedürfnis, zu Ginny zu gehen, sie fest in die Arme zu schließen und ihr zu sagen, dass es nun vorbei war.

Doch er taumelte auf seinem verletzten Fuß und es war Viktor, der zuerst bei ihr ankam. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie der starke Bulgare eine tröstende Hand auf Ginnys Schulter legte.

„Ich kannte sie nicht einmal", sagte sie schließlich. Sie wischte sich das Gesicht am Ärmel.

„Sie waren beide in Ravenclaw, vierte Klasse", kommentierte Luna. „Elinor ist glücklich jetzt, wie Mum, aber Matthew nicht. Er ist nicht wirklich tot: Ihm wurde die Seele genommen. Das war wirklich furchtbar anzusehen, oder nicht?"

Niemand sagte etwas. Harry konnte es kaum fassen: Der Kuss der Dementoren, fast unerträglich anzusehen, ausgeführt in der Großen Halle, in Hogwarts, vor den Schülern… Wenn er tatsächlich ein Meister des Todes war und wenn er durch den Torbogen des Todes trat, könnte er sicherstellen, dass das niemals wieder geschah. Er könnte die Dementoren in ihr Reich zurücktreiben. Mrs. Lovegood hatte von einem Pakt gesprochen, einem Opfer, der ultimativen Wahl. Was würde er dafür geben, die Dementoren nie wieder zu sehen? Würde er ein glückliches Leben mit Ginny dafür aufopfern?

_Ginny_, die nun Viktor hatte, der sich so sehr um sie sorgte…

„Was jetzt?", fragte Viktor, während eine dicke Regenwolke über ihren Köpfen aufzog.

„Die Heiligtümer zerstören", sagte Hermine herrisch, die Augen auf Harry geheftet.

„Ja", stimmte Ron eifrig zu. „Die Triskelionen können ruhig weitersuchen. Sie werden die Heiligtümer nie finden, wenn sie nicht mehr existieren."

„Was ist mit eurer Familie? Was werdet ihr alle tun? Euch verstecken, bis sie herausfinden, dass ihre Suche vergeblich ist?"

„Was schlägst du dann vor?", sagte Krum.

Harry starrte die schwebende Mrs. Lovegood an und erinnerte sich an den verzweifelten Schrei: „Schließt keinen Pakt!" Seine Instinkte befahlen ihm zu tun, was Hermine vorgeschlagen hatte, doch in seinem Herzen wollte er die Welt von diesem anderen Übel befreien: Dementoren. Und wenn die Verantwortung auf seine Schultern gefallen war, sei es drum.

„Was ist, wenn ich mehr über William Peverell erfahren möchte?", fragte er in die Runde. „Wo könnte ich anfangen?"

Er konnte in seiner Stimme denselben flehenden Unterton hören, den er angenommen hatte, um Hermine davon zu überzeugen, nach Godrics Hollow zu gehen.

„Hogwarts' Bücherei natürlich", sagte Luna fröhlich.

Hermine sagte: „Azkaban."

Ron sagte: „Zaubereiministerium."

Krum sagte: „Durmstrang."

„Azkaban, das ist genial! Aber das ist auch Wahnsinn, nicht zu vergessen furchtbar beängstigend. Vergiss es. Ich setze niemals einen Fuß darein."

Doch Harry dachte nicht über Azkaban nach.

„Durmstrang?"

„In unserer Großen Halle hängt ein Gemälde von William Peverell", sagte Krum, als wäre das Allgemeinwissen.

Ginny wirbelte zu dem Bulgaren herum.

„Kannst du uns hinbringen?", fragte sie.

Viktor schaute zu den anderen und runzelte die Stirn, als heckte er etwas Kompliziertes aus. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Mr. Lovegood.

„Ihn nicht", sagte er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Luna.

„Daddy und ich gehen zu Neville."

Harry sah überrascht zu ihr. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie sie begleiten würde, jetzt da sie mit von der Partie war. Ihre Anschauungen waren immer einsichtig und erfrischend. Er brauchte das im Moment. Er hatte Schmerzen, ihm war kalt und er war erschöpft. Er brauchte jemanden, er einen klaren Kopf bewahren konnte.

Doch es war zu spät. Hermine hatte schon eine Feder aus ihrer Handtasche in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt und Ron half Krum damit, Mr. Lovegood auf den Boden zu ziehen.

„Du wirst es schaffen, Harry", raunte Luna ihm zu, während die anderen beschäftigt waren. „Du hast es so weit geschafft. Ich fand schon immer, dass du eine Art Ritter bist, nur ohne die glänzende Rüstung."

„Ich bin kein Ritter…"

„Natürlich bist du das. Du bist Dumbledores Ritter. Du vertraust nur nicht genug darauf. Was hat meine Mummy gesagt?"

„Sie – sie lässt dir ausrichten, dass sie dich liebt", murmelte Harry, etwas verblüfft.

Lunas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Die anderen konnten es von ihrem Standort aus nicht sehen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund scheute sie sich nicht davor, Harry ihre Trauer zu zeigen.

„Bist du bereit, Luna?", rief Ron.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und dann küsste sie Harry auf die Wange, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache auf der Welt. Danach lächelte sie ihn warm an und gesellte sich dann zu ihrem Vater, der nun unbeholfen mit geschlossenen Augen dastand.

Harry legte automatisch eine Hand an seine Wange. Wenn ihm nicht so kalt gewesen wäre, wäre er wahrscheinlich errötet.

„Oh, ich habe etwas vergessen!", hörte er Luna sagen, als sie mitten auf dem Weg zu ihrem Vater war.

Sie kam zurück zu Harry und ließ einen seidigen Stoff in seine Hände fallen.

„Dad hatte das bei sich, als Viktor ihn fand. Es könnte ein Hinweis sein."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging wieder davon. Diesmal drehte sie sich nicht wieder um. Eine Minute später verschwanden Luna, der schlafende Mr. Lovegood und die lilafarbene Feder mit einem leisen rauschenden Geräusch.

Erst als sie fort waren, faltete Harry den Stoff auseinander. Das silbrige seidige Material fühlte sich schockierend vertraut zwischen seinen Fingern an.

„Was hat sie dir gegeben?", fragte Ginny. Sie trat näher heran.

Harry war so überrascht, dass er nicht gleich antwortete. Der Stoff war an einigen Stellen abgenutzt. Er konnte es nicht fassen und doch machte es furchtbar Sinn. Jeder, der dieses Tuch trug, würde mit Sicherheit nur teilweise verborgen sein, wie Stücke von Fleisch, die mitten in der Luft hingen. Harrys Gedanken rasten: der Dunkle Wald, die Kreatur, die unmenschliche Erscheinung.

_Xeno Lovegood, mit einem abgetragenen Tarnumhang. _


	20. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20**

Das Letzte, das Harry bei seinem ersten Blick auf Bulgarien erwartet hatte, war, von einem sehr starken Duft begrüßt zu werden.

„_Popcorn?_ Warum riecht es nach Popcorn?"

„Gut, ich bin am Verhungern!", sagte Ron voller Begeisterung.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Weasley", bellte Krum sofort. „Dein Magen wird warten müssen."

Sie standen alle auf einem leeren Treppenabsatz mit vielen Reihen von Sitzen vor ihnen. Das Licht war gedämpft, aber sie hörten laute Stimmen und krachende Geräusche, als schaute jemand in einem anderen Raum einen sehr lauten Actionfilm. Abgesehen davon war der Raum verlassen, außer den fünf Zauberern, die gerade hereinappariert waren.

„Wir sind in einem Kino", sagte Hermine, während sie hastig ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Muggle essen Popcorn, wenn sie ins Kino gehen, Ron."

Als Harrys Augen sich an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte er, dass die Filmplakate an den Wänden tatsächlich auf dem neuesten Stand waren. Mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter sah er auch, dass sie vor eine große, weiße Leinwand mit schwarzen Vorhängen auf jeder Seite appariert waren. Es lief leise eine Filmvorschau.

„Muggle kommen oft in diesen Raum, um ihn zu putzen und vorzubereiten", erklärte Krum, „aber es gibt keinen festen Plan."

„Praktisch", gluckste Ron. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Es bedeutet, dass du deinen Zauberstab verstecken solltest, Weasley."

Harry sah, wie Ron genervt die Augen verdrehte, doch er tat wie geheißen. Krum trat in der Zwischenzeit näher zur Tür, die in den Korridor führte, und lauschte auf Geräusche. Harry fand, dass er leicht nervös wirkte für jemanden, der auf vertrautem Boden war.

„Ich würde gerne irgendwann einen Film anschauen. Möchtest du mit mir gehen?", raunte Ginny und legte Harry unerwartet eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

Harrys Erwiderung erstarb in seiner Kehle. Er wollte Ja sagen, doch er konnte im Moment über nichts nachdenken, das über die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, hinausging. Es war einfach zu unsicher, zu entfernt. Er musste sich hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Es war der einzige Weg, wie es weitergehen konnte.

„Wir werden alle zusammen gehen", antwortete Hermine an Harrys Stelle. „Es wird lustig werden."

„Ja, sicher", murmelte er matt. Er wich Ginnys Blick aus.

„Wie geht es deinem Fuß?", erkundigte Hermine sich und musterte ihn mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ehrlich. Hör auf danach zu fragen, ok?"

Es entsprach zum Teil der Wahrheit. Er konnte ihn aufsetzen und im vernünftigen Tempo darauf laufen, da Ginnys Zauber den Großteil des Schmerzes gelindert hatte. Aber das Gelenk fühlte sich steif und etwas taub an, als hätte er seinen Fuß in eisiges Wasser getaucht. Und deshalb konnte er es nicht vermeiden, bei jedem Schritt leicht zu humpeln.

„Wir müssen noch am Zielen feilen, Kumpel", sagte Ron grinsend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, während er beobachtete, wie Hermine zu Krum hinübertrat.

„Ich bin ein Sucher, kein Treiber", erwiderte Harry halblächelnd.

„Du wärst kein schlechter Treiber, jedenfalls besser als Neville", kommentierte Ginny.

„_Neville?_", keuchten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

Dann fügte Ron hinzu: „Neville kann überhaupt nicht fliegen, Schwesterherz."

„Tja, er hat sich trotzdem bei mir beworben. Niemand anderes wollte spielen. Zu gefährlich, wisst ihr. Ich habe ihn mit Colin Creevey als Treiber im Team aufgenommen. Aber nach dem ersten Training habe ich ihn stattdessen zum Jäger gemacht und Colins Bruder Dennis ist Treiber geworden. Sie haben als Paar gut zusammengespielt, die Creeveys."

Sie erwähnte Colins Tod nicht, doch Harry hatte die Trauer in ihrer Stimme hören. Colin Creevey war während des Kampfes von Hogwarts gestorben. Colin und Dennis waren die Treiber von Gryffindor und Brüder gewesen, genau wie Fred und George.

Ginny schien zu erahnen, was er dachte. Sie ließ ihre Hand sanft in seine gleiten.

„Quidditch hat uns letztes Jahr das Gefühl gegeben, dass wir zurückschlagen, weißt du."

„Du warst Quidditch- Kapitän?"

„Ja und Jägerin", sagte sie verlegen und ihre Wangen wurden rot.

„Wen hattet ihr als Sucher?", fragte Ron interessiert.

Aber in diesem Augenblick bedeutete Krum ihnen, näher zu kommen, und Ginny eilte so schnell davon, dass Harry den entfernten Eindruck hatte, dass sie sich absichtlich vor einer Antwort drückte.

„Ich dachte, du wärst in Eile", sagte der Bulgare trocken zu Harry, als sie alle an der Tür standen.

„Gönn ihm mal eine Pause, ja?", knurrte Ginny.

„Schon gut", beschwichtigte Harry. „Was jetzt?"

„Der Korridor ist leer. Die nächste Vorführung fängt wohl gerade an. Aber zuerst müssen wir Kopien von deinem Shirt herstellen, Harry, damit wir frei in der Stadt herumlaufen können."

Harry sah an sich hinunter und erinnerte sich sofort daran, was er trug: das schwarze Shirt mit dem Durmstrang- Logo.

„Familien- Erbstück?", fragte Krum und begutachtete Harrys Shirt, als erwartete er, dass es eine Fälschung war.

„Ich habe es in einer Kommode im Haus von meinem Paten gefunden."

„Sirius Black? Dann muss es Rodolphus Lestrange gehört haben."

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal extrem dreckig und musste sich davon abhalten, sich das Shirt vom Leib zu reißen.

„Bellatrix' Mann?", keuchte Hermine. Sie wirkte bestürzt. „Er ist nach Durmstrang gegangen? Oh! Kreacher muss seine Kleidung mit Sirius' Sachen vermischt haben, Harry. Du darfst nicht sauer auf den armen Kreacher sein. Ich bin sicher, er hat es nicht mit Absicht gemacht."

„Wir haben jedenfalls Glück, dass wir dieses Shirt haben", erwiderte Krum hastig. „Wir werden als Schüler durchgehen können. Sonst hätten wir Geheimgänge benutzen müssen. Kommt schon."

Ohne weitere Umstände zog Krum Harry aus dem Licht, das durch das Glas in der Tür fiel, und mit einem raschen, kompliziert aussehenden Zauber erschuf er mit seinem Zauberstab vier zusätzliche Shirts, die ordentlich zu seinen Füßen fielen. Harry machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Rodolphus Lestranges gesamte Kleidung und alles Sonstige, das irgendeinem Lestrange gehört haben könnte, zu entsorgen. Er hoffte nur, dass er es von Sirius' Sachen würde unterscheiden können. Sonst würde er alles wegwerfen müssen.

„Ihr müsst es wahrscheinlich an eure Größe anpassen", sagte Krum schüchtern zu den Mädchen, während er ihnen die Shirts reichte. „Das Bad ist gleich da vorn."

Hermine und Ginny schoben die Flügeltüren auf, eilten durch den Korridor und verschwanden durch die Toilettentür.

Ron hatte schon das Shirt über sein anderes langärmeliges Oberteil gezogen und sich den Chudley- Cannon- Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen. Die Tasche enthielt Harrys und Mr. Lovegoods Tarnumhänge, vergrößert durch den gleichen Ausdehnungszauber, der Hermines Handtasche so praktisch gemacht hatte. Ron sah sehr muggle- mäßig aus, außer dass auf seinem Rucksack mehrere Besen abgedruckt waren.

Harry tat sein Bestes, seinen Pony über die blitzförmige Narbe platt zu drücken, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.

Was Krum betraf, er hatte sich in eine dunkle Ecke zurückgezogen, um das Shirt zu wechseln.

„Dein Zauberstab schaut heraus", sagte Krum zu Harry, als er ein paar Sekunden später zurückkam.

Harry tastete nach seinem Phönix- Stab, den er in seine linke Tasche gesteckt hatte, doch er war schön außer Sicht. Der Elderstab dagegen ragte zu mindestens zwei Dritteln aus seiner rechten Hosentasche. Er versuchte, ihn tiefer zu schieben, doch es hatte keinen Zweck: der Zauberstab war stur und wollte nicht versteckt bleiben.

„Dann gib ihn mir", sagte Krum mit leichter Verärgerung.

Als Harry zögerte, besserte sich Krums Laune nicht besonders.

„Zauberstäbe müssen immer vor den Muggle versteckt werden. So lautet die Regel, Potter."

„Dann stecken wir ihn in meinen Rucksack", sagte Ron. Er warf einen mürrischen Blick zu Krum.

Ein wenig widerwillig zog Harry den Elderstab heraus, um ihn Ron zu reichen. Doch als er ihn im Halbdunkel hochhielt, geschah etwas Unerwartetes: Der Stab verschwand. Es war, als hätte sich plötzlich ein Tarnumhang um ihn herumgewickelt.

„Was hast du getan?", keuchte Ron.

Obwohl er ihn nicht sehen konnte, spürte Harry immer noch das Holz des Stabes in seiner Hand. Die einzige Erklärung war, dass der Stab sich gemäß Harrys Bedarf unsichtbar gemacht hatte. Es war ein sehr nützlicher Trick, da es bedeutete, dass er ihn sogar in Anwesenheit von Muggle in der Hand halten konnte. Für Harry war es jedoch ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass der Stab seinen eigenen Kopf hatte.

„Er ist immer noch da", sagte Harry, als er realisierte, dass Rons Mund vor Verblüffung weit offen stand.

„Kannst du ihn wieder sichtbar machen?"

Harrys erster Gedanke war, den Befehl in Gedanken zu geben, doch auch nach dem dritten Mal „Werde wieder sichtbar" ergab sich keine Veränderung.

„Vielleicht musst du etwas Bestimmtes sagen, so wie einen Zauber", schlug Ron vor.

„Ja, Ron", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Ich werde einfach mein Elder- Stab- Handbuch holen gehen."

„Versuch, dir deinen Befehl bildlich vorzustellen", wies Krum an.

Harry konnte nicht umhin, ihm einen skeptischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Stell es dir einfach in Gedanken vor", beharrte Krum.

Es war, als hätte der Stab den Befehl laut und deutlich gehört. Er tauchte sofort in Harrys Hand auf, sobald er seinen Geist auf die Visualisierung gerichtet hatte. Er versuchte sich ein Bild davon zu machen, wie er wieder verschwand, und der Zauberstab gehorchte ohne Protest.

„Das ist echt praktisch, Kumpel", kommentierte Ron fröhlich.

Harry spürte unwillkürlich ein Hochgefühl. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Elderstab ihn letztendlich als Meister akzeptieren würde, und zum ersten Mal antwortete er schmerzlos auf seinen Befehl. Vielleicht war es, wie Dumbledore es getan hatte: natürlich, mühelos, ohne es zu erzwingen. Es war vielmehr eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und dem Stab. Sie arbeiteten nun zusammen.

„Du siehst so aus, als würdest du ihn heiraten wollen, Kumpel", gluckste Ron. Er boxte Harry gegen die Schulter, was ihn vor Überraschung zusammenzucken ließ. „Verlieb dich nicht allzu sehr. Wir werden ihn zerstören, weißt du noch?"

„Äh – ja", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich.

Er gab vor, ihn in seine Tasche zu stecken, doch stattdessen ließ er ihn so in seinen Ärmel gleiten, dass die Spitze in der Fläche seiner rechten Hand ruhte. Ron sah seine Bewegung und nickte zustimmend. Krum schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Da sind sie wieder", sagte der Bulgare plötzlich.

Hermine und Ginny tauchten mit ihren Durmstrang- Shirts im Korridor auf. Ginny hatte es geschafft, ihrem Shirt die perfekte Größe zu geben, doch Hermine wirkte unbehaglich in ihrem Oberteil, das ein wenig zu eng und zu kurz geraten war. Harry konnte ebenfalls sehen, dass sie das herzförmige Medaillon mit dem Stein der Auferstehung umklammerte, während sie auf sie zukam. Offensichtlich konnte sie die Kette nicht unter ihrem engen Top verbergen.

„Gehen wir", sagte Krum.

Er stieß die Tür auf und die fünf standen schon bald in der Lobby und sahen mit ihren passenden schwarzen Shirts aus wie eine Gruppe von Touristen.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dieses Ding wieder abzulegen", hauchte Hermine.

„Ich finde, du siehst toll aus."

„Ich meinte die Kette, Ron."

Zwei junge Mädchen gingen an ihnen vorbei zur Toilette und Harry hörte, wie sie in Gelächter ausbrachen, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Kümmert euch nicht um die Muggle. Es sind die Sicherheitsleute, um die wir uns sorgen müssen", sagte Krum. „Wir sollen eigentlich nicht in Gruppen apparieren, weil es zu viel Aufmerksamkeit weckt. Wir apparieren normalerweise zu zweit. Ich hoffe, dass sie eine Ausnahme machen werden."

„Warum sollten sie eine Ausnahme machen?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Überlass das Reden einfach mir, Weasley. Da kommt er."

Krums Blick wanderte zu einem Mann mit wallendem blonden Haar und einer blauen Uniform, auf der vorne „Movieplex" in schwarzen und weißen Buchstaben gedruckt stand. Er spazierte auf sie zu mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er wandte sich sofort an Krum und sie begannen, in gesenkten Stimmen auf Bulgarisch zu sprechen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny traten einen Schritt zurück und warfen einander schweigend Blicke zu.

Nach einer Minute des Hin und Hers zwischen Krum und dem Mann in der Uniform schienen sie endlich eine Einigung erzielt zu haben. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, als hätten sie eine Abmachung getroffen, und dann drehte sich der Sicherheitszauberer zum Rest der Gruppe, ein großes selbstgefälliges Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Hogwarts, was? Durmstrang, viel besser. Viktor Krum, sehr guter Freund für euch. Sehr berühmt. Ihr genießt Durmstrang und keine krummen Sachen. Ok? Gut."

Er wanderte ohne weiteren Kommentar davon.

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz unsererseits", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Uns ist es erlaubt, in der Stadt umherzulaufen, aber wenn wir Aufsehen erregen, komme ich in große Schwierigkeiten."

Im Korridor gab es ein reges Kommen und Gehen und sie kamen ohne weitere Verzögerung aus dem Kino heraus. Ron und Ginny schienen sehr interessiert an den Filmplakaten und dem Plasmabildschirm, in denen eine Filmvorschau abgespielt wurde. Hermine andererseits starrte an die hohe Decke.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah verblüfft eine prunkvolle gewölbte Decke mit Kronleuchtern und Malereien wie in einem Schloss oder einer Kathedrale. Harry war schon mal in einem Kino gewesen, wenn auch nicht sehr oft, da Dudley es vorzog, einen Freund statt seinem Cousin mitzunehmen. Doch dieses Filmtheater wirkte gar nicht wie das moderne Kino- Multiplex, das die Dursleys üblicherweise besuchten. Eigentlich sah es überhaupt nicht aus wie jedes Kino, das Harry jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Da waren Holzvertäfelungen an den Wänden, natürliche Steinböden und sogar einige klassische Gemälde in verschnörkelten Rahmen, die verschiedene geflügelte Figuren und andere mystische Kreaturen zeigten. Die Gemälde ähnelten denen in Hogwarts und Harry erwartete halb, dass sie sich bewegten.

„Das war einmal ein Opernhaus", erklärte Krum. „Das Gebäude ist jahrhundertealt, genau wie die Stadt. Sie haben es vor fünf Jahren in ein Filmtheater umgewandelt, aber es wurde entschieden, dass es trotzdem der Eingang zu Durmstrang bleiben würde."

Eine kühle Brise begrüßte sie, als sie den ersten Schritt nach draußen traten. Sie standen vor einer geschäftigen Straße mit parkenden Autos überall und Menschen, die an ihnen vorbeieilten und in schnellem Bulgarisch sprachen. Die Stadt, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte, musste tatsächlich sehr alt sein, vielleicht noch älter als London. Jedes Gebäude war noch prächtiger als das letzte. Am Ende jeder Straße schien es eine Kirche oder Kathedrale zu geben, mit grauen und goldenen Türmen, die in runde Dächer mündeten. Die Steinwände jedes Bauwerks trugen künstlerische Prägungen und Schnitzereien.

Ein graublauer Himmel öffnete sich über ihren Köpfen, was eine Verbesserung zu dem Regen und grässlichen Wetter darstellte, das sie von England kannten. Es kam Harry merkwürdig vor, dass sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden in einem anderen Land gelandet waren.

„Was meinst du damit, das Theater ist der Eingang zu Durmstrang?", fragte Hermine. „Wo ist die Schule?"

Harry sah, wie sie sich suchend ringsum umschaute.

„Die Stadt _ist_ die Schule", erwiderte Krum mit einem Grinsen. Er genoss es sichtlich, dass sie beeindruckt waren. „Dies ist die Hauptstadt von Bulgarien und es ist auch Durmstrang."

„Ist die Schule unter der Stadt?", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie an der ersten von vielen Ampeln warteten.

„Die Schule war zuerst erbaut worden und dann wurde die Stadt darüber errichtet. Ein guter Teil der Schule ist unter der Erde, wie die Schlafsäle und die Bibliothek, aber einige Teile könnt ihr um euch herum sehen, wie dieses Gebäude zum Beispiel." Er zeigte auf ein recht uninteressantes rechteckiges Bauwerk, das wie eine Arena aussah.

„Das ist unser Duellier- Stadion."

„Ich habe davon gelesen!", sagte Ron eifrig mit hoher Stimme, die Hermines hätte sein können. „Der Durmstrang- Duellier- Club ist berühmt dafür, dass er 1912 seine hundertste Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen hat."

„Wo hast du das denn gelesen?", sagte Ginny ungläubig.

„In _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_", erwiderte Hermine in ungewöhnlich sanftem Tonfall.

Die Ampel wurde in diesem Augenblick grün und Krum führte sie zur nächsten Kreuzung. Es waren viele Leute auf dem Gehweg und Harry wollte auf der Hut sein, weshalb er den Elderstab fest umklammert hielt. Sogar in der Anwesenheit von Muggle könnte es Schwierigkeiten geben. Er wollte den Stab nicht benutzen, wenn er es vermeiden konnte, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich sicherer fühlte, wenn er in seiner Handfläche ruhte. _Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme_, dachte er eigensinnig, während Ginny neben ihm lief.

„Wir müssen ein paar Blocks weit laufen. Ich hoffe, du bist dem gewachsen, Harry", sagte Krum und warf einen Blick zurück. „Wir können keine Magie anwenden, um dich schweben zu lassen."

„Mir geht es gut. Geh voran", erwiderte Harry.

Krum lief zügig vor ihnen her und sie folgten ihm durch den Lärm und die Menge. Sie waren auf fremdem Boden, deshalb war es nur natürlich, Viktor den Vortritt zu lassen. Hermine lief Hand in Hand mit Ron und raunte ihm immer wieder etwas leise ins Ohr. Harry und Ginny waren die letzten und spazierten in einem langsameren Tempo wegen Harrys Fuß. Es war nur möglich, zu zweit nebeneinander auf dem Bürgersteig zu laufen, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. Das gab ihm die Gelegenheit, Ginnys Hand zu halten, und danach hatte er schon lange Zeit gesehnt.

Ron und Hermine schienen ebenfalls glücklich über den Augenblick der Friedlichkeit zu sein. Sie verlangsamten ihre Schritte und Harry sah, wie sie einen raschen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss teilten.

„Geben wir ihnen etwas Raum", murmelte Ginny in Harrys Ohr, während sie noch langsamer wurden. „Wann sind sie endlich zusammengekommen?"

„Während der Schlacht. Nicht gerade ein passender Zeitpunkt für Romantik."

„Ich freue mich so für sie."

„Ja, sie haben es verdient."

„Es _verdient_?", platzte sie heraus und blieb stehen. Mehrere Fußgänger stießen beinahe gegen sie, aber sie blieb stur mitten auf dem Bürgersteig stehen. „Harry, niemand hat es _verdient_, geliebt zu werden. Liebe ist kein Preis. So funktioniert es nicht."

„Wie funktioniert es dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Es passiert einfach. Du klingst wie Hermine. Es gibt kein Buch über Liebe, Harry. Du musst es allmählich ausknobeln, während du mittendrin bist."

Sie schwiegen wieder. Ron und Hermine waren schon fast außer Sichtweite. Da war ein Springbrunnen in der Nähe. Harry konnte das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser zwischen dem Geplapper und dem Summen der Motoren hören. Er wollte Ginny packen und von alledem davonlaufen. Ihn interessierten die Heiligtümer oder Triskelionen nicht mehr. Er wollte nur bei ihr sein. Aber zur gleichen Zeit realisierte er, dass es nicht möglich war.

„Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, Ginny", sagte er ängstlich. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Ginny sachte. „Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich das zu dir sage: Mir ist egal, was vor uns liegt. Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein." Sie hatte seine linke Hand in ihre genommen und streichelte sie besorgt. „Harry, du bist so kalt. Deine Hände sind wie Eiszapfen. Ich weiß, dass etwas mit dir geschieht, und ich weiß, dass du verschwinden würdest, um mich zu beschützen, wenn es nötig ist. Aber du steckst hier mit mir fest. Da gibt es keinen Weg drum herum, ok? Diesmal nicht. Wir sind zusammen in dieser Sache."

Er versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen. In ihrem Gesicht stand ein solcher Starrsinn.

„Ginny, es gibt so viele Menschen, denen du am Herzen liegst. Viktor sorgt sich sehr um dich, glaube ich. Ich will nicht, dass du…"

Er wollte sagen „dass du vergisst weiterzuleben, wenn ich fort bin", aber die Worte kamen nicht leicht heraus. Und so fuhr sie dazwischen, bevor er es aussprechen konnte.

„Du hast gesagt „Nimm nicht meinen Sohn", Harry. Ich habe dich gehört. Du hast die Zukunft gesehen, wie William Peverell. Jetzt sieh mir in die Augen und sag, dass es nicht _unser_ Sohn war, der in Gefahr war."

Die fremden Stimmen um ihn herum schienen sofort zu ersterben. Für einen Moment schaute er in Ginnys Gesicht. Und dann war sie verschwunden, zusammen mit seiner gesamten Umgebung. Es war, als sehe er durch einen Spiegel, wie die Welt in tausend Stücke zersprang, und jenseits davon gab es nur Dunkelheit und Schmerz. Seine Gedanken rasten mit schattigen Bildern und Schreien der Verzweiflung. Seine Knie trafen auf etwas Hartes, doch es war ihm gleichgültig: Kein Schmerz, den er kannte (und das war eine breite Auswahl), konnte schlimmer sein als dieser._ Ich werde einen Sohn verlieren._

Und dann wurde die Vision klarer und voll von blendendem Licht. Es war klarer als jemals zuvor. Er sah zuerst ihre Gesichtr, umgeben von Helligkeit: zwei schwarz- haarige Jungen. Der ältere war groß und aufgeschlossen. Der zweite dünn und zurückhaltend. Und er kannte ihre Namen sofort: _James und Albus_. Außerdem war da noch ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte rotes Haar wie Ginny. _Lily._

Plötzlich blickte er auf eine Szene im Fuchsbau. Es war Weihnachten. Ginny war gerade dabei, Lilys Haar zu kämmen. James und Albus spielten mit einem Spielzeug- Besen und einem Goldenen Schnatz. Andere Kinder tobten um ihn herum. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Ron und Hermine, die mit zwei rothaarigen Kleinkindern auf dem Boden saßen. Er fühlte sich so warm, so glücklich, so friedlich.

Da veränderte sich die Vision. Es war, als wäre er von völliger Glückseligkeit fortgerissen worden. Er konnte wieder seine eigene panische Stimme hören: _Nimm nicht meinen Sohn. Bitte, nicht ihn._ Er rannte die Treppe zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum hoch. Etwas Furchtbares war geschehen. Er würde in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, seinen Lieblingsort auf der ganzen Welt, und er würde seinen Sohn tot dort auffinden. _Ermordet. Gefoltert._ Er wusste es. Ihm war vorhergesagt worden, dass das geschehen würde. _Aber warum?_

Die Antwort zu seiner unausgesprochenen Frage ertönte in einem kalten Flüstern in seinem Kopf: _Weil du Harry Potter bist, deshalb. Es werden dir immer wieder schlimme Dinge zustoßen. Was hast du erwartet? Warum solltest du dir überhaupt die Mühe machen, ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen? Jedes Kind von dir wird höchstwahrscheinlich einen grausamen Tod erleiden. Warum also die Mühe?_

Und dann schien Ginnys Stimme in einem fernen Echo zu antworten: _Wir sind zusammen in dieser Sache._ Das Kind hatte auch eine Mutter. Ginny war die Mutter. Wie könnte es anders sein? Er konnte einen Teil von ihr in jedem seiner Kinder sehen. Ginny wusste, womit sie es zu tun bekam, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war. Sie hatte letztes Jahr so viel allein durchgestanden. Sie war dagegen gewappnet. Er würde alledem nicht allein gegenübertreten.

Die Vision drehte sich vor seinen Augen. Er wurde durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame gestoßen. Seine Finger berührten die kalte Steinwand. Er sah Schatten auf den Gesichtern tanzen, die sich zu ihm wandten, als er über die Schwelle trat. Dann platzte seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf heraus wie ein Befehl: _Nein! Ich will es nicht wissen! Es interessiert mich nicht! Holt mich hier raus!_

Und dann zerbarst das Bild in tausend Teile und ihn umgab nicht als Finsternis und Schmerz.

* * *

AN: Ich würd mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet! Danke! _  
_


	21. Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21**

Er sah zuerst den Bürgersteig und dann seine Hände: sie zitterten. Er war auf die Knie gefallen. Die Stimmen um ihn herum waren laut und erregt. Jemand zog ihn an den Schultern hoch. _Ginny._ Er musste drei oder vier Atemzüge nehmen, bevor er sich aufrichten konnte. Es war, als wäre er aus einem lebendigen Traum gerissen worden. Die Bilder schwanden schnell und er war leicht desorientiert. Zum einen erinnerte er sich nicht daran, zu nah an einem Springbrunnen gewesen zu sein, und doch war es so. Er war nah genug, dass eine kleine Anzahl von Schritten genügte, damit er sich auf die Kante setzen konnte. Ein paar Fußgänger starrten ihn an, als hätte er irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit, aber es war ihm egal. Er war fremde Blicke gewöhnt.

„Es ist wieder passiert, nicht wahr?"

Er konnte in Ginnys Augen sehen, dass er ihr einen furchtbaren Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Er konnte sie nicht anlügen.

„Es war die Zukunft", sagte er leise.

Die Leute um sie herum sprachen nur Bulgarisch. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen konnten, doch das erschien ihm eine private Angelegenheit, weshalb er die Stimme gesenkt hielt.

„Hast du gesehen, was mit unserem Sohn geschieht?", fragte Ginny geradeheraus.

Harry schloss die Augen und rief sich die Szene in Erinnerung. Er war so nah dran gewesen, den Ausgang herauszufinden, und war dann in der letzten Minute zusammengebrochen. Er war es gewesen, der der Vision ein Ende gesetzt hatte, der nicht weiter wissen wollte. Hatte er zu sehr Angst gehabt, es herauszufinden, oder zu schwach, um der Wahrheit entgegenzutreten? Egal was es gewesen war, Ginny verdiente, alles zu erfahren, da es auch ihre Zukunft betraf.

„Ich habe nicht alles davon gesehen – ich konnte es nicht – aber da ist immer noch Gefahr und vielleicht…"

„Tod?"

Er nickte und dann sah er den Ausdruck von Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht und er schämte sich für seine Reaktion. Wenn er noch ein wenig länger durchgehalten hätte, hätten sie den Ausgang erfahren.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich konnte nicht alles sehen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld…"

„Doch, es _ist_ meine Schuld", unterbrach er sie. „Ich konnte es nicht herausfinden. Ich musste es beenden. Ich wollte es nicht sehen… Es war schlimmer als Dementoren. Und es ist so real, die Vision. Ich kenne sogar ihre Namen."

„Wessen?"

„Von unseren Kindern."

Ginnys Miene veränderte sich schlagartig. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie glücklich war oder überrascht oder verängstigt. Vielleicht war es Mischung von allem.

„Wir haben drei", fuhr er vorsichtig fort. „Zwei Jungen und ein kleines Mädchen: James, Albus und Lily."

Sie schien ein paar Sekunden darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich mag den Namen Albus. Ich hätte niemals daran gedacht."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich Kinder _will_. Müssen wir sie nach meinen Eltern benennen?"

Ginny schien gerade etwas erwidern zu wollen, wurde aber von einem vertrauten Ruf unterbrochen.

„Harry! Da seid ihr ja! Was macht ihr da? Wir dachten schon, wir hätten euch verloren. Was ist passiert? Du siehst schrecklich aus!"

Hermine keuchte, als sie am Springbrunnen ankam. Sie schien leicht panisch. Ron folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen, den Rucksack fest in der linken Hand, als kompensierte er, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht halten durfte.

„Wir sind zurückgeblieben, um euch beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen, und dann hatte Harry eine Vision", erklärte Ginny rasch, während Hermine wieder zu Atem kam.

„_Was_? Was hast du gesehen?"

„Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Was ist los? Wo ist Viktor?", erwiderte Harry.

Hermine deutete auf die Ampel und nachdem ein paar Fußgänger zur Seite getreten waren, sah Harry die Gestalt von Viktor Krum, dunkel und gebeugt, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, umgeben von drei Wachmännern, die Movieplex- Uniformen trugen.

Harry war sofort auf den Beinen.

„Was wollen sie?"

„Das wissen wir nicht", gab Ron zu. „Fremdsprache, du weißt schon. Wir waren auch weit hinter ihm wie ihr und dann sahen wir diese Kerle mit Krum sprechen."

Harrys Finger tasteten sofort nach der Spitze des Elderstabs, der immer noch in seiner rechten Handfläche lag. Er wollte Viktor keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, doch er wollte – musste – das Porträt von William Peverell sehen. Wenn Viktor von den Sicherheitsmännern weggebracht werden sollte, dann würden sie es auf eigene Faust finden müssen.

Harry wirbelte herum und suchte nach dem uninteressanten rechteckigen Gebäude, das Viktor als Duellier- Stadion beschrieben hatte. Es war nicht sehr weit zu ihrer linken Seite. Ginny schien seinem Blick gefolgt zu sein.

„Ich sehe es", sagte sie. „Ich würde sagen, wir türmen. Es ist unsere einzige Chance."

„Sei nicht so dramatisch." Hermine stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Es ist eine Schule, kein Hochsicherheitsverlies in Gringotts. Sie werden uns einlassen, wenn wir einen guten Grund haben."

„Nein, werden sie nicht", erwiderte Ron stur. „Hast du jemals einen Schüler von einer anderen Schule in Hogwarts gesehen, außer beim Trimagischen Turnier? Nein, hast du nicht. Und zwar weil der Aufenthaltsort von jeder Schule geheim gehalten werden soll. Es ist eine Tradition. So ist es schon Hunderte von Jahren gewesen. Hast du das nicht in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen?"

Hermine wirkte leicht bestürzt bei Rons halsstarrigem Tonfall.

„Das _habe _ich. Aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es _wörtlich_ genommen werden soll. Ich bin sicher, vernünftige Leute können die Logik erkennen…"

Harry sah entfernt, wie Ron die Augen verdrehte.

„Hier geht es nicht um Vernunft oder Logik. Es geht um Rivalität und Eifersucht und Angst, dass das andere Team den eigenen Spielplan stiehlt. Du kennst doch den Spruch: Wenn du den Schnatz nicht zeigst, wird dich kein Klatscher jagen."

„Nur dass es hier nicht um Quidditch geht, Ron", sagte Hermine.

„Wir können später darüber diskutieren", warf Ginny ein, bevor Ron etwas erwidern konnte. „Viktor kommt auf uns zu."

Kurz darauf schloss der Bulgare zu ihnen auf, eine Hand immer noch in der Tasche, wo er zweifellos seinen Zauberstab umklammerte.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte Ginny sich, sobald er in Ohrweite war.

„Es hat einen Sicherheitsbruch gegeben. Wir müssen hinein", sagte Viktor leise.

„Was für ein Bruch?", fragte Hermine, während sie die drei Männer in Movieplex- Uniformen beobachtete, die auf etwas zuliefen, das wie eine Einkaufspassage aussah.

Harry konnte sofort erraten, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, als ihre Miene von kühler Intelligenz zu Nervosität wechselte. Letztes Jahr war es ein Muss gemessen, ihre Spuren zu verwischen, bevor sie disapparierten, und nach einer Weile war es zu einer Gewohnheit geworden. Doch sie hatte keinen von diesen Verbergungszaubern angewandt, bevor sie den Hügel vor Lunas Haus verlassen hatten. Sie hätten mit Leichtigkeit verfolgt werden können.

„Der Alarm gegen Eindringliche wurde ausgelöst, aber nicht von uns", fuhr Viktor fort. Er folgte Hermines angespanntem Blick. „Ich habe Metin im Filmtheater erzählt, dass ihr Mitglieder vom Duellier- Club seid. Das ist das Passwort, das ich letztes Jahr benutzt habe, um Muggle- Geborene einzuschmuggeln. Die Schutzzauber funktionieren immer noch und wir haben die Shirts. Dieser Einbruch ist etwas anderes. Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die nicht hier sein sollten."

Harry sah, wie Ron und Hermine einen Blick wechselten. Sie beide schienen die Hände nah bei ihren Zauberstäben zu halten und sie hatten in stiller Übereinkunft Position an Harrys beiden Seiten eingenommen.

„Dann lass uns schnell reingehen, Viktor", drängte Ginny.

Da waren zu viele Menschen auf dem Fußgängerweg und zu rennen hätte Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. Deshalb gingen sie in zügigem Tempo mit Harry in der Mitte. Es war schwer zu erkennen, wohin Viktor sie führte, doch es ging definitiv auf einen verlasseneren Bereich der Stadt zu.

Die Straßen wurden mit jeder Biegung enger. Sie liefen nach links, dann nach rechts und dann wieder nach links, bis Harry sich nicht mehr an den Weg erinnern konnte. Dies war eine fremde Stadt für ihn und die Wegzeiger und Straßennamen waren in einer fremden Sprache. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Viktor Krum sie sicher in die Wände der Schule führen würde.

Nach ein paar weiteren Häuserblöcken kamen sie auf einen runden Platz, der der Eingang zu einem modern aussehenden Hotel zu sein schien. Es war ein weißer, glänzender Turm mit großen schwarzen Fenstern und einem goldenen Bogen über dem Eingang. Einige Autos waren vor dem Gebäude geparkt. Ein Dutzend goldene Kutschen warteten einsatzbereit nahe der Glasdrehtür, doch da waren keine Touristen, keine Kunden und keine Fahrer. Tatsächlich waren die Wägen leer, wie Harry bemerkte. Es gab keinen, der das Gepäck auf die goldenen Kutschen lud, und niemanden mit Digitalkameras oder Stadtplänen, die sie nach Wegweisungen fragen konnten. Das Hotel sah völlig verlassen aus.

„Dieses Gebäude ist nur eine Fassade. In Wirklichkeit ist da drin die Große Halle", sagte Viktor eilig, während sie über den Platz zu dem beeindruckenden Bauwerk liefen. „Wir können den Vordereingang nehmen. Es ist Sommer, also werden nicht viele Leute da sein."

Als sie die Drehtür erreichten, warf Harry unwillkürlich einen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, um ihnen jemand gefolgt war. Ein Bus voller Menschen war auf der anderen Seite des Platzes vorgefahren, doch keiner schaute in die Richtung des Hotels. Eigentlich schien niemand das Gebäude auch nur zu bemerken. Es bedurfte starker Magie, um das Kommen und Gehen der Durmstrang- Schüler zu verbergen.

Die Lobby war nicht besonders außergewöhnlich und hätte als jedes durchschnittliche Muggle- Hotel durchgehen können. Es gab einen Kamin in der Mitte, bequeme Sessel und Kaffeetische hier und dort und ein Tresen am Ende der Halle.

Krum lief schnell durch die Lobby direkt zum Aufzug. Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine folgten ihm ohne Fragen. Als die Fahrstuhltür sich schloss, sah Harry, wie der Bulgare seinen Zauberstab herauszog und drei Mal gegen die Wand zu seiner Rechten tippte. Etwa ein Dutzend verschiedene Hebel schienen aus der Wand zu sprießen. Krum wählte einen mit goldenem Knauf und drückte den Griff nach unten. Der Aufzug begann zu rumpeln, während er seinen Abstieg begann. Es ging unter die Erde und das in schnellem Tempo.

Als er anhielt, hatte Harry das Gefühl, sein Magen würde zu seiner Kehle hochgedrückt. Er wusste von dem Druck in seinen Ohren sicher, dass sie mindestens so tief waren wie Hogwarts' Kerker, vielleicht noch tiefer.

„Oh! Wie wunderschön!", hörte er Hermine wispern, sobald die Tür aufgeglitten war.

Seltsamerweise war das erste, das Harry auffiel, der Marmorsteinboden. Es war, als treten sie auf ein lebensgroßes schwarz- weißes Schachbrett, das ihn an sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und ihr lebensechtes Schachspiel erinnerte. Das Feld schien noch ewig weiterzugehen. Das Marmor war makellos und perfekt poliert und Harry taten kurzzeitig die armen Hauselfen leid, die ihn in diesem Zustand halten mussten. Es war wie ein Spiegel. Harry konnte sogar seine Reflexion darin sehen. Doch sein Gesicht war nicht das einzige, das er gespiegelt sah. Als er hochblickte, fand er Hunderte von Steinstatuen an der Wand aufgereiht, Reihe um Reihe, so weit über ihren Köpfen, wie ihr Blick reichte. Jede Statue war einzigartig und repräsentierte eine mystische Kreatur, einige wiedererkennbar und andere nicht so vertraut.

Harry glaubte, einen Hippogreif gesehen zu haben, und mindestens eine von ihnen stellte einen Griffin dar. Und viele andere sahen aus wie wilde Hunde mit Flügeln. Sie kauerten alle auf eigenen Steinstufen und schauten bedrohlich auf die Ankömmlinge hinab.

„Wasserspeier", sagte Ginny staunend. „Ich habe noch nie so viele gesehen. Erwachen sie manchmal zum Leben?"

„Einige ja, aber nur, wenn unser Schulleiter es ihnen befiehlt", erwiderte Krum. „Sie hören nur auf ihn."

„Ich mag diese Wasserspeier nicht", raunte Ron Harry nervös zu. „Es fühlt sich an, als würden wir beobachtet werden."

„Werdet ihr, ehrlich gesagt, auch", sagte Krum nüchtern. „Es ist ihre Aufgabe, Durmstrang zu schützen."

Abgesehen von den Steinwasserspeiern waren in der Halle keinerlei Möbel und es war auch nur dämmrig beleuchtet. Harry sah drei große Holzkronleuchter über ihren Köpfen aufgereiht, doch darin brannten keine Kerzen. Das einzige Licht kam von ein paar Lampen am Ende der Halle, wohin Krum sie führte.

„Wir essen nicht in der Großen Halle wie ihr in Hogwarts. Wir benutzen diesen Raum für Zusammenkünfte wie den Schulabschluss oder das Fest zur Wintersonnenwende."

„Was ist die Wintersonnenwende?", fragte Hermine fasziniert.

Harry hörte, wie Ginny tief seufzte, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, ob aus Genervtheit oder Nostalgie.

„Das ist ein Ball. Jungs in Uniformen, Mädchen in Kleidern. Diese Art von Veranstaltung."

„Hast du mit Viktor…?", setzte Harry an, obwohl er die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

„Nein", sagte Viktor abrupt und seine Stimme echote in der langen Halle. „Ich habe sie gefragt, aber sie hat Nein gesagt."

Der Bulgare setzte seinen Kurs zum Ende der Halle fort, während Harry sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, welches andere Thema den verlegenen Augenblick beenden könnte.

„Was hast du noch mal darüber gesagt, dass Mugglegeborene eingeschmuggelt werden?"

„Ich wollte helfen. Das ist alles", antworte Krum, nun viel ausgeglichener. „Wir haben einige Leute hier versteckt. Es war ein guter Unterschlupf. Niemand hat Verdacht geschöpft, nicht einmal die Todesser. Kein Mugglegeborener hatte jemals Platz im Durmstrang."

„Aber du bist kein Schüler mehr, oder?", fragte Harry wieder. „Wie hast du es geschafft?"

„Ich unterrichte Duellieren", erwiderte Krum. „Dieses Jahr wird mein drittes Jahr als Lehrer. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es gefällt mir noch mehr als Quidditch."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Rons Kieferlade herunterklappte und sein Mund das Wort „_Unmöglich!_" formte. Harry fand es jedoch nicht so schwer zu glauben. Schließlich hatte er die Stunden mit Dumbledores Armee überaus genossen und das war ein wenig wie Unterrichten.

„Was sind das für Statuen, Viktor? Sie sind anders als die Wasserspeier", wollte Ginny wissen, als sie an vier goldenen Figuren vorbeigingen, zwei an jeder Seite der Halle: Eine Frau mit großen Flügeln wie ein Engel, ein Mann mit einer Krone, eine Frau mit einer Kugel in der rechten Hand und ein Mann, der auf einem Löwen ritt.

„Das sind die Gründer und sie repräsentieren die vier Häuser", erklärte Krum. „Ich war in diesem Haus", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf die Statue von dem Mann auf dem Löwen.

Der Mann war bei weitem der Jüngste von den vieren, höchstens ein Jugendlicher. Doch als Harry einen genaueren Blick auf das Tier warf, auf dem er saß, erinnerte er sich plötzlich an eine andere vierbeinige Kreatur, die aus Krums Zauberstab gekommen war.

„Dein Patronus ist ein Löwe", sprach Harry seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Ja, wie bei meinem Großvater", sagte Krum nickend. „Zum Porträt geht es hier lang, Potter. Lumos."

Als die Spitze von Krums Zauberstab sich erleuchtete, wurde Harrys Blick sofort zu einer Holztür gelenkt, die im Dämmerlicht der Lampen schwer zu sehen gewesen war, fast unsichtbar.

Sie traten in einer Reihe in den engen Durchgang mit Ron als Nachhut. Die Treppe führte sie abermals nach unten. Als die Tür sich von selbst hinter ihnen schloss, waren sie umgeben in völliger Dunkelheit, außer dem sanften silbrigen Glühen ihrer Zauberstäbe. Harry dagegen hielt den Elderstab im Ärmel, da er sich gegen die Wand lehnen musste, um seine Balance zu halten.

„Das ist schneller und wir wollen ja nicht gesehen werden", sagte der Bulgare, bevor Ron sich beschweren konnte. „Wenn sie uns finden, wird Harry niemals die Chance bekommen, das Porträt zu sehen."

Endlich kamen sie zu einem engen Treppenabsatz und Krum hielt seine Hand hoch als Signal, dass sie anhalten sollten. Es war immer noch pechschwarz vor ihnen, doch wie Harry allmählich realisierte, war es in Wirklichkeit ein schwarzer Vorhang. Viktor ließ seine Hand in den Stoff gleiten und fand eine Öffnung. Er lugte mit äußerster Vorsicht hindurch und wandte sich dann zu der Gruppe um, die ihm folgte.

„Es sieht verlassen aus. Wir können hineingehen. Wenn es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gibt, kommt auf diesem Weg zurück. Sonst verlauft ihr euch noch."

Der Raum, in den sie traten, war noch beeindruckender als die Große Halle. Er war so hoch und weit, dass Harry sicher war, dass der Ort groß genug für ein Quidditch- Feld war. Die Wände waren von oben bis unten von weißem Marmor bedeckt mit goldenen Verzierungen, die sich über die Oberfläche zogen und komplizierte Bilder von epischen Kämpfen bildeten, die sich bewegten. Am Boden war schwarzes und messerscharfes Felsgestein und wahrscheinlich ein Strom oder Bach, denn Harry konnte fließendes Wasser hören.

„Schaut! Da ist ein Wasserfall!", sagte Ginny und zeigte auf das andere Ende des Raumes.

Harry trat hinter sie. Sie lehnte an dem Holzgeländer der Treppe. Ein wenig unter ihnen war tatsächlich ein Strom, der aus den Felsen rann und sich in einem Teich von dunklem Wasser sammelte. Als Harry sich ringsum umblickte, sah er, dass vier verschiedene Holzgeländer im Raum verteilt waren. Jedes von ihnen führte mit einer Holztreppe nach unten in die schwarzen Felsen.

„Sind wir im Duellierstadion?", fragte Ginny Viktor, der bereits auf der ersten Stufe der Treppe stand, die hinunterführte.

„Ja, aber wir benutzen es nur für Wettkämpfe oder offizielle Duelle."

Während sie die Treppe hinunterstiegen, um Krum zu folgen, starrte Harry staunend um sich herum. Die Wände waren so hoch, dass es gut vorstellbar war, dass sie weit unter dem uninteressanten Gebäude waren, das sie von außen gesehen hatten. Doch über ihren Köpfen, noch weiter oben als die weißen und goldenen Wände, war derselbe blaugraue Himmel. Ein Blick auf die Welt da draußen, genau wie die magische Decke in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Die Decke, die während der Schlacht zersprengt worden war…

„Hast du das bemerkt?", murmelte Ginny in Harrys Ohr, während er nach oben sah. „Viktor ist davon überzeugt, dass Durmstrang zuerst so eine Decke hatte. Ich finde aber, dass unsere schöner ist. Und es ist mir wirklich egal, wer sie zuerst hatte. Er fand es ziemlich komisch, dass ich so denke."

„Ja…", sagte Harry vage.

„Findest du es komisch?"

„Nein! Ich meine… Ich habe gerade gedacht… Ist dir klar, dass Dumbledore hier gegen Grindelwald gekämpft hat?"

„Ja. Und?"

„Was ist, wenn der Elderstab wollte, dass ich hierher komme?"

„Harry, der Stab beherrscht den Zauberer nicht. Das weißt du", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich weiß. Aber was ist, wenn…"

Er zog sie näher an sich, damit die anderen es nicht hörten.

„Dumbledore war stark", fuhr er fort. „Er konnte es kontrollieren. Der Stab war praktisch… bezähmt. Aber bei einem Zauberer wie Grindelwald war er vielleicht…"

„Frei?", raunte Ginny zögerlich.

Irgendwie schienen die Worte zusammenzupassen wie die Teile eines Puzzles. Die Bedeutung dessen, was er gerade über den Stab entschlüsselte, fühlte sich an wie eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern. Wenn er den Stab nicht zerstören konnte, wenn es keinen Weg gab, dann würde er ihn für den Rest seines Lebens unter seiner Kontrolle halten müssen. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, ihn irgendjemandem zu leihen, nicht einmal zur Aufbewahrung. Wer konnte jemals solch einen Stab beherrschen? Wer konnte ihn bezähmt und still halten? Sicherlich nicht Harry, der nicht sehr gut schlafen konnte, der sich vor seinen Träumen fürchtete, der sich so sehr um seine Freunde sorgte, dass es sein Herz schmerzte…

„Ich vertraue dir, alles klar?", sagte Ginny plötzlich. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Vielleicht solltest du es nicht."

Er wusste, dass seine Erwiderung bitter klang, aber er hatte es nicht zurückhalten können. Er hatte die Spitze des Elderstabs in der Handfläche und er wusste, dass er ihn ohne zu zögern benutzen würde, um jeden seiner Freunde zu retten und vor allem Ginny. Er wusste dass er ihn in Rons Tasche verstauen sollte, vielleicht hätte er ihn gar nicht hätte mitnehmen sollen, doch eine wachsende Furcht folgte ihm nun überallhin. Etwas in seiner Zukunft würde furchtbar schief gehen. Aber was war, wenn die Vision der Wahrheit entsprach und der Stab der einzige Weg war, sie zu verhindern? Was sollte er tun? Seinen Sohn opfern? _Ginnys_ Sohn?

„Harry?"

Harry tauchte aus seinen tiefen Gedanken auf und stellte fest, dass Ginny ihn mit dem entschlossensten Gesichtsausdruck ansah, den er bisher bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe keine Angst, weißt du. Was auch immer auf uns zukommt, wir werden uns dem gemeinsam stellen."

Er konnte nur mit einem Kuss antworten.

„Hey, ihr beiden! Kommt schon! Harry, du musst das sehen."

Harry sah über Ginnys Schulter und erspähte Rons Gesicht am Ende der Treppe. Hermine und Krum waren nicht mehr in Sicht.

Ginny nahm seine linke Hand und zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter zum Boden aus schwarzen Felsen und dem rauschenden Wasserfall. Als sie von der letzten Stufe heruntertraten auf den seltsamen Boden, fühlte Harry sich unwillkürlich sehr klein. Die Felsen waren so scharf und dunkel, dass er den merkwürdigen Eindruck hatte, auf einem Feld mit zerbrochenen Tafeln zu laufen. Außerdem erinnerte ihn das an die Arena, wo er ein goldenes Ei von einem Drachennest während des Trimagischen Turniers hatte stehlen müssen.

Ron und Hermine warteten geduldig am Treppenabsatz. Sie führten Harry und Ginny an der Wand entlang, bis sie zu einer Miniatur- Plattform kamen, die den gesamten Grund übersah. Es musste wohl der beste Ort im ganzen Stadion sein, um den Duellen zuzusehen.

Während Harry die paar Stufen zur Plattform hochstieg, realisierte er, dass die anderen drei ihm den Vortritt ließen. Nur Viktor wartete dort oben auf ihn, schweigend vor einem großen und antik- aussehenden Bilderrahmen…

Sobald Harry das Porträt gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass es keine Zeitverschwendung gewesen war, nach Durmstrang zu kommen.

William Peverell war dargestellt als kräftig gebauter Mann mit einer langen Mähne von wilden schwarzen Haaren. Auf dem Gemälde stand er vor einer Felsansammlung inmitten wirbelnder Wellen. An seiner linken Hand trug er einen Ring mit einem schwarzen Stein. In der rechten hielt er einen Zauberstab hoch, als gebe er der stürmischen See um ihn herum Befehle. Und zu seinen Füßen war eine silbrige Lache aus Stoff, der zur Seite geworfen worden war. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und auf seiner Brust prangte ein dunkles Symbol, schwarz und eindrucksvoll, das in seine Haut gebrannt worden war: drei Spiralen, in der Mitte verbunden.

Harrys Brust begann zu brennen. Das Porträt wusste um seine Anwesenheit.

* * *

AN: Hallo! Bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar! Ich würde mich sehr freuen!


	22. Kapitel 22

**Kapitel 22**

Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht vom Porträt von William Peverell abwenden. Er wollte sich nicht zu seinen Freunden herumdrehen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Ron und Hermine völlig schockiert aussahen, doch vielleicht war ihnen noch nicht aufgegangen, was er schon begriffen hatte. Das ominöse Mal auf der nackten Brust, das schwarze wilde Haar, die Anwesenheit von drei heiligen Objekten: Das war kein Zufall.

„Es ist zu alt", sagte Ron mit gesenkter Stimme. „Es sieht so aus, als wäre die Magie aufgebraucht."

„Nein, er spricht. Ich habe ihn einmal gehört, als ich noch Schüler war. Er hat mit Dumbledore geredet."

„_Was?_", sagten Ron und Hermine sofort.

Harry drehte sich zu Krum um, die gleiche Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Bulgare lehnte lässig am Holzgeländer des Balkons und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn.

„Dumbledore ist vor einiger Zeit hergekommen. Es war im Jahr nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Es muss im Juni gewesen sein, direkt nachdem der Tagesprophet verkündet hatte, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer wieder da ist. Ich habe mit dem Duellier- Club trainiert. Dumbledore kam und bat mich, ihn zu Peverells Porträt zu führen. Er wollte etwas über den Torbogen wissen, glaube ich. Ich habe nicht alles gehört. Peverell sagte ihm, dass er nicht versuchen solle, worüber sie auch immer gesprochen haben. Dumbledore sah sehr traurig aus, als er wieder ging."

„Sie haben von Sirius gesprochen."

Ginny hatte unerwartet das Wort erhoben und Harry war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie nicht ihn anstarrte, sondern das Porträt.

„Ich habe Dumbledore angebrüllt", fuhr sie mit bedrückter Stimme fort. „Ich nannte ihn einen Feigling, weil er nicht durch den Steinbogen getreten ist. Ich sagte, wenn Harry ihm auch nur im Entferntesten am Herzen läge, würde er hineintreten und Sirius zurückholen. Er hat mir nie geantwortet. Er ist einfach gegangen. Vielleicht hätte er es getan, aber ich schätze, Peverell hat ihm gesagt, dass es nicht möglich ist."

„Das ist ein schlaues Mädchen, das du da hast, Potter."

Harry war für einen Augenblick aus der Fassung gebracht, doch er erholte sich sehr schnell wieder. Die Stimme war von dem Porträt gekommen und es war nicht das einzige Geräusch, das nun aus dem Bild ertönte. Auch die wirbelnden Wellen waren zu hören. Das Gemälde war zum Leben erwacht und William Peverell stand in der Mitte eines mächtigen Sturms, auch wenn es ihn nicht zu stören schien. Sein schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind, die nackte Brust glänzte vom Meerwasser, der Zauberstab lag lässig in seiner rechten Hand und er grinste.

„Sie haben alles gehört, das wir gesagt haben?", fragte Hermine ein wenig misstrauisch. Sie trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

William Peverells Gesichtsausdruck schien weicher zu werden, als er antwortete. Er wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr selbstgefällig oder achtunggebietend. Tatsächlich war da etwas Sorgloses und Lässiges in seinem ganzen Auftreten. _Wie bei meinem Vater_, dachte Harry.

„Ich höre immer alles, aber meistens ziehe ich es vor zu schweigen."

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?", fragte Harry geradeheraus.

Es schwirrten so viele Fragen in seinem Kopf, dass es ihm schwerfiel, seine Anliegen in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen.

„Dumbledore hat mir von dir erzählt, Harry Potter. Es ist unverkennbar."

Harry dachte an seine blitzförmige Narbe und legte instinktiv seine linke Hand auf die Stirn. Seltsamerweise war es nicht die Narbe, die im Augenblick brannte. Es war das schwarze Mal auf seiner Brust. Er konnte es entfernt auf seiner Haut spüren. Es war nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, wie es seine Narbe gewesen war. Es war mehr eine Präsenz, ein Puls.

„Warum sollte Dumbledore mit Ihnen über mich sprechen?"

„Eigentlich haben wir über Sirius Black geredet. Das rothaarige Mädchen hat richtig geraten: Dumbledore wollte wissen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, deinen Paten aus dem Jenseits zurückzuholen. Ich habe ihm die Wahrheit gesagt: Der einzige Weg wäre durch William Peverells Erben. Nur der Erbe könnte den Herrn der Unterwelt um so etwas bitten. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war enttäuscht, dass Dumbledore genau wie die anderen war und nach dem Torbogen fragte in dem Versuch, einen Weg zu finden, mit Hades persönlich zu sprechen."

„Die anderen? Sie meinen die Triskelionen", warf Krum ein. „Sie sind hergekommen, um Sie nach dem Torbogen zu fragen."

„Mehr als ein Mal, wette ich", fügte Ron missbilligend hinzu.

„Sie kommen alle her mit ihren Problemen und ihren Bitten. Niemals mit rechten Absichten", antwortete Peverell mit einem Anflug von Erbitterung. „Der Torbogen und die Heiligtümer. Das ist alles, worüber sie jemals sprechen."

„So war Dumbledore nicht", erwiderte Ginny abrupt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Augen auf das Porträt gerichtet. „Und ich bin übrigens auch kein _rothaariges Mädchen_. Ich heiße Ginny Weasley."

William Peverell schien ungestört von Ginnys trotzigem Tonfall. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte leicht in ihre Richtung.

„Wie ich sagte, ich war bestürzt, als Dumbledore mich nach dem Bogen fragte. Ich erinnerte mich natürlich an ihn von dem Duell mit Grindelwald. Ich war daran interessiert, wie viel er bereits wusste, und an etwas, das er mir gezeigt hatte, also erzählte ich ihm die ganze Geschichte. Es gibt nur einen, der durch den Torbogen treten und hoffen kann zurückzukehren."

„Ja, das sagten Sie schon. William Peverells Erbe", murmelte Hermine.

Sie warf einen Seitenblick zu Harry und ihre Augen wirkten bedeutungsvoll. Sie begann ebenfalls zu verstehen.

„Dumbledore hat Ihnen seinen Zauberstab gezeigt, oder? Deshalb haben Sie ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt."

„Du begreifst schnell, Potter", erwiderte Peverell anerkennend.

„Aber warten Sie einen Moment", warf Viktor Krum plötzlich ein. „William Peverell hatte keinen Erben. Er hatte keine Kinder. Der Name Peverell ist mit ihm gestorben. Er war der letzte. Das weiß jeder."

„Keine Kinder? Aber…", begann Hermine.

„Ja, keine Kinder. _Verflucht_. Unsterblich, aber allein", erwiderte Peverell in bedauerndem Tonfall. Er bewegte sich nun im Porträt und die Wellen schienen seine Stimmung widerzuspiegeln. Über seinem Kopf erschienen Blitze und Donnerschläge waren von weit drinnen zu hören.

„Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen, junge Dame", fuhr Peverell fort. „Vor langer Zeit gab es einen jungen Zauberer, der mächtig, selbstsüchtig und arrogant war und sich selbst für unbesiegbar hielt. Es musste eine Aufgabe erledigt werden, die sich kein anderer Zauberer zutraute. Deshalb machte sich der junge Zauberer, der Ruhm und Ehre suchte, auf eine Reise. Er segelte lange Zeit umher, bis er schließlich in einen tödlichen Sturm geriet, der stärker war als seine mächtigsten Zauber. Das Schiff ging unter und der junge Zauberer fand sich allein auf einer verlassenen Insel wieder, die er mit keiner Magie verlassen konnte, die ihm bekannt war. Auf dieser Felsansammlung gab es nichts als einen Steinbogen, schwarz und leer, fast eine Ruine. Der junge Zauberer, der sich für unbesiegbar hielt, entschied sich durchzugehen. Und dann starb er."

„Er starb?", sagte Hermine. Sie klang ein wenig verwirrt.

William Peverell hob wieder beide Augenbrauen. „Natürlich! Der Bogen ist ein Tor zur Welt der Toten, junge Dame. Wenn man durchtritt, gibt es kein Zurückkommen mehr."

„Dann sind die Stimmen…", begann Harry, der sich an die merkwürdigen Geräusche erinnerte, die er vor zwei Jahren durch den Schleier hindurch vernommen hatte.

Peverell hielt inne in seinem Auf- und Ablaufen und schaute auf Harry hinunter. Seine Miene war finster.

„Die Stimmen gehören zu den gequälten Seelen, die nicht ins Jenseits hinübergehen konnten. Man muss mehr als ein Mal dem Tode nahe gekommen sein, um diese Stimmen zu hören."

„Oder sogar ein Mal im Jahr", murmelte Harry, halb grinsend.

Er hatte gehofft, dass sein Kommentar die Stimmung aufheitern würde, doch er bemerkte, dass all seine Freunde verstummt waren. Hermine und Ron starrten ihn mit demselben Blick an wie damals, als er ihnen erzählt hatte, dass er mit Schlangen sprechen könne.

„Luna hat die Stimmen auch gehört", blaffte er sie an, ein wenig verärgert.

„Luna?"

Die Frage kam von Peverell.

„Luna Lovegood. Sie ist eine Freundin von uns", erwiderte Ginny. Sie schien wie aus einem Traum zu erwachen.

Das Lächeln auf Peverells Gesicht war unfehlbar. „_Lovegood._ Das ist interessant", kommentierte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Wie sind Sie dann zurückgekommen?", warf Krum ein, eifrig darauf bedacht, wieder zum Thema zurückzukehren.

„Im Nachleben traf der junge Zauberer auf den Herrn der Unterwelt, Hades, der vor so vielen Jahren drei nichtsahnenden Brüdern einen Umhang, einen Stein und einen Stab gegeben hatte. Er war neugierig und wollte einen Nachkommen der Peverells treffen, wisst ihr. Der junge Zauberer entschied, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um einen Pakt mit Hades zu schließen. Aber der Herr der Unterwelt gibt nichts ohne Preis. Im Austausch gegen das sicherste Gefängnis, das jemals gebaut worden war, mit Dementoren, die es bewachen, und offensichtlich eine zweite Chance aufs Leben für den jungen Peverell, forderte Hades eine Seele."

„Eine Seele?"

Die Worte waren aus Harrys Mund gekommen, ohne dass er es realisierte.

„Ja, eine Seele. _Meine_ Seele. Seht ihr, Hades sammelt die Seelen der Toten. Das ist seine göttliche Aufgabe, aber er hat keine Macht über die Lebenden. Er wusste natürlich, dass ich nicht seine Marionette sein würde, deshalb hat er mir mehr als das Leben angeboten. Er bot mir Unsterblichkeit an, außer dass meine Seele ihm gehören würde. Und es gab noch einen Haken: Solange ich lebte, würde ich niemals ein Kind haben können. Wie auch? Ich besaß keine Seele mehr, die ich hätte weitergeben können."

Als er den letzten Satz sagte, begegnete Peverells dunkle Augen Harrys Blick. Die Ähnlichkeit war deutlich zu sehen und das Mal pochte auf Harrys Brust wie eine Uhr. Wenn es Peverells Teil der Abmachung gewesen war, Kinder aufzugeben, wie konnte er, Harry Potter, dann hier stehen?

„Und Sie waren einverstanden?", fragte Hermine bestürzt.

„Warum nicht?", platzte William Peverell heraus. Er warf die Arme hoch und schnaubte. „Ich hatte niemand Wichtigen in meinem Leben. Niemanden, den ich liebte. „Peverell, der Unsterbliche". Das war alles, was mich kümmerte. Azkaban würde mich zu einem Helden machen, aber Unsterblichkeit zu einer Legende. Und das ist auch geschehen, wie ich gehört habe."

Sie hörten keine Selbstzufriedenheit oder Freude in seiner Stimme.

„Aber sie _hatten_ ein Kind, oder nicht?", sagte Harry, der sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

Peverells Gesichtszüge schienen sofort weicher zu werden.

„Zuerst verliebte ich mich. Elisabeth hieß sie. Sie bedeutete mir alles, aber ich konnte ihr nicht geben, wonach sie sich am meisten sehnte: eine Familie. Trotzdem blieb sie lange Zeit an meiner Seite, auch wenn sie von meinem Fluch wusste. Und dann eines Tages wachte ich auf und sie war verschwunden. Sie ließ einen Brief zurück, in dem stand, dass ich nicht nach ihr suchen solle, und ich gehorchte. Sie heiratete und hatte viele Kinder und ich freute mich für sie. Viele Jahre später erfuhr ich, dass sie im Sterben lag und dass sie mit mir sprechen wolle. Als ich an ihrer Seite kniete, rief sie ihren ältesten Sohn herbei, um ihr Wasser zu bringen. Und sobald ich ihn erblickte, wusste ich, dass ich der Vater war."

„Was war mit dem Pakt?", fragte Viktor hastig.

„Der Herr der Unterwelt hat es nie herausgefunden, nicht bis zu dem Augenblick, da ich starb."

„Aber Sie waren unsterblich", beharrte Krum.

„Ich war nur unsterblich, solange Hades danach zumute war, mich am Leben zu halten. Meine Seele stand jederzeit unter seiner Kontrolle. Letztendlich, nach etwa hundert Jahren, wurde er meiner überdrüssig und entschied, dass meine Zeit zu Ende war. Zumindest hatte er den Anstand, mir ein paar Tage einzuräumen, um meine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Ich konnte dieses Gemälde anfertigen lassen und dann trat ich durch den Torbogen, um niemals zurückzukehren. Er war wahrscheinlich wütend gewesen, als er die Sache mit dem Jungen herausfand."

Peverell lief nun im Kreis und drehte den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern herum. Die Wellen wirbelten grau, grün, blau und braun um ihn, doch der Donner war nun weit entfernt wie eine Erinnerung, die allmählich verblasste.

„Wahrscheinlich?", wiederholte Harry mit einem Blick zu Hermine.

„Er kann nicht wissen, was als nächstes passiert ist, Harry", erklärte sie mit gesenkter Stimme. „Er ist nur ein Gemälde."

Der große Mann nickte wortlos.

„Was ist mit dem Jungen passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Er ist erwachsen geworden und hat eigene Kinder bekommen, soweit ich weiß."

„Und keiner hat herausgefunden, dass er Ihr Sohn war?", fragte Ginny.

Peverell holte tief Luft.

„Der echte William Peverell glaubte, dass der Herr der Unterwelt seinen Verrat nicht ungestraft lassen würde. Er fürchtete um seinen Sohn und um die zukünftigen Generationen. Deshalb legte er einen Zauber auf sein eigenes Blut und einen Fluch auf die Heiligtümer. Der Zauber würde seine Nachkommen vor Hades verbergen, bis ein Erbe, der des Namens Peverell würdig ist, sich zeigen würde."

Harrys Augen schossen sofort zu den schwarzen Spiralen auf Peverells Brust. Er hatte einen Zauber auf sein eigenes Blut gelegt und nun trug Harry das gleiche Mal auf der Haut. Langsam tastete er nach der Stelle unter seinem Hals, wo er die schwarzen Linien wie ein Blutstrom pulsieren spürte. Peverell bemerkte seine Bewegung und trat ein paar Schritte näher an den Rahmen, so dass er direkt in Harrys Augen sehen konnte.

„Und der Fluch auf den Heiligtümern?", fragte Hermine mit einem Seitenblick zu Harry.

Sie umklammerte ihre herzförmige Halskette und Ron hatte plötzlich den Rucksack näher an die Brust gezogen.

„Das ist, was die Heiligtümer tun, oder?", sagte Harry, den Blick immer noch mit Peverells verschmolzen. „Wenn vereint, enthüllen sie, wer der Erbe ist."

Peverells Miene wurde ernst, fast schmerzhaft.

„Ja, aber sie können nicht lange vereint bleiben. Die Heiligtümer sind nicht dazu bestimmt, vereint zu sein. Hades hätte solche Geschenke nie ohne Preis vergeben. Aber, Harry, du kannst sie nicht behalten. Durch sie kann er direkt in deine Seele sehen und er wird das benutzen, um dich zu manipulieren."

„Manipulieren? Warum sollte er Harry manipulieren?", fragte Krum verblüfft.

Er schaute zu Ron, Ginny und Hermine, die ihm alle bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Der Schock auf Krums Gesicht war unbestreitbar.

„Harry hat auch das Mal auf der Brust", erklärte Hermine Viktor.

Doch Harry dachte nicht an das schwarze Mal oder die Heiligtümer, sondern an die Visionen von seinen Kindern. Der Gedanke, dass jemand in seine Seele schauen konnte, wie Voldemort es getan hatte, war erschreckend. Wie hatte er es wieder zulassen können? Er war es so leid, ein Eindringen in die verborgenen Winkeln seines Geistes und Herzens zu verhindern. Was hatte er schon entgegenzusetzen? Einige wenige Kniffe in Okklumentik? Würde es reichen gegen den Herrn der Unterwelt, einen _Gott_?

„Es hat schon begonnen, nicht wahr?", sagte Peverell in gesenkter Stimme, direkt an Harry gerichtet. „Er hat dir Sachen gezeigt. Hades kennt deine Zukunft, aber er kontrolliert sie nicht. Du darfst ihn nicht an dich heranlassen."

„Das ist nicht gerade leicht", sagte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Die Angst, eine geliebte Person zu verlieren, ein Kind, schien sich in seiner Brust niedergelassen zu haben, irgendwo unter dem pulsierenden schwarzen Mal. Er konnte es nicht ertragen zu glauben, dass es fast mit Sicherheit geschehen würde, als hätte irgendein obskures Schicksal entschieden, ihn zu bestrafen. Doch es war noch schlimmer zu wissen, dass jemand wusste, wie verängstigt er war.

„Aber was _will_ er mit Harry?", sagte Ginny heftig, fast wütend. Ihre Stimme hallte von den schwarzen Felsen durchs Stadium wider. „Warum quält er ihn? Ist es aus Rache für das, was der echte Peverell getan hat? Nichts davon ist Harrys Schuld!"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was Hades zu erreichen versucht", erwiderte Peverell. Er strich sich übers Kinn. „Aber Harry wird durch den Torbogen treten müssen, um ihn zu treffen. Sonst könnte es sein, dass die Quälereien niemals enden."

Harry spürte, wie Ginny nach seiner Hand griff, und hörte sie wispern: „Nie im Leben."

„Tod oder ewige Quälerei", schnaubte Ron. „Gibt es noch eine andere Option, nur so aus Neugier?"

„Ich habe eine", gab Ginny hitzig zurück. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Torbogen in die Luft sprengen? Lasst uns das verdammte Dinge zerstören!"

„_Das_, Miss Weasley, ist keine Option."

Harry wirbelte herum. Er hatte erwartet, dass Hermine als erstes auf Ginnys Vorschläge reagieren würde. Doch die Stimme, die gerade gesprochen hatte, gehörte zu keinem seiner Freunde, noch zum Porträt von William Peverell. Es war eine viel tiefere Stimme und wegen des Echos schien es von überall im Duellier- Stadium zu kommen.

Der Elderstab glitt sofort an Harrys Arm entlang und lag bald in seiner Hand, bereit zu handeln, doch immer noch unsichtbar. Ron, Hermine und Ginny zogen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und nahmen an Harrys Seite Stellung ein. Mit den Rücken zum Porträt hatten sie nur einen Teilblick auf die Arena. Die schwarzen und scharfen Felsen waren größtenteils ein paar Füße hoch und konnten mehr als eine Person verstecken. Harry hatte das Gefühl, er stehe am Rand des Irrgartens vor der Dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Und das war nicht gerade ein sehr tröstlicher Gedanke.

„Ich kenne diese Stimme", sagte Peverell.

„Ich auch", fügte Krum zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hinzu.

„Wer ist da? Zeigen Sie sich!", bellte Ron. Doch die einzige Erwiderung war das Echo seiner Stimme.

Krum brüllte etwas auf Bulgarisch, aber er erhielt ebenfalls keine Antwort. Doch Harry hörte Geraschel in der Nähe, nahe zu seiner Linken. Vielleicht war jemand auf den Felsen gestürzt. Es gab so viele Verstecke, dass es schwierig sein würde, jemanden zu erblicken, sogar aus kurzer Entfernung.

„Professor Slughorn?", rief Harry.

„Wer auch immer Sie sind", sagte Hermine, „die Schule ist über Ihre Anwesenheit informiert. Sie haben nur Sekunden, bevor…"

„Das bezweifle ich", erwiderte dieselbe tiefe Stimme.

Sie war jetzt viel näher und echote weniger. Die Person war auf der rechten Seite der Plattform, auf der das Porträt hing, wahrscheinlich nah am Wasserfall.

„Wer zur Hölle sind Sie?", brüllte Ron.

„Vergiss es, Ron", warf Ginny plötzlich ein. Dann wedelte sie ihren Zauberstab in einem weiten Halbkreis vor sich, während ihre Lippen die Worte _Homenum revelio_ formten.

Ein blasses orangefarbenes Glühen erschien an mindestens sechs verschiedenen Orten im Stadium. Sie schwebten über den schwarzen Felsen, als markierten sie jede Stelle. Das Nächste der Lichter war zu Harrys Linken. Sobald Hermine es erblickt hatte, schob sie sich selbst zwischen ihn und das Licht. Ginny schien die Geste zu bemerken, blieb aber an Harrys rechter Seite, den Zauberstab gezückt und den Blick auf den Ort gerichtet, wo sich die Person mit der tiefen Stimme wahrscheinlich befand.

„Wir können mit ihnen kämpfen", raunte Ron in Harrys Ohr. „Wir müssen sie hinhalten, bis die Movieplex- Leute herkommen. Sie kommen doch bald, richtig?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", sagte Krum ausweichend.

„In der Tat", stimmte Peverell sofort zu. „Ich werde gehen und den Schulleiter holen."

William Peverell hatte kaum Zeit, seinen Satz zu beenden. Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss zwischen Harry und Ron hindurch und traf dann das Porträt. Harry wirbelte gerade rechtzeitig herum, um seinen großen, athletischen Vorfahr in den stürmischen Ozean hinter ihm hechten zu sehen. Ein Schwall von Wasser schwappte auf die Felsen, doch es war nicht genug, um den sengenden Fluch aufzuhalten. Das Gemälde begann, von der Mitte des Bildes aus zu brennen. Asche bröckelte auf die Plattform wie flammende Schneeflocken.

„Aguamenti!"

Hermines Zauberstab produzierte sofort einen Wasserstrom Richtung Porträt, aber es war zu spät. Der Schaden war vollbracht. Mindestens die Hälfte des Gemäldes war unwiderruflich verbrannt.

„Das wollte ich schon lange tun."

Eine vermummte Gestalt stand nun ein paar Schritte vor der Plattform. Harry konnte nur raten, wie die Person so schnell dahin gekommen war, obwohl sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden weit zu ihrer Rechten gestanden hatte.

Das orangefarbene Licht hing immer noch über dem Kopf des Mannes, offensichtlich unsichtbar für ihn. Der lange schwarze Mantel wehte um ihn herum und sein Gesicht war verborgen im Schatten, doch seine Präsenz war achtunggebietend.

„Sie müssen sich nicht verstecken, Professor", sagte Krum brüsk.

Mit seiner freien Hand zog der Mann die Kapuze vom Kopf, worauf ein Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, das Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Das einzig Vertraute war das lange schwarze Haar, das Harry entfernt an Severus Snape erinnerte. Doch der Bulgare war viel kräftiger gebaut. Er wirkte eher wie ein Quidditch- Spieler als wie ein Lehrer.

„Schau nicht so grimmig, Viktor. Du bist eine große Hilfe gewesen", sagte er mit derselben tiefen Stimme wie zuvor.

„_Was?_", rief Ginny. Ihr Blick schoss zu Viktor Krum.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht! Glaubt ihm kein Wort!"

„Aber natürlich stimmt das. Ich dachte mir schon, dass deine Beziehung mit dem Weasley- Mädchen uns zum Meister der Heiligtümer führen würde. Und das hat es in der Tat."

Harry sah entfernt, dass die orangefarbenen Lichter sich bewegten. Sie schwebten näher zur Plattform heran.

„Ihr habt mich benutzt", sagte Krum zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Viktor, wir wissen beide, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt. Das ist Durmstrang, nicht Hogwarts", sagte der Mann höhnisch. Er stieg höher auf dem flachen Felsen, so dass er auf sie alle herabsehen konnte, und das einzige Geräusch im Stadium war das Rascheln seines Umhangs. Er war es offensichtlich gewöhnt, sich in dieser Umgebung fortzubewegen.

„Wir sind hier unter erwachsenen Menschen", fuhr er fort, als hielte er eine Rede. „Wir versuchen alle, die Welt zu verbessern. Jener, die dabei sterben, wird für ihr Opfer gedacht."

„Eine ganze Schule voller Slytherins", höhnte Ron. Dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Wir sind bereit, wenn du es bist, Kumpel."

Mit einem raschen Blick sah Harry, dass Ron, Hermine und Ginny ihren Zauberstab auf die anderen nahenden Gestalten gerichtet hatte, die sich immer noch hinter dem Felsen verbargen.

Krum schien seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann gebündelt zu haben, was tatsächlich eine gute Gelegenheit war, um zuzuschlagen. Doch Harry zögerte. Er wollte zuerst mehr über diesen Mann erfahren.

„Durmstrang hat sich verändert", sagte Krum. „Was auch immer Ihr Plan ist, es wird nicht funktionieren. Die Leute werden sich wehren."

„Nein, werden sie nicht. Nicht, wenn sie sehen, was ich anzubieten habe", erwiderte der andere Mann mit dröhnender, voller Stimme.

„Wir haben Hoffnung jetzt", gab Krum voller Überzeugung zurück. „Hier ist kein Platz für einen weiteren Dunklen Lord."

„Ha! Hier sind wir!", rief die schwarze Gestalt heftig.

Die anderen orangefarbenen Lichter hatten sich im Halbkreis um die Plattform versammelt und Harry konnte den Umriss eines zweiten Gegners erkennen, während vier andere sich immer noch hinter den Felsen versteckten. Sein Kopf war bedeckt, er war sehr groß und sein Zauberstab zeigte auf Krum. Doch der Bulgare schien nur auf den zu achten, den er „Professor" genannt hatte.

„Harry Potter! Dumbledores Ritter! Ist das, was du Hoffnung nennst, Viktor?", lachte der Mann. „Was ist, wenn er derjenige ist, der eine neue Ordnung bringt? Was werden die Leute dann sagen?"

„Niemals!", rief Krum und Harry war fast schockiert, wie überzeugt er klang. Sogar Ginny warf einen Seitenblick zu Viktor und ihr Gesicht wurde leicht rot.

„Aber Sie haben noch nichts getan und wir sind hier, um Sie aufzuhalten", warf Hermine ein, die sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Sie war rot vor Wut. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben. Wir sind Dumbledores Armee. Es gibt noch mehr von uns da draußen. Wenn wir Sie nicht aufhalten, werden andere es tun. Sie wissen, wo wir sind und was wir tun. Die Auroren haben wahrscheinlich inzwischen die Wachen um den Torbogen verdreifacht. Für den Fall, dass Sie es nicht bemerkt haben, viele Leute werden an Harry Potters Seite stehen, komme, was wolle. Ich wette, das war nicht Teil Ihres Plans, genauso wenig wie Voldemorts Untergang!"

Sie hatte das ganze in einem Atemzug gesagt und sprach so laut, wie sie konnte, ohne zu schreien. Harry musste wieder ihren Wagemut bewundern und ihre Fähigkeit, ohne Blinzeln zu lügen.

Doch der kräftige, schwarzhaarige Mann vor ihnen schien keinesfalls beeindruckt.

„Ehrlich gesagt macht es alles noch einfacher, Miss Granger", sagte er grinsend. „Der Untergang des Dunklen Lords ist bedauerlich, doch nicht irreparabel. Überlegt nur, womit er mich belohnen wird, wenn ich ihn aus der Welt der Toten zurückhole."


	23. Kapitel 23

**Kapitel 23**

Während des Bruchteils einer Sekunde war Harry wieder am Bahnhof, in einem Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod, mit der sich windenden Kreatur in einer Ecke. Sie war nicht einmal mehr ein Mensch. Sie war ein gebrochener Körper. Die Überbleibsel von etwas, das einst einmal menschlich gewesen war. Das war alles, das von Voldemorts Seele übrig war.

Sein Geist kam blitzartig wieder zu der Plattform zurück, als er Ron aufkeuchen hörte. Er und Hermine waren beide bleich geworden.

„Nichts kann Voldemort zurückholen. Er ist nicht nur tot. Er ist vernichtet", sagte Harry heftig und ein Teil davon war auch an seine Freunde gerichtet. Sie hatten gutes Recht, Angst zu haben. Sie hatten nicht das erbärmliche Ding gesehen, zu dem Voldemort geworden war in jener Welt zwischen Leben und Tod.

„Vielleicht ist er vernichtet, Potter. Dann wirst du es einfach mit dem Herrn der Unterwelt ausmachen müssen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte der kräftige Mann mit listigem Lächeln.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten!", warf Ginny ein, bevor Harry antworten konnte. Ihr Zauberstab war in ihrer Hand gezückt und in ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer.

Sobald sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, kamen die anderen Männer, die hinter den schwarzen Felsen versteckt gewesen waren, heraus, die Zauberstäbe auf die Plattform gerichtet. Sie murmelten in fremder Sprache, wahrscheinlich Bulgarisch, vor sich hin und wirkten so athletisch und beeindruckend wie ihr Meister.

„Mein liebes Kind", höhnte er nach einem Nicken zu den bewaffneten Männern an seiner Seite, „ich glaube, ich habe genau, was ich brauche, um Mr. Potter dazu zu motivieren zu tun, was er tun muss. Stimmen Sie mir da nicht zu, Mr. Slughorn?"

Langsam kam die letzte verborgene Gestalt zu Harrys Linken in Sicht und Harry tat der Hauslehrer der Slytherins auf Anhieb leid. Sein graues Shirt war voller langer Kreise von Schweiß und seine rechte Wange war geschwollen. Er schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben zu atmen. Er schnaufte. In seinem Walross- Schnauzbart klebte eine Spur roten Blutes. Er sah viel älter und schwächer aus als das letzte Mal, da Harry ihn gesehen hatte. Er war die einzige Person, die keinen Zauberstab hielt, und sein ganzer Körper schien unnormal steif, als wäre ein Körperklammerfluch das einzige, das ihn aufrecht hielt.

„Ah, ja", schnaubte der kräftige Mann. „Finite incantatem."

Slughorns Beine zitterten und gaben beinahe nach, weshalb sich der alte Professor an einem Felsen in der Nähe abstützen musste. Einer der Männer, der seinen Zauberstab auf die Plattform gerichtet hielt, murmelte etwas wie „erbärmlich" und schnaubte laut.

„Mr. Slughorns Zustand lässt sich durch seinen kürzlichen Sinneswandel erklären. Er war mit Teilen unseres Plans nicht ganz einverstanden", sagte der Meister in einem Tonfall, der fast spöttisch war. „Eine unglückliche Wende der Ereignisse, doch eine, mit der wir leben können. Aber es hat dir Spaß gemacht herumzuschnüffeln, nicht wahr, Horace?"

„Spaß?", presste der alte Hogwarts- Lehrer zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor. „Ich hatte Hoffnung! Das ist, was mich aufrechterhalten hat. Das ist, wie ich mit mir selbst leben konnte."

Er hielt außer Atem an. Seine Hand lag an seiner Brust wie bei einem Mann, der einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, doch er stand noch aufrecht. Harry dachte voller Bitterkeit, dass Slughorn ein leichtes Ziel für ihren Gegner und seine Männer bot, angesichts der geschwächten Verfassung des alten Professors und dem Fehlen seines Zauberstabs.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Hermine ungeduldig mit dem Fuß scharrte. Er wusste, dass sie handeln und Slughorn aus den Händen dieser gefährlichen Menschen befreien wollte. Doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Position noch zu riskant war, um einen Versuch zu starten, ohne dabei den Zaubertränkemeister zu gefährden.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Professor", sagte Hermine mit tiefer Sorge. „Wir verstehen, warum Sie es getan haben…"

„Der Stein der Wiederauferstehung. Das ist das einzige, von dem ich weiß, dass sie hinter ihm her waren!", unterbrach Slughorn sie. Er wandte sich zu den Menschen auf der Plattform. Die Zauberstäbe und die mächtige Gestalt seines Fängers plötzlich ignorierend, trat er einen unsicheren Schritt auf Harry zu.

„Sie haben mir versprochen, dass ich ihn benutzen darf, um sie zurückzuholen. Helen! Es ist schon so lange her… und ich vermisse sie immer noch an jedem Tag meines Lebens! Jahrelang habe ich nach dem Stein gesucht wie nach einer Stecknadel im Heuhaufen und er verriet mir, wo ich ihn finden konnte. Er sagte, der Stein sei der Grund, weshalb du den Tötungsfluch überlebt hast. Dass du von den Heiligtümern des Todes beschützt warst.

Eine Tatsache, die du bewiesen hast, Harry, indem du auf die Lichtung mit dem Zentauren zurückgegangen bist. Alles, das ich zu tun hatte, war, den Stein der Wiederauferstehung von dir zu holen. Aber dann zeigtest du mir den Elderstab, das Mächtigste der drei Heiligtümer, und die Möglichkeiten… In diesem kurzen Moment war ich in Versuchung geführt."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als ihr ein Licht aufging.

„Sie haben auf Harry geschossen! Der Pfeil, das waren Sie!"

Slughorn beugte den Kopf, um Ginnys anklagendem Blick auszuweichen. Harry konnte es kaum fassen. Schließlich war Horace Slughorn ein Freund von Dumbledore gewesen. Er hätte niemals einen Hogwarts- Schüler verletzen können, nicht absichtlich.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber das war ich tatsächlich. Ich war geblendet, verstehst du. Du hast mir solche Macht gezeigt. Ich dachte nur noch daran, sie mir unter allen Umständen anzueignen. Mit dem Elderstab wäre ich stärker als alle Triskelionen. Ich wollte es so sehr in jenem Moment, dass ich Helen fast vergessen hätte.

Aber ich konnte deinen Schildzauber nicht durchbrechen, als du die Grenze des Waldes erreicht hattest. Also entschied ich, auf dich zu schießen, dich dann zu heilen und deine Wunde als Ausrede zu benutzen, dem Weasley- Haus einen Besuch abzustatten. Mein Plan funktionierte. Ich durchsuchte den Fuchsbau kurz, aber erfolglos, und in meiner Hast, die Heiligtümer zu finden, weckte ich sogar Misstrauen bei dir und deinen Freunden.

Ich wusste, dass ich zu den Triskelionen mit irgendetwas zurückkehren musste, deshalb nahm ich eins von Dumbledores Destina Nobilis- Büchern auf dem Weg hinaus mit. Es überzeugte sie davon, dass ich das Richtige getan hatte, indem ich Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger aufsuchte, da du dich deinen engsten Freunden anvertraust. Ich wusste, dass du sie in etwas so Wichtiges einweihst, sie sogar zu Hütern erwählst. Doch es gab nichts in Miss Grangers Haus, das einem der drei Objekte ähnelte. Die Heiligtümer mussten im Fuchsbau sein, aber dieser Ort ist schwer zu durchsuchen mit all den vielen Leuten dort. Also wurden die Dementoren herbeigerufen."

Er hielt wieder inne. Sein Gesicht blutete und Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn. Was auch immer sie ihm angetan hatten, Harry glaubte, dass es ihn nur wegen seines hohen Alters langsam töten könnte.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, Dementoren in mein Haus zu schicken", rief Ginny anklagend. „Dumbledore würde sich für Sie schämen!"

„Ich war dagegen, das versichere ich euch. Wenn Harry nicht das Mal der Triskelionen heraufbeschworen hätte, hätten die Dementoren ihre Arbeit getan. Da waren etwa hundert über dem Haus und weitere hundert auf dem Weg. Kein Patronus hätte so viele vertreiben können. Sie hätten euch alle getötet."

„Das hätten Sie zugelassen?", sagte Ron. Er schien unsicher, ob er Wut oder Mitleid empfinden sollte.

„Sie haben ihm keine Wahl gelassen", hauchte Hermine. Ihr Blick lag immer noch mit fast mütterlicher Sorge auf der schwachen Gestalt des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Ron wirkte sprachlos und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment herausplatzen würde „Aber Sie sind ein Hogwarts- Lehrer!". Doch Hermines mitfühlende Einstellung Slughorn gegenüber schien Ron zurückzuhalten.

„Was ist mit Mr. Lovegood? Was haben Sie ihm angetan?", warf Krum ein.

„Ich habe ihn nur nach Informationen zu den Heiligtümern gefragt. Er wurde zu einer Last, also entschieden wir, den Angriff der Dementoren auf den Fuchsbau auf ihn zu schieben. Was sie ihm angetan haben… ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so weit kommen würde."

Slughorn stützte sich schwer auf einen Felsen und sein ganzer Körper schien zu zittern. Einer seiner Fänger trat zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab direkt auf die Kehle des Professors gerichtet. Harry hatte den Reflex, seinen Stab zu heben, auch wenn er immer noch unsichtbar war, und er sagte beinahe „Expelliarmus", doch der Meister der Triskelionen rief etwas energisch auf Bulgarisch, das seinen Gefährten dazu brachte, unglücklich den Zauberstab zu senken.

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe! Haben Sie ihm nicht schon genug Schmerzen zugefügt?", brüllte Hermine plötzlich. Rote Funken sprühten aus ihrem Zauberstab. Harry fragte sich insgeheim, wie viel länger sie ihre Wut würde zurückhalten können.

„Ich bin kein schlechter Mann, Miss Granger. Ich verletze keine Menschen nur aus Spaß. Ich musste wissen, ob Mr. Slughorn noch einer von uns war. Offensichtlich ist er es nicht. Trotzdem werde ich ihn nicht töten. Ich glaube, dass er noch eine Rolle zu spielen hat. Ich bin sicher, er kann Potter davon überzeugen, vernünftig zu sein."

„Das werde ich nicht tun."

Slughorns Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber seine Antwort war klar und endgültig. Doch der Meister schien nicht beeindruckt und erwiderte mit süßlicher, fast herablassender Stimme:

„Horace, mein Freund, sei nicht so voreilig. Wir haben noch nicht über deine Rückzahlung gesprochen. Wenn Potter keinen Gebrauch mehr für die Heiligtümer hat, wenn er seine Pflicht getan hat, wird er von dem Torbogen zurückkehren und der Stein wird dir gehören. Dein Leiden wird belohnt werden. Du wirst Helen wiedersehen."

„Glauben Sie ihm nicht, Professor!", platzte Hermine heraus. Sie war einen Schritt vorgetreten und Harry musste sie am Arm packen, um sie zurückzuhalten. „Hermine, _noch nicht_", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Es ist schon gut, Miss Granger", sagte Slughorn ein wenig lauter. Er richtete sich auf im Versuch, allein zu stehen. „Ich weiß, wo ich mich selbst hineingeritten habe. Es endet hier für mich, Karl."

Er wandte Harry und den anderen den Rücken zu und hob die Hand, die an seiner Brust gelegen hatte. Darin war eine winzige Phiole, gold und glitzernd im Licht des Duellier- Stadiums. Alle Blicke waren sofort darauf gerichtet. Für einen Augenblick starrte Harry es ebenfalls an, doch dann fing etwas anderes seinen Blick auf. Hinter seinem Rücken, unsichtbar für ihre Gegner, zeigten Slughorns Finger nach rechts. Harry folgte der Richtung, doch da waren nur noch mehr schwarze Felsen und der Wasserfall, ein wenig weiter weg als Harrys Sicht reichte.

„Was ist das, Horace? Gift?", lachte der Mann, der Karl hieß.

„Nein", erwiderte Slughorn leise. „Sonnenlicht."

Sobald seine Worte verklungen waren, ließ er den Inhalt der Phiole frei, aber er ergoss sich nicht zu Boden. Stattdessen schwebte er für ein oder zwei Sekunden und schoss dann mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit aufwärts, bis er so hoch war, dass er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Hermine rief „Runter!" und Harry hatte kaum Zeit, sich auf den Boden zu werfen. Ein großer Lichtblitz brach aus und Hitze legte sich über das gesamte Stadium wie eine Bombe. Alles wurde sofort weiß und die Luft heiß und schwer. Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen, aber als er sie öffnete, war es immer noch unmöglich, etwas in seiner Umgebung zu erkennen.

Jemand prallte gegen ihn.

„Harry! Kannst du zu Professor Slughorn gelangen?"

Es war Hermine. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie niedergekauert war und nicht flach auf dem Bauch lag wie er.

„Ich kann nichts sehen", erwiderte er rasch.

Seine Haut war feucht vom Schweiß. Die Luft war so heiß, dass es schwer war zu atmen. Es war, als stünde er in Flammen, nur ohne Feuer.

„Du hast den Elderstab, Harry! Versuch irgendetwas! Vielleicht Legilimentik. Du könntest dich von Gedanken durchführen lassen."

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung!", sagte er ein wenig genervt. Er rappelte sich auf, streckte den Elderstab aus und sagte „Legilimens!", während er seine Gedanken auf Horace Slughorn richtete.

Das Ergebnis war, als würde er von einer Welle getroffen. Die Wucht warf ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und er taumelte die Stufen hinunter. Er landete auf dem schwarzen Fels auf dem Rücken. Und dann begannen unvertraute Bilder in seinen Kopf zu strömen und er wusste sofort, dass er recht getan hatte, an seinen Zaubertränkemeister zu denken, während er den Zauberspruch sagte. Die Bilder, die er sah, stammten eindeutig aus dem Leben des alten Professors.

Es war, als schaue er einen Film durch milchige Gläser. Er sah, die der Körper einer Frau nach hinten fiel und sich der weiße Stoff ihres Kleides rasch mit Blut vollsaugte. Er sah einen viel jüngeren Slughorn in ein grünes Feld rennen, stürzen und fallen, schreien, während er zu der Frau eilte, die im Sterben lag. Er beobachtete, wie Slughorn einen schwachen Fluch abfeuerte, und hörte Grindelwalds grausames Lachen. Grindelwald war wie ein Schatten, der verblasste und verschwand.

Dann sah er die Große Halle in Hogwarts und Dumbledore, der auf dem Platz des Schulleiters saß und sich zu seiner Rechten lehnte, um dem Zaubertränkemeister etwas ins Ohr zu raunen.

Der Hintergrund änderte sich und Dumbledore war plötzlich viel jünger, das Haar braun und unordentlich, die Roben schwarz und weiß. Er lief hinter einer Gruppe von Dementoren her, die einen heulenden Grindelwald durch die Toren von Nurmengard geleiteten.

Das Bild wechselte schnell zu der Tür von Mrs. Lovegoods Grab und zu Mr. Lovegood, der seinen Rücken zu seinem Arbeitstisch im Laboratorium wandte, und Professor Slughorn, welcher ein langes Stück Pergament in die Hand nahm, auf dem die Worte „potentielle Triskelionen" geschrieben standen. Slughorn löschte seinen eigenen Namen mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.

Das lächelnde Gesicht einer Frau kam in Harrys Geist. Ihr blondes Haar wehte im Wind, das weiße Kleid war nicht länger mit rotem Blut besudelt. Ihre Stimme erklang wie ein Echo. Sie sagte: „Bist du sicher, dass du ein Slytherin bist, Horace?" Wieder und immer wieder sagte sie es mit einem belustigten Lachen.

Dann wurde alles schwarz und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde explodieren, wenn er keinen Weg fand, den Gedanken- Zauber zu beenden.

„Potter! POTTER!", sagte eine Stimme, die gleichermaßen in seinem Kopf und nah an seinem Ohr zu sein schien.

Er spürte, wie er an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde.

„Steh auf! Du musst dich hier rausscheren, hast du gehört?"

Harrys Augen öffneten sich und er realisierte, dass die blendende Helligkeit leicht nachgelassen hatte. Er konnte die Person vor ihm erkennen. Slughorns Gesicht sah noch schlimmer aus vom Nahen. Seine Wange war wund und geschwollen.

„Du bist ein schlechter Legilimentiker. Tu es nicht noch mal, Potter. Du hast Glück, dass ich ein guter Okklumentiker bin und dich ausblocken konnte. Jetzt steh auf."

Harry rappelte sich sofort auf, doch es war merkwürdig, den Befehl von einem Mann zu erhalten, der den Anschein erweckte, als könne er selbst nicht aufstehen. Slughorns Atem ging stoßweise. Er schien um jeden Luftzug zu ringen. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aus dem blendenden Licht und der erdrückenden Hitze zu fliehen.

Harry dachte sofort an den Elderstab. Vielleicht konnte er sie beide aus dem Stadium transportieren, wie er es auch im Fuchsbau getan hatte. Doch was war mit Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Krum?

„Kommen Sie, Professor! Wir müssen zu den anderen zurück und hier raus", sagte er herrisch.

Er packte Slughorn am Arm und zerrte an ihm, aber der alte Professor rührte sich nicht.

„Nicht da lang, du alberner Junge! Zum Wasserfall! Dahin habe ich gezeigt. Dahinter verbirgt sich ein Geheimgang. Aber man muss durch das Wasser gehen, nicht drum herum."

Harry wirbelte herum und starrte in die andere Richtung, doch er konnte nichts sehen in dem grellen Licht. Außerdem, so realisierte er, konnte er auch nichts hören. Es war, als wäre er von allen anderen abgeschnitten außer von Slughorn.

„Wie soll ich ihn finden?", fragte er, ein wenig beschämt. „Und wo sind alle anderen?"

„Hoffentlich hat Mr. Krum deine Freunde schon durch den Geheimgang geführt. Du weißt, wie man den Zauberstab als Kompass benutzt, oder, Potter?"

„Ja, aber…"

„Dann wende dich nach Nord- Osten und du wirst ihn finden. Ich werde dir einen Vorsprung von zwei Minuten geben, dann werde ich das ganze Sonnelicht wieder in die Phiole hineinsaugen und du wirst deine Deckung verlieren."

Harry begriff sofort, was das bedeutete.

„Sie kommen nicht mit."

„Ich habe eine Menge gutzumachen, Potter. Ich bin nicht besonders stolz auf mich selbst."

Er hielt inne, um tief Luft zu holen, und Harry konnte ihn keuchen hören.

„Das ist nicht die rechte Zeit dafür, Professor. Sie sind nicht in der Verfassung für…"

„Nicht in der Verfassung?", lachte Slughorn. „Ich habe einige von Fred und George Weasleys Herzinfarkt- Kaugummis mitgenommen. Ich muss sagen, dass die Illusion überzeugend ist, doch die Wirkung hält nicht viel länger an. Du vergisst, dass mehr dazu gehört, ein Zaubertränkemeister zu sein, als nur zu mixen und zu brauen. Nun, hier trennen sich unsere Wege, Potter. Ich werde sie dir vom Hals halten, während du fliehst."

Er streckte die Hand aus und Harry ergriff sie unbehaglich. Der Schritt, zu dem Slughorn bereit war, schien an Selbstmord zu grenzen. Doch Harry wusste, dass er den Professor niemals würde davon überzeugen können, sich anders zu entscheiden. Die Zeit lief ihm davon und er wollte herausfinden, ob es Ginny und den anderen gut ging.

Nach dem Händeschütteln wandte Horace Slughorn seinem ehemaligen Schüler den Rücken zu und wurde schon bald vom blendend weißen Licht verschluckt. Harry blieb allein zurück in absoluter Stille außer seinen eigenen flachen Atemzügen. Es war unerträglich heiß, als stünde er inmitten von Feuer.

Er legte den Elderstab auf die Handfläche und richtete seinen Geist darauf, ihn sichtbar zu machen. Dann flüsterte er „Weise mir den Weg". Der Stab schien zu wissen, wonach er suchte. Während er in die nordöstliche Richtung lief, wirkte es beinahe so, als ziehe er ihn vorwärts. Nur war es schwierig, sich einen Weg durch die scharfen Felsen zu bahnen.

Dann plötzlich sah er etwas Riesiges und noch Helleres als Slughorns Sonnenlicht auf ihn zu gleiten. Er musste die Augen abschirmen, um zu erkennen, was es war. Es war ein Vogel aus silbrigem Licht und die Gestalt, die dicht dahinter folgte, hatte flammend rotes Haar.

„Ginny!", brüllte er.

Ginnys Phönix- formiger Patronus erreichte ihn zuerst und er hatte nur wenige Sekunden, um seine Gestalt zu bewundern. Es war ein Abbild von Fawkes, abgesehen von der silbernen Farbe. Als er verblasste, fand Harry sich Ginny gegenüber. Ihr Haar klebte an ihrer Stirn vom Schweiß und sie hatte einen kleinen Schnitt an ihrer linken Wange. Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, ihn zu begrüßen. Ihr Zauberstab war fest in ihrer Hand, jederzeit darauf gefasst, einen Fluch abzuschießen.

„Sie sind in der Nähe", sagte sie rasch. „Wo ist Slughorn?"

„Er verschafft uns Zeit", erwiderte er.

„Der Wasserfall ist blockiert, aber Ron und Hermine sind durchgekommen. Viktor kämpft gerade gegen den Duellier- Meister direkt vor dem Eingang. Wir werden einen anderen Weg hinausfinden müssen."

Ohne weitere Erklärung nahm sie Harry am Arm und begann, ihn in nord- westliche Richtung zu ziehen.

„Woher weißt du, wo lang wir gehen müssen?", sagte er zu ihr, während sie voran lief. „Ich kann gar nichts sehen in diesem Licht!"

Ohne ihr Tempo herabzusetzen, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt und sagte „Expecto Patronum!", als kämpfe sie gegen Hundert Dementoren. Der riesige silberne Phönix brach aus der Spitze ihres Stabs hervor und schwebte vor ihnen her.

„Viktor hat mir gesagt, dass es einen anderen Geheimgang hinter der Treppe der westlichen Plattform gibt. Aber es gibt ein gewisses Risiko, dass wir auf einige von ihnen treffen. Also halte deinen Zauberstab bereit."

In ihrer Stimme hörte er eine solche Selbstsicherheit, dass Harry nicht anders konnte als auf sie zu hören.

„Ginny, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bis wir die Deckung von Slughorns Sonnenlicht verlieren."

„Wie lange?", sagte sie mit einem Blick über ihre Schulter.

Sobald sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, spürten sie einen kühlen Windhauch in ihrem Rücken. Er wurde bald zu einem Wind, der sie umwirbelte. Das grelle Licht, das Slughorns Zaubertrank hervorgerufen hatte, schien sich mit dem Sturm zu bewegen, als wäre es ein Teil davon. Die Helligkeit hob sich vom Boden wie ein Schleier und Harry sah erschrocken zwei Paar Füße nur eine Armlänge entfernt.

Er packte Ginnys Arm so schnell er konnte und zog sie so nah zu sich wie möglich. Dann richtete er seine Gedanken auf den Elderstab und er versuchte, sich den Anblick von der ersten Plattform in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er spürte den vertrauten Anflug von Kälte, die sich seines Körpers bemächtigte, und er fühlte die Schwärze um ihn und Ginny herum mehr als dass er sie sah. Ginny schauderte, sagte aber nichts.

Das letzte, das Harry sah, waren zwei große, vermummte Gestalten, die sich im Nebel auflösten, und Ginnys rotes Haar, das um sie herum im schwarzen Rauch wehte.


	24. Kapitel 24

**Kapitel 24**

Harrys Füße kamen mit einem Ruck auf hölzernem Boden auf. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in eisiges Wasser eingetaucht. Ginnys Körper, der an ihm geschmiegt war, war die einzige Quelle von Wärme, die er spüren konnte. In seiner Brust pochte es wie in einer offenen Wunde. Alles, das er um sich herum sehen konnte, war der schwarze Rauch und Ginnys wehendes rotes Haar.

Sie hatten die hohe Plattform erreicht und der verborgene Treppenabsatz, von wo sie gekommen waren, befand sich wahrscheinlich direkt hinter ihnen, doch irgendwie wollten die Kälte und der Rauch sich nicht verflüchtigen und er konnte durch den Nebel kaum seine Umgebung ausmachen.

„Harry, was passiert hier?", fragte Ginny mit matter Stimme.

„Es… es will einfach nicht aufhören."

Er schauderte vor Kälte und die Finger seiner rechten Hand waren um den Elderstab herum erstarrt.

„Ich vertraue dir", sagte sie. „Du kannst es schaffen."

Sie legte beide Hände an sein Gesicht und küsste ihn inmitten der wirbelnden Schatten und der nebligen Dunkelheit. Ein Teil des dicken Schleiers um sie herum schien sich für einen kurzen Moment zu heben und Harry konnte die weiße und goldene Marmorwand des Stadiums vor sich erkennen. Doch der Augenblick dauerte nicht lange an.

Eine weitere Welle der Kälte traf ihn und diesmal versuchte er, ihr zu widerstehen. Er wollte nicht wieder verschwinden, doch irgendeine unsichtbare Gewalt riss an ihm. Es war ein Willenskampf. Seine Willensstärke gegen die Macht des Elderstabs. Wohin der Stab ihn auch bringen wollte, er würde keinen Erfolg haben. Harry konnte spüren, wie seine Kraft nachließ. Ihm war kalt und er war erschöpft.

Doch Ginny wurde mit ihm mitgerissen und er konnte es nicht zulassen.

Er hatte kaum genug Kraft in seinen tauben Gliedern, aber in einem verzweifelten Versuch gelang es ihm, Ginnys Umklammerung seines Halses zu durchbrechen und sie von sich zu stoßen, außer Reichweite des dunklen Rauchs.

Sie stürzte mit einem Kreischen auf die Plattform.

„Harry, nein! Tu das nicht! Lass nicht los!", rief sie sofort, als sie realisierte, was er getan hatte.

Er konnte nichts erwidern. Der Elderstab bebte in seiner Hand und zerrte an seinem Geist, was es ihm immer schwerer machte zu widerstehen. Wenn er es zuließ, würde er ins Nichts abgleiten, in die Welt der Toten vielleicht, und es wäre leicht… so leicht…

Etwas Helles und Silbriges schien sich im Rauch zu verflüchtigen und er erkannte den Umriss von Ginnys Patronus durch den Nebel. Ihr Zauberstab war vor sich gerichtet. Sie benutzte ihren silbernen Phönix, um die Dunkelheit um ihn herum zu vertreiben. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Harry, dass ihre Taktik funktionieren würde, doch das Gefühl dauerte nicht lange an. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, um der Macht des Zauberstabs zu widerstehen, und Ginnys Phönix konnte die Schwärze um ihn herum nicht durchbrechen.

„Harry, bitte, was kann ich tun? Sag es mir", sagte Ginny beschwörend. „Lass mich nicht allein. Sag mir, was ich tun soll!"

Er erhaschte einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht und sah, dass sie nicht weinte. Stattdessen waren ihre Augen entschlossen. Und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er sie liebte. Er wusste, dass er ihre Stärke brauchte. Er musste mit ihr zusammen sein. Sie würden ein langes Leben leben und eine Familie gründen. Sie würden ein Zuhause haben. Sie würden viele glückliche Erinnerungen schaffen. Er hatte schon so viel überlebt, er konnte noch eine Weile länger durchhalten.

„Entwaffne mich", sagte er, ohne weiter nachzudenken.

„_Was?_"

„Entwaffne mich, Ginny! Das ist der einzige Weg. Du kennst den Zauberspruch. Führe ihn nachdrücklich aus. Tu es, als wäre es dir ernst."

Er musste nicht „Vertrau mir" sagen. Eine Sekunde später hörte er sie „Expelliarmus!" rufen und sah einen roten Lichtblitz durch die Dunkelheit auf ihn zuschießen. Der Zauber traf seine rechte Hand mit Wucht.

Sobald der Elderstab in die Luft geflogen war, spürte Harry, wie sein Geist und Körper von seinem Griff freiwurden. Seine Knie trafen am Boden auf und er merkte, dass die Kälte und der Schmerz in seiner Brust schwanden, und doch fühlte er sich schwächer als zuvor.

„Was soll ich damit machen?"

Harry sah zu Ginny hoch, die bleich war und den Elderstab fest in ihrer rechten Hand hielt. Da war kein schwarzer Rauch mehr um sie herum und Harry glaubte sogar, ein blasses weißes Glühen wie einen Windstoß vom Zauberstab in Ginnys Hand und dann in ihren ganzen Körper fahren zu sehen. Konnte er es sich eingebildet haben? Hatte er wirklich den Stab an einen neuen Meister weitergereicht?

Ginny sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der voller Fragen war, doch sie schien furchtlos.

„_Der Stab sucht sich den Zauberstab aus_", murmelte er, als ihm der Satz aus längst vergangener Zeit wie aus einem vergessenen Traum in den Sinn kam.

„Harry", sagte Ginny besorgt, „du wirkst…"

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden. Ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung traf ein roter Lichtblitz die Wand hinter Harry mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch und prallte dann vom weißen Marmor ab, um Ginny in die Brust zu treffen und sie außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sie stürzte von der Wucht um und ihr Kopf schlug auf dem Boden auf.

„GINNY!", rief Harry hysterisch.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch er stellte fest, dass sein gesamter Körper zitterte. Seine Glieder wollten nicht auf ihn hören. Er fühlte sich krank und benommen und er hatte den entfernten Eindruck, dass er in Ohnmacht fallen würde, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte.

„Er ist hier! Potter!", bellte eine männliche Stimme, die nur von unterhalb der Plattform kommen konnte, obwohl Harry die Person nicht sehen konnte.

Für eine Sekunde dachte Harry erschrocken, dass er unbewaffnet war, da der Elderstab außer Reichweite war. Da kam ihm sein alter Phönix- Stab in seiner Hosentasche wieder in den Sinn. Er zog ihn mit seinen tauben Fingern heraus, streckte ihn vor sich aus und murmelte „Protego!" gerade noch rechtzeitig, als zwei sengende Flüche auf ihn zukamen von Angreifern, die er nicht sehen konnte. Ein grüner und roter Blitz trafen seinen magischen Schild mit einer Kraft, die Harry durch seinen gesamten rechten Arm spüren konnte.

„Töte ihn nicht!", sagte die erste vermummte Gestalt, die Harry auf der Plattform sehen konnte.

Es war der Größte der Triskelionen. Ein paar Schritte dahinter stand die Person, die gedroht hatte, Slughorn umzubringen.

Harry hatte es geschafft aufzustehen und seinen Schildzauber vor sich aufrechtzuerhalten, doch er wusste, dass diese beiden Männer es angesichts seiner momentanen Verfassung mühelos mit ihm aufnehmen konnten. Er schauderte, als hätte er Fieber, und er fühlte sich noch schwächer, als wenn er Hundert Dementoren bekämpft hätte.

„Was ist los, Potter? Hat Karl dich zuerst erwischt? Er kann schlimme Dinge anstellen, dieser Karl", lachte der erste der beiden Männer. „Ich schätze, er hat schon deine Freunde Weasley und Granger erwischt."

„Töten wir ihn einfach, Draganov", sagte der große Triskelion. „Er hat den Dunklen Lord zerstört. Er verdient nichts anderes. Bringen wir es jetzt hinter uns."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry mit Rachelust in den Augen, doch der andere Mann legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und sagte: „Ganz ruhig, Boris, mein Freund. Denk an unseren Schwur Grindelwald gegenüber. Wir brauchen Potter lebendig."

Der Mann, der Draganov hieß, war neben Ginnys bewusstloser Gestalt stehen geblieben und betrachtete sie nun schweigend. Plötzlich bückte er sich und löste etwas von Ginnys Kleidung.

„Noch ein Weasley! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie auch Mädchen hervorbringen können", sagte er verschlagen, Ginnys Brosche in der Hand. „Eine der ältesten reinblütigen Familien. Nachfahren von Godric Gryffindor. Keine schlechte Wahl für dich, Potter. Sie zu heiraten, dürfte die Beleidigung gegenüber der Zaubererart in Form deiner Schlammblut- Mutter abschwächen."

„Da frage ich mich, was _Sie_ so viel besser macht", begann Harry, doch die Anstrengung zu stehen ließ ihn auf der Stelle taumeln und sein Schild wankte.

Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, seine zitternden Arme zu kontrollieren, und packte den Phönix- Stab mit beiden Händen. Der andere Mann, der Boris hieß, stieg über Ginnys bewusstlose Gestalt und kam von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Harry, nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Schild entfernt, den er krampfhaft aufrechtzuerhalten versuchte. Der Triskelion richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Kopf und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein weites, höhnisches Lächeln.

„Kann ich nicht nur ein wenig Spaß vorher haben, bevor wir ihn an Karl aushändigen?", sagte er, während er seinen Zauberstab bedrohlich zwischen den Fingern umherwirbelte.

„Ehrlich, das ist nicht nötig, Boris", sagte der erste Mann, der nun zufrieden Ginnys Brosche hielt. „Potter wird kooperieren, jetzt da wir das Mädchen haben. Er wird uns ohne Aufstand folgen."

Harry sah von einem Mann zum anderen und entschied, dass es besser wäre, im Augenblick keine Konfrontation hervorzurufen. Er war nicht in der Verfassung, sich in einem Duell oder Kampf zu verstricken, und seine Gegner waren erfahrener und auch von kräftigerer Gestalt.

„Na schön", verkündete er so überzeugend wie er konnte. „Aber ich will zuerst sicherstellen, dass es ihr gut geht."

Draganov nickte und Harry trat langsam um den zweiten Mann, Boris, herum, der ihn immer noch höhnisch angrinste. Während er vorsichtige Schritte setzte, versuchte Harry sich an all die Flüche zu erinnern, die er kannte, um einen zu finden, mit dem er Ginny würde beschützen und befreien können, sobald er sie erreicht hatte. Hermine könnte einen Portschlüssel erschaffen, er aber nicht. Disapparieren war unmöglich innerhalb des Stadiums oder überhaupt auf dem Durmstrang- Gelände. Er hatte den Umhang nicht bei sich. Er hatte nichts außer seinem Zauberstab.

Während er das dachte, traf sein rechter Fuß etwas auf dem Boden, das ein kurzes Stück rollte und durch die Ritze des hölzernen Decks fiel. _Ginnys Zauberstab_, dachte Harry. Er warf einen raschen Blick zu Ginnys regungslosem Körper und entdeckte einen weiteren Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, an dem Elderstab festzuhalten. Wenn er nur an ihn herankommen könnte, würde er vielleicht in der Lage sein, die Anti- Disapparier- Flüche zu durchbrechen, wie er es zuvor mit dem schwarzen Rauch getan hatte, und dann könnte er sie beide retten. Das heißt, wenn Peverells Zauberstab ihm noch gehorchte. Es war einen Versuch wert.

„Du, bleib da! Wir haben alles im Griff", sagte Draganov plötzlich. Und dann wiederholte er dasselbe noch mal auf Bulgarisch.

Harry drehte sich um und sah einen dritten Triskelionen die letzten Stufen zur Plattform hochsteigen. Er hatte eine schwarze Kapuze über die Augen gezogen, doch sein Umriss schien leicht vertraut. Er blieb nicht stehen, wie es ihm aufgetragen worden war, sondern ging weiter, bis er auf der Plattform stand.

Draganov sagte etwas Herrisches auf Bulgarisch, was den Neuankömmling anhalten ließ, wenn er auch kaum eingeschüchtert von der Anwesenheit der anderen beiden Triskelionen zu sein schien. Er hob leicht das Kinn und Harry konnte fast sein Gesicht sehen, doch dann wandte sich sein Blick nach unten und fiel auf Ginny, die leise stöhnte und sich anfing zu rühren.

„Oh, _du_ bist es", sagte Draganov und starrte den Triskelion an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du hier gebraucht wirst. Potter wird nirgendwo hingehen, solange wir _sie _in unserer Hand haben."

Harry hörte, wie der dritte Triskelion leise „Ja, Sir" brummte.

„Boris wird das Mädchen zu Karl bringen", sagte Draganov. „Du und ich werden uns mit Potter befassen."

„Lass mich nur nachsehen, ob sie in Ordnung ist", sagte Harry wieder, diesmal etwas drängender. Das könnte die letzte Chance sein, zu Ginny und dem Elderstab zu gelangen.

Draganov seufzte ungeduldig. „Bleib hier! Sie lebt noch. Wenn du willst, dass das so bleibt, dann händige uns deinen Zauberstab aus, Potter. Sonst werde ich dich lähmen müssen und du siehst schon jetzt halbgelähmt aus."

„_Harry._"

Ginny öffnete die Augen. Sobald sie den großen, lächelnden Mann über sich gebeugt sah, versuchte sie, sich herumzudrehen, um ihm zu entkommen. Doch er war viel schneller. Er rief „Incarcerate!" und magische Fesseln erschienen, die sich wie Tentakel um sie schlangen und es ihr unmöglich machten, den Elderstab zu benutzen, der immer noch in ihrer Hand lag. Dann packte er sie an einer Schulter und legte seinen Arm um ihren Hals, um sie aufrechtzuhalten.

Harry sah entsetzt, dass Blut an ihrem Gesicht heruntertröpfelte. Ihr wurde nun ein Zauberstab ins Gesicht gehalten und sie konnte sich kaum bewegen.

„Tun Sie ihr nichts!", brüllte Harry alarmiert.

„Harry, verschwinde einfach!", rief Ginny.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Potter", sagte der erste Mann. Dann, zu seinem Kumpanen gewandt, fügte er hinzu: „Bring sie weg, sofort!"

Bevor Harry auch nur Zeit hatte zu reagieren, rief eine weitere laute Stimme „Expelliarmus!". Boris wurde fast vor Überraschung von den Füßen gefegt, doch er schaffte es, den Fluch mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabs gegen die Wand zu schleudern, ohne seinen Griff auf Ginny zu lockern. Draganov wirbelte herum und schoss einen Lähmfluch auf den dritten Triskelionen, dessen Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte, als der rote Lichtblitz sein linkes Ohr um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

„Krum!", lachte Draganov. „Das ist ein gewagter Zug, sogar für dich."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr sie entführt", sagte er heftig und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draganov.

„Du kommst zu spät, Krum", kicherte Boris hämisch.

Er vollführte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Stab und plötzlich umgab ihn und Ginny ein leuchtend rotes Licht und sie beide wirbelten durch das Stadium, gefolgt von einer Spur roter Funken. Sie landeten auf der gegenüberliegenden Plattform und verschwanden schnell durch einen verborgenen Gang.

„Nein!", riefen Harry und Krum gleichzeitig.

Krum rannte zum Geländer, aber er konnte nichts mehr tun. Er murmelte ein mattes „Accio", das überhaupt keine Wirkung zeigte. Dann fluchte er laut auf Bulgarisch.

Doch Draganov wollte solch einen perfekten Moment nicht verschwenden. Er hob seinen Zauberstab in Krums Richtung und auf seinen Lippen sah Harry die ersten Silben eines Zauberspruchs, den er nur zu gut kannte.

„Avada…!"

„Stupor!", rief Harry mit aller Kraft.

Doch seine Hand zitterte immer noch. Der Lähmfluch traf den Triskelionen in die rechte Schulter, aber nur knapp. Die Wucht warf Draganov aus dem Gleichgewicht und der Todesfluch, der auf Krum gezielt war, verfehlte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter. Der bulgarische Sucher wirbelte herum und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung. Er nahm eine Position ein, die Harry sofort als eine erkannte, die Lockhart sie zu lehren versucht hatte.

„Was suchst du, Krum? Ein Duell?", lachte Draganov. „Du bist immer noch ein Amateur. Du bist nur dazu gut, Jugendliche zu lehren, wie man einen Zauberstab richtig hält. Du würdest keine zwei Sekunden in einem echten…"

„Stupor!", brüllte Krum.

Sein Fluch flog am rechten Ohr des Triskelionen vorbei und für eine Sekunde dachte Harry, dass Krum sehr ungenau gezielt hatte, doch der Zauber traf in die Marmorwand. Eine Sekunde später krachte sie von hinten auf den Triskelionen. Der große Mann hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich umzudrehen und den roten Lichtblitz mit einer Art von Schild abzuwehren, die Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Nicht einmal annähernd gut genug, Krum", höhnte der Triskelion wieder. „Aber wenn es das ist, was du willst…"

Ohne seinen Satz zu beenden, hob er seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen mächtigen Fluch in Krums Richtung, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Krum versuchte sich zu ducken, doch er konnte dem braugrauen Lichtblitz nicht entgehen, auch wenn er „Protego!" rief. Winzige Pfeile durchstachen seinen Schild und trafen ihn wie Hundert kleine Messer. Blut tropfte auf die hölzerne Plattform, aber Krum stand noch aufrecht.

„Sectumsempra!", rief Harry in Draganovs Richtung.

Doch Draganov, so schien es, hatte einen Angriff von Harrys Seite erwartet. Er sandte einen Zauber schnell über die Schulter und Harrys Fluch wurde zu ihm zurückgeschleudert, als wäre er gegen eine Wand geprallt. Harry duckte sich und rollte sich zur Seite. Der Fluch verfehlte ihn, aber nur knapp. Dann zeigte Harry mit seinem Phönix- Stab auf den Triskelionen und rief fast instinktiv „Expelliarmus!"

Doch der Zauberstab hatte überhaupt keine Wirkung auf den Triskelionen.

„Expelliarmus? Lernt ihr Hogwarts- Leute nichts anderes? Ich denke, ich werde diese Gelegenheit ergreifen, dir ein paar Flüche beizubringen, Potter."

Der Austausch von Zaubern, der darauf folgte, war der schnellste und tödlichste, an dem Harry jemals teilgenommen hatte. Draganov zielte immer wieder mit Tötungsflüchen auf Krum und verschiedene Zauber prasselten mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Harry ein.

Krums Erwiderungen waren schnell und beeindruckend. Er schien überall gleichzeitig zu sein und schütze Harry und sich selbst mit Zaubern, die Harry nicht einmal wiedererkannte. Doch nicht ein Mal murmelte er einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche.

Harry für seinen Teil versuchte sich, so gut er konnte, zu wehren. Seine Flüche waren zittrig und er fühlte sich sogar außer Atem. Er wollte fliehen, nicht kämpfen. Er wollte über das Geländer springen und durch das Stadium zu der Stelle rennen, wo Ginny und der Triskelion verschwunden war. Doch die Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass Ginny wahrscheinlich schon weit von Durmstrang entfernt war.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz verfehlte Krums Kopf um Haaresbreite. Der bulgarische Sucher stand nun, nach vielem Ausweichen und Rollen, an Harrys Seite. Sie hatten beide den Rücken zum verborgenen Gang gewandt.

„Verschwinde von hier, Harry", sagte Krum zwischen zwei Flüchen.

„Nein!", brüllte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

Krum packte Harry am Nacken und zog ihn gerade rechtzeitig herunter, um einem grünen Lichtblitz zu entgehen.

„Du bist mir keine Hilfe, Potter", brachte Krum zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der Bulgare lenkte einen weiteren Fluch ab und diesmal verlor sein Gegner für einen kurzen Moment sein Gleichgewicht und taumelte rückwärts gegen das halbzerstörte Geländer.

„Das ist deine Chance, Potter. Geh!"

Es geschah so schnell, dass Harry kaum wusste, wie Viktor Krum, der beste Sucher auf der Welt, doch leicht krummbeinig auf ebenem Boden, es schaffte, ihn hochzuziehen und in die kleine Öffnung hinter dem schwarzen Vorhang zu schleudern, während er gleichzeitig eine Serie von Flüchen zu dem Triskelionen schickte.

Bevor er auch nur realisieren konnte, was gerade geschehen war, war Harry schon auf halbem Wege auf den engen Stufen, die zur Großen Halle von Durmstrang hochführten. Flüche und Worte auf Bulgarisch wurden gebrüllte, doch vom Klang her schien Krum den Kampf von dem Geheimgang weggelockt zu haben, in dem Harry nun lag, auf der Treppe kauernd und bebend, sich nutzlos und leer fühlend.

* * *

AN: Hallo, liebe Leser! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet! Danke! :D


	25. Kapitel 25

**Kapitel 25**

Harry stieg mühselig die Treppe hoch. Ein Teil von ihm wollte an Viktor Krums Seite zurück und sich wieder in den Kampf stürzen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er in seiner momentanen körperlichen Verfassung eher eine Last für Krum darstellen würde. Der andere Teil von ihm, unverhältnismäßig zu seinem Verlangen zu kämpfen, war sein Wunsch, Ginnys Kidnapper zu verfolgen. Doch seine Vernunft sagte ihm, dass sie inzwischen weit außer Reichweite sein dürfte.

Während er Stufe um Stufe in dem dunklen engen Korridor emporstieg, ließ er die Geschehnisse in seinem Kopf Revue passieren: der schwarze Rauch, der ihn und Ginny auf die erste Plattform zurückgebracht hatte; Ginny, die ihn entwaffnete; Ginny mit dem Elderstab in der Hand; das rote Licht, das sie in den Rücken traf; der Triskelion, der über Ginnys bewusstloser Gestalt stand und an ihrer Weasley- Brosche herumfummelte; Ginny gefesselt in magischen Seilen; Krums Gesicht, das unter seiner Kapuze zum Vorschein kam; dann Ginny, die außer Sichtweite flog. Wie hatte er das zulassen können?

„Harry, bist du das?", ertönte eine Stimme durch die Finsternis.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er realisierte, wer gesprochen hatte.

„Hermine!"

Sie stand nur ein paar Schritte vor ihn, halbverborgen in der Dunkelheit, den Zauberstab gezückt.

„Warte! Was für ein Tier war Snapes Patronus?"

„Eine Hirschkuh, wie bei meiner Mutter", erwiderte er hastig, ohne in seinem Aufstieg innezuhalten.

„Ich musste sichergehen, dass du es bist", entschuldigte Hermine sich, während sie ihm durch den Eingang des Geheimgangs half.

Als Harry sich umblickte, sah er erfreut, dass die Große Halle völlig verlassen war außer ihm, Hermine und Ron, der neben den vier goldenen Statuen stand, den Rucksack fest unter dem linken Arm geklemmt und den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Auf Rons Nase prangte ein roter, geschwollener Bluterguss.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?", fragte Ron mechanisch.

Hermine wartete nicht auf Harrys Antwort.

„Viktor sagte, dass wir uns in der Großen Halle versammeln und nicht auf ihn warten sollen. Wo ist Ginny?"

Harry konnte seine Emotionen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Sie haben sie entführt. Wir müssen… wir müssen zurückgehen!"

Es herrschte einen Augenblick Stille, während derer Ron noch blasser wurde, wenn es denn möglich war, doch weder er noch Hermine rührten sich vom Fleck.

„Kommt schon! Wir müssen ihnen nach! Sie könnten noch in der Stadt sein", rief Harry herrisch in dem Versuch, nicht hysterisch zu klingen.

Hermine und Ron wechselten einen Blick.

„Was ist in euch beide gefahren?", blaffte er sie an.

„Naja, sie werden sie schon nicht umbringen, oder?", sagte Ron vernünftig. „Ich meine, sie brauchen sie als Geisel, oder nicht?"

„Was? Ich soll sie alleinlassen? Das kann ich nicht… ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie als Geisel gehalten wird, Ron. Das kommt einfach nicht in Frage."

Doch Ron blieb, Harrys Meinung nach, ungewöhnlich besonnen.

„Es wäre sehr viel schlimmer, wenn sie dich auch noch erwischen, Kumpel", sagte er. „Ich denke, sie erwarten, dass du ihnen folgst."

„Ron hat Recht, Harry. Hör dir doch selbst zu, was du sagst. Sie wird inzwischen weit fort von hier sein. Du würdest dich nur wieder in ihre Fänge begeben. Wir müssen das durchdenken. Wir sollten uns wieder sammeln, wie Viktor gesagt hat, und dann können wir uns einen Plan einfallen lassen."

„Nein!", brüllte Harry und seine Stimme echote auf dem polierten Boden.

Er war wütend. Wie konnten seine beiden besten Freunde nur nicht verstehen, wie wichtig das war? Ginny war Rons Schwester. Vor einigen Jahren war Ron Harry in die Kammer des Schreckens, einem fürchterlichen Ort, gefolgt, um sie zu retten. Diese Situation erschien Harry nicht anders.

„Harry, wenn du dich ihnen Hals über Kopf hinterher stürzt, gerätst du in Lebensgefahr oder noch schlimmer. Du musst dich beruhigen und…"

„Und _was?_", warf er abrupt ein. „Mit euch mitkommen? Tun, was Viktor sagt? Ihr vertraut mir nicht mehr, ist es das? Ihr denkt, ich werde von den Heiligtümern des Todes beeinflusst."

Er war so wütend auf sie, dass die Worte schneller aus seinem Mund purzelten, als er denken konnte.

„Nein, Harry, das haben wir doch schon durch. Du _weißt_, dass wir das nicht denken", platzte Hermine hervor. Sie klang ein wenig verärgert.

Ron, der sich neben Hermine gestellt hatte, legte auf eine fast väterliche Art eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Du wirst nicht beeinflusst, Kumpel. Du bist erschöpft und du brauchst definitiv eine Pause und du bist aus irgendeinem Grund in meine Schwester verliebt, aber du verwandelst dich nicht zu einem bösen Menschen oder so. Du bist ein bisschen verrückt, aber das war schon immer so, weshalb ich mir keine Sorgen darum mache. Also, können wir jetzt endlich hier raus?"

Für einen flüchtigen Moment verspürte Harry den Drang, Rons Hand abzuschütteln und so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang zu rennen, doch dann, als er seine Freunde so nahe beieinander stehen sah, kam ihm Rons Verzweiflung und Zorn in den Sinn, als Hermine entführt worden war. Ron _wusste _wirklich, was Harry gerade durchstand.

Ein gegenseitiges Verständnis verband sie für einen Augenblick und Harry murmelte ein leises „Ja, gehen wir". Er glaubte, Hermine seufzen und etwas vor sich hin murmeln zu hören, während er sich der bevorstehenden Aufgabe zuwandte.

Sie standen noch immer am einen Ende der Großen Halle. Es war sehr ruhig abgesehen von ihren Stimmen. Das Licht war dämmrig und die Schatten standen still. Es war so ruhig, dass es schwer zu glauben war, dass ein Kampf im Duellier- Stadium stattfand.

„Was meinst du?", sagte Ron und folgte Harrys Blick zum einzigen sichtbaren Ausgang. „Wir könnten türmen."

„Viktor hat nicht zufällig eine Hintertür erwähnt, oder?", raunte Harry Hermine zu.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Umhang?", fragte Ron.

„Das würde ihnen verraten, wo er ist", erwiderte Hermine hastig.

„Dann lasst uns durch die Vordertür gehen, aber haltet eure Zauberstäbe griffbereit."

Sie folgten Harrys Führung und strebten in schnellem Tempo zum Eingang. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal den halben Weg zurückgelegt, als Harry einen Schatten am anderen Ende der Halle bemerkte, der vorhin noch nicht dagewesen war. Ron und Hermine schienen es ebenfalls zu sehen, denn sie verlangsamten die Schritte und blieben neben Harry stehen.

„Was ist das?"

Doch für Harry war die Antwort offensichtlich.

„Ginny!"

Er begann zu rennen, noch während er ihren Namen aussprach. Er konnte seine Füße auf dem Marmorboden widerhallen hören, wie sie es auch in der Kammer des Schreckens getan hatten. Als er näherkam, kam Ginnys bewusstlose Gestalt deutlicher in Sicht. Die Worte in Harrys Kopf waren, zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben, „Bitte, sei nicht tot."

Und dann wurde er von einem Fluch getroffen und stürzte hart auf den Rücken. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, schaute der Triskelion mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln auf ihn hinunter.

„Tut mir leid, aber sie ist nicht hier, Potter."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung, wo Ginnys Körper lag, wedelte kurz mit ihm und das Bild verblasste, als wäre es nur ein Phantombild von ihr gewesen, ein Hologramm. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können?

„Nein, ihr beide bleibt, wo ihr seid", rief der Triskelion Ron und Hermine zu. Sein Zauberstab war direkt zwischen Harrys Augen gerichtet. „Wenn ihr etwas Dummes versucht, werde ich ihm noch eine Narbe auf der Stirn verpassen."

„Wo ist sie?", platzte Harry heraus.

„Keine Sorge, Potter. Ich werde sie für dich warmhalten. Ich werde dir einen Deal anbieten, also lausche mir aufmerksam. Du hast fünf Stunden, innerhalb derer du vor dem Torbogen des Todes auftauchen wirst. Ich bin sicher, du weißt, wo er sich befindet. Dort wirst du durch den Bogen hindurchtreten und tun, was von dir verlangt wird. Du wirst die Rückkehr von Grindelwald und Lord Voldemort aushandeln. Miss Weasleys Leben wird verschont, wenn und nur wenn du diese Vereinbarung durchbringst. Wenn du ein Feigling bist und nicht auftauchst, wird sie sterben. Wenn du versuchst, uns zu hintergehen, wird sie sterben. Wenn du durch das Tor trittst und nicht zurückkehrst, wird sie sterben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauber stammte von Hermine. Er traf den Triskelionen unvorbereitet in die rechte Hand. Unglücklicherweise ließ er seinen Zauberstab nicht los. Doch Harry sah sofort die Veränderung in seinen Augen. Hermine wagemutiger Schritt hatte den starken Mann sehr wütend gemacht.

„Dummes Gör! Eure schwachen Zauber funktionieren bei mir nicht. Wisst ihr denn nicht, mit wem ihr es hier zu tun habt?"

Dann drehte er seinen gesamten Körper in die Richtung von Hermine und Ron und Harry sah seinem Gesicht an, wie sehr er sie foltern wollte. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und brüllte den ersten Fluch, der ihm in den Sinn kam: „Curcio!" Während er den Unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprach, dachte er nur daran, wie sehr er seine Freunde beschützen wollte.

Der Fluch traf den großen Triskelionen in die linke Seite, was ihn ein gutes Stück auf dem Marmorboden fortschleuderte. Er ächzte leise vor Schmerz, doch es reichte gerade mal aus, den Triskelionen für eine Sekunde atemlos zu machen. Hermine und Ron schickten sofort Flüche in seine Richtung, doch er wehrte sie mit einem Flicken seines Zauberstabs ab.

Und dann, gerade als Harry sich wieder aufrappelte, führte der Triskelion einen weiteren Fluch aus, der ihn direkt in die Brust traf. Obwohl kein Wort gesprochen wurde, wusste Harry auf Anhieb, welcher Fluch es war, da er das Brennen des Folterfluchs am ganzen Körper spürte.

Doch als der Fluch ihn mit solcher Gewalt traf, überkam ihn zur gleichen Zeit die Erkenntnis, dass er mit dieser Art von Schmerz umgehen konnte. Er hatte ihn schon zuvor erlebt. Er war nicht echt, dieser Schmerz, den er in jedem seiner Muskeln spürte. Ginny zu verlieren, einen seiner Freunde zu verlieren… das war echter Schmerz.

Doch Magie war eine Illusion, ein Streich, der seinem Gehirn gespielt wurde. Wenn er seine Gedanken fokussieren könnte, ihn gegen jeglichen Angriff abschirmen, sollte er dieser Art von Flüchen widerstehen können. Und warum sollte es nicht so sein? Schließlich war er in der Lage gewesen, Lord Voldemorts Eindringen in seinen Geist zu verhindern.

Während er das dachte, fiel er mit dem linken Knie zu Boden, aber er spürte nicht die Qualen, die ihn befallen hatten, als Voldemort den gleichen Zauber auf ihn gelegt hatte. Er fühlte Schmerz, ja, doch nicht annähernd so intensiv. Und das verlieh ihm einen Schub von Energie und Selbstsicherheit. Er stand ohne viel Mühe auf und als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass sein Gegner merklich erschüttert war.

„Was ist los? Haben Sie Angst, gegen mich zu kämpfen? Haben Sie Angst, dass ich den Elderstab haben könnte? Ich habe zwei Mal gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft. Ich kann es mit _Ihnen _aufnehmen."

Harry hörte Hermine mehrmals „Harry, nein!" rufen, doch es war ihm gleichgültig: Er war bereit zu kämpfen, genau wie er darauf gefasst gewesen war zu sterben. Er wollte es jetzt beenden. Er konnte nicht fünf Stunden warten und riskieren, Ginny zu verlieren.

„Also gut, Potter, wenn du in der hohen Liga spielen möchtest…"

Der Triskelion hob seinen Zauberstab hoch über den Kopf und nahm eine Duellier- Position ein, die Harry bei Todessern während der Schlacht von Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

Und dann geschahen mehrere Dinge: Krums löwenförmiger Patronus rannte in die Große Halle, dicht gefolgt von seinem Besitzer; ein Donnergrollen ertönte und einige Steinfragmente fielen auf den Marmorboden; und dann war da ein blauer Lichtblitz, als die beeindruckende Silhouette eines Mannes auf halbem Weg zwischen Harry und seinem Gegner auftauchte.

Es war ein kräftig gebauter Mann in einem langen schwarz- roten Umhang, der mit Silber und Fell besetzt war. Harry konnte ihn nur von hinten sehen. Sein Kopf war völlig kahl und sein Zauberstab war der längste, den Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Er war fast wie ein kleines Schwert.

„Petr Konstantin", knurrte der Triskelion. Er nahm eine weitere Duellier- Position vor dem Neuankömmling ein.

„Also ist es so weit gekommen, ja? Nun gut, möge das Duell beginnen", sagte der kahle Mann. Er schleuderte seinen schweren Umhang beiseite und fügte mit donnernder Stimme hinzu: „Mr. Krum!"

Der bulgarische Sucher, der nun auf Harrys Höhe war, antwortete sofort. „Ja, Schulleiter."

„Sie werden Mr. Potter, Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley vom Schulgelände wegbringen, ja?"

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Krum.

Er nahm Harry am Arm und winkte Hermine und Ron zu sich. Es waren inzwischen so viele Steinbrocken und Staub von der Decke gefallen, dass der Marmorboden kaum noch zu sehen war. Hermine hielt einen Schildzauber über ihren und Rons Kopf, während sie zu Harry und Krum kamen. Es war schwer, weit nach oben zu sehen, da es kaum Licht gab, doch Harry war sicher, etwas Tierisches dort oben ausmachen zu können.

Der Triskelion Karl jedoch schien nicht interessiert an der Veränderung, die sich in der Großen Halle ereignet hatte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Gestalt gerichtet, die der Schulleiter von Durmstrang war.

„Wie lang ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe, Konstantin! Ich habe nie verstanden, warum der Vorstand der Direktoren Sie als Schulleiter erwählt hat. Es hätte mich treffen sollen. Jetzt werde ich allen zeigen, wie wertlos Sie sind. Ihre Schoßtiere beeindrucken mich nicht im Geringsten. Ich kenne eine Art von Magie, die jenseits Ihres Horizonts liegt."

Inmitten dem Krachen der fallenden Felsen, hörte Harry entfernt ein lautes Knurren, gefolgt von Quietschen und Brüllen. Hermines Augen waren aufwärts gerichtet und sie zitterte. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass die Wasserspeier, die an den Wänden geruht hatten, zum Leben erwacht waren und nun bedrohlich über ihren Köpfen kreisten.

„Habt keine Angst vor ihnen", raunte Krum. „Sie beschützen die Schule und sie gehorchen dem Schulleiter."

„Ich habe keine Angst", murmelte Ron zittrig.

„Jetzt wäre es eine gute Zeit, um zu tun, was nötig ist, Mr. Krum!", drängte der Schulleiter.

Genau in diesem Augenblick schickte der Triskelion einen blitzenden Zauber in die Richtung von Viktor Krum und den anderen, doch der Durmstrang- Schulleiter war schnell und verwandelte den mächtigen Fluch in einen Strom von Schneeflocken, dem ein Schwall von kalter Winterluft folgte, welchen Harry auf seinem Gesicht spürte.

„Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass der einzige Weg, Ihre Klauen hervorzukitzeln, durch Ihre Schützlinge ist, Konstantin. Sie sind so erpicht darauf, die Jüngeren zu beschützen, sogar die dreckige Schlammblut- Brut. Aber nach dem heutigen Abend wird Durmstrang wieder zu dem, das es einst gewesen ist."

Der Triskelion umkreiste den Schulleiter wie ein Tier, das eine Beute erspäht hatte, doch der Schulleiter schien gleichgültig gegenüber den stichelnden Bemerkungen.

„Jetzt wäre eine gute Zeit, Mr. Krum!", wiederholte er donnernd.

Doch etwas stimmte offensichtlich nicht mit Viktor, denn er bewegte sich nicht und sagte kein Wort. Harry fragte sich, ob Krum das gleiche durch den Kopf ging wie ihm: Was, wenn der Triskelion starb? Welche Befehle hatte Karl den anderen Triskelionen bezüglich Ginny erteilt, falls er nicht zurückkehrte? Sollten sie sich ihrer entledigen? Gab es einen stellvertretenden Kommandeur, der die Leitung übernehmen und über ihr Schicksal entscheiden würde?

All diese Fragen führten nur zu einem Schluss: Der Triskelion Karl durfte nicht getötet werden. Harry musste sicherstellen, dass dem Schulleiter die Situation bewusst war, und da es Krum plötzlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte…

„Sie können ihn nicht töten, Sir", brüllte er. Er schob Krum zur Seite und trat einen Schritt vor. „Sie haben sie in der Hand, die anderen Triskelionen. Sie haben eine Geisel. Es ist… Ginny Weasley."

Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, da er fast „meine Freundin" gesagt hatte. Und das hätte ihren Wert in den Augen des Triskelionen nur noch erhöht.

„Ja, ja, dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Mr. Potter. Wir sind auf der gleichen Seite, ja?"

Harry war nicht sicher, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Er begreift es", sagte Ron mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Das hat sich also erledigt. Warum bewegen wir uns nicht?"

Harry schaute zur Seite und sah, wie sich Viktor Krums Gesicht in fast schmerzvoller Weise verzog. Er starrte zur Vordertür der Großen Halle und gleichzeitig zu seinem Schulleiter und er schien zu schwanken zwischen beidem.

„Schulleiter, ich kann helfen. Lassen Sie mich an Ihrer Seite kämpfen."

Sie konnten das Gesicht des Schulleiters nicht sehen, da er ihnen den Rücken zukehrte, doch er sagte etwas auf Bulgarisch, das eine große Wirkung auf Krum verübte. Es bewirkte außerdem, dass der Triskelion Karl verächtlich schnaubte.

„Gehen wir", sagte Krum schließlich mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„Ja, geht!", brüllte der Triskelion, als die vier auf die Vordertür zurannten. „Das ist kein Ort für Kinder mehr. Es wird eine Schlacht beginnen, wie Durmstrang sie noch nie gesehen hat!"

Sie waren beinahe an der Tür, als Hermine ein hohes Kreischen ausstieß. Etwas hatte den Schildzauber über ihren Köpfen getroffen, aber es war kein Stein: Es war ein gewaltiger fliegender Wasserspeier. Er landete mit einem Brüllen vor ihnen. Er sah aus wie eine Kreuzung aus Löwe und Bulle, nur aus glattem Ton statt Fell. Kleine Staubwolken stieben aus seinen Nüstern.

„Lass uns durch!", befahl Krum. „Expecto Patronum!"

Krums beeindruckender löwenförmiger Patronus schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, silbrig und leuchtend. Der Wasserspeier und der silberne Löwe knurrten einander an, während Krum Harry, Ron und Hermine hastig durch die Tür schob.

Harry hatte fast vergessen, was jenseits der Großen Halle lag, und war leicht überrascht von dem engen Raum des Fahrstuhls. Viktor Krum kam als letzter hinein und als die Tür sich schloss, folgte Harry dem Blick des Bulgaren zu dem Kampf, der nun in der Großen Halle von Durmstrang tobte.

„Du hättest es ihm nur schwer gemacht", sagte Hermine sachte zu Viktor.

Sie hatte genau ausgesprochen, was Harry dachte. Er hatte den Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort im Zaubereiministerium erlebt und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Duelle auf einem solch hohen Level nur zwischen zwei Ausnahmezauberern stattfinden konnten. Sein eigener Wunsch, es mit dem Triskelionen aufzunehmen, war blanke Torheit. Er hatte noch eine Menge zu lernen, bevor er sich an einem solchen Kampf beteiligen konnte. Nur mit dem Elderstab hätte er…

In diesem Augenblick traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war fort.

Der Elderstab war fort.

Ginny war fort.

* * *

AN: Hallo, liebe Leser! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich im Endspurt auf das Finale hin noch ein paar mehr Reviews bekommen würde. Also bitte, bitte... :D


	26. Kapitel 26

**Kapitel 26**

Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich zur Hotellobby öffneten, spürte Harry, wie er vor Schock schwankte, und musste eine Hand gegen die Wand legen, um aufrecht zu bleiben. Die Welt um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen, doch er wusste, dass dem nicht so war.

Er war nur erschüttert von Schuldgefühlen und Scham.

„Komm schon, Harry. Wir müssen hier raus!"

Hermine zog so sanft sie konnte an seinem Arm. Er wusste, dass jetzt nicht der rechte Moment war zu trödeln, aber seine Furcht war überwältigend.

Sie rannten durch die Stadt zum Movieplex auf einer viel direkteren Route als beim ersten Mal. Harry versuchte, so viele seiner Gedanken auf die anstehende Aufgabe zu richten wie möglich. Er wusste, dass sie weiterrennen mussten. Er wusste, dass sie ohne weiteren Aufschub die Stadt verlassen mussten, doch es fiel ihm schwerer als alles, das er jemals hatte tun müssen. Als er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, um sich Voldemort auszuliefern im Wissen, dass er sterben würde, hatte er es aus freiem Willen getan. Es war seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, wie schwer sie ihm auch immer gefallen sein mochte.

Dies war etwas anderes. Er würde Ginny verlassen. Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht verwehren, dass er sie im Stich ließ. Er fragte sich vage, ob Krum das gleiche empfand, doch das Gesicht des Bulgaren war im Augenblick schwer zu durchschauen. Er schien darauf konzentriert auszuführen, was der Durmstrang- Schulleiter ihm aufgetragen hatte.

_Komm schon, krieg dich wieder in den Griff_, dachte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Die kürzlichen Geschehnisse rasten durch seinen Kopf: die Beerdigung, die Gerüchte, der Dunkle Wald, das schwarze Mal auf seiner Brust, Dementoren über dem Fuchsbau, der Blick auf die Zukunft, sein älteres Selbst zu sehen und die Namen seiner Kinder zu kennen. Doch nun war Ginny fort. Würde sich die Zukunft verändern? Wie konnten sie Kinder miteinander haben, wenn sie starb?

„Wir sind fast da", sagte Viktor Krum, als das alte Opernhaus, das zu einem Filmtheater umgebaut worden war, in Sicht kam.

Mehrere Movieplex- Mitarbeiter in Uniform standen am Eingang und schienen sie zu erwarten. Sie gaben Krum ein Zeichen und führten die Gruppe zum Vorführraum, in dem sie zuerst appariert waren. Viele Muggle wandten die Köpfe zu der Gruppe und schienen sich zu fragen, was vor sich ging. Doch weitere Movieplex- Wachmänner waren erschienen und Harry war sicher, dass sie gekommen waren, um die nötigen Erinnerungszauber auf die Muggle zu legen, die zu viel gesehen hatten.

Während die vier auf die Bühne vor der Filmleinwand traten, schüttelte Krum die Hand von einem der Movieplex- Leute und sprach schnell auf Bulgarisch. Er kam an Harrys Seite.

„Wo ist ein sicherer Ort, wo wir unterschlüpfen können?", fragte Krum.

„Grimmauldplatz", erwiderte Hermine. „Haltet euch an mir fest."

Harry spürte sofort den Sog von Hermines Seit- an- Seit- Apparier- Zauber. Der Boden verschwand unter seinen Füßen, bevor er Zeit hatte, sich dagegen zu wappnen oder seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Sobald sie auf die oberste Stufe von Sirius' Haus appariert waren, drehte es sich in seinem Kopf. Sein Magen tat einen Satz und seine Beine gaben nach. Das war eine größere Anstrengung als sein Körper aushalten konnte. Glücklicherweise war Viktor Krum neben ihm und fing ihn an den Schultern auf, bevor er von den Stufen stürzen konnte, wo er außerhalb der Sicherheit der Schutzzauber auf dem Haus gewesen wäre.

Ron schob die Tür auf und die vier taumelten ins Haus, wobei sie fast übereinander purzelten.

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe euch ja gewarnt, dass man eng gedrückt wird", brummte Hermine, die sich das linke Knie hielt, nachdem sie damit gegen den Türrahmen gestoßen war.

Harry trat ein paar Schritte vorwärts, um sich von Krums Griff zu befreien, und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Dieselbe Frage schwirrte immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum: Was würde er tun, wenn Ginny starb?

„Harry…?"

Hermines Stimme klang unverkennbar besorgt, doch ihm war noch nicht nach Sprechen zumute. Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um seine Orientierung wiederzuerlangen. Er kämpfte mühsam gegen einen Anfall von Übelkeit an. Hermine schien zu verstehen, denn sie drängte nicht weiter nach.

„Ihr seid wieder da!", rief eine vertraute Stimme vom oberen Absatz der Treppe. „Wir haben das Haus sicher gemacht und Mum und Dad und Hermines Eltern sind zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt…"

„Shacklebolt hat eine Ermittlung angeordnet und ein paar Leute geschickt, um…"

Harry schaute auf und sah Percy und George eifrig herunterkommen, während sie sprachen. Sie kamen zuerst bei Harry an und verstummten sofort.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Ginny?", fragte George. Er starrte Harry an.

„Sie ist nicht tot, also flippt bloß nicht aus", erwiderte Ron hastig.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?", entgegnete George zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Die Triskelionen haben sie entführt", antwortete Krum geradeheraus. „Sie werden ihr nichts tun. Sie ist ihre Geisel."

Harry war überrascht, wie kontrolliert Krum klang. Er wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er über diese Art von Stärke verfügte.

„Ich will es aus _seinem_ Mund hören", blaffte George.

„Lass es ja nicht an Harry aus", warf Ron warnend ein. „Es ist nicht so, als hätte er es gewollt!"

„Tja, das hätte er sich vielleicht überlegen sollen, bevor er mit ihr anbändelt."

„Du meinst, dass Harry kein normales Leben führen sollte. Ist es das, was du sagen willst?"

„Hört auf!", rief Hermine besorgt, was Ron sofort zum Schweigen brachte. „Das ist auch so schon schwer genug. Ihr beide hört sofort mit dem Zanken auf oder ich jage euch beiden einen Fluch auf den Hals", fügte sie an Ron und George gewandt zu.

Das nächste, das Harry spürte, war Hermines Hand auf seiner Schulter, doch er schüttelte sie hastig ab und sagte: „Wir haben fünf Stunden, um einen Plan zu schmieden." Er bemühte sich krampfhaft darum, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Gehen wir in die Küche und lassen uns einen Plan einfallen. Bitte?"

Ron schien es als Aufruf zu verstehen, die anderen in den nächsten Raum zu führen. Er schob Percy und George vorwärts und Viktor folgte gehorsam, während er die Gemälde an der Wand betrachtete.

„Du musst dich auch ein wenig ausruhen", sagte Hermine mit mütterlicher Besorgnis. Sie musterte sein Gesicht. „In diesem Zustand kannst du nicht weitermachen."

„Ich muss aber. Es geht hier um Ginny. Die Visionen, die ich hatte, handelten von unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Ich kann sie nicht verlieren, Hermine. Ich werde alles tun, um…"

Doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Hermine hatte ihn in eine enge Umarmung gezogen. Es schien einen Teil seiner Schuldgefühle und Anspannung freizulassen, die er verspürte. Er ließ es zu, dass einige Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterliefen, aber er wischte sie schnell ab, als Hermine sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Es ist nicht so hoffnungslos, wie du vielleicht denkst, Harry. Der Bogengang befindet sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Zaubereiministerium. Das wird zu unseren Gunsten sein. Du bist Harry Potter. Wie viele Leute, denkst du, würden uns eine helfende Hand anbieten, wenn du darum bitten würdest? Aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in die Küche, wo Ron, George und Percy am Tisch saßen. Viktor Krum stand immer noch. Er schien seine Umgebung mit großem Interesse zu betrachten.

Harry war noch nicht danach zumute, George und Percy die neuesten Ereignisse mitzuteilen, und er war nicht sicher, wie viel er ihnen eigentlich erzählen wollte. Deshalb war er sehr froh, dass Viktor Krum als erster die unbehagliche Stille durchbrach.

„Viele deiner Vorfahren waren in Durmstrang", stellte der Bulgare sachlich fest, der ein Bild an der Wand anstarrte, welches Harry noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Das ist das Haus von meinem Paten", erwiderte Harry. „Vor dir ist die Black- Familie oder wahrscheinlich die Lestranges", fügte er verlegen hinzu, als ihm das „D" auf seinem Shirt und dessen Ursprung in den Sinn kamen.

„Nein, nein", beharrte Krum und deutete auf den Rahmen. „Das ist Georgiana Potter. Sie ist mit meinem Großvater zur Schule gegangen. Sie ist eine sehr berühmte Malerin, sehr alt jetzt. Neben ihr ist Charles Potter. Meine Eltern kannten ihn. Er hatte vier oder fünf Kinder mit einer französischen Frau. Sie sind ziemlich viel herumgekommen. Einige der Kinder leben noch, glaube ich. Meine Mutter weiß es sicher. Sie ist sehr… Da ist sie, im Hintergrund. Das ist ein Bild von einer Duellier- Meisterschaft. Es sieht so aus, als wären wir fast verwandt, Potter."

Er hielt inne, als er den Schock auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkte. Harry wusste nicht viel über die Potter, außer dass sie reinblütig und Nachfahren der Peverells waren. Er hatte immer gedacht, die Dursleys wären seine letzten lebenden Verwandten. Natürlich war er bei den Dursleys vom Blut seiner Mutter beschützt gewesen, das durch die Venen seiner Tante Petunia floss. Doch andere Potters? Er hatte nie über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht. Der Ausdruck auf Hermine und Rons Gesicht war gleichfalls verblüfft.

„So überraschend ist es nicht, Potter. Ehrlich. Du bist ein Reinblüter. Die meisten Reinblüter- Familien haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Wusstest du das nicht?"

„Nach all diesen Jahren bei den Dursleys…", sagte Ron, „meinst du, dass Dumbledore das wusste?" Doch Hermine stupste ihn gegen die Schulter, bevor er seinen Kommentar beenden konnte, und Harry hörte sie deutlich vor sich hin murmeln „Das bringt uns nicht weiter, Ron".

Harry verspürte sofort den Drang, Kreacher herbeizurufen. Der alte Hauself erschien mit einem leisen _Plop_.

„Woher hast du das?", fragte Harry geradeheraus und zeigte auf das Bild.

„Kreacher richtet das Haus für Harry Potter her. Die Herrin wollte die Bilder nicht mehr haben, als Meister Sirius wegging, um mit den Potters, den Blutsverrätern, zu leben. „Aus meinen Augen", sagte sie. Also ließ Kreacher sie verschwinden. Jetzt ist Meister Harry Potter wütend auf Kreacher. Böser, böser Kreacher."

Der alte Hauself begann langsam zum Ofen zu wandern. Harry, dem die Selbstbestrafungen von Dobby in den Sinn kamen, dachte sofort, dass es besser wäre, Kreacher eine Aufgabe aufzutragen. Außerdem warf Hermine ihm flehende Blicke zu und Ron schaute hoffnungslos zur Speisekammer.

„Ich bin nicht wütend, Kreacher. Du bist ein guter… Kreacher. Du machst deine Sache gut. Jetzt bring uns bitte etwas zu essen."

Am Speisetisch bot Percy an, in den Archiven des Ministeriums nach Aufzeichnungen des Potter- Familienstammbaum zu suchen. Harry lächelte und dankte ihm, während ein Teil von ihm sich fragte, ob der Name Potter mit ihm aussterben würde, falls er keine Kinder bekam. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er den schrecklichen Gedanken abgeschüttelt hatte.

Das Essen duftete gut und war sehr beruhigend: Schüsseln von dampfender Suppe, Brot backfrisch aus dem Ofen und viele verschiedene Arten von Käse. Harry gestattete es sich, nichts zu denken, während er sein spätes Mittagessen verzehrte. Es war sehr still am Tisch, außer Rons Schlürfen seiner Suppe und Hermines fieberhaftem Kritzeln auf einem Stück Pergament, das sie aus ihrer bestickten Perlentasche herausgezogen hatte.

George schob seine leere Schüssel nach nur fünf oder zehn Minuten von sich und entschied, dass es Zeit war, sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

„Habt ihr herausgefunden, wer die Dementoren geschickt hat?"

„Es war Schlug-ormff", sagte Ron mit dem Mund voll Brot.

„Aber es stecken die Triskelionen dahinter", warf Hermine ein. „Sie gehören einer Geheimgesellschaft an, die davon besessen ist, die Heiligtümer des Todes zu vereinen. Die Heiligtümer enthüllen, wer der Erbe von William Peverell ist. Nur der Erbe kann durch den Bogengang der Toten treten und hoffen, eine Vereinbarung mit dem Herrn der Unterwelt treffen zu können."

„Lasst mich raten", sagte George halb grinsend. „Harry ist der Erbe."

„Und die Triskelionen wollen, dass er durch das Tor tritt und die Rückkehr von Voldemort und Grindelwald aushandelt", schloss Hermine.

„Und Harry würde nicht sterben wie Sirius?", fragte George.

„Doch, würde er. Die drei Objekte deuten darauf hin, dass Harry der würdige Nachkomme von Peverell ist, aber das ist auch schon alles. Um aus der Unterwelt zurückzukommen, würde Harry mit Hades verhandeln müssen", erwiderte Hermine. Sie strich sich über die Haare. „Das bedeutet auch das Mal."

_Ich habe das Mal nicht mehr_, dachte Harry sofort. Und dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es nun Ginny war, die die Herrin über den Elderstab war.

Seine Vernunft wollte Hermine diese neue Informationen mitteilen, doch da war ein anderer Teil in ihm, der sich fragte, ob das der richtige Weg war, ob er die Tatsache verbergen sollte, dass er nicht länger im Besitz des Elderstabs war.

Seine Freunde glaubten, dass er beschützt wurde, dass er wie William Peverell einst durch das Tor treten und seine Rückkehr aushandeln konnte. Die Wahrheit war, dass seine Anwesenheit unbemerkt bleiben würde, wenn er tatsächlich ohne das Mal, das ihn als Peverells Erben auszeichnete, durch den Bogengang trat. Der Herr der Unterwelt würde kein Interesse an ihm haben. Er wäre eine uninteressante Seele unter Tausenden von anderen, die nur zum nächsten Leben fortschritten.

Peverells Fluch war dazu bestimmt, seinen Erben zu enthüllen, seinen würdigsten Nachkommen, denjenigen, der die Heiligtümer kontrollieren konnte. Hades würde sich nicht damit aufhalten, eine Unterhaltung mit jemand anderem zu beginnen.

Harry konnte den Reiz einer solchen Gelegenheit erkennen. Eine private Audienz beim Herrn der Unterwelt war die Chance, um alles zu bitten, jedoch mit einem Preis. Peverell hatte Azkaban, Kontrolle über die Dementoren und Unsterblichkeit erlangt, im Austausch gegen seine Seele und eine kindlose Zukunft.

_Ich hätte um die Macht, Ginny zu retten, bitten können, und um die Rückkehr von all jenen, die durch Voldemorts Hand umgekommen sind, _dachte er voller Bitterkeit. _Tja, das ist jetzt alles vorbei. Es wird keinen Pakt geben. Ich habe darin versagt, die Heiligtümer zu vereinen. Ich bin des Namens Peverell nicht würdig. Wenn ich jetzt durch das Tor trete, gibt es keine Rückkehr für mich, das ist mal sicher._

Hermines klare und entschlossene Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er realisierte, dass sie schon einige Zeit gesprochen hatte.

„Also sind wir uns einig, dass Harry nicht durch das Tor treten wird. Ist das allen klar?"

Percy, George, Ron und Viktor nickten, doch Hermine schien mehr interessiert an einer Bestätigung von Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass du es in Erwägung ziehst, Harry, aber Mr. Lovegood hat Recht, weißt du. Es kann keinen Pakt geben, wenn du deine Seele als Bezahlung aufgeben musst."

Alles, das Harry erwidern konnte, war ein mattes „Richtig".

Seine Gedanken waren bei Ginny. Er sah keinen Weg, wie er ihre Sicherheit garantieren konnte, wenn die Triskelionen den Eindruck bekamen, dass er nicht tun würde, was sie verlangten.

„Das lässt uns nicht viele Optionen", sagte Percy gewichtig.

„Es gibt nur eine Option", keifte Hermine, die Stimme klar und resolut. „Wir greifen an."

„Sie werden uns kommen sehen, Mine", erwiderte Ron. Er legte sein Stück Brot auf den Teller. „Sie werden Ginny umbringen, bevor wir auch nur zu ihr können."

„Nein, werden sie nicht, weil Harry auftauchen wird, wie es ihm aufgetragen worden war. Sie werden glauben, dass sie ihn in die Enge getrieben haben. Es muss nicht einmal Harry sein. Ich habe genug Vielsafttrank für mindestens drei Leute da drinnen", sagte sie und deutete auf ihre Handtasche.

Als Ron ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich… äh… Slughorn hatte noch etwas davon in seinem Büro, also habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen… Es gingen all diese Gerüchte um und ich dachte mir einfach, dass es sich als nützlich erweisen könnte."

Der zärtliche Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht war fast peinlich anzusehen.

„_Meine_ Hermine", murmelte er liebevoll.

„Vielsafttrank. Ein Déjàvu, aber es könnte funktionieren", sagte George. „Sie werden Harry mit Sicherheit folgen, sobald er im Zaubereiministerium auftaucht. Wenn wir ihnen drei oder vier zum Verfolgen geben, werden sie bestimmt zerstreut."

„Da werden nicht viele von ihnen übrigbleiben, die wir bekämpfen müssen", warf Ron ein wenig zu enthusiastisch ein. „Und ich habe das hier!"

Er zog den Deluminator aus seinem Chudley- Cannon- Rucksack heraus.

„Da ist immer noch die Sache, wie wir durch die Mysteriumsabteilung kommen", erhob Percy ernst das Wort. „Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, aber der Raum ist voller Fallen. Zum Bogengang der Toten zu gelangen, könnte tückischer werden als ihr glaubt."

„Ich glaube, wir wissen ein wenig darüber, Percy, vielen Dank", sagte Ron spöttisch.

Er schaute, nach Unterstützung suchend, zu Harry und Hermine, doch Hermine schien etwas bestürzt.

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", gab sie zu. „Die Mysteriumsabteilung ist ein echter Irrgarten und wir können es uns nicht leisten, dort auch nur eine Person zu verlieren. Unsere Stärke liegt in unserer Anzahl."

„_Unsere Anzahl_?", blaffte George sie an. „Ich sehe nur fünf Leute um diesen Tisch herum. Sechs, wenn wir Mr. Quidditch- Weltmeister mitrechnen", fügte er mit einem unüberzeugten Stirnrunzeln zu Viktor Krum hinzu.

„Natürlich bin ich dabei!", platzte Krum empört heraus.

„Es sind nicht nur wir! Seht mal, ich habe eine Liste aufgestellt", fuhr Hermine hastig dazwischen. „Wenn wir jedem eine Zeit und einen Ort zuteilen in den" (sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr) „drei Stunden, die übrig sind, dann können wir mit zwanzig oder dreißig Mann auf einmal zuschlagen. Die Triskelionen werden ums Fünf- oder Sechsfache in der Unterzahl sein."

Es folgte eine Stille, in der alle den Plan zu überdenken schienen. Harry konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass es ein guter Plan war, sofern es Ginnys Rettung betraf.

Er konnte nur einen Makel darin erkennen. Während sie alle die Mysteriumsabteilung stürmten und die Triskelionen auseinanderlockten, würde er vor dem Tor stehen und versuchen, etwas Zeit zu schinden. Er würde den Duelliermeister und Triskelion Karl lang genug ablenken müssen, bis die Rettungstruppe ankam. Doch was, wenn es ihm nicht gelang? Was, wenn es zur einzigen Option wurde, durch das Tor zu treten?

„Das wird nicht ausreichen", sagte Krum plötzlich. Er legte beide Hände auf den Tisch.

Er hatte das Bild der Duellier- Meisterschaft an der Wand angestarrt.

„Die Triskelionen, du hast diese Männer nicht duellieren sehen. Sie sind Meister ihres Fachs."

„Naja, wir sind eurem Duellierstadion entkommen, oder nicht?" Ron schnaubte.

„Sie haben sich zurückgehalten, weil sie Angst hatten, Harry zu töten", erklärte Krum unverwandt. „Diesmal werden sie euch umbringen und jeden anderen, den ihr mit euch bringt. Ihr seid nicht genug Leute."

„Tja, mir fällt niemand anderes mehr ein. Viele Auroren sind umgekommen", verteidigte Hermine ihren Plan.

Ron streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihre Hand zu nehmen. Als er sie so sah, fiel Harry unwillkürlich das Bild von Lupin und Tonks ein, deren Leichname er in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

„Auroren werden nicht reichen", gab Krum zurück. „Was ihr braucht, sind Duellier- Meister. _Viele_ Duellier- Meister."

George, Percy und Ron schien der Gedanke nicht viel auszumachen.

„Ja, und außerdem Quidditch- Spieler", schnaubte George. Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

Nur Hermine schien hoffnungsvoll. Sie schaute von ihrem kleinen Pergament zu Krum und sagte: „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, aber wir werden jeden aufnehmen, der bereit ist zu helfen. Wie viele Leute kannst du auftreiben?"

„Acht, zehn, vielleicht mehr."

„Wow. _Zehn_ werden uns echt weiterhelfen", spottete George wieder.

„Diese Leute werden euch Flüche zeigen, die sie in Hogwarts nicht lehren!", bellte Krum in Georges Gesicht.

„Sie müssen aber eines verstehen", warf Harry ein.

Plötzlich herrschte Stille um den Tisch herum, als hätte keiner von ihnen erwartet, dass er sich einschaltete. Er fühlte sich für einen flüchtigen Moment verlegen, doch er fuhr fort.

„Das sind keine Duelle in einem Stadium. Menschen können umkommen. Jeder, der kommt, muss das begreifen."

Als er seinen Satz beendet hatte, wandte George seinen Blick von Harry ab und Ron drückte Hermines Hand fester. Doch Krum schien entschlossen. Er stand sofort auf und strebte auf die Tür zu.

„Lasst mich einfach Zeit und Ort durch die DA- Münzen wissen. Das geht doch noch, oder?"

Hermine war für einen Augenblick überrascht. Krum zog die falsche Galleone hervor, die Hermine vor dieser ganzen Ewigkeit für die DA- Treffen hergestellt hatte.

„Ginny hat mir letztes Jahr eine gegeben", murmelte er hastig.

Harry fand, dass er bekümmert klang, als er Ginnys Namen aussprach, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Es bedeutete, dass Krum sich genug um sie sorgte, um sie um jeden Preis zu retten.

Krum war fast schon aus der Tür, als ein letzter Gedanke durch Harrys Kopf schoss.

„Was hat dein Schulleiter dir gesagt, als du ihn zurückgelassen hast?"

Krum blieb kurz stehen.

„Er sagte, dass er Durmstrangs neuen Duellier- Meister nicht verlieren will."

Und danach war er fort.

„Tja, ich hoffe, dieser Schulleiter hat überlebt und wird auftauchen, um uns zu helfen", sagte Ron hoffnungsvoll, aber mit einem neckischen Grinsen. Er fügte ein stummes „Idiot" in die Richtung hinzu, in der Krum verschwunden war.

Doch Harry war gar nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Ihm ging immer wieder das gleiche Thema durch den Kopf. Es war ein guter Plan unter diesen Umständen. Der Fokus lag auf der Rettung von Ginny. Es gab nur eine Sache, die er nicht verwinden konnte: Er wollte nicht durch das Tor treten und er wollte nicht sterben.

„Harry, was ist los?"

Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Da ist noch etwas, das ihr wissen solltet." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe den Stab nicht mehr. Ich konnte ihn nicht kontrollieren. Ich habe Ginny gebeten, mich zu entwaffnen. Sie hat jetzt den Elderstab. Ich konnte die Heiligtümer des Todes nicht unter einem Meister vereinen. Deshalb ist das Mal von Destina Nobilis, oder wie auch immer es heißt, verschwunden. Wenn ich durch das Tor treten, werde ich nicht zurückkommen."

Er ließ die Worte aus dem Mund strömen und wollte seine Freunde nicht mehr ansehen, jetzt da das Geheimnis heraus war.

„Es spielt keine Rolle", sagte Hermine leise. „Wir haben uns schon darauf geeinigt, dass du nicht dadurch treten wirst. Harry, es ist schon gut. Du solltest dir keine Gedanken darum machen. Du solltest versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen. Wir werden uns um alles kümmern, während du dich ausruhst. Du kannst es gebrauchen."

Harry merkte, dass Hermine sich bemühte, so tröstend wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl ihnen die Zeit davonlief und er eine Variable in ihrem Plan änderte.

„Ja", stimmte Ron zu. „Du brauchst Schlaf, Kumpel. Du siehst…"

„_Furchtbar_ aus, ich weiß", warf Harry ein. „Tut mir nur einen Gefallen. Wenn ihr die Chance bekommt, zerstört ihn. Den Torbogen, meine ich."

Hermine wirkte bestürzt bei dem Gedanken. Ihr war natürlich bewusst, was die Zerstörung des Tors zur Bedeutung hatte: Azkaban würde die Dienste der Dementoren verlieren. Es würde Ausbrüche geben. Todesser und andere Dunkle Zauberer auf freiem Fuß in den Straßen.

Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es das Richtige war. Ein Zugang zu der Welt der Toten war nichts Natürliches. Es war zu verlockend und zu schrecklich.

Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Schließlich schien Hermine sein Urteil zu verstehen.

„In Ordnung, Harry, wir werden ihn zerstören."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob er sich und steuerte auf die Treppe zu in der Hoffnung, dass er seinen rasenden Gedanken lange genug Einhalt gebieten konnte, um ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu bekommen. Als er auf halbem Weg auf der Treppe war, hörte er Georges schelmische Stimme:

„Einen Haufen Felsen zersprengen? Ich glaube, da habe ich genau das Richtige dafür."

* * *

AN: Hallo, Leute! Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Danke!


	27. Kapitel 27

**Kapitel 27**

Harry schlief entgegen seiner Erwartungen ein. Sein ursprünglicher Plan hatte vorgesehen, seinen Kopf einfach nur eine Weile hinzulegen.

Es war Hermines Stimme, die ihn aufweckte. Sie stand am Fuß seines Bettes (Sirius' Bett) mit einer Tasse dampfenden Kaffee, den sie ihm reichte, bevor er aufstehen konnte. Er hatte sich so krank und zittrig und erstarrt gefühlt während der letzten paar Tage, dass er nicht überrascht war festzustellen, dass er in heißem Schweiß gebadet war. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er gerade von einer langen, erschöpfenden Krankheit aufgewacht.

„Danke, Hermine, aber ich glaube, ich nehme lieber ein Glas Wasser und eine Dusche."

„Oh, Harry", flüsterte sie entschuldigend. „Wir haben keine Zeit für eine Dusche. Trink bitte einfach den Kaffee. Ich habe ein Tonikum hineingetan."

Er nahm widerwillig einen Schluck, doch das Getränk war unerwartet erfrischend.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine und musterte sein Gesicht.

Der Schwall von Verärgerung, den er verspürte, ließ ihn fast seinen Kaffee verschütten.

„Nein, mir geht's nicht gut, Hermine. Ginny könnte sterben!"

„Nein, ich meine, du hast dich in deinem Schlaf herumgewälzt, weißt du. Du hast gerufen „Bitte, nicht er" und so ein Zeug."

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Kaffees und versuchte sich zu entsinnen, ob er geträumt hatte. Die Visionen waren nun fort. Die Erinnerungen, die er gespeichert hatte, waren nur verschwommene Bilder, Namen und seine eigenen Gefühle der Furcht. War es das, wovon er geträumt hatte? Davon, seinen Sohn zu verlieren?

„Das ist ein guter Kaffee", sagte er mit einem Halblächeln, als Hermines Blick zu eindringlich wurde.

„Er hat nur versucht, dich zu manipulieren", beharrte sie. „Du glaubst doch nicht an diese Visionen, oder?"

„Nein", erwiderte er, bemüht überzeugend zu klingen, „aber sie waren ein bisschen verstörend, weißt du."

Er wusste, dass er bitter klang, doch die Wahrheit war, dass die Erinnerung an jene Visionen für immer in ihm bleiben würde. Er würde stets das Bild von ihm im Sinn haben, wie er zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum rannte und sich davor fürchtete, was er dort finden würde, dass seinem jüngsten Sohn etwas widerfahren sein könnte. Es war nicht echt, doch es hatte sich echt angefühlt.

„Du musst daran glauben, dass alles besser wird", sagte Hermine leise. „Es ist der einzige Weg, um durchzuhalten, weißt du. Du wirst wieder mit Ginny zusammensein. Wir werden etwas Schönes unternehmen, wenn es alles vorbei ist, zum Beispiel ins Kino gehen. Ron würde das gefallen."

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, so dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, weshalb er nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, ob sie weinte. Sie klang mehr als alles andere entschlossen.

Sie zog eine Schublade der Kleiderkommode auf und begann, den Inhalt zu durchwühlen.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es nur genug Vielsafttrank für zwei Leute gibt. Ron und George werden ihn einnehmen. Passen diese Klamotten dir alle?"

„Äh… ja", erwiderte er unbehaglich und dachte, dass er sich ebenfalls gerne umziehen würde. „Wie lange Zeit haben wir noch?"

„Nicht lange. Sieht so aus, als hätte Kreacher Rodolphus Lestranges Zeug ausgemistet. Ich nehme die Sachen hier mit. Da ist auch noch etwas für dich übrig. Ihr solltet euch alle das gleiche anziehen."

Sie zeigte ihm drei schwarz- rote Shirts mit dem goldenen Gryffindor- Wappen auf der Vorderseite. Dann legte sie eines davon ans Bettende und verließ das Zimmer, damit er sich umziehen konnte. Wie gerne er auch eine Dusche genommen hätte, er musste sich mit einem schnellen Wasserspritzer ins Gesicht, einem Wechsel der Kleidung und ein nutzloses Bürsten seines Haarschopfs begnügen.

Ron, George und Hermine warteten am Ende des Treppenabsatzes auf ihn. Hermine hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab gezückt und wirkte voller Bereitschaft, es ganz allein mit der Mysteriumsabteilung aufzunehmen. Was Ron und George anbelangte, sie hielten beide eine Tasse mit einer widerlich aussehenden Flüssigkeit in den Händen.

„Wir brauchen etwas von dir, Kumpel", sagte George, sobald sie Harry auf der Treppe erblickt hatten.

„Wo ist Percy?"

„Er ist ins Ministerium gegangen. Es wird ihn keiner verdächtigen. Er hatte Sachen vorzubereiten."

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von allen anderen?", erkundigte Harry sich eilig, während er ein paar von seinen Haaren an Ron und George weiterreichte.

„Ja. Wir haben dreiunddreißig Minuten, bevor wir zuschlagen."

Hermine blickte nicht auf ihre Armbanduhr, sondern auf die falsche Galleone in der Hand. Als Harry genauer hinschaute, konnte er sehen, dass sich Zahlen wie in einem Countdown um die Kanten der Münze herumbewegten.

„Wir haben Neuigkeiten von Viktor", fügte sie hinzu. „Karl Lovech – so heißt er mit vollem Namen – ist entkommen. Der Schulleiter ist nicht verletzt, aber ihr Duell hat Teile der Schule zerstört. Einige unterirdische Räume sind tatsächlich eingestürzt. In den Nachrichten haben sie von einem Erdbeben gesprochen. Slughorn war nicht aufzufinden. Viktor hat uns außerdem gewarnt, dass es mehr Triskelionen geben könnte als die, die wir im Stadium getroffen haben."

„Tja, dann lasst uns hoffen, dass sein Schulleiter auftaucht. Wollen wir austrinken?"

Ron schaute seinen Vielsafttrank mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Besorgnis an. George brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Er sagte „Hoch die Tassen" und trank in einem Zug aus.

Harry beobachtete die Verwandlung mit keinem anderen Gedanken, als so schnell wie möglich loszulegen.

„Da ist eine Art bitterer Nachgeschmack", sagte George und zerraufte sein neuerdings pechschwarzes Haar. „Aber nur sehr subtil."

„Harry, deine Muskeln tun am ganzen Körper weh, Kumpel."

Ron streckte die Arme aus und drückte seinen Rücken durch, während Hermine ihm und George zwei Brillen reichte.

„Es sind nicht nur deine Muskeln", fügte George hinzu, ein wenig ernster als Harry gewünscht hätte, „auch deine Brust. Da ist etwas auf deiner Brust. Du hast doch gesagt, du hättest das Mal nicht mehr!"

Bevor jemand ihn aufhalten konnte, hatte George sein Shirt ausgezogen und schaute auf seinen oder, besser gesagt, Harrys Oberkörper hinunter. Seine Finger fuhren über den ovalen Fleck, das einem Brandmal ähnelte, den der Horkrux über Harrys Herz hinterlassen hatte. Genau darunter war eine bläuliche Stelle, wo Voldemorts Tötungsfluch gelandet war. An seiner Schulter war eine winzige Narbe von Slughorns Pfeil zurückgeblieben. An seinem Arm waren die halbverheilten Bissabdrücke von Voldemorts Schlange immer noch sichtbar.

„Was ist _das_?", murmelte George, der immer noch seinen Körper betrachtete, welcher nicht sein eigener war.

„Es tut ein bisschen weh, oder?", sagte Ron verlegen.

„Tut es? Oh, Harry! Es tut mir so leid! Du hättest sagen sollen…"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Hermine", warf Harry ein, leicht gereizt. „Es tut nicht wirklich weh. Es ist nur so, dass ihr nicht daran gewöhnt seid", sagte er in die Richtung von Ron und George. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, George, hebe ich mir die Geschichte für ein anderes Mal auf. Können wir vielleicht einfach los?"

George schien eine Frage hinunterzuschlucken, die er hatte stellen wollen, doch er entschied sich dazu, stattdessen das Shirt wieder anzuziehen.

„Ich schätze, du zu sein ist nicht so glamourös, wie ich gedacht hätte", brummte er halb grinsend. „Aber toller Waschbrettbauch."

Harry stieß unwillkürlich ein langes Seufzen aus.

„Das ist einfach zu merkwürdig. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass jemand diesen Trank einnimmt, um mich zu verkörpern."

Ron tätschelte ihm den Rücken und sagte grinsend: „Du wirst mich jedenfalls nie verkörpern."

Dann hob er den orangefarbenen Chudley- Cannons- Rucksack hoch, aus dem er den Tarnumhang hervorzog. Er reichte ihn Harry und wählte den Deluminator und, zu Harrys Überraschung und äußerster Verwunderung, einen Zauberstab, der dem Elderstab stark ähnelte.

„Das ist nur zur Täuschung", sagte Ron, der seine Belustigung über Harrys schockierte Miene nicht verhehlte. „Es ist einer von Fred und Georges falschen Zauberstäben. Wenn man Magie damit ausüben möchte, verwandelt er sich in eine Gummiente."

„Ein Maiskolben", berichtigte George. „Wenn das passiert, wedele ihn einfach und flüstere „Verflucht". Dann verwandelt er sich wieder zurück." Er hielt inne und fügte verträumt hinzu: „Wir haben immer Witze darüber gerissen und gesagt, dass wir einen falschen Zauberstab des Schicksals hergestellt haben. Ich schätze, das haben wir wirklich."

„Ron, deine Zeit ist fast abgelaufen", unterbrach Hermine drängend.

Sie schien den Faden der Unterhaltung verloren zu haben und schaute zwanghaft auf ihre Galleone.

„Wie wollen wir das machen?", fragte Harry.

„Ron geht zuerst. Er geht in die Mysteriumsabteilung und sucht sich eine Tür aus. Dann benutzt er den Deluminator, so dass die Triskelionen ihn verlieren. Dann kommt George und nimmt eine andere Tür. Er benutzt Peruvianisches Finsternispulver für seine Flucht. Und dann tauchst du unter dem Tarnumhang auf und gehst direkt in die Kammer des Todes."

„Musst du das so nennen?", sagte Ron.

Doch Hermine ignorierte ihn.

„Wenn du in den rotierenden Raum mit all den Türen kommst, sagt einfach „die weiße Tür" und scheinbar wirst du den Weg wissen. Das ist die einzige nützliche Information, die Percy von dem Unsäglichen in Erfahrung gebracht hat, mit dem er gesprochen hat."

„Er taugt nicht sehr viel im Ausquetschen, oder?", kommentierte Ron.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde den Angriff leiten", sagte Hermine. Sie errötete, doch auf ihrem Gesicht war gleichzeitig Entschlossenheit zu sehen.

„Zwanzig Minuten", warf Ron ein. „Es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen."

Er legte eine Hand auf den Türgriff, während er tief Luft holte. Doch plötzlich drehte er sich wieder um, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Er trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, aber sie hielt sofort die Hand hoch, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Also ehrlich, Ron! Du bist _Harry_, weißt du noch? Ich könnte dich niemals als Harry küssen. Es wäre einfach zu komisch. Gib einfach auf dich Acht, okay?"

Ron murmelte ein leises „okay" und disapparierte dann in den dunklen, verregneten Abend. George schaute sofort auf seine Münze, um den Countdown zu beobachten. Als er achtzehn Minuten erreichte, verschwand er.

Harry ließ seinen Blick kurz ein letztes Mal über das Innere von Sirius' – _sein_– Haus schweifen, bevor er ebenfalls näher an die Tür trat und darauf wartete, dass er an der Reihe war.

Hermine kam an seine Seite und legte zwei kleine Gegenstände in seine Handfläche: eine falsche Galleone und ihre herzförmige Kette, die den Stein der Wiederauferstehung in sich barg.

„Mach ja keine Dummheiten wie zum Beispiel durch den Bogengang treten, okay?"

„Und wie steht es damit, ihn zu zerstören?", fragte er, während er den Countdown beobachtete.

„George wird sich darum kümmern."

„Mach keine Dummheiten wie zum Beispiel dich umbringen zu lassen", fügte er mit einem Halbgrinsen zu.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und flüsterte: „Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Harry kam in der Lobby des Zaubereiministeriums an. Er war ein wenig überrascht, wie leicht es gewesen war, hierher zu apparieren, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, wie viel Schaden das Ministerium davongetragen haben musste während des Kampfes zu seiner Befreiung von den Todessern. Der Ort schien jedoch aufgeräumt. Da war keinerlei Schutt auf dem Boden, kein zerbrochenes Glas, sogar die goldene Statue war an ihrer angestammten Stelle.

Die Halle war dämmrig beleuchtet und verlassen und er hörte seine eigenen Fußschritte auf dem Boden widerhallen, als er zum Fahrstuhl lief. Ein einsamer Papierflieger schwebte träge über seinem Kopf, während der Aufzug zur Mysteriumsabteilung abwärts fuhr.

Als er seinen Hals streckte, sah Harry deutlich, dass das Memo an Dolores J. Umbridge adressiert war, und er fragte sich vage, was mit der alten Kröte geschehen sein könnte.

Er versuchte, fokussiert zu bleiben, aber er wurde abgelenkt, als das Memo aus dem Aufzug surrte und zwei andere hereinkamen: eins an Arabella Cremoni vom Aurorenbüro und ein weiteres an Arthur Weasley von der Abteilung für Magische Kooperation.

Dass jemand ihm ein Memo schickte, bedeutete nicht, dass Mr. Weasley im Augenblick im Ministerium war, doch Harry dachte unwillkürlich, wie er sich darüber freuen würde, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen. Doch da war niemand auf dem Korridor, als die weibliche Stimme des Fahrstuhls verkündete, dass er in der Mysteriumsabteilung angekommen war.

Er konnte sich daran erinnern, bei seinem letzten Besuch denselben Korridor voller Dementoren und schluchzender Menschen in jeder Ecke gesehen zu haben. Diesmal war der Ort ruhig und sauber. Es gab kein Anzeichen eines Triskelionen, der ihn verfolgte. Er hatte kein Problem damit, die schwarze polierte Tür zu finden, die ihn in den rotierenden Raum führte. Bevor er sie jedoch aufschob, schlüpfte er unter den Tarnumhang und steckte die Halskette und den falschen Elderstab in die Tasche. Er hielt nur seinen Phönix- Stab gezückt.

Die erste Tür bot keinerlei Widerstand, als würde er erwartet werden. Die zweite Tür war ebenfalls unverschlossen und als sie zufiel, fand Harry sich inmitten von Türen, die um ihn herumwirbelten, und er wusste, dass es kein Zurück gab, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Wie Hermine ihn angewiesen hatte, rief er „die weiße Tür!"

Er erwartete halb, dass der Zauber nicht wirkte. Es klang zu einfach. Überraschenderweise wurden die Türen allmählich langsamer und einige von ihnen begannen, in verschiedenen Farben zu leuchten. Während er sich umschaute und nach einer weißen Tür suchte, wurde er von einer grün- schimmernden Tür verblüfft. Da hindurch konnte er wie ein Spiegelbild den Umriss eines dunkelgrünen Beckens erkennen, das mit einem kleinen weißen Gehirn gefüllt war.

_Der__Zauber__enthüllt,__was__sich__in__jedem__Raum__befindet,_dachte er erstaunt. Einige der Türen blieben schwarz, weshalb er vermutete, dass dies leere Räume waren oder Räume, deren Inhalt geheim bleiben musste. Was die weiße Tür betraf, so war sie nirgends in Sicht.

Der Raum drehte sich nicht länger. Deshalb begann er suchend herumzuwandern. Plötzlich erblickte er zwischen einer schwarzen und einer rosa Tür, durch die er Feen in kleinen Grasbüscheln tanzen sah, einen weißen Türknauf, der aus der dunklen Wand hervorragte. _Das__muss__es__sein,_ dachte er.

Er zog an dem weißen Knauf, worauf sich ein Loch in der Wand erhob und Harry sich sofort inmitten weißen Lichts wiederfand.

_Wohin?_

„Zur Kammer des Todes?", antwortete Harry der weiblichen Stimme unbehaglich.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, nicht mehr als eine Sekunde, fühlte es sich an, als stünden seine Füße nicht länger auf dem Boden. Es gab einen Windrausch und dann landete er auf festem Boden und das weiße Licht um ihn herum verblasste schnell. Was enthüllt wurde, war tatsächlich die Kammer des Todes.

Vor ihm lag der vertraute Steinbruch, etwa zwanzig Meter tief. An seinem Grund konnte er den Bogengang sehen, der auf einem Podium stand und dessen schwarzer Schleier vor und zurück flatterte. Der Raum war dämmrig erleuchtet, doch er konnte sehen, dass in einigen der Felssäulen große Steinbrocken fehlten, wahrscheinlich Schäden durch Flüche.

Harry stand am oberen Absatz der Treppe, doch er war nicht allein. Er zählte mindestens zehn Triskelionen, die auf jeder Seite der Treppe verteilt waren. Unten im Steinbruch schienen sich noch fünf weitere aufzuhalten. Sie starrten alle Harry an. Besser gesagt, sie starrten dorthin, wo er stand, da er noch von dem Umhang verhüllt war. Sie hatten offensichtlich den Lichtblitz gesehen, der seine Ankunft verraten hatte.

„Komm, Potter! Zeig dich uns!", rief die Stimme von Karl Lovech vom Grund des Steinbruchs.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, den Umhang anzubehalten. Als er ihn abstreifte, hörte er verblüfftes und staunendes Getuschel um ihn herum.

„Komm herunter, Potter. Aber ich frage mich… Bist du diesmal der echte Potter?"

_Diesmal?_ _Sie__müssen__Ron__oder__George__oder__beide__erwischt__haben,_ dachte er entsetzt.

„Ich bin es", sagte er, während er den Treppenabstieg begann. „Sie können mich alles fragen."

„Sprich einfach Voldemorts Namen ohne Angst aus und wir werden wissen, dass du es bist. Dieser hier kann es mit Sicherheit nicht."

Er zerrte einen trotzig aussehenden Harry Potter herbei, den Harry sofort als George erkannte. Ron hätte in solch einem Augenblick niemals ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Er ist nicht ich", sagte er voller Überzeugung. „Lassen sie ihn gehen!"

„Sprich einfach Du- weißt- schon- wessen Namen aus!", brüllte eine männliche Stimme nah zu seiner Rechten.

„Dann werde ich ihn einfach Tom Riddle nennen. Tom Vorlost Riddle. Er war ein Mörder und ein Feigling, der dem Tod nicht entgegentreten konnte. Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?"

„Ja, das genügt", sagte die Stimme von Karl Lovech höhnisch. Dann stieß er den Harry Potter/ George Weasley in die Arme des Triskelion Boris, der direkt hinter ihm stand.

Harry war nun auf halber Höhe der Treppe und konnte die Gesichter der Triskelionen Karl und Draganov sehen. Boris war hinter ihnen und hielt George fest. Zwei vermummte Triskelionen standen zu beiden Seiten von Karl Lovech und zwei weitere waren an jeder Seite des Bogengangs positioniert.

„Das ist er, nicht wahr?", raunte Draganov, als Harry endlich am Grund des Steinbruchs angekommen war. Er deutete auf den Tarnumhang, der unter Harrys Arm klemmte. „Das ist der Umhang aus der Geschichte." In seinen Augen flackerte es, während er sprach.

„Und der Stein?", sagte Karl.

Harry zog die Halskette aus der Tasche und ließ sie vor seinen Gegnern pendeln, bevor er sie wieder zurück in die Hose zu der falschen Galleone steckte.

„Und der Stab?", rief der Triskelion Boris.

Harry zeigte ihnen den falschen Elderstab und steckte ihn etwas hastiger zurück in die Tasche. Er wünschte plötzlich, er könnte einen Blick auf den Countdown der Münze werfen, um zu erfahren, wie viel Zeit er noch schinden musste.

„Bah!", rief Boris, der George immer noch am Oberarm festhielt. „Nicht Todesstab!"

„Boris glaubt nicht, dass du den Stab des Schicksals hast, Potter", sagte Karl. „Aber ich schon. Wie hättest du sonst den Dunklen Lord besiegen können? Dumbledore hat dir eingeschärft, ihn nicht zu benutzen, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist richtig", gab Harry sofort zu.

„Ich finde, Potter sollte beweisen, dass er den Stab des Schicksals hat", beharrte Draganov. Seine Forderung erhielt mehrfache Zustimmung von den anderen Triskelionen.

Es war eine zu gute Gelegenheit, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was in dem Stab ist. Sein Kern, meine ich. Es könnte sich als etwas herausstellen, wogegen Voldemort allergisch war, wie ein Katzenhaar oder Erdnussbutter."

„Willst du sagen, der Dunkle Lord wurde von Erdnüssen getötet?", rief er namenslose Triskelion neben Draganov.

Harry konnte schwören, dass George sich ein Kichern verkniff.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry achselzuckend. „Vielleicht sollten Sie einen Zauberstabmacher herbestellen."

Sein Vorschlag schien den Beginn einer Diskussion unter einigen Triskelionen zu verursachen. Doch Karl rief seine Anhänger zur Ordnung.

„Schweigt!", rief er mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.

In seinen Augen war das Zeichen von Dringlichkeit und Ungeduld zu sehen, als sein Blick wieder auf Harry fiel.

„Clever, Potter, sehr clever. Versuchst also, Zweifel in unsere Mitte zu sähen, wie ich sehe. Aber da gibt es wirklich nichts für uns zu diskutieren, oder? Wenn du dich als Schwindler herausstellst und nicht als Meister über die Heiligtümer des Todes, wie du uns glauben machen wolltest, dann wird deine Reise durch das Tor sehr kurz ausfallen."

Dann beugte er sich näher zu Harrys Ohr und fügte bedrohlich hinzu: „Ich kann dir persönlich garantieren, dass du, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, dich zu opfern und nicht von der Welt der Toten zurückzukehren, nicht als Held in Erinnerung bleiben wirst. Wenn man von dir spricht, wird man nur raunen, wie selbstsüchtig du sie im Stich gelassen und zugelassen hast, dass sie an deiner Stelle leidet. Also, wollen wir?"

Und dann, gerade als er dachte, dass er dem Durchtritt durch das Tor nicht mehr entgehen konnte, begann einer der Triskelionen hysterisch zu kreischen: „Töten wir ihn! Ich werde ihn töten! Er hat den Dunklen Lord zerstört! ICH WERDE IHN TÖTEN!"

Harry sah eine der vermummten Gestalten vom oberen Ende der Treppe in seine Richtung rauschen, den Zauberstab gezückt, ein wahnsinnigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Doch Karl Lovech gab schnell eine Antwort. Mit einem raschen Wedeln seines Zauberstabs und einem lauten „Avada Kedavra!" stürzte der vermummte Mann auf die Treppe. Er war auf der Stelle tot. Sein lebloser Körper polterte hinunter, bis sein Gesicht wenige Zentimeter vor Harrys Füßen landete. Es war niemand, den Harry erkannte.

„Er hat Recht! Töten wir ihn jetzt! Töten wir den Auserwählten!"

Diesmal war es nicht möglich zu erkennen, wer gesprochen hatte, da keiner eine Bewegung auf Harry zu machte. Doch es gab allgemeines Geraune, als andere Triskelionen dem Vorschlag zustimmten.

„Er wird zuerst das Werk vollbringen!", brüllte Karl die Menge an, das Gesicht rot vor Zorn. „Potter hat die Macht, den Dunklen Lord und Lord Grindelwald zurückzuhholen!"

„Einige deiner Rekruten scheinen nicht einverstanden mit deinem Plan zu sein, Karl", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Vielleicht solltest du dich mit ihnen beraten und sicherstellen, dass wir der gleichen Meinung sind."

Karl trat einen Schritt zurück und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wirkte auf Harry ganz und gar nicht beruhigend. Der starke Mann sagte etwas Befehlerisches auf Bulgarisch und es gab eine Regung hinter Boris.

Dann sah er sie.

Ein vermummter Triskelion brachte Ginny nach vorn. Sie schwebte mitten in der Luft, an den Handgelenken gefesselt und von einer Kette baumelnd. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein. Ihr Haar klebte an ihrem Gesicht und an ihren Händen und Armen waren blutrote Flecke. Sie hielten sie so hoch, dass Harry nicht einmal ihre Füße berühren könnte, wenn er es versucht hätte.

„Lassen Sie sie herunter!", rief Harry mit einem Anflug von Wut. „Sie dürfen ihr nichts tun! Lassen Sie sie herunter!"

Doch Karl grinste nur.

„Dreh dich um, Potter", sagte er verächtlich. „Das Schicksal wartet auf dich."

Harry musste sich nicht umdrehen. Er konnte die Stimmen durch den Schleier hören. Der Bogengang war nah, auf dem Podium direkt hinter ihm, flüsternd, einladend. Es war fast hypnotisch. Was, wenn er zu nahe kam? Würde er die Stimmen von Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin oder Fred hören? Würde der Bogengang ihn hineinlocken?

„Sie werden sie zuerst herunterlassen", sagte er trotzig, den Blick auf Ginny gerichtet und den Phönix- Stab in der Hand geballt. „So lautete unsere Abmachung."

„_ER_IST NICHT TEIL DES ABMACHUNG!", kreischte der Triskelion Karl zornig, den Zauberstab drohend auf Georges Kehle gerichtet.

Harry konnte sein eigenes Entsetzen auf Georges Gesicht sehen, das immer noch seine Züge trug. Er wusste, dass er nicht länger warten konnte: Karl verlor die Geduld. Wenn er jetzt nicht durch das Tor trat, würde George sterben. Er erkannte das Ultimatum.

„_Null._"

„Was?", sagte Karl verärgert. Er wandte seinen Blick kurz von Harry ab, um George anzustarren. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Gesicht solch ein schelmisches Lächeln hervorbringen konnte.

„Du kleiner Blutsverräter!", brüllte Karl Lovech. Er packte George an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Wiederhole, was du gerade gesagt hast!"

Diesmal hielt George sich nicht zurück und sein Brüllen war ein Kampfesruf.

„NULL!"

* * *

AN: Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch überwindet und mir einen Kommentar hinterlasst!


	28. Kapitel 28

**Kapitel 28**

„NULL!"

Georges Ruf war wie eine Glocke, die einen Hurrikan ankündigte. Der Angriff kam vom gesamten Umkreis des Steinbruchs. Es blitzten rote, blaue, gelbe und grüne Lichter auf. Es krachte wie Donnerschläge und Schreie des Entsetzens ertönten von den Triskelionen.

Harry musste sich ducken, um einem sehr großen Felsbrocken zu entgehen, der in seine Richtung flog. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, dass der Fels Karl oder Draganov oder einen anderen Triskelionen getroffen hatte, doch als er herumwirbelte, sah er, dass sie sich zerstreut hatten und sich gut gegen den Überraschungsangriff verteidigen konnten.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, keine Dummheit zu begehen, Potter!", rief Karl Lovech.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny.

„Sectumsepra!", sagte Harry, bevor Lovech handeln konnte.

Der Fluch traf den Triskelion in die Schulter und Harry sah rote Blutstropfen auf seinem Shirt auftauchen. Der starke Mann antwortete sofort mit einem Lähmfluch, dem Harry ausweichen musste, indem er sich auf den Steinboden warf.

Als er seinen Zauberstab aufsammelte und sich aufrappelte, hörte er plötzlich eine leise Stimme.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Karl Lovech wurde von den Füßen gerissen und hoch in die Luft geschleudert von dem Gegner, den er nicht gesehen hatte. Doch bevor irgendein Schaden angerichtet werden konnte, fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder und glitt auf der anderen Seite des Steinbruchs wieder zu Boden, wo Harry ihn aus den Augen verlor.

Harry wirbelte herum, um nach der Person zu suchen, die ihm geholfen hatte, und sah sofort Luna Lovegood, die hinter einem Felsbrocken kauerte. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und schleuderte einen weiteren Fluch („Levicorpus!") auf einen Triskelion, der auf Harry zurannte. Das verschaffte ihm genug Zeit aufzustehen und Lähmflüche auf eine vermummte Gestalt zu legen, die hinter dem Torbogen verborgen war. Der Mann wich nicht zurück, worauf Harry „Expelliarmus!" rief und der Triskelion sich endlich zurückzog.

„Pass auf, Harry!", brüllte jemand über ihm.

Drei oder vier große Steinbrocken flogen an Harry vorbei in die Luft. Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf Oliver Wood, der mit einem Sammelzauber Felsen auf seinen Gegner schleuderte. Der aufwirbelnde Staub machte es Harry schwer, weit zu sehen. Deshalb entschied er sich, auf das Podium zu steigen. Was er sah, war viel eindrucksvoller als er erwartet hatte.

Um den Torbogen herum und auf der ganzen Steintreppe kämpfen Menschen. Da waren einige, die er kannte, und andere, die nur vage vertraut aussahen. Da waren Lehrer und Schüler, alt und jung, die alle mit ihrer ganzen Macht gegen die mächtigen Feinde kämpften.

Die Triskelionen stellten sich als starke Gegner und verblüffende Duelliere heraus, genau wie Viktor Krum gesagt hatte. Er sah Boris mindestens zehn Leute auf einmal mit einem komplizierten Fluch niederstrecken, dann in einer Wolke von Rauch verschwinden, wobei er eine Feuerspur hinter sich zurückließ. Glücklicherweise schaffte es eine Hexe, die Flammen auf der Kleidung der Leute zu löschen. Es war ein Mädchen mit welligen Haaren, das Harry bekannt vorkam. War es Lavender Brown?

Boom! Da war ein lautes Krachen über ihren Köpfen und Harry dachte sofort an Ginny. Es geschahen so viele Dinge gleichzeitig im Steinbruch, dass er sie aus dem Blick verlor, und nun hatte jemand eine Wolke heraufbeschworen, die scheinbar willkürlich Lichtblitze abschoss.

„Diese Wolke ist ein schönes Stück Magie, meinst du nicht? Ich frage mich, wer sie heraufbeschworen hat. Ich hoffe, sie sind auf unserer Seite."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Luna Lovegood, die lässig neben ihm stand. Sie starrte Ginnys bewusstlosen Körper an, der am langen Ende der Ketten schwebte. Luna schien zu überlegen.

„Wir müssen sie herunterholen, bevor die Blitze sie treffen", drängte Harry.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab nach oben und rief „Accio Ginny!", doch der Zauber zeigte wenig Wirkung. Er schien nur an Ginnys Fuß zu zupfen, während die Ketten befestigt blieben.

Er schaute zu Luna in der Hoffnung, dass sie einen Vorschlag hatte, doch sie schien immer noch die Situation abzuschätzen.

„Ich werde den Zauber auf den Ketten aufheben und du fängst sie mit einem Schwebezauber auf", befahl Harry Luna.

„Knifflig", kommentierte Luna, als sprächen sie über die Zubereitung eines Kürbissaftes. „Katie Bell benutzt den Windwirbelzauber und Neville einen Windmühlenzauber. Wenn Ginny fällt, wird der ganze Wind sie in den Bogengang der Toten wehen."

Wie zur Bestätigung spürten sie einen starken Schwall um den Torbogen herum. Lunas Haar flog nach hinten, als stünde sie vor einem Fön.

Harry wünschte plötzlich, er hätte den Elderstab, doch er schüttelte den Gedanken rasch ab.

„Kannst du etwas wie eine Brücke erzeugen?", fragte er Luna.

Er sah einen roten Lichtblitz aus dem Augenwinkel und er zog Luna gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Weg.

Jemand nahe dem Bogen kreischte: „Da ist er! Potter! Tötet ihn! Für den Dunklen Lord!"

Harry zog Luna eilig hinter sich und sagte „Protego!" und dann wurde der Triskelion von einem mächtigen Lähmfluch getroffen. Der vermummte Mann wurde rückwärts in den Torbogen hineingeschleudert, wo er mit einem kurzen Brüllen verschwand.

Harry wirbelte herum, um herauszufinden, wer den Fluch ausgeführt hatte. Auf einem Felsbrocken ein paar Meter über ihn stand ein Abbild von ihm selbst.

„Kumpel, ich hasse es, du zu sein!"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, schickte ein weiterer Triskelion einen Fluch in die Richtung des falschen Harrys, der einen Schildzauber hochzog. Jemand anderes brüllte „Expelliarmus!" und der Triskelion, der seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte, sprang außer Sichtweite. Hermione tauchte hinter dem falschen Harry auf, den Zauberstab gezückt.

Donner krachte über ihren Köpfen und ein Blitz traf neben ihnen ein, als Hermine gerade etwas in Harrys Richtung rufen wollte. Als sie merkte, dass ihre Nachricht nicht ankam, beschwor Hermine ihren otterförmigen Patronus herauf, der geschmeidig auf Harry und Luna zuglitt.

„Ein paar von ihnen sind Todesser, keine Triskelionen", sagte der Patronus mit Hermiones Stimme. „Ron und ich werden sie fortlocken, während du Ginny hier rausholst."

„Wir bekommen sie nicht herunter!", rief Harry Hermine zu. Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören, da sie und Ron sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatten.

„Ich denke, das wird als Brücke funktionieren, Harry."

Harry schaute zu Luna hinüber. Ihr Blick war auf Ginny gerichtet und ihr Zauberstab versprühte bunte Funken.

„Mach schon, Luna!", sagte er.

Luna wedelte ihren Zauberstab von links nach rechts wie ein Maler und ein wunderschöner, leuchtender Regenbogen brach daraus hervor. Die bunte Brücke wuchs und wuchs, bis sein Scheitelpunkt mit Ginnys Zehen in Berührung kam. Harry tastete nach dem Regenbogen. Er fühlte sich seidig und weich an wie ein langes Stück Stoff.

Er stopfte seinen Zauberstab in die Hosentasche, ließ seinen Tarnumhang zu Lunas Füßen fallen und begann seinen Aufstieg auf dem Regenbogen, auf allen vieren und die Finger in den Stoff krallend.

Luna hatte Recht gehabt. Es war sehr windig. Von seinem höheren Blickpunkt aus konnte er das volle Ausmaß des Sturmes erkennen, der nun die Todeskammer von Wand zu Wand ausfüllte. Er schien das Resultat aus vielen Flüchen zu sein. Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf Professor Flitwick, der zu versuchen schien, die Blitzwolke unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch das war alles, das Harry durch den Wind, Rauch und Staub sehen konnte. Der Regenbogen wurde an allen Seiten herumgeworfen und er musste sich sehr anstrengen, nicht abgeworfen zu werden.

Dann plötzlich hörte er: „Potter! Ich kriege dich, Potter!"

Er erkannte Draganov sofort. Der Triskelion wurde von Boris gedeckt, der alle Flüche abblockte, die in ihre Richtung geschleudert wurden. Harry sah mindestens sieben Leute, einschließlich Bill und Charlie Weasley, die versuchten, sie mit verschiedenen Flüchen außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Harry konnte mit seinem Schildzauber drei oder vier Flüche abblocken, doch sein Griff auf den Regenbogen entglitt ihm allmählich und er konnte keinen klaren Blick auf Boris oder Draganov bekommen durch das ganze Chaos.

Er glaubte gerade, dass er den Halt verlieren würde, als er einen Schrei von Draganov hörte. Der große Mann war von einem großen Felsbrocken getroffen worden, der von einem zornig aussehenden Mr. Weasley auf ihn geschleudert worden war. Die beiden Triskelionen begannen sich bald zurückzuziehen, nachdem noch mehr Leute den Weasleys zur Hilfe kamen. Deshalb konnte Harry seinen Aufstieg fortsetzen.

Er kam nun näher, doch der Wind war sehr stark. Unter ihm konnte er den Bogengang der Toten sehen und den Luftzug, der ihn umwirbelte.

„Harry!"

Es war Ginny, die geschrien hatte. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Er konnte sehen, wie sie mit den Füßen um sich trat und an den Ketten an ihren Handgelenken zerrte.

„Pass auf!", kreischte sie wieder.

Harry hatte die Feuerbrunst nicht gesehen, die in seine Richtung züngelte. Der Regenbogen verlor plötzlich an Höhe. Luna, die noch die Kontrolle über den verzauberten Regenbogen hatte, wurde von Feuer umgeben. Harry hob seinen Phönix- Stab hoch und schoss den mächtigsten Wasser- Zauber ab, den er zustande bringen konnte. Das Feuer, das nun über dem Steinbruch wirbelte, entstammte Dunkler Magie, doch sein klarer silbriger Wasserstrom bewirkte, dass das Feuer sich zurückzog.

Blitze krachten um Ginnys Kopf herum. Er hörte sie kreischen, doch er konnte seinen Kampf gegen das wütende Feuer nicht unterbrechen und der Regenbogen trug ihn weiter weg von ihr.

„Harry, aus dem Weg!", rief Luna plötzlich.

Sie hielt den Zauberstab in beiden Händen und Harry war froh zu sehen, dass sie nicht brannte.

„Mach den Weg frei für Viktor! Er versucht, zu ihr zu kommen."

Harry hielt den Wasser- Zauber aufrecht und schaute hoch zu den Wolken, den Blitzen, dem Feuer und dem Wasser, wo die gebückte Silhouette von Viktor Krum auf einem Besen Ginny umkreiste, ohne zu ihr gelangen zu können.

Was er benötigte, um Viktor den Weg frei zu räumen, war Wind, doch das würde bedeuten, dass er das Feuer nicht mehr im Schach halten konnte. Das Feuer würde nicht gelöscht werden. Er konnte Boris und Draganov gackern hören, als hätten sie den Verstand verloren. Doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn er Viktor helfen wollte, Ginny zu retten.

Er tauschte den Wasser- Zauber gegen einen Wind- Zauber aus. Er hatte diesen Zauber nicht viel geübt und er fiel am Anfang recht mager aus. Er spürte den Hauch des wilden Feuers von allen Seiten, aber er behielt seine Konzentration bei und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis der reine Wind an Stärke gewann. Er zielte auf das Feuer und konnte ihn aufwärts schicken, um die Wolken und Blitze aus Krums Weg zu blasen.

Währenddessen gestattete er dem Feuer, sehr viel näher zu kommen, doch Viktor konnte nun zu Ginny gelangen. Der bulgarische Sucher flog auf seinem Besen neben sie und packte sie fest an der Taille, während er die Kette mit einem Peitschen seines Zauberstabs zerstörte. Dann sauste er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hinunter und Harry verlor sie aus den Augen, doch zumindest hatte er die Gewissheit, dass Ginny in Sicherheit war.

Der Stein, der ihn traf, kam von hinten. Er stieß ihn gegen den Rücken und er verlor seinen Halt auf dem Regenbogen. Er hörte, wie mehrere Stimmen „Harry!" brüllten, als er auf den harten Grund des Steinbruchs stürzte. Er spürte den Rausch eines Windes, bevor er den Boden unter sich spürte. Der Luftstrom schob ihn zur Seite und er musste sich an der Seite des Podiums festklammern, um nicht direkt durch das Tor gerollt zu werden.

Er hatte den Bogengang nicht einmal gesehen, da er nun in eine Wolke von grauem Staub gehüllt war. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis er seine Orientierung wiedergewonnen hatte und realisierte, wie knapp sein Entrinnen gewesen war. Er versuchte aufzustehen, als er spürte, wie eine Hand ihn an der Kehle packte.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Potter. Wenn ich dich nicht dazu bringen kann, durch den Torbogen zu treten, dann werde ich die Heiligtümer an mich nehmen!"

Ein schweres Gewicht zwang ihn auf die Knie. Er wusste, dass es Karl war, doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen, da er von hinten niedergedrückt wurde. Der graue Staub schien überall zu sein. Er konnte nicht einmal sehen, ob Luna noch auf dem Podium stand. Sein Phönix- Stab lag hoffnungslos neben seinen Knien. Wenn er nur an ihn herankommen könnte…

Karl Lovech verstärkte seinen Griff und zog etwas aus Harrys Tasche: den falschen Elder- Stab.

Harry konnte nicht mehr denken. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Er musste atmen. Er brauchte seinen Zauberstab. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Hals zerbrechen. Schwarze Punkte verschleierten sein Sichtfeld.

„Stupor!", sagte Lunas Stimme aus heiterem Himmel.

Der Fluch zwang Lovech, Harry loszulassen. Doch als er Luna erblickte, riss er die Augen auf und wirbelte herum, um sie am Haarschopf zu packen. Sie stand neben dem Podium und er schlug ihren Kopf dagegen.

„Incarcerate!", brüllte Harry.

Seine magischen Fesseln schienen ein paar Sekunden lang auf dem Triskelion zu wirken, doch der starke Mann murmelte einen schnellen Zauber und die Fesseln wanden sich von ihm los wie Schlangen

Sobald er wieder frei war, sprang der Mann von dem Podium, Luna fest am Hals gepackt. _Der__Umhang_, dachte Harry hastig. _Wo__ist__der__Umhang?_

Er stürzte dem Triskelion hinterher und schaffte es, die Kapuze seines Umhangs zu schnappen. Der Triskelion taumelte rückwärts, aber eine Sekunde später wedelte er seinen Zauberstab in Harrys Gesicht und Harry fiel vom Podium. Er landete plump auf einem Boden voller zerbrochener Felsen und spürte ein Pochen an der linken Seite seines Brustkorbs. Er schaute gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Karl den silbrigen Umhang vom Steinboden aufhob, während er eine bewusstlose Luna in seinem linken Arm hielt.

„Der Stein, Potter, oder das Mädchen stirbt."

Er stand über Harry, mächtig and gewaltig.

„Sie können nicht durch den Bogengang treten", sagte Harry. „Sie sind nicht der Erbe. Sie sind niemand."

Doch den starken Triskelion schien es nicht zu stören. Er trat einen Schritt vor und setzte die Spitze des Elder- Stabs unter Harrys Kinn.

„Noch bin ich niemand, aber _hiermit_ werde ich der mächtigste Zauberer sein, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Der Stein, Potter, wenn du so nett wärst."

Auch wenn der Zauberstab, mit dem er bedroht wurde, eine Fälschung war, gab es sehr wenig, das er tun konnte. Seine linke Seite brannte wie Lava. Er konnte nur schwer Luft holen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen. Wenn er etwas zu Unbesonnenes unternahm, könnte Lovech sich dazu entscheiden, Luna zu verletzen oder zu töten.

Langsam griff er nach dem herzförmigen Kettenanhänger in seiner Tasche, doch er übergab ihn noch nicht dem Triskelion.

„Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie er funktioniert?", sagte er zögerlich.

„Gib mir die Kette, Potter!"

„Sie können Grindelwald nicht damit zurückholen", gab Harry zurück.

„Mit dem Stein und dem Stab kann ich eine Armee zurückholen, wie du sie dir nie ausmalen könntest. Grindelwalds Vision wird erfüllt werden."

„Sie sollten keine Toten zurückholen. Es ist _falsch_."

„Genug, Potter! Gib mir den Stein oder sie stirbt", bellte Karl Lovech und richtete den falschen Elderstab auf Lunas Kopf. „Ich werde es langsam leid, dich darum zu bitten."

„In Ordnung, ich werde es tun!", sagte Harry alarmiert. „Lassen Sie sie los. Dann werde ich es Ihnen geben."

Harry konnte das Dilemma auf Lovechs Gesicht sehen. Er hielt den Stab mit einer Hand und Luna mit der anderen. Er hatte keine freie Hand, um den Stein entgegenzunehmen. Für Harry war es der geeignete Augenblick, um das herzförmige Medaillon zu öffnen. In der nächsten Sekunde ertönte ein Poltern, als Karl Lovech Lunas bewusstlosen Körper auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Hier", sagte Harry, während er die Kette auf die Handfläche des Triskelionen legte.

Die Reaktion des Mannes kam unverzüglich. Er sprang auf die Füße und packte den Umhang. Er warf ihn sich auf den Rücken und er hatte einen triumphierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Harry selten gesehen hatte.

„Meister der Heiligtümer des Todes!", kreischte Lovech. „Stärker als die Drei Brüder! Der größte Zauberer der Welt!"

Doch Harry, nun frei von dem herzförmigen Kettenanhänger, hatte bereits den Stein der Wiederauferstehung drei Mal in der Hand gedreht.

„Albus Dumbledore war der größte Zauberer auf der Welt", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„_Dumbledore_", wiederholte Lovech höhnisch. „Dumbledore war ein alter Narr, der nur ein paar Tricks auf Lager hatte. Ich hätte Dumbledore dazu gebracht, vor mir auf die Knie zu sinken."

_Das__wäre__mir__sehr__schwer__gefallen_, ertönte eine ferne Stimme hinter Karl Lovech, _da__ich__schon__immer__einen__wunden__Punkt__an__meinem__linken__Knie__hatte._

Harry konnte den Schwall von Freude nicht zurückhalten, den er beim Anblick des Hogwarts- Schulleiters verspürte. Der alte Mann tauchte durch die Wolke aus grauem Rauch auf. Er schien nicht zu gehen, sondern über den Pfad von zerklüfteten Felsen zu gleiten.

„Nein! Sie sind tot!", brüllte der Triskelion.

_Nun,__das__ist__das__Tor__zur__Unterwelt_, erwiderte Dumbledore, doch diesmal zwinkerte er Harry deutlich sichtbar zu.

Harry begriff sofort. Er tastete rapide nach seinem Phönix- Stab, hielt ihn dann hoch in die Luft und brüllte „Finite incantatem!"

Das Gewitter, das immer noch über ihren Köpfen wütete, schien plötzlich zu erstarren, als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Die Blitze und all der Krach hörten sofort auf und die Wolken begannen zu verblassen und sich zu einem feinen Sprühregen zu zerstäuben, der auf den Steinbruch hinabnieselte, worauf sich der Staub legte.

„Nein!", kreischte Karl Lovech wieder. „Ich habe den Elderstab!"

Doch als er ihn wedelte, verwandelte der Stab sich mit einem Plopp in einen Maiskolben. Dann griff er nach dem Umhang, stellte aber fest, dass er verschwunden war. Er schaute sich mit einem irrsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck um, aber Lunas Körper war ebenfalls fort. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie den Tarnumhang genommen hatte und sich darunter versteckte.

Der Triskelion schlug mit seinen Fäusten um sich durch die leere Luft, doch es war nutzlos. Schließlich war das der perfekteste Tarnumhang, den es jemals gegeben hatte.

„NEEEEEIN!"

Mit diesem letzten Schrei fiel Karl Lovech auf die Knie und verstummte, gebrochen, immer noch den falschen Elderstab in der rechten Hand. Es schien fast sinnlos, ihn zu fesseln, doch Harry tat es trotzdem, nur um sicherzugehen. Er tat ihm fast leid.

_Du__musst__ihn__nicht__bemitleiden_, sagte Dumbledore, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. _Die__Heiligtümer__haben__ihm__das__nicht__angetan.__Er__ist__selbst__daran__schuld._

Dumbledore war nun sehr nah. Harry hatte das Gefühl, er sollte etwas zu dem alten Schulleiter sagen, der sein Mentor gewesen war, doch er stellte fest, dass seine Kehle von Emotionen zugeschnürt war. Er konnte nicht einmal den Mund öffnen, um „Danke" zu sagen.

_Du__solltest__es__untersuchen__lassen,_ raunte Dumbledore mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Harrys linke Seite, die er mit seiner Hand umklammerte.

„Ja, Sir", brachte Harry hervor.

Dann plötzlich tauchte Lunas Kopf neben ihm auf, als sie den Tarnumhang abstreifte.

„Tut es sehr weh, Professor, wenn man stirbt? Ich wollte es schon immer jemanden fragen, der kein Geist ist."

Dumbledore lächelte sie an.

_Wenn ich Ihnen das verraten würde, Miss Lovegood, würde ich meinem Ruf nicht gerecht werden._

„Der Bogengang, Sir?", fragte Harry und bemühte sich, nicht in Dumbledores scharfe Augen zu sehen.

Der Schulleiter stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

_Ah, Harry! Ich denke, du hast bei vielen Gelegenheiten bewiesen, dass du diese Entscheidungen für dich selbst treffen kannst._

Und mit diesen letzten Worten blickte er auf und Harry folgte seinem Blick. Im gesamten Steinbruch hatten die Kämpfe aufgehört. Die Triskelionen waren auf ihren Knien, die Gesichter entblößt. Einige von ihnen erkannte Harry als Todesser. Die anderen Menschen, die ihm zu Hilfe geeilt waren, starrten auf Harry und Dumbledore hinab.

Harry konnte all seine Freunde und Lehrer aus Hogwarts sehen. Alle Weasleys waren dort, außer Fred. Ron und Hermine standen auf der Treppe. Ron hatte sein Aussehen wiedererlangt und Hermine weinte leise. Viktor Krum stand aufrecht da und stützte Ginny an den Schultern. Sie trat einen Schritt vorwärts, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, doch dann hielt sie abrupt inne.

_Ich__sollte__dir__sagen,_ begann Dumbledore, _dass__ich__nicht__der__einzige__bin,__der__vorbeischauen__und__Hallo__sagen__wollte._

Und plötzlich tauchten durch den Staub und den Nebel all jene auf, die in der Schlacht gestorben waren. Er sah Lupin und Tonks zuerst. Sie standen Hand in Hand direkt hinter Dumbledore. Sirius und seine Eltern waren ebenfalls anwesend. Sie lächelten ihn warm an.

Er wischte sich eine Träne von seiner Wange und schaute wieder hoch, wo alles lächelte und weinte. Es herrschte völlige Stille im Raum. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Es war, als würde jede Person den Atem anhalten und an dem letzten Augenblick mit ihren geliebten Menschen festhalten. Da war nur einer, den er nicht sehen konnte. Wo war Fred?

Langsam setzten sich die Toten in Bewegung und glitten auf den Bogengang zu. Dumbledore stand nun vor dem Tor. Harry hatte nicht einmal gesehen, wie er dahingekommen war. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Harry verschwand er hinter dem Schleier. Als Nächstes sah der die liebliche Mrs. Lovegood in einem langen weißen Kleid. Er wusste, dass unter ihm Luna weinte. Lupin, Tonks, Sirius und seine Eltern traten danach ein. Seine Mutter warf ihm eine Kusshand zu.

Einer nach dem anderen glitten diejenigen, die gestorben waren, durch den Bogen und Harry wartete auf dem Podium. Er wusste nun, dass er den Torbogen vernichten musste, selbst wenn er einen Stein nach dem anderen zerstören musste.

Der Raum war fast leer, als er Fred sah. Es war, als hätte der Weasley- Zwilling sich versteckt. Er tauchte hinter dem Bogen auf.

„_Fred!_", rief George, die Stille durchbrechend. Ginny und Mrs. Weasley stießen ebenfalls einen kleinen Schrei aus.

George stand neben einem Raketen- ähnlichen Gegenstand, der auf den Steinbogen wies, und er war auf der anderen Seite des Steinbruchs. Er begann hektisch, einen Pfad aus zerbrochenem Geröll herabzusteigen, stolpernd und fast fallend, während er rannte.

Doch Fred blieb nah am Torbogen und er schaute Harry mit einem flehenden Blick an.

_Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen. Er war noch nicht bereit. Lass nicht zu, dass er mir folgt. Sag ihm… sag ihm, dass er leben soll._

Und mit diesem letzten Satz verschwand er als Letzter der Toten durch den Bogengang.

„Warte, Fred!", brüllte George, während er fast auf der letzten Stufe stürzte.

Mrs. und Mr. Weasley schrien: „George, nein!"

Doch Harry stand schon vor dem Tor.

„Er ist weg! Er ist schon weg! Warum hat er nicht gewartet? Warum ist er nicht geblieben? Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass du leben musst, George", sagte Harry heftig, während er den Zwilling mit beiden Händen zurückhielt.

„Das hat er zu dir gesagt?", brüllte George und stieß Harry mit aller Kraft von sich.

Sie waren beide gefährlich nah am Bogengang.

„Das reicht, ihr beiden", rief Mr. Weasley von der Treppe.

„Du rufst ihn zurück!", bellte George Harry an. Er versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stoß. „Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Ruf ihn sofort zurück!"

„Er wird nicht zurückkommen", erwiderte Harry energisch, während er abermals versuchte, George zurückzudrängen.

Georges Faust traf Harrys Gesicht mit der Kraft eines Lähmfluchs. Es zwang Harry, sich an die Seite des Torbogens zu lehnen, doch es gestattete ihm, aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen, dass Hermine, Ron und Ginny auf Georges Raketenwerfer zurückten. Alles, was er tun musste, war George ein wenig länger hinzuhalten.

„Willst du kämpfen?", brüllte Harry. „Na los, schlag mich! Ich werde ihn nicht zurückholen."

„Ich werde es selbst tun", sagte George. Er packte Harrys Hand, in dem er immer noch den Stein der Wiederauferstehung hielt.

Und dann hörten sie Stimmen. Der Schleier wogte sachte, als würde er von einem Flüstern bewegt. George blieb abrupt zu stehen und starrte den leeren Raum im Zentrum des Bogengangs an. Er war so nah, dass der schwarze Schleier sein Gesicht streifte.

„Fred, bist du das?", sagte George mit seltsamer, trüber Stimme.

„Geh nicht weiter."

Harry war vor George getreten. Nun trennte ihn nichts mehr von der Leere des Tors.

„Levicorpus!"

Harry hatte nicht gesehen, dass George seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Er wurde auf der rechten Seite erwischt und flog mit den Füßen voraus in die Luft. Der Zauber war nicht sehr mächtig, wahrscheinlich weil George so zerstreut war. Harry landete auf der Kante des Podiums und sah, dass Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ebenfalls dort waren.

„Georgie", schluchzte Mrs. Weasley. "Wir wollen dich nicht auch noch verlieren."

An der Art, wie George sie anstarrte, wusste Harry, dass er handeln musste. Er dachte nicht einmal weiter nach. Er rappelte sich auf und rannte los. Er wusste einfach, dass er George unter allen Umständen aufhalten musste.

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Luna rief „Accio George!" und der Zwilling wurde vom Bogengang weggerissen, genau in dem Augenblick, als Harry ihn packen wollte.

Es knallte, als die Rakete sich entzündete und auf den Bogengang zuschoss.

Funken roten Lichtes und fallende Felsen schienen Harry von allen Seiten auf einmal zu treffen.

Dann hörte er seinen Namen und alles wurde schwarz.

* * *

AN: Ich würde mich total freuen, wenn ich zum nahenden Ende der Geschichte hin noch ein paar Reviews bekommen könnte! Danke!


	29. Kapitel 29

**Kapitel 29**

Zuerst dachte er, er sei tot. Es war völlig finster um ihn herum. Es gab kein Zeichen einer Explosion oder des Felsgerölls, der ihn bedecken sollte. Er wusste, dass er nicht im letzten Augenblick appariert war, da er nicht den Sog gespürt hatte, den er damit verband. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er bäuchlings auf einer dunklen, kalten, harten und nassen Oberfläche lag.

Während sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, sah er, dass seine Handflächen übel zerschrammt waren, doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, am Stein der Wiederauferstehung festzuhalten. Sein Körper schmerzte von oben bis unten wie schon vor einigen Minuten. _Nicht__tot?_, dachte er hoffnungsvoll. _Aber__wo__bin__ich__hier?_

Wie um seine Frage zu beantworten, wurde seine Umgebung von einem blassgrünen Glühen erleuchtet, das vom Boden auszugehen schien und nicht von der Decke. Er rappelte sich auf, so gut er auf dem rutschigen Boden konnte, und der Raum um ihn herum wurde klarer. Sein Herz sank, sobald er die dunklen Felsen und das grünliche Wasser erblickte.

Die Höhle, in der er stand, hatte sehr viel gemeinsam mit derjenigen, in der er und Dumbledore gegen Hunderte von Inferi gekämpft hatten bei der Bergung eines Medaillons in einem Steinbecken. Er schien auf einer kleinen Insel gelandet zu sein, die aus einem einzigen flachen Fels bestand, und es gab nichts außer Wasser um ihn herum. Während er in die Tiefe spähte, konnte er blasse Lichter weit unten und die wogenden Umrisse von Leichen erkennen. _Es__sind__keine__Leichen,__es__sind__Seelen_, dachte er sofort.

„Was hast du erwartet? Ein Kornblumenfeld? Einen Tunnel und ein weißes Licht? Sie denken immer, sie hätten es durchschaut."

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er den Sprecher gefunden hatte, der sich in den Schatten verbarg, doch als er ihn sah, konnte Harry nur mühsam seinen Schock überwinden. Der Mann war groß, dunkelhaarig, gutaussehend und seine Gesichtszüge waren ihm nur allzu vertraut. Und doch zierte ein höhnisches Lächeln sein Gesicht und Stolz und Arroganz umgab ihm, weshalb Harry das Gefühl hatte, es müsse sich um eine Täuschung handeln.

„Du bist nicht Sirius", sagte er, bevor die andere Person weitersprechen konnte.

„Sehr gut!", lachte die nur allzu vertraute Stimme.

Er trat ein paar Schritte näher, so dass Harry seine gesamte Erscheinung betrachten konnte.

„Aber ich mag diesen Körper", fügte er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Feixen hinzu. „Ich finde, es macht mich liebenswerter und weniger angsteinflößend."

Harry widerte es an, eine solche Selbstgefälligkeit auf dem Gesicht seines Paten zu sehen, doch es war nicht besonders überraschend, wenn man bedachte, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte.

„Du bist Hades."

„Was hast du dir vorgestellt? Einen großen roten Mann mit Hörnern und einer Mistgabel? Also bitte. Ich habe sehr viel mehr Stil."

Er umkreiste Harry nun und musterte ihn.

„Ja, es steckt ein wenig Peverell in dir. Die Ähnlichkeit ist da."

„Aber ich bin nicht der Erbe. Ich meine, ich bin ein Nachkomme, aber ich war nicht würdig."

Die Worte waren ihm schnell entschlüpft und er biss sich danach auf die Lippe, während er sich dafür schalt, so herausgeplatzt zu sein.

„Nicht würdig, was? Vielleicht. Aber du bist sehr interessant, nicht wahr?"

„Bin ich tot?"

Der Mann in Sirius' Körper lachte.

„Eine Menge Leute will dich tot sehen. Es will dich auch eine Menge Leute lebend sehen. Wenn der Tod ein Wettbewerb um Beliebtheit wäre, wäre niemand hier. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich die Schicksäle habe. Ich lasse sie entscheiden. Das macht es viel leichter für mich."

Mit seinem Finger deutete er auf eine Öffnung in der Wand, die noch vor einigen Augenblicken verborgen gewesen war. Es war weit weg von Harrys Standort, doch er konnte darin die Umrisse von drei alten Frauen in schwarzen Kleidern ausmachen. Die erste Frau arbeitete an einem feinen silbrigen Stoff, die zweite verwob Fäden an einem Spinnrad und die dritte hielt die Kordel in einer Hand und eine Schere in der anderen. Die erste schaute auf und Harry begegnete ihrem Blick. Ihre Augen waren weiße Lichter, die direkt in seine Seele zu sehen schienen.

„Die Schwestern des Schicksals", flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig.

Während er sprach, nahm die letzte der drei Frauen die Kordel und zerschnitt sie mit einem metallischen Schnappen.

„Das bedeutet eine weitere Seele für mich. Sie schneidet und ich sammle ein. Es ist viel weniger lästig als entscheiden zu müssen, wer lebt und wer stirbt."

Harry warf ihm unwillkürlich einen angewiderten Blick zu, doch der Herr der Unterwelt schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

„Aber du, du bist nicht wie der Rest von ihnen. Du bist ein Held. Du zerstörst die Bösewichte, ohne auf Unbequemlichkeiten zu achten."

„Du meinst, dass Voldemort nicht mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen wird, noch mehr Leute zu töten?", blaffte Harry.

„Ich meine _das_."

Plötzlich hob sich eine nasse, glitzernde Masse aus dem Wasser, als befände sich ein Fahrstuhl darunter. Es tropfte für einen Moment und kippte dann seitwärts auf den flachen Fels, auf dem Harry stand. Es war widerwärtig anzuschauen: ein Haufen aus grauen, knochenlosen, fauligen Eingeweiden. Es sah nicht so aus, als wären seine Teile am rechten Ort. Eins seiner Augen – glücklicherweise war es geschlossen – saß in der Mitte einer Struktur, die aussah wie seine Stirn. Der Rest seiner Gliedmaßen war grob über seinem Kopf verschränkt.

Harry musste nicht nachfragen, um zu wissen, wessen Körper das war. _Nein,__das__ist__nicht__Voldemorts__Körper_, dachte er. _Das__ist__seine__Seele._

„Was denkst du, was ich damit machen soll?" Hades schnaubte. „Normalerweise würde ich es einfach in den Abgrund werfen. Die Innereien der Erde, das Feuer der Hölle, ewiges Leiden… dahin schicke ich die Verruchten, weißt du, diejenigen, die kein schönes Jenseits verdienen. Aber was ist mit dem hier? Es ist völlig zerstört. Es ist, als würde ein Wagen auseinandergenommen und dann wieder verkehrt zusammengeschraubt. Man erwartet, dass es losrennt und sagt „Bitte! Bitte! Kein Höllenfeuer!", aber das tut es nicht. Es liegt nur da, nutzlos. Man fragt sich nur, ob es vielleicht gewisse Teile vermisst, weißt du?"

„Wirklich? Ich meine, die Teile sind doch überprüft worden, richtig?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch einen Weg gibt, es herauszufinden."

In Hades' Stimme schwang etwas Spöttisches mit. Es war, als forderte er Harry heraus, nach einer Gewissheit zu fragen, einer Bestätigung, dass Voldemorts Seele ganz und vollständig war, wenn auch nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge.

„Was werden Sie damit tun?", fragte Harry, bemüht, der unvermeidlichen Frage zu entgehen.

„Es ist Platzverschwendung, um ehrlich zu sein", kommentierte Hades mit einem angewiderten Schnauben. „Ich habe meine Prinzipien. Mir wird schon etwas einfallen."

„Warum verfüttern Sie es nicht einfach an die Dementoren", schlug Harry geradeheraus vor.

„Ah, ja! Meine treuen Diener. Sie wollen es nicht einmal kosten."

Es ertönte viel Geraune von oben. Harry blickte auf und sah, dass sie von dunklen Silhouetten umkreist wurden. Er war überrascht, nicht die plötzliche Kühle von der Nähe der Dementoren zu spüren, doch er schätzte, dass es daran lag, dass es ihr Reich war. Dennoch kamen sie Harry nicht mehr so beängstigend vor, vielleicht weil er ihnen so oft begegnet war oder vielleicht wegen der Anwesenheit vom Tod persönlich.

„Sie sind nicht gerade glücklich darüber gefeuert worden zu sein", sagte Hades, Harrys Blicks folgend.

„Ich bin sicher, sie werden eine andere Beschäftigung finden."

„Sie finden dich faszinierend, weißt du. Sie wussten schon immer, dass etwas in dir nicht ganz stimmte, und das zieht sie an. Sie fragen sich, ob da noch andere Brüche sind."

Harry schauderte unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Teil der Eingeweide, die nun in dem Beutel neben ihm lagen, sich tatsächlich in seinem Körper befunden hatte, seine Seele berührt hatte. Aber er hatte schon entschieden, lange bevor er Hades getroffen hatte, dass er seine Meinung zu dem Thema nicht ändern würde: er war frei von Voldemort.

„Meine Seele ist völlig in Ordnung", erwiderte er.

„Bist du sicher?"

Harry stöhnte vor Ungeduld.

„Hören Sie, warum lassen Sie mich nicht einfach zurück oder lassen Sie mich hinübergehen, was auch immer es sein soll."

„Aber bist du sicher, dass du zurück möchtest? Ich kenne die Zukunft. Ich habe sie dir gezeigt, damit du eine Wahl hast."

„Sie meinen, ich kann mich dazu entscheiden, keine Kinder zu bekommen."

Hades' Grinsen war nun so teuflisch, dass es kaum mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius aufwies.

„Nun, ja. Das ist der einzige Weg, wie deine Seele wahrlich mir gehören kann. Und kein gerissenes Zeug mit illegitimen Erben. Diesmal lasse ich mich nicht hinters Licht führen. Im Austausch werde ich dir natürlich geben, was auch immer du willst. Aber was will der berühmte Harry Potter? Der heroische, der tapfere, der selbstlose Harry Potter. Natürlich möchtest du etwas für deine Freunde tun. Es ist erstaunlich, wie du immer zuerst an andere denkst, genau wie ein Ritter es sollte. Es klingt für mich ein wenig ermüdend, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber schauen wir mal nach, wer auf meiner Liste der kürzlich Verstorbenen steht: Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks – was soll Tonks überhaupt für ein Name sein? Aber wo war ich gerade? Du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht, oder? Du hast den Stein."

Harry öffnete seine Hand, um einen Blick auf den mächtigen schwarzen Stein zu werfen.

„Sie können ihn zurückhaben. Ich will ihn nicht."

Hades' Grinsen wurde breit vor Entzücken.

„Weise, sehr weise. Aber vielleicht solltest du ihn behalten, nur für den Fall."

Als Erwiderung schleuderte Harry den Stein unter Hades' verblüfften Blick so weit er konnte ins Wasser. Doch dann lachte der Herr der Unterwelt spöttisch.

„Tja, wie du meinst. Um ehrlich zu sein, empfehle ich es nicht, die Toten zurückzuholen. Sie drehen nach einer Weile immer etwas durch. Also was sonst? Was möchte der berühmte Harry Potter? Vielleicht normal sein? Du könntest ein Muggle sein, weißt du. Du könntest einen Neubeginn starten, ohne Erinnerungen an dein vergangenes Leben. Ich kann dich all die schrecklichen Dinge vergessen lassen und dir das Happy End zugestehen, das du verdienst."

Aber Harry wollte keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden.

„Ich begreife nicht, was für Sie drin ist", sagte er trotzig.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Ich habe große Pläne für dich. Also was sagst du? Haben wir einen Deal?"

„Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob wir einen Pakt schließen oder nicht, wenn ich schon tot bin?"

„Naja, du bist nicht wirklich tot. Du liegst auf Eis. Es ist ein Zustand, mit dem du vertraut bist, oder nicht?"

_Also__bin__ich__nicht__tot_, dachte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Das bedeutete, dass er zwar körperlich in der Unterwelt steckte, doch nicht daran gebunden war. Er musste nur noch herausfinden, wie er sie verlassen konnte.

„Was ist, wenn ich mich gegen einen Pakt entscheide? Werden Sie mich zurückschicken?"

„Wozu? Willst du wirklich noch mehr Schmerz und Leid erfahren?"

Harry hörte eine tiefere Bedeutung in einer solchen Antwort.

„Also können Sie mich nicht gegen meinen Willen hier behalten. Was ist mit Sirius?"

„Seine Zeit war gekommen", seufzte Hades. „Nicht jeder ist wie du. Glaubst du etwa, mich kümmert ein einfacher, unbedeutender Sirius Black? Ich habe nur sein gutes Aussehen angenommen."

„Er ist durch den Torbogen gefallen", beharrte Harry.

„Das Tor trifft keine Entscheidungen."

„Wer dann?"

Weit in der Ferne, halb verborgen in der Finsternis der Höhle, erhaschte Harry einen weiteren Blick auf die Schwestern des Schicksals oder wie auch immer sie hießen. Es war die dritte der Schwestern, die diesmal zu ihm hochsah.

„Was ist mit _meiner_ Zeit?", fragte er.

„Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Aber glaub mir, in Anbetracht dessen, was dir bevorsteht, willst du nicht so lange leben. Würdest du nicht lieber Seelenfrieden und ein ruhiges, glückliches Leben haben?"

„Sie meinen, ein Leben, in dem ich nach Ihrer Pfeife tanze", blaffte Harry.

„Nur ein bisschen."

Aber Harry hatte genug gehört. Wenn seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war, dann hatte er keinen Grund, in der Unterwelt zu bleiben. Hades hatte keinen Grund, ihn hier zu behalten.

„Nein."

„Wie bitte?"

„Es wird keinen Pakt geben. Schicken Sie mich zurück."

„Vielleicht hast du nicht genug gelitten, um die Gelegenheit wertzuschätzen. Wie kann ich den Pakt attraktiver für dich machen? Sag es mir. Ich kann dir alles geben!"

Harry konnte sehen, dass der Herr der Unterwelt ein wenig hektisch wurde.

„Sparen Sie sich die Mühe. Sie haben meine Antwort. Kein Pakt!"

„Möchtest du kein perfektes Leben erfahren? Ich kann es dir zeigen. Willst du es nicht probieren?"

Das Wasser wogte nun und da war Getuschel um sie herum. Hades hob die Hände, wie um den Stimmen zu befehlen zu verstummen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm!", rief Hades, als spräche er mit einer dritten Person.

Diesmal konnte Harry die Stimmen deutlich hören. Sie raunten „Keiner von uns!" in einem beharrlichen Crescendo, das Hades nur noch mehr anzustacheln schien.

„Sie haben keine Macht über mich", sagte Harry und trug damit zu dem anwachsenden Lärm bei.

Der Herr der Unterwelt starrte ihn an und lachte grausam.

„Ich bekomme normalerweise, was ich will", sagte er höhnisch.

Doch für Harry war eine Sache sicher: Er gehörte nicht zu den Toten.

„Sie haben keine Macht über mich!", brüllte er aus vollem Hals.

Und dann fiel er ins eisig kalte Wasser.

* * *

AN: Hallo! Wenn ihr noch irgendetwas zu der Geschichte loswerden wollt, müsst ihr euch langsam ranhalten! Wir näher uns nämlich dem Ende!


	30. Kapitel 30

**Kapitel 30**

Panik packte Harry, als er sich selbst von dunklem, eisigem Wasser umgeben sah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel über ihm war oder wie viel unter ihm. Alles, das er wusste, war, dass er so heftig treten musste, wie er konnte, wenn er leben wollte. Das Gewicht seiner Kleidung zerrte ihn in die Tiefe, deshalb entledigte er sich hastig seiner Schuhe, um besser schwimmen zu können.

Der Luftzug, den er einsaugte, als er die Oberfläche durchbrach, kam ihm vor, als wäre ihm neues Leben eingehaucht worden. Er sah eine enge Steinplattform, wo er sich aus dem Wasser hieven konnte. Es war völlig finster um ihn herum und er schien allein zu sein.

_Nicht noch eine Höhle_, dachte er verzweifelt.

Er war froh, am Leben zu sein, aber seine Lage hatte sich nicht viel verbessert. Deshalb war er mehr alarmiert als erleichtert, als er ein weißes Licht in seine Richtung wandern sah. Er hatte sich schon dagegen gewappnet, sich dieser neuen und schrecklichen Bedrohung zu stellen. Deshalb war er recht überrascht, als ein kleines Boot die Ecke am anderen Ende des Gewässers umkurvte. Der Lichtstrahl war nichts weiter als die Taschenlampe, die zu einem jungen Mann auf dem Boot gehörte. Er erspähte Harry schnell und rief ihm einige Worte in scheinbar verschiedenen Sprachen zu.

„Parla Italiano? Parlez- vous français? Du sprechen Englisch?"

„Ja, Englisch!", rief Harry.

Der junge Mann senkte die Taschenlampe und nahm stattdessen die Ruder in die Hand.

„Du verletzt?", fragte er Harry mit einem sehr starken Akzent, der schwer einzuordnen war.

„Nein, mir geht's gut", sagte Harry, während der junge Mann näherkam.

Sein kleines Boot bewegte sich gleichmäßig über das Wasser und er half Harry schon bald hinein. Harrys Blick fiel sofort auf einen Notfallkasten, einen blauen Helm und mehrere Taschenlampen zu seinen Füßen. Der junge Mann war in Blau gekleidet und sein Shirt wies weiße Zeichen auf, die Harry wie fremde Buchstaben erschienen. Er sah nicht viel älter aus als Harry.

„Deine Freunde albernen Streich gespielt dir?", fragte der junge Mann. Sein Tonfall war leicht verärgert.

„Streich?"

„Nicht witzig! Sehr gefährlich! Du deinen Freunden sagen, dass sie dich fast töten haben, ja?"

Während er sprach, begann er das Boot dorthin zu steuern, wo Harry den Ausgang vermutete.

„Amerikaner?"

„Nein, Engländer", antwortete Harry abwesend. Er war mehr daran interessiert, die Höhle hinter sich zu lassen als eine Unterhaltung anzufachen.

„Ach, Engländer? Normalerweise Amerikaner tun das. Sie wollen sein Indiana Jones, weißt du. Aber du, du bist James Bond, was? Ha! Ha!"

Harry fand, dieser Kommentar war keiner Erwiderung würdig. Jedenfalls ruderten sie auf das Tageslicht zu und Harry konnte es nicht erwarten zu sehen, wo genau er sich befand. Der junge Mann plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin „Ich rette James Bond! Ha! Ha". Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich aus der Höhle herauskommen.

Er hatte sich noch nie so gefreut, das Tageslicht zu sehen und auf Gras statt auf Felsen zu stehen. Nur war ihm die Umgebung keinesfalls vertraut. Die Höhle entpuppte sich als ein Loch seitlich eines felsigen Hügels. Alles um ihn herum war grün: Bäume, so weit das Auge reichte. Da war eine enge Straße vor ihm mit einigen Autos und einem kleinen Bus am Straßenrand. Neben dem Bus wartete eine Gruppe von Touristen, dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen Japaner, die Fotos von dem Eingang zur Höhle schossen.

Harry beobachtete sie ein wenig, während er sich auf einen moosüberdeckten Fels setzte, um sich die Socken auszuziehen, die klitschnass waren. Er zerraufte sich sein feuchtes Haar und versuchte, etwas Wasser aus seinem Shirt zu wringen, wobei er insgeheim dachte, wie einfach es mit einem Zauberstab wäre.

Er hatte gerade entschieden, dass es seine beste Option wäre, barfuss zu bleiben, als er ein Schild auf der rechten Seite erspähte, das Informationen über die Höhle zeigte. Er versuchte es zu lesen, doch es war eine fremde Sprache, weshalb er sich entschloss, stattdessen den jungen Reiseführer zu fragen, der ihn gerettet hatte.

„Wo…?", fragte er den jungen Mann, der an ihm vorbeilief.

„Du nicht wissen, wo du bist, richtig? Das passiert. Leute kommen orientierungslos aus Höhle. Das Wasser nicht gut für Trinken, James Bond! Diros- Höhlen. Die Tore von Hölle, wenn du es glaubst."

„Tore von… was?"

„Griechische Legende. Mythologie. Tore von Hades, dieser Ort."

Harrys Gedanken rasten bei dieser neuen Information.

„Griechisch? Ich bin in _Griechenland_?"

Der junge Mann tätschelte ihm den Rücken.

„Keine Sorge", lachte er. „Du nicht tot, James Bond! Ha! Ha!"

Und damit stapfte er davon zu einer anderen Gruppe von Touristen, die alle blaue Helme trugen.

„Großartig! Griechenland", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während er sich die Brille mit dem Saum seines Shirts trocken wischte. „Wie soll ich jemals zurückkommen?"

Eine japanische Frau, die vor einigen Minuten das Informationsschild betrachtet hatte, wirbelte plötzlich herum und starrte ihn an.

„Sie sprechen Englisch? Gott sei Dank! Ich kann nicht ein Wort von dem verstehen, was alle hier sagen. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, ein Bild…? Oh, mein Gott! Sie sind Harry Potter!"

Die japanische Frau schaute nun mit aufgerissenen Augen an ihm hoch und runter und dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine Stirn, wo sie zweifellos die Blitznarbe entdeckte. Neben ihr schien ein Mädchen von 9 oder 10 Jahren gleichsam schockiert.

„Äh… Ja. Das ist mein Name", sagte er und spürte das Blut in seine Wangen schießen.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und begann dann, nervös in ihrer Handtasche herumzukramen. Sie schien ihr Bestes zu geben, ihren Enthusiasmus in der Anwesenheit so vieler Muggle im Zaum zu halten.

„Oh, wo ist dieser Fotoapparat…?"

„Er steckt in deinem Rucksack, Mum", seufzte das Mädchen.

Sie sprachen beide perfektes Englisch. Das Mädchen hatte glattes, langes schwarzes Haar, das Harry an Cho erinnerte.

„Ich gehe nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts", sagte das Mädchen. „Ich möchte nach Gryffindor wie du und ich will auch Quidditch spielen. Stimmt es, dass Erstklässler keine eigenen Besen mitbringen dürfen? Du bist ein Sucher, richtig? Ich glaube, ich werde es als Jägerin versuchen."

„Äh… ich habe Freunde, die Jäger waren", erwiderte Harry, unsicher, welche Frage er zuerst beantworten sollte.

„Naja, ist doch klar! Du warst Quidditch- Kapitän! Ich bekomme einen Besen zum Geburtstag."

„Oh, da ist sie ja", rief die Mutter des Mädchens. Sie hielt ihre Kamera hoch. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen…?"

Sie winkte einer anderen Frau zu, die in der Nähe stand, und fragte sie schnell auf Japanisch, ob sie ein Foto von ihr und ihrer Tochter mit Harry in der Mitte schießen könnte. Harry protestierte nicht, da er mehr als froh war, hier eine Hexe zu treffen. Es würde ihm alles viel leichter machen.

Der junge Reiseführer, der ihn aus der Höhle gerettet hatte, schien die Szene faszinierend zu finden. „Du berühmt, James Bond?", brüllte er Harry zu.

Die anderen Reiseführer lachten ebenfalls.

„Das ist Harry Potter, ihr dummen _Trottel_", hauchte das Mädchen, nachdem sie ihnen einen rügenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. „Nur seinetwegen seid ihr alle glücklich und am Leben." Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Stimmt es, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer alle Muggle- Geborenen töten wollte? Meine Mum ist eine Muggle- Geborene."

„Satsuki!", sagte ihre Mutter empört. „Bitte entschuldige, Harry."

„Nein, ist schon okay." Zu dem Mädchen gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Voldemort hatte Pläne, ja, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr um ihn zu machen. Es ist vorbei."

„Hast du das gehört, Mum? Und er hat Du- weißt- schon- Wessen _Namen _ausgesprochen!", stieß das Mädchen bewundernd aus.

Ihre Mutter zog sie in eine enge Umarmung und formte mit dem Mund ein stummes „Danke" in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich muss wieder nach London zurück, zum Zaubereiministerium", sagte Harry, die Gelegenheit am Schopf packend. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wie…?"

„Oh je! Haben Sie Ihren Zauberstab nicht bei sich?"

„Ich habe ihn… zurückgelassen", erwiderte Harry in der Hoffnung, dass sein Phönix- Stab noch in der Todeskammer und intakt war.

„Nun, das ist kein Problem, mein Lieber. Es ist wirklich das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Warten Sie kurz."

Sie nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand und ging zu der Gruppe von japanischen Touristen zurück, wo sie eine Minute mit ihnen sprach. Dann drückte sie ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf dem Kopf und kam ohne ihre Reisetasche zu Harry zurück. Sie zog ihn ohne Umschweife hinter das Informationszeichen. Sie waren nur halb verdeckt, doch es schien sie zufriedenzustellen.

„Sie sind vertraut mit Seit- an- Seit- Apparieren, richtig? Also, los geht's!"

Sie apparierten direkt ins Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums. Die japanische Frau wirkte überhaupt nicht so, als hätten sie gerade solch eine Entfernung in wenigen Sekunden zurückgelegt. Doch Harry brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu orientieren. Es war Tag gewesen in Griechenland, doch das Zaubereiministerium war verlassen und dämmrig beleuchtet, als wäre es mitten in der Nacht.

„Da sind Sie ja, Harry. Gibt es noch etwas, das ich tun kann?", sagte die Frau. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, doch ihr Blick schweifte im Raum umher, als erwartete sie, dass ein Eindringling auf sie zustürzte.

„Ich komme schon klar. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe."

„Ich kann kämpfen, wissen Sie", sagte sie mit entschlossenem Tonfall. „Wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten sind, werde ich bleiben und Ihnen helfen. Das ist das Mindeste, das ich tun kann. Sagen Sie mir einfach, was ich machen soll."

Harry war sehr dankbar, doch er glaubte nicht, dass es nötig war.

„Ehrlich, ich komme schon klar. _Wirklich_. Aber danke nochmal."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange, was Harry ein wenig verlegen machte, und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück. Direkt bevor sie verschwand, rief sie mit schriller Stimme: „Harry Potter! Das wird mir kein Mensch glauben!"

Und dann war Harry allein.

Er lächelte unwillkürlich. Er war noch nie so glücklich darüber gewesen, dass er berühmt war. Dieses Mal hatte es sich als hilfreich erwiesen. Und da war etwas so Freundliches und Liebenswürdiges an der Frau und ihrer Tochter gewesen, dass er aufrichtig hoffte, dass er sie wiedersehen würde.

Doch was er jetzt wirklich wollte, war, Ginny und die anderen zu finden. Er machte sich abermals auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Es war ein bisschen merkwürdig und unheimlich, durch die leere Eingangshalle zu laufen, während er wusste, welche Art von Schlacht sich in den unteren Geschossen abspielte. Im Augenblick schien sich nichts zu rühren außer Harrys nasse Schritte (seine Kleidung triefte immer noch), wodurch er realisierte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange er fortgewesen war.

Tatsächlich dachte er, je näher er zu den Fahrstühlen kam, dass es wahrscheinlich keine so gute Idee war, ohne einen klaren Plan in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu platzen. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wie die Schlacht ausgegangen war. Oder war sie überhaupt schon vorüber?

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Bewegung in den Schatten und etwas wie eine Silhouette.

Er trat sofort ein paar hastige Schritte zur goldenen Statue, um sich daneben zu verstecken, und hörte währenddessen trappelnde Schritte. Er schaute sich rasch nach etwas um, mit dem er sich selbst verteidigen könnte, doch vergeblich. Dann schwangen alle Türen der vielen Fahrstühle auf einmal auf und eine große Menge Menschen strömte heraus in die Halle.

Harry war sicher, dass er mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen kannte: Hogwarts- Schüler, Lehrer, Eltern von Schülern, Bekannte. Doch es gab kein Zeichen von Ginny, Ron, Hermine oder den anderen Weasleys. Alle schienen sehr verstört. Einige weinten und andere führten Freunde an den Schultern. Sie schritten nicht besonders schnell voran, als wollten sie nicht gehen. Niemand von ihnen schien Harry zu bemerken, der allein neben der goldenen Statue stand.

Seine Gedanken waren alle auf seine engsten Freunde fokussiert und darauf herauszufinden, ob es ihnen gut ging. Er erwog, zu einem der Aufzüge zu laufen. Wenn er schnell genug war, würde ihn keiner bemerken.

Er wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als er plötzlich bestürmt wurde.

„DA – IST – ER – JA!", brüllte eine Stimme mit unverhohlenem Zorn.

Harry sah die Gestalt von Dolores Umbridge aus dem Schatten herausspringen und auf ihn zu rennen, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Die Blicke aller Menschen in der Halle wandten sich in seine Richtung. _Tut doch etwas!_, dachte er hoffnungslos, als sah, dass alle schockiert auf der Stelle angewurzelt waren. Und dann –

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauberstab flog aus Umbridges Hand. Sie wurde von der Stärke des Zaubers zurückgeschleudert und ihr Kopf prallte schmerzhaft mit dem Zentauren der goldenen Statue zusammen. Umbridge stürzte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Harry wandte seinen Blick zu den Leuten, um herauszufinden, wer den mächtigen Zauber losgelassen hatte. Neville Longbottom stand ein paar Schritte vor allen, den Zauberstab in der Position, die Harry ihm in Dumbledores Armee beigebracht hatte. Das Gesicht des jungen Gryffindors war blass und seine Augen waren rot. Er schien vor Ungläubigkeit erstarrt, ebenso wie der Rest der Gemeinschaft.

Die Wahrheit traf Harry wie eine Tonne Ziegelsteine.

_Sie haben gedacht, ich wäre tot!_

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er sie sah, wie _sie_ sich durch die Menge drängte, das Haar flammendrot.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob _er _auf sie zurannte oder _sie_ auf ihn. Das einzige, dessen er sich sicher war, waren die Jubelschreie, die seine Ohren erfüllten, als sie zusammenprallten. Und danach konnte er nichts mehr zu ihr sagen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass eine Menge Leute zusahen oder dass sie weinte oder dass er nass war. Er wollte sie nur küssen, ihren Duft einhauchen und sie berühren und sie dann wieder küssen.

„Stirb – nie – wieder!", brachte Ginny zwischen Schluchzern hindurch hervor.

Sie schien gleichzeitig zu weinen und zu lachen. Sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er unbehaglich. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. Sie hatte Schnitte und Blutergüsse überall.

„Ja! Harry, es sind nur ein paar Kratzer! Ich habe gedacht, du wärst tot! _Schon wieder_!"

„Naja, ich konnte dich doch nicht einfach zurücklassen, oder?"

Während er das sagte, sah er die Gestalten von Ron und Hermine durch die Menge auftauchen. Sie hatten beide rote Augen und Blutspuren über der ganzen Kleidung. Als Hermine ihn erblickte, kreischte sie mit solcher Intensität, dass Ginny wieder in Tränen ausbrach.

Hermines Umarmung stieß sämtliche Luft aus ihm heraus. Rons Begrüßung war ebenso herzlich.

„Du warst weg! Du warst _tot_!", rief Hermine.

Er konnte sie durch das Gejubel, den Applaus und das Schluchzen hindurch kaum hören.

„Wir dachten, wie hätten dich mit der Rakete umgebracht, Kumpel", murmelte Ron fast entschuldigend. „Aber du warst weg, weißt du, dein _Körper_ war nicht da. Dann dachten wir… wie Sirius…"

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Seine Stimme brach. Er drehte sich weg, um sich Augen und Nase mit dem Handrücken zu wischen. Dann versuchte er noch mehr zu sagen, doch die Worte schienen nicht hervorkommen zu wollen, also reichte er Harry stattdessen ein Stück gefalteten Stoff.

Es war der Tarnumhang, ein wenig schmutzig, doch ansonsten unbeschadet. Harry nahm ihn mit aufrichtigem Dank entgegen. Da war noch etwas anderes bei dem Stoff. Zu Harrys Erleichterung war sein Phönixstab aus der Todeskammer geborgen worden.

„Das ist alles, das wir gefunden haben, als wir uns durch die Überbleibsel des Bogengangs gewühlt hatten", murmelte Hermine. „Wenn die Rakete dich nicht getötet hat, dann die Felsen… aber da war kein Blut…"

„Ich schätze, ich bin durch das Tor durchgefallen, bevor es zersprengt wurde", warf Harry ein.

„Hindurch?", keuchte Hermine. Ihr Gesicht wurde noch blasser als ohnehin schon. „Oh Harry! Aber du hast doch nicht… Sag mir, dass du es nicht getan hast!"

„Kein Pakt", sagte er triumphierend. „Es ist nicht einmal annähernd dazu gekommen."

„Wurdest nicht in Versuchung geführt?", murmelte Ron, obwohl Harry ein wenig Skepsis in seinem Tonfall entdecken konnte.

„Naja, er hat mir ein neues Leben als Muggle angeboten, aber ich hätte mich von keinem von euch trennen können und, weißt du, ich würde Quidditch vermissen."

Sie lachten alle. Hermines Wangen waren von Tränen benetzt und Ron zog sie fest in seine Arme.

Harry wandte sich wieder Ginny zu und wollte sie abermals küssen, doch er wurde fast von Neville umgeworfen, der ihn brüderlich umarmte. Neben Neville stand Viktor Krum, dessen Augen zu Harrys Erstaunen leicht feucht waren.

Als Harry die Leute um ihn herum anblickte, realisierte er, dass er umgeben war von Mitgliedern von Dumbledores Armee und dass sie alle von einem Elternteil oder einem Freund begleitet wurden. Außerdem gab es eine große Anzahl von Menschen, die alle rote Shirts und Fellmützen trugen. Harry erkannte sogar einen der Zauberer vom Movieplex. Das waren alles die Leute, die sich auf Hermines und Krums Bitte hin am Kampf beteiligt hatten. Es war ein bisschen überwältigend zu sehen, wie viele Menschen da waren.

Ginny schien zu begreifen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Lasst ihn doch mal zu Luft kommen!", rief sie.

Harry hielt es für einen guten Augenblick, sie wieder zu küssen, doch er realisierte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr anschaute.

„Was geht hier vor sich?"

Die Stimme, die er hörte, stammte von Mr. Weasley, der hinter Harry stand. Der Rest der Weasleys war gerade gleichzeitig aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen. Es war ein unbehaglicher Moment, der sich schnell in Überraschung verwandelte und dann in eine tränenreiche Wiedervereinigung. Mrs. Weasley kreischte auf die gleiche Weise wie Hermine. Sie alle schienen hin- und hergerissen zwischen Rührung und Freude. Sie weinten und lachten zugleich. Es folgten Umarmungen von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Fleur und schließlich George.

Bill und Charlie standen wachsam auf beiden Seiten ihres Bruders und als George zögerte, schoben sie ihn vor.

„Entschuldige, Kumpel", sagte George verlegen. „Ich schätze, ich hab die Beherrschung verloren. _Schon wieder_."

Harry musste keine weiteren Entschuldigungen hören. Er schlang seine Arme um George und umarmte ihn warm, worauf Mrs. Weasley wieder in Schluchzen ausbrach.

Sie hatten sich kaum voneinander getrennt, als Ginny direkt auf ihren Bruder zukam und ihn hart gegen die Schulter boxte.

„Blöder _Trottel_", sagte sie mit einem Tonfall, der dem ihrer Mutter in nichts nachstand. „Wenn du Harry nochmal schlägst, verwandle ich dich in einen Topf."

Es folgte lautes Gelächter, das vielleicht noch von der Euphorie der Menschen verstärkt wurde. Harry bekam noch mehr Glückwünsche dafür, dass er abermals einen Bösewicht geschlagen hatte. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley begannen, allen dafür zu danken, dass sie so schnell gekommen waren. Ein weiterer Beifall brach aus, als Viktor und Krum und seine Gruppe vorgestellt wurden.

„Ich liebe ihn nicht", sagte Ginny aus heiterem Himmel.

Sie stand nah bei ihm und legte ihre Hand in seine.

„Es gibt einen sehr einfachen Grund dafür, weißt du."

Und als Harry ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, sagte sie: „Er ist nicht du."

Sie küssten sich nochmals und diesmal vergaß Harry, dass sie von Leuten umgeben waren und dass Ron und Hermine zuschauten.

„Könnt ihr das Knutschen nicht zu einem Minimum reduzieren?", brummte Ron. Dann sagte er „_Was! Sie ist meine Schwester!"_, als Hermine ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.

Doch Harry lachte nicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er einen Blick auf die bewusstlose Dolores Umbridge erhascht, die neben der goldenen Statue schwebte. Zwei Auroren, die Harry nicht persönlich kannte, führten den notwendigen Zauber aus, um sie zu fesseln und sie in der Luft zu halten.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny schienen seinem Blick zu folgen.

„Kannst du fassen, dass sie die ganze Zeit hier gewesen ist?", sagte Hermine leise. „Sie haben überall nach ihr gesucht."

„Shacklebolt schätzt, dass sie die Nerven verloren hat", fügte Ron mit gleichsam gesenkter Stimme hinzu. „Sie hat einen Teil der Hassbriefe geschickt, die du bekommen hast."

„Was wird jetzt mit ihr passieren?", fragte Ginny. Sie wandte sich zu ihrem älteren Bruder, der hinter ihr stand.

„Sie wird nach Azkaban geschickt, um einen fairen Prozess zu erhalten, ebenso wie alle Todesser und jetzt auch die Triskelionen", sagte Percy gewichtig.

Es ging Harry plötzlich auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was aus dem Triskelion Karl Lovech und seinem Gefolge geworden war.

„Ihr habt sie erwischt?", fragte er Percy. „Aber sind sie alle in Gewahrsam? Habt ihr alle von ihnen gefangen? Was ist mit ihrem Anführer?"

„Entspann dich, Kumpel", warf Ron ein. Er legte Harry eine Hand auf den Arm, als wolle er sein Temperament zügeln. „Es ist alles vorbei. Sobald das Tor _Bumm_ gemacht hat, dauerte es nur etwa zehn Sekunden, bis Krums Leute alle Triskelionen zusammengetrieben hatte. Einige von ihnen haben versucht zu fliehen. Ich schätze, eine Menge von ihnen hat mehr bekommen, als sie erwartet hatten. Jedenfalls hat Shacklebolt es unter Kontrolle."

„Das ist leicht für dich zu sagen", warf Percy ein. „Du musst morgen ja auch nicht zur Arbeit gehen, um dieses Chaos zu beseitigen.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, als sie eine große dunkelhaarige Frau zielstrebig auf sie zukommen sah.

„Also, hat noch jemand das Gefühl, dass wir jetzt nach Hause gehen sollten?", sagte Ron eilig und unbehaglich.

„Zu spät", murmelte Hermine. „Da kommt sie."

Harry sah, wie feierlich Percy dem Neuankömmling einen Weg freimachte, und vermutete, dass es sich um eine Frau von Wichtigkeit handelte.

„Arabella Cremoni, Leiterin des Aurorenbüros", sagte sie und streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen.

Während er ihre Hand schüttelte, hörte Harry Ron murmeln: „_Neuerwählte_ Leiterin des Aurorenbüros."

„Das ist selbstredend, Mr. Weasley", erwiderte Mrs. Cremoni. „Ich würde Mr. Potters Intelligenz nicht unterschätzen. Er wird schon nicht glauben, dass einer der vorherigen Leiter des Büros noch im Amt sind."

Harry sah, wie Ron sich vor der eindrucksvollen Frau in einer Weise aufrichtete, die er noch nie bei seinem Freund in Anwesenheit einer Autoritätsperson gesehen hatte.

„Ich meinte nur, wie _frisch_ ihre Ernennung gewesen ist, Ma'am. Es ist noch weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden her, schätze ich."

„Das ist richtig, Mr. Weasley, und in dieser sehr kurzen Zeit musste ich Mr. Potter _zweimal_ von den Toten zurückbringen."

Harry verkniff sich ein Lächeln und gab zurück: „Tja, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es nicht nochmal passieren wird."

„Sie werden schon etwas mehr tun müssen, Potter. Da unten herrscht ein Riesenchaos. Ich kann Sie und Ihre Freunde (sie warf Ron und Hermine einen geringschätzigen Blick zu) nicht hier weglassen ohne _irgendeine_ Erklärung."

„Aber…", setzte Hermine an, „Shacklebolt hat uns einen Freifahrtschein erteilt! Keiner von uns muss heute von Ihnen befragt werden."

„Das war, als Mr. Potter für tot gehalten worden war, Miss Granger. Jetzt haben Mr. Potter und ich eine Menge zu besprechen."

„Sie werden Harry da rauslassen!", rief Ron empört.

„Offensichtlich kann ich das nicht", brachte Mrs. Cremoni zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Harry hätte gedacht, dass der zornige Blick in Rons Augen genug gewesen wäre, um jeden in die Flucht zu schlagen. Doch die Leiterin der Abteilung machte nicht den Anschein, als würde sie leicht loslassen.

„Nun, Mr. Potter?"

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als plötzlich jemand dazwischenfuhr.

„Arabella, könnte ich Sie auf ein Wort sprechen?"

Harry hatte nicht gesehen, dass Mr. Weasley zu ihnen gestoßen war, während sie mit der Abteilungsleiterin gesprochen hatten. Rons Dad nahm Mrs. Cremoni rasch am Arm und führte sie ein wenig fort von der Gruppe. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren überrascht, doch es schien Percy und Ginny nicht zu befremden.

„Dad ist echt gut in so etwas. Schau zu", raunte Ginny Harry ins Ohr.

Ron und Hermine bemühten sich nicht einmal zu verbergen, dass sie versuchten zu lauschen.

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie einen Job zu erledigen haben", hörten sie Mr. Weasley sagen. „Und Sie möchten es jetzt tun."

„Nein, Sie verstehen es nicht. Sie sind zu sehr emotional involviert."

„Ich bin wie Sie, Arabella. Ich neige dazu, emotional zu werden, wenn es darum geht, das Ministerium wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Einige Wunden werden länger brauchen, um zu heilen. Ihre Abteilung hat mehr verloren als andere."

„Hat Dad schon „Ich bin wie Sie" gesagt? Das ist immer ein Siegeszeichen", sagte George, der sich zu ihnen gesellte, während sie alle aufmerksam der Unterhaltung lauschten, ebenso wie eine Menge Leute um sie herum.

„Shh", machte Ginny.

„…und ich kann ihn nicht einfach wie einen Held verehren wie der Rest der Zaubererwelt!"

Mrs. Cremonis Stimme schien die gesamte Halle aufgeschreckt zu haben. Als sie sah, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen hatte, trat sie ein paar rasche Schritte zu einem der Fahrstühle. Sie machte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und plötzlich schwangen die Türen auf, hinter denen jeweils ein Auror und ein Triskelion zum Vorschein kamen.

Harry erkannte sofort Draganov. Er war perlweiß und sein Körper schien steif, als stünde er unter einem Körperklammerfluch. Boris andererseits schien ganz bei Bewusstsein und lugte durch eine rote, elektrische Blase. Einige der anderen waren vermummt oder schlaff oder schwebten wie Umbridge. Und dann fiel Harrys Blick auf Karl Lovech, dessen Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren und der ihn nun mit Abscheu anstarrte.

„Mörder!", kreischte eine weibliche Stimme. „Er hat den Dunklen Lord getötet!"

Eine Frau, die eine Kapuze trug, versuchte, sich freizukämpfen. Harry sah sofort mindestens zwanzig Leute ihre Zauberstäbe in Verteidigungsstellung heben, Ron, Hermine und Ginny eingeschlossen.

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er es. _Ginny hat den Elderstab_, dachte er. Doch er sah gar nicht aus wie Dumbledores Zauberstab. Er war glatt ohne jegliche Knoten und von einer gräulich- grünen Farbe. War es möglich, dass die Erscheinung des Zauberstabs sich verändert hatte?

Als Ginny seinen Blick bemerkte, zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Erwarten Sie, dass ich diese Leute ohne eindeutige Anklagen nach Azkaban bringe?", verkündete Mrs. Cremoni.

„Sie sind Todesser!", rief Ron empört.

Der Rest der Menge schwieg.

„Nicht alle", erwiderte die Frau. Sie bewegte sich auf den Triskelion Karl Lovech zu, während sie fragte: „Was ist mit _diesen_ Menschen? Welchen Vergehens beschuldigen Sie sie?"

„Sie sind Triskelionen, Madam", verkündete Hermine mit bedeutender Miene.

„Das mag wohl sein, Miss Granger. Jedoch werfen wir keine Leute lebenslang nach Azkaban, nur weil sie Teil einer nicht- existenten Geheimgesellschaft waren."

„Sie tun es bei Todessern", blaffte Ron zurück. Er war außer sich.

„Das ist, weil alle Todesser notorische Kriminelle sind. Jeder hat ein Recht auf einen fairen Prozess, Mr. Weasley."

„Aber die Triskelionen haben versucht, Harry umzubringen. Außerdem haben sie Ginny entführt", beharrte Hermine. Sie schien ein wenig aus der Fassung von der Wendung der Ereignisse.

„Nun, ich schätze, dann sollte ich wohl die Aussagen aller aufnehmen, Miss Granger."

Es erhob sich Gemurmel der Betroffenheit in der Halle.

„Was? Heute noch?", platzte Ginny hervor. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Empörung zu verbergen.

Harry erwartete halb, Funken aus ihrem Zauberstab sprühen zu sehen, doch es geschah nicht.

Genau in diesem Augenblick trat der große und beeindruckende Kingsley Shacklebolt durch die Menge und sprach die Abteilungsleiterin an.

„Arabella, ist das wirklich nötig?", sagte er ohne Umschweife.

„Minister, Sie haben mich mit der Leitung des Aurorenbüros betraut, damit wir einige elementaren Regelungen wiederherstellen können. Ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Potter hier über den Regelungen steht."

Shacklebolts Erwiderung ging in dem Geraune der Menge unter. Dann sah Harry, wie Kingsley den Auroren Anweisungen gab, die die Gefangenen unter Kontrolle hielten. Lovech protestierte nicht, als er in den Fahrstuhl gezwungen wurde. Doch Harry sah entfernt ein gehässiges Feixen auf seinem Gesicht, das an ihn gerichtet war.

„Zeit zu gehen", flüsterte Ron in Harrys Ohr.

Hermine und Ginny hatten der Menge bereits ihre Rücken zugewandt und sie zogen Harry auf den Ausgang zu.

„Warten Sie einen Augenblick!", rief die Leiterin des Aurorenbüros. „Ich befehle Ihnen vier zu bleiben, wo Sie sind."

Hermine wirbelte so schnell herum, dass Harry das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Sie können uns gar nichts befehlen! Sie haben nicht die Autorität dazu!"

„Doch, das hat sie. Ist das nicht richtig, Minister?", sagte Percy unerwartet.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah Percy ernst an und erwiderte: „Ich fürchte ja, Weasley, leider."

All seine Brüder starrten Percy an, als wollten sie ihn schlagen.

„Jedoch", fuhr Percy unberührt fort, „gibt es ein interessantes Detail, das bedacht werden muss. Verstehen Sie, laut Ministeriumsaufzeichnungen starb Harry Potter an diesem Abend vor einer ganzen Stunde, als der Bogengang der Toten über ihm zusammenstürzte. Wie Sie wissen, ist eine Menge Papierkram von Nöten, um jemanden wieder ins Leben zu rufen, und ich bin nicht geneigt, zu dieser späten Stunde noch den ganzen Weg hoch zu meinem Büro zu steigen."

Die vorwurfsvollen Blicken, die auf Percy gerichtet gewesen waren, verwandelten sich plötzlich zu breitem Lächeln.

„_Nicht geneigt_", erwiderte Mrs. Cremoni zornig. Ihr Gesicht wies einen lebhaften Rotton an.

„Tatsächlich steht in unserem Arbeitsvertrag, dass wir nicht mehr nach 11 Uhr im Büro sein sollen, außer mit besonderer Genehmigung vom Abteilungsleiter", verkündete Percy und nickte in die Richtung seines Vaters.

„Oh, ja!", stimmte Mr. Weasley glücklich ein, Percys offiziellen Tonfall imitierend. „Tja, ich habe leider kein Genehmigungsformular bei mir, zu dumm", fügte er hinzu und gab vor, seine Taschen zu durchsuchen.

George, Charlie und Bill lachten nun unverhohlen.

„Nun, ich schätze, der lästige Papierkram kann bis morgen früh warten, meinst du nicht, Dad?", schlug Percy vor.

„Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und einer Tasse Tee, Sohn."

Mr. Weasley legte Percy einen Arm um die Schultern und gemeinsam wandten sie der Leiterin des Aurorenbüros die Rücken zu.

Das schien für alle das Stichwort zu gehen. Neville und Luna liefen voran zum Ausgang. Krum gab seiner Gruppe ein Zeichen und paarweise schritten sie auf die Kamine zu. Ron und Hermine waren schon ein paar Schritte vor Harry und Ginny.

Es gab noch mehr Glückwünsche und Danksagungen, während die Menge sich in die weite Halle zerstreute. Die Vorstellung, Zeugenaussagen abzugeben, schien gegenwärtig vergessen. Doch Harry warf unwillkürlich einen Blick zurück auf die einsame Abteilungsleiterin, Mrs. Arabella Cremoni, die schäumend zurückblieb. Sie hätte ihm leidgetan, wenn sie sie nicht angebrüllt hätte.

„Na schön! Gehen Sie! Schlafen Sie gut, während ich versuche, dieses Chaos in Ordnung zu bringen!"

„Sollen wir ihr sagen, dass wir morgen zurückkommen, um den Auroren zu helfen?", sagte Bill zu Percy, als sie an Harry vorbeigingen.

Harry hörte Percys Antwort nicht. Sie ging unter in dem Gelächter und den Verabschiedungen. Und dann küsste Ginny ihn und die Aussicht, das Zaubereiministerium hinter sich zu lassen, wurde mehr als verlockend.

Er wusste, dass Kingsley, Mr. Weasley und Percy sie nicht im Stich lassen würden. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er sich nicht ein paar Stunden Ruhe gönnen sollte nach allem, das geschehen war.

Ginny zog sachte an seinem Arm und er lief stetig auf das Ende Halle zu. Es war solch eine Erleichterung zu wissen, dass er sich bald ausruhen konnte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich diese Triskelionen freilassen, bis ich etwas habe, womit ich sie beschuldigen kann", dröhnte Mrs. Cremonis Stimme wieder über die laute Menge hinweg. „Oder vielleicht auch die Todesser, nur damit es für Sie interessant bleibt."

Ihr Geschrei ließ Harry abrupt innehalten und die Menge schien es ihm gleichzutun. Ginny drehte sich mit feurigen Augen zu Mrs. Cremoni um. Hermine schien ebenfalls drauf und dran, einen Fluch auf die Frau zu schleudern. Doch Harry entschied, dass es an ihm an, sie anzusprechen.

„_Interessant?_", sagte er und trat einen Schritt vor. „Sie wollen, dass es _interessant_ bleibt? Wie wäre es, wenn Sie einen kleinen Ausflug nach Azkaban unternehmen? Ich denke, Sie werden feststellen, dass die Dementoren momentan nicht auf ihren Posten sind. Das würde es sehr viel schwerer machen, das Gefängnis zu bewachen, nicht wahr?

Wenn Sie Ihren Leuten etwas _Interessantes _zu tun geben wollen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie da anfangen und diese Verbrecher mitnehmen. Sonst werden Sie und ich einen sehr _interessanten _Tag erleben, wenn all die wütenden Todesser an die Tür hämmern kommen. Ich frage mich, wie es Ihnen gefallen würde, mit einem Dunklen Mal auf Ihrer Stirn zu leben.

Ich kann Ihnen ein paar Einblicke dazu geben: Es ist nicht lustig und es ist ganz sicher nicht _interessant_. Sie können nicht schlafen, Sie können nicht denken, manchmal fühlen Sie nichts als Angst. Und nach einem Jahr damit oder sieben Jahren, sage ich Ihnen, werden Sie ein wenig Frieden brauchen."

Er hielt inne. Die Worte waren schnell herausgesprudelt und der erschütterte Ausdruck auf Mrs. Cremonis Gesicht machte ihn glauben, dass er zu harsch gewesen war.

Die Menge war still. Alles, das er hören konnte, waren Ginnys Atemzüge nah an seiner Seite.

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, wissen Sie", fügte er ruhig hinzu. „Aber letztendlich wird alles wieder normal werden. Wir brauchen nur…"

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Die Aussicht, in ein normales Leben zurückzukehren nach allem, das geschehen war, nachdem so viele gestorben waren, schien wie ein ferner Traum. Jetzt da es wirklich so weit war, fühlte er sich überwältigt.

„Zeit", schloss Ginny. „Wir brauchen Zeit."

Ihre Augen schienen ihn zu durchdringen. Harry fand, dass er genug gesagt hatte. Er setzte seinen Weg fort, Ginnys Hand fest in seiner, ohne die Absicht stehen zu bleiben, bevor er zu Hause war.

„Geben Sie uns ein paar Tage frei und dann werden wir kommen und Ihnen helfen", rief George in Richtung der Leiterin des Aurorenbüros.

Ron wandte sich mit breitem Lächeln zu Harry.

„Ist das eine Art Job?", fragte er. „Ich habe es nicht aufgegeben, Auror zu werden, weißt du. Wie steht es mit dir, Harry?"

„Klingt gut. Aber, weißt du, niemand steht über den Regeln. Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Bewerbungen einreichen, wie es üblich ist. Meinst du, wir werden Leute finden, die uns Empfehlungsschreiben geben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wie viele brauchen wir denn?"

Harry schaute sich um in der Menge von fünfzig oder mehr Menschen, die zu seiner Hilfe geeilt waren. Ginny folgte seinem Blick und sagte mit breitem Lächeln:

„Wie viele _willst_ du denn?"

* * *

AN: Froh Weihnachten allerseits! Wenn ihr mir auch eine Freude machen möchtet, bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar! Danke!


	31. Epilog

****Hallo, liebe Leser! Jetzt ist es soweit: Der Epilog, d.h. der allerletzte Teil dieser Geschichte, ist fertig.

Ich möchte erstmal allen danken, die mir treu gefolgt sind und mir auch ab und zu Kommentare hinterlassen haben!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D

* * *

**Epilog**

Das würde ein Weihnachtsfest wie kein anderes werden, dafür würde er sorgen. Tatsächlich konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so enthusiastisch über Weihnachten oder eine Party gewesen zu sein. Sie alle waren voller Furcht, was vor ihnen lag.

Es hatte immer diese stille Bedrohung über ihm gehangen und war ihm überallhin gefolgt, zum Fuchsbau, nach Hogwarts oder sogar zu den Dursleys. Er hatte es damals noch nicht gewusst, aber er hatte ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele in sich getragen. Erst jetzt konnte er zur Gänze wertschätzen, wie frei er war ohne jene Bedrohung und der Last auf seinen Schultern. Jetzt konnte er ein normaler Jugendlicher sein. Oder war er jetzt ein junger Mann? Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was er war, doch es war trotzdem ein gutes Gefühl.

_Naja, fast normal…_ dachte er und dann konnte er ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, während er mit seinem Zauberstab wedelte und der gesamte Inhalt eines Pappkartons in die Luft flog und ordentlich auf den Zweigen eines leuchtenden Weihnachtsbaums landete. Die Kerzen brannten von selbst ohne irgendwelche hässlichen Kabel. Die Holzfiguren, die an jedem Zweig hingen, versprühten ab und zu Funken. Und wenn es keine Funken gab, stritten sie miteinander darüber, wer den besten Platz an dem Baum innehatte.

Er hörte, wie die Eingangstür sich öffnete und schloss, und er verspürte unbändige Freude, dass er nicht mehr bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzuckte. Sein nervlicher Zustand hatte sich definitiv verbessert.

Die Stimme war vertraut und unbestreitbar willkommen. „Ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen!"

Eine Gestalt erschien im Wohnzimmer, rothaarig und mit Schnee auf ihrem smaragdgrünen Umhang. Ihre Arme waren beladen mit Gläsern, Taschen, Pappschachteln und anderen Weihnachtsleckereien. Harry registrierte sofort den Duft von Gewürzen an ihr, Ingwer und Zimt, doch außerdem noch einen stechenden Geruch.

„Hier, nimm das", sagte sie und übergab ihm einen schweren Kessel. „Das ist Diptam- Essenz. Mum meinte, es könnte dir ausgegangen sein."

„Naja, man kann nie genug Diptam- Essenz dahaben", erwiderte er scherzhaft.

Sie lächelte.

„Das Witzereißen bedeutet jedenfalls, dass du den Weihnachtsbaum gebändigt hast."

„Wir haben uns für eine Weile duelliert, aber ich habe gewonnen."

Er konnte nicht anders. Er war glücklich. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Alles, das er tun wollte, war, Ginny in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie für alle Ewigkeit zu küssen.

„Willst du mal aufhören, mich anzustarren und zu grinsen?", stichelte sie. „Lass mich den Baum begutachten."

Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Da wurde sie fast von einem kleinen Spielzeugflugzeug getroffen. Seine Baumdekoration schien in ein Feuerchaos ausgeartet zu sein. Die Kerzen entpuppten sich als kleine Knallkörper. Die Spielzeugfiguren evakuierten den Baum und der falsche Schnee war auf dem Boden geschmolzen.

„Du hast doch gesagt, du hättest gewonnen!", brüllte Ginny über den Lärm eines Feuermelders hinweg, der unsichtbar war.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, den Elderstab, und als sie ihn wedelte, kehrten die Dekorationen in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurück. Sie schwang wieder ihren Stab und die Kerzenlichter wurden rot und grün. Mit einem letzten Schlenker schuf sie silbrig- weiße Schneeflocken, die den geschmolzenen Schnee ersetzten.

Harry lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Du hast wirklich den Dreh mit dem Zauberstab rausgekriegt", kommentierte er.

„Ich glaube schon", erwiderte sie, während sie ihn wieder in die Hintertasche ihres schwarzen Rocks steckte. „Er macht nichts Komisches. Ich glaube, er hat mich erwählt, weißt du?"

„Ja, ich schätze, du hast Recht."

„Sollen wir weiter die Party vorbereiten?"

„Das kommt darauf an", sagte er und zog sie näher zu sich.

„Worauf denn?"

„_Darauf_."

Der Kuss, der darauf folgte, war etwas, woran er sich noch jahrelang erinnern würde.

Der Rest der Vorbereitungen wurde recht schnell beendet angesichts der ständigen romantischen Impulse.

Er hatte seine engsten Freunde zu einer Weihnachtsfeier im Grimmauldplatz eingeladen. Er hatte allen gesagt, dass eine Begleitung gern willkommen war, und er wusste, dass sie alle davon Gebrauch machen würden. Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley waren nicht die einzigen, die romantische Impulse verspürten. Es hatte nun den Anschein, als würde der Tagesprophet jeden Tag von einer neuen Verlobung oder Hochzeit berichten.

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Junge, der lebte, die Liebe seines Lebens im Fuchsbau gefunden hatte. Harry war kurz nach dem Ausflug nach Durmstrang in den Grimmauldplatz gezogen und Ginny war ebenfalls Teil des Hauses geworden.

Sie hatte die Gewohnheit, kleine Sachen vom Fuchsbau mitzubringen, wann immer sie ihm einen Besuch abstattete: einen Stuhl, einen Teppichvorleger, ein paar Haushaltsbücher, die Mrs. Weasley nicht mehr wollte, farbenfrohe Kissen, um das Wohnzimmer gemütlicher zu machen, eine alte Lampe, die Mr. Weasley repariert hatte („faszinierend, diese Lichterkugeln!") und, was Harry am meisten gefiel, ein großes Familienporträt, das am Eingang zu Fred und Georges Scherzladen aufgenommen worden war.

Er hatte das Bild in den Korridor gehängt, damit er es möglichst oft sehen konnte. Darauf trug Ginny ein waldgrünes Kleid, ein _sehr kurzes_ Kleid, mit einem schwarzen Umhang und ein weißes Band im Haar. Hermine war ebenfalls auf dem Bild. Sie stand nah bei Harry, mit einem kleinen Abstand zu Ron und seinen Brüdern. Das war nach Harrys Geschmack das beste Familienporträt, das er jemals haben könnte.

Die Stunden vergingen rapide bei der Vorbereitung der Party und der Grimmauldplatz war bald voller Gäste. Insgesamt war Harry stolz auf sein Arrangement, doch er erklärte das Kochen offen zu Kreachers Verdienst. Der Hauself hatte sich tatsächlich beim Salat, Kartoffelbrei, Roastbeef und zu Fleurs Entzücken Ratatouille selbst übertroffen.

Nachdem Harry eine Weile zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer hin und her gelaufen war, um Kreacher zu helfen, ließ er sich zufrieden aufs Sofa sinken, einen Teller auf den Knien und den laufenden Unterhaltungen lauschend, während er sein köstliches Mahl verspeiste. Das Nächstbeste war, dass Ginny sich an seine Seite setzte.

„Ausgezeichnetes Essen, Harry, mein Lieber", lobte Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny sah ihn zärtlich an und er musste sich über seinen Teller beugen, um zu vermeiden, dass ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Er hat sich wirklich gut geschlagen", sagte sie. „Und ich sollte hinzufügen, dass er das alles _ohne_ die Hilfe von Hermine Granger geschafft hat."

„Hermine Granger!", rief Mr. Weasley und hob sein Butterbier, „der wir diesen wunderbaren Plattenspieler verdanken!"

Rons Dad hatte einen guten Teil des Abends damit verbracht, den Spieler zu begutachten, welchen er als ein Kunstwerk bezeichnete.

Hermine konnte nicht aufhören, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. „Mein Großvater wollte ihn loswerden", sagte sie zu Fleur.

„Alors là, bravo! On a pas finit de se faire les oreilles", raunte sie Bill zu, während sie ihn am Arm nahm.

„Es ist die Schwangerschaft. Es müssen die Hormone sein oder so. Sie mag tatsächlich Musik", sagte Bill entschuldigend zu Hermine.

„Wir sollten _dich_ lobpreisen", raunte Ron mit sanfter Stimme in Hermines Ohr. Sie saßen beide neben Harry auf dem Sofa und Ron versuchte immer wieder, Hermines Hand zu nehmen, doch es schien ihr etwas peinlich, es vor aller Augen zu tun. „Wir wären wahrscheinlich tot, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, Mine."

Als er das sagte, zeigte Ginny ein Grinsen, das an George erinnerte. „Das musst du mir nicht sagen, _Ronald_. Ich habe nur Witze gemacht. Tatsächlich _weiß_ ich mehr als du denkst."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Du _weißt bescheid_? Harry, was genau weiß sie?"

Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er Ron und Hermines entgeisterte Gesichter sah, und sagte dann einfach: „Alles."

Ron schaute ungläubig. „Was? Wirklich alles? Auch die Du- weißt- schon- was?"

„Ja."

„Wann hast du es ihr erzählt?", fragte Hermine.

Ginny senkte die Stimme. „An dem Tag, an dem Harry ein- oder ausgezogen ist, je nach dem, wie ihr es betrachten wollt."

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Harry, ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

„Du hattest Recht. Ich habe mich hinterher viel besser gefühlt…"

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Okay, das reicht jetzt", sagte Ron nach ein paar Sekunden und zog Hermine von Harry weg.

Den Rest des Abends gab es Geschenke, Butterbiere, Umarmungen, Küsse und die ein oder andere rührende Rede. Mr. Weasley hob sein Glas für all diejenigen, die nicht mehr anwesend waren, die ihr Leben dafür gegeben haben, dass Harry Potter, der Junge, der Lebte, den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten vernichten konnte.

„Macht das Harry eigentlich zum mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit?", kommentierte Luna nachdenklich.

Alle lachten, als hätte sie einen Witz gemacht, aber Harry wusste, dass es ihr damit ernst gewesen war.

Er setzte an zu sagen „Ich glaube wirklich nicht…", während er angestrengt überlegte, wie er das in einen Scherz umwandeln konnte, als er von Neville Longbottom unterbrochen wurde.

„Der mächstigste Zauberer unserer Zeit, was? Träum weiter, Potter", sagte er und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken. „Vergiss niemals, dass _ich_ die Schlange getötet habe."

Schallendes Gelächter folgte darauf.

Die Geschenke waren natürlich toll. Ron schenkte Hermine einen Weasley- Anstecker, durch den sie zum dritten oder vierten Mal am Abend den Tränen nahe war. Harry schenkte Ginny einen Feuerblitz, Siegeredition. Und Teddy Lupin bekam einen riesigen Feuerwehrwagen von seinem Paten.

„Ich glaube, ich mag es, Pate zu sein", sagte Harry glücklich zu Ginny, während er mit dem kleinen Jungen spielte.

Ihre einzige Erwiderung war ein liebevolles und bedeutungsvolles Lächeln.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry den Drang nach etwas Ruhe verspürte. Er suchte gerade nach einem Vorwand, für ein paar Minuten in den oberen Stock zu gehen. Da hörte er Teddy weinen. Mrs. Tonks war bereits aufgesprungen.

„Ich mache das schon, Mrs. Tonks. Bleiben Sie hier. Genießen Sie den Tee", sagte Harry hastig.

Er hörte, wie sie sagte „Remus und Nymphadora hätten keine bessere Wahl für meinen Enkel treffen können", während er zwei Stufen der Treppe auf einmal nahm, aber er war nur zu froh, dem Lärm und den Unterhaltungen entfliehen zu können, nur für eine kleine Weile. Außerdem gingen ihm die ständigen Lobpreisungen auf die Nerven.

Teddys Wiege war im großen Schlafzimmer aufgestellt worden. Es war ein großer, doch dunkler Raum mit einem dunkelroten Teppichvorleger und einem riesigen Bett, in dem Harry noch nicht geschlafen hatte. Er zog vielmehr Sirius' altes Schlafzimmer vor, das ihm mehr wie sein eigenes vorkam. Außerdem hatte er es nicht geschafft, das große Fenster des großen Schlafzimmers sauber zu kriegen, weshalb das Zimmer für seinen Geschmack zu düster war.

Sobald er das Zimmer betreten hatte, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Harry wedelte seinen Zauberstab, um das Nachtlicht anzuschalten. Das Weinen hörte sofort auf. Das Kleinkind schaute auf, lächelte seinen Paten an und drehte sich dann auf die Seite, um zu schlafen.

„Das ist gar nicht so schwer", murmelte Harry, während er die Decke über das zusammengerollte Kind zog.

„Na, na. Ist das deiner? Bist du nicht noch ein bisschen jung?"

Harry wirbelte herum, erschrocken von der Stimme, die von hinten ertönt war. Sein Zauberstab lag bereit in seiner Hand.

Er rief das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam: „Was machen Sie hier? Gehen Sie von ihm weg!"

Der Mann, der aussah wie Sirius Black, trat ein paar Schritte ins Licht. Er sah sehr gut aus mit dem schwarzen Samtumhang, das wellige Haar hinter die Ohren gestrichen.

Doch da war wieder die Selbstgefälligkeit, Selbstherrlichkeit, die Harry nur zu gut kannte, wodurch er auf der Stelle bemerkte, dass er nicht mit Sirius sprach.

„Das wäre wirklich ironisch, weißt du", sagte der Herr der Unterwelt. Er lief im Raum umher, während Harrys Zauberstab ihm folgte. „Wenn _du_ dich für ein Kind einsetzt und dabei stirbst. Das wäre ein sehr passendes Ende, meinst du nicht?"

„Sind Sie hier, um mich zu töten?"

Der Mann stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus. „Ich _töte_ keine Menschen. Das ist nicht mein Job."

„Was wollen Sie dann?"

Harry folgte ihm immer noch mit dem Zauberstab. Er wollte einen Abstand zwischen Hades und Teddys Wiege halten.

„Ich will dich nur wissen lassen, dass mein Angebot immer noch steht", erwiderte Hades. „Ich könnte dir das Leben geben, das du dir immer gewünscht hast, ohne Schmerz und Leiden. Du wirst leiden, weißt du."

Der Herr der Unterwelt nahm ein Bild der Weasleys in die Hand und dann ein Bild vom Orden des Phönix. Dies waren Dinge, die Harry um den kleinen Jungen herum aufgestellt hatte, um ihm das Gefühl von Zuhause zu geben. Nun wünschte er, er könnte sie auf Sirius' Kopf zerschlagen.

„Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich nicht interessiert bin", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Hades ließ ein grausames Lachen hören. „Wir werden sehen. Die Dinge können sich ändern und das werden sie, vor allem für dich. Ich meine, du bist _du_. Die Leute stehen Schlange, nur um einen Blick auf dich zu werfen. Der Rest von ihnen will für dich sterben. Es ist die Art von Situation, in der jemand wieder verletzt werden könnte."

„Meinen Sie etwa, das weiß ich nicht?", platzte Harry heraus. „Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich Ihre Hilfe nicht möchte."

Er musste sich beruhigen. Er wollte keine Konfrontation heraufbeschwören, jedenfalls nicht mit Teddy im Zimmer.

„Ja, nun", fuhr Hades fort, „es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht. Heiligabend und all das. Eine Menge Sachen können in solch einer Nacht geschehen."

Ein Dutzend verschiedener Szenarien rauschten in Harrys Kopf und so ziemlich alle von ihnen endeten damit, dass sein Haus in Feuer aufging.

„Was haben Sie _getan_?", brüllte er wütend.

Der Herr der Unterwelt schaute ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an. Seine Augen glichen so sehr Sirius, dass Harry wegsehen musste.

„Wieder nimmst du an, dass ich Einfluss habe. Oder auch nur einen Körper, was das betrifft. Was, glaubst du, bin ich? Vielleicht bin ich" – er schaute auf sein Gesicht in einem Wandspiegel – „_er_. Ich könnte es sein. Ich könnte nach unten gehen und jeder würde in Tränen ausbrechen, weil sie sich so freuen, mich zu sehen."

Harry spürte Wut wie ein Stromstoß durch ihn fließen. „Sie werden es Ihnen niemals abkaufen", sagte er zornig.

Hades zuckte nur die Achseln. „Es ist nur ein Vorschlag. Ich kann jeden darstellen, den du willst. Es wäre nur eine Täuschung. Nur du würdest jemals wissen, dass Fred Weasley wirklich tot ist."

Harry war erstarrt vor Entsetzen.

„Komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber. Es wäre lustig. Nein? Tja, vielleicht bin ich nur ein Fragment deiner Einbildung und du verlierst den Verstand. Der berühmte Harry Potter. Sieht Voldemort in seiner Suppe. Greift Leute an, von denen er denkt, dass sie ein Stück von jemandes Seele in sich tragen. Kaputt. Erledigt. Puff! Einfach so."

„Das bezweifle ich!"

Die Tür flog auf und Ginny trat über die Schwelle, zornentbrannt. Sie durchquerte zügig den Rum und hielt nicht an, bis die Spitze ihres Zauberstab nur wenige Zentimeter von Hades' Brust entfernt war.

Der Herr der Unterwelt schien zurückzuweichen, doch nur ein wenig.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wo dieser Zauberstab geblieben ist", sagte er resigniert. „Übrigens gute Wahl, Harry. Was für ein toller Weg, den mächtigsten Zauberstab auf der Welt nah bei dir zu halten, indem du ihn deinem Mädchen gibst."

Ginny war ungerührt. „Sie werden gleich sehen, wie nah dieser Zauberstab _Ihnen_ wirklich ist."

Als sie den Zauberstab hob, sprühten rote Funken aus der Spitze. Ein kühler Wind schien durch den Raum zu blasen. Es war das Signal, das Harry gebraucht hatte, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen und an Ginnys Seite zu treten.

„Vorsicht", sagte Hades warnend. „Dieser Zauberstab ist mächtiger als dir klar ist."

Doch Harry würde nicht zulassen, dass er Ginny verspottete. „Sie haben Ihre Ansicht zum Ausdruck gebracht. Jetzt verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus."

Hades' Blick flog von Harry zu Ginny und zum Elderstab in ihrer Hand. Er schien für eine Weile nachzudenken.

„Okay, aber ihr könnt nicht sagen, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt habe."

Er trat einen Schritt vor, als wollte er sie herausfordern, ihn anzugreifen. Doch Ginny stellte sich mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit vor Harry, mit der sie vor ein paar Monaten die Särge vor dem rasenden George beschützt hatte.

Hades machte eine schwunghafte Bewegung mit der Hand und er verschwand in einer Wolke aus schwarzem Rauch. Harry und Ginny seufzten beide gleichzeitig, doch bevor sie die Zeit hatten, tief Luft zu holen, erspähte Harry ein Funkeln auf dem Boden.

„Was ist das?"

„Es ist eine… Ich glaube, es ist eine Halskette."

Ginny ließ ein Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab auf das Schmuckstück fallen. Es bestand aus einer silbernen Kette mit einem dreieckigen Anhänger in der Form der drei Spiralen, die im Zentrum verbunden waren.

Die tiefe Stimme, die sie über ihren Köpfen hörten, ließen sie zusammenzucken. „Für den Fall, dass ihr eure Meinung ändert."

Harry stieß ein langes Seufzen aus. Seine Augen konnten den Gegenstand auf dem Boden nicht verlassen.

„Ich werde nichts behalten, das von Hades stammt", sagte Ginny stur.

Sie trat vor und richtete die Spitze des Elderstabs auf das Medaillon. Sie rief: „Reducto!"

Nichts geschah. Sie versuchten noch einige andere Zauber, doch alle waren nutzlos.

Harry konnte Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen spüren. „Nicht noch ein Gegenstand, den wir zerstören müssen. Ron und Hermine werden einen Anfall kriegen."

Ginny schien sprachlos. „Wir… wir müssen es ihnen nicht erzählen. Wir können es einfach in deinem Verlies in Gringotts aufbewahren."

„Ich werde nichts vor Ron und Hermine verheimlichen."

„Aber du hast ihnen auch nichts von deinen Visionen zu unseren Kindern erzählt, genau wie du niemand anderem in meiner Familie von den Horcruxen berichtet hast. Es hat übrigens einen Monat gedauert, bis du mit _mir_ darüber geredet hast."

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Es war der letzte Teil der Mission gewesen, das einzige, das er vor sich her geschoben hatte, seit er Voldemort vernichtet hatte.

„Ich habe mich so gut danach gefühlt", sagte er und schaute auf Teddys Wiege hinunter, als würde der kleine Junge ihm eine Antwort geben. „Ich kann diese Geheimniskrämerei nicht mehr ertragen. Das muss aufhören. Noch heute Abend. Meinst du, wir können deine Eltern und Brüder bitten dazubleiben, wenn alle anderen gegangen sind? Neville und Luna auch. Und Fleur natürlich. McGonagall, sie verdient es zu wissen. Und Krum."

Ginny stand jetzt nah bei ihm. „Viktor? Bist du dir sicher?"

„Er hat mehr als nur ein Mal geholfen. Er ist einer von uns. Einer von Dumbledores Armee, meine ich."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während sie sagte: „Du hast dich wirklich entschlossen?"

„Ja, habe ich."

„Ich finde, du tust das Richtige."

„Ich auch. Ich…"

Doch er beendete seinen Gedanken nicht. Auf dem schmutzigen Fenster hatte sich ein Schatten geregt. Jemand stand draußen. Jemand spähte herein.

Was als nächstes geschah, ereignete sich sehr schnell. Ginny stieß Harry aus dem Weg. Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss an ihr vorbei und traf den Spiegel, der zersplitterte. Harry nahm Teddy Lupin auf den Arm. Ginny beschwor einen Schildzauber herauf, der sie beschützte, während ein weiterer roter Lichtstrahl die Wand traf. Und dann rannten sie die Treppe hinunter, wo sie von Musik und Gelächter empfangen wurden.

Ron grinste ihnen entgegen. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob ihr beide jemals wieder herunterkommt…"

Er wurde von Hermine unterbrochen. „Was ist los?"

Harry versuchte, Teddy zu beruhigen. Er stöhnte im Schlaf, als wüsste er, dass etwas geschehen war. Schreie des Entsetzens würden ihm nicht dabei helfen, wieder tief einzuschlafen.

„Ihm geht's gut", sagte Ginny hastig, als sie Mrs. Tonks' besorgte Miene sah. „Etwas hat uns angegriffen. Da war etwas draußen vor dem Fenster. Wer auch immer es war, hat Flüche auf uns abgeschossen. Sie haben uns fast erwischt."

Es trat plötzliche Stille ein.

Die erste Stimme, die Harry hörte, war nicht die, die er erwartet hatte.

„Also gut, hört mal her. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass die Muggle uns nicht sehen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir im Haus bleiben müssen."

„Neville, was machst du?", sagte Harry, während Mrs. Tonks Teddy in ihren Armen wiegte.

„Er kämpft zurück", sagte Ginny eifrig. „Du hast Recht, Neville. Wir dürfen keinen Augenblick verlieren."

George und Krum hatten bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. „Diese Leute müssen verrückt sein, wenn sie denken, dass sie es mit uns allen aufnehmen können."

Der Rest der Gäste nickte zustimmend.

„Teilen wir uns in Teams auf", sagte Bill Weasley.

Harry konnte nicht ganz fassen, was er da hörte. Das war Wahnsinn. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Freunde sich an Heiligabend einer Gefahr stellten. „Niemand wird da rausgehen. Wir werden Zauber auf das Haus legen."

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es ist okay, Harry. Ich denke, sie wissen, was sie tun."

„Nein, wissen sie nicht!", rief er unwillkürlich.

Er schaute Ginny an, doch sie schien so entschlossen wie die anderen.

„Es gibt noch eine Menge Sympathisanten der Todesser", sagte sie ernst und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wir werden keinen Augenblick des Friedens finden, wenn wir ihnen nicht zeigen, dass wir keine Angst haben."

In Harrys Kopf schwirrten die Gesichter von Fred, Lupin und Tonks umher. Er wünschte, er könnte mehr wie Ginny sein: furchtlos, aufgeschlossen und zuversichtlich. Nach einem Jahr der Vorsicht fiel es ihm nicht mehr leicht, impulsiv und planlos zu handeln.

Doch seine Freunde würden sich nicht verstecken, dessen war er sich sicher. Was er nicht wusste, war: wenn einer seiner Freunde heute Abend starb, könnte er dem Drang widerstehen, die Kette hevorzuholen?

Ginny schien aufzuschnappen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, denn sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Und während sie das tat, nahm sie gleichzeitig die Kette aus seiner Hand.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass uns etwas zustößt", sagte sie leise. „Wir rennen nicht blind in Gefahr. Das Schlimmste ist vorbei. Wir werden nur ein paar Witzbolden einen Schreck einjagen. Was sagst du dazu?"

Harry nickte.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Es kann nicht schlimmer sein als die Schlacht von Hogwarts", sagte Luna nüchtern. „Oder als in die Mysteriumsabteilung einzubrechen. Oder sich in Snapes Büro zu stehlen. Oder als…"

„Wir haben es begriffen", unterbrach Krum.

Die anderen hatten bereit begonnen hinauszueilen, die Zauberstäbe gezückt. Er spürte, wie Bill Weasley ihm auf den Rücken klopfte und mit ernster Stimme murmelte: „Bleib aber besser drinnen, nur für den Fall."

Während das Haus sich leerte, trat Harry zum vorderen Fenster, damit er beobachten konnte, was vor sich ging. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Tonks, Fleur und Hermine waren im Haus geblieben, ganz zu schweigen von Teddy.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Harry", sagte Hermine sachte.

„Ich kann einfach… ich kann nicht glauben, das all die Gefahr wirklich fort ist, dass es wirklich sicher ist, da rauszugehen und nicht um unser Leben zu fürchten."

„Ja", flüsterte Hermine verträumt. „Es fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich fühle, um ehrlich zu sein."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm. Sie hatte einen mütterlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Es ist nur normal. Du brauchst nur etwas länger, um zu akzeptieren, dass es alles vorbei ist."

„Ist es wirklich vorbei?", sagte er gedankenverloren.

Sie lächelte, während sie sein Gesicht musterte. „Sag du es mir."

Er wollte sie umarmen, doch er wurde unterbrochen von Kreacher, der ihnen verkünden wollte, dass Kuchen und Nachtisch bereit waren zum Servieren.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später kamen Neville und Luna mit Schnee auf ihren Köpfen herein.

„Ginny hatte Recht: es war nur ein Streich!", verkündete Neville, sobald er ins Wohnzimmer getreten war. „Diese Kinder haben Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt. Einer von ihnen sollte das Haus von Harry Potter angreifen. Sie leben in der Nachbarschaft, weißt du, deshalb wissen sie alles über dieses Haus. Sie sind Zauberer und außerdem Slytherins. Sie haben dieses Jahr in Hogwarts angefangen. Mr. Weasley wird ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit ihren Eltern führen."

„Rons Dad ist hier bei uns geblieben", sagte Hermine ein wenig überrascht.

„Er meint Percy", berichtigte Luna. „Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass die Nargoyles auch beteiligt waren. Sie spielen auch gerne Streiche, wisst ihr, vor allem an Heiligabend."

Als der Rest seiner Gäste hereinkam, servierte der aufmerksame Kreacher Tee und Plätzchen. Sie aßen alle fröhlich, während diesmal George die Geschichte der Weihnachtswitzbolde erzählte, die dachten, sie könnten es mit Harry Potter und Dumbledores Armee aufnehmen. Harry lachte ausgiebig und seine Freunde lachten mit ihm.

Dann begannen einige Gäste zu gähnen. Die Umhänge wurden geholt und es gab ein paar Verabschiedungen. Während er seinen Gäste eine Gute Nacht wünschte, führte Ginny den ersten Teil des Plans aus. Die auserwählten Leute waren gebeten worden, noch ein Weilchen zu bleiben. Im Augenblick saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer und sahen müde aus.

„Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Hermine, als Harry endlich wieder ins Zimmer trat, eine frische Tasse Tee in der Hand.

„Sie musste einen schnellen Abstecher nach Gringotts machen", erwiderte er schlicht.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um weiter nachzubohren, doch sie wurde unterbrochen von einem Klopfen an der Tür.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er nervös sein würde. Er hatte diese Szene mehr als ein Mal in den letzten paar Monaten in seinem Kopf eingeübt. Jetzt da es so weit war, jetzt da er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, spürte er Schmetterlinge im Bauch, genauso wie damals, als er Cho Chang zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen hatte.

Ron überraschter Ruf riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Professor, was machen _Sie _denn hier?"

Zu aller Erstaunen stand Minerva McGonagall in einem langen Reiseumhang auf der Türschwelle und wirkte unsicher, ob sie ihn ablegen sollte oder nicht.

„Ron, wo bleibt denn dein Benehmen?", rief Mrs. Weasley empört. „Kommen Sie her und setzen Sie sich, Minerva."

Die neue Hogwarts- Schulleiterin blieb weiter stehen.

„Danke, Molly. Offensichtlich ist das ein Familienereignis. Haben Sie etwas auf dem Herzen, Potter?"

Alle Blicke wandten sich zu ihm und sein Magen tat wieder einen Satz. Ginny strahlte, doch Hermine schaute ihn an, als hätte sie ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sich die Narbe rieb.

„Ich fand, dass Sie hier sein sollten, Professor. Sie gehören auch zur Familie."

Er wusste, dass er rot wurde, weshalb er hastig zu Boden schaute.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Potter. Ich habe gedacht, es gäbe eine Art Notfall, als der Patronus aufgetaucht war. Es ist übrigens ein schöner Phönix, Miss Weasley. Wann hat es diese Form angenommen?"

Ginny sah die Schulleiterin an und erwiderte mit gesenkter Stimme: „Als Sie letztes Jahr verletzt worden waren, Professor, haben sich alle Gryffindors versammelt und wir haben geschworen, dass wir für immer Dumbledores Armee bleiben würden. Seitdem hat sich mein Patronus verändert."

George beäugte sie mit leicht genervter Miene. „Es ist ein bisschen kitschig, oder, Schwesterherz?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln, lächelte aber ihren Bruder an. „Vielleicht ein wenig."

Doch McGonagall schien ungerührt. Sie musterte Harry, als versuchte sie durch ihn hindurchzusehen.

„Ich schätze, ich brauche eine neue Eule", sagte er scherzhaft.

Hermine konnte ihr Schweigen nicht länger halten. „Was hat es mit der ganzen Geheimniskrämerei auf sich, Harry?"

Er konnte sie nicht anschauen. Es würde ihn sofort verraten.

„Es ist ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen", sagte er zu allen im Raum, „und ich wollte ihn nur noch ein wenig ausweiten, wenn es niemandem etwas ausmacht zu bleiben."

Hermine schaute zwischen ihm und Ginny hin und her. „Harry, du benimmst dich eigenartig. Was ist los?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, stieß Ron ein Quietschen aus, als hätte er etwas vor allen anderen begriffen. „Wenn ihr beide uns sagen wollt, dass ihr verlobt seid oder so was…"

„_Was?_"

Mrs. Weasley war aufgestanden, als hätte sie etwas gestochen.

„Niemand ist verlobt, Ron!", platzte Ginny hervor.

„Nun", sagte Mr. Weasley. Er erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich denke, es ist klar, dass Harry unseren Segen hat…"

Ginny sah entsetzt aus. „Wir sind nicht verlobt, Dad!"

„Oh, Ginny! Es ist einfach vorherbestimmt", rief ihre Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sie schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme, bevor Harry realisierte, was vor sich ging. George, Percy, Bill und Charlie brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Mum, also ehrlich, ich bin _siebzehn_! Ich will jetzt noch nicht heiraten!", protestierte Ginny über das wachsende Gelächter hinweg.

Harry merkte, dass ihm die Kontrolle über die Situation entglitt. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden, wenn er alle nicht zur Konzentration bringen konnte.

„Bitte, wenn ihr alle einfach ins Speisezimmer gehen würdet, fangen wir gleich an. Hermine, ein paar Schutzzauber, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Doch als er zu Hermine hinüberschaute, sah er, dass sie Ron leidenschaftlich unter einem Mistelzweig küsste.

„Lass sie", sagte Ginny beschwichtigend.

Sie nahm den Elderstab und begann im Haus herumzuwandern, während sie Hermines übliche Schutzzauber murmelte.

„Wie kommt es, dass _ihr_ die Zauber zufallen?", spottete Ron in Ginnys Richtung, während Hermine ihn Richtung Speisezimmer zog.

Eine gute Viertelstunde später waren alle um den Tisch herumplatziert. Kreacher hatte ihnen Wasser und eine Schüssel mit Obst gebracht. Harry ließ seinen Blick um den Tisch schweifen und kostete den Moment aus. Sie sahen alle glücklich und entspannt aus. Sogar Krum hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während er sich mit George unterhielt. Nur McGonagall wirkte leicht fehl am Platz mit ihrem schwarzen Kleid und müden Augen.

Mr. Weasley erhob sich als erster über den Lärm hinweg. „Also, Harry, was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

„Naja", begann er gewichtig, „ich dachte, da ihr schon alle hier seid, ist es vielleicht Zeit für die ganze Geschichte."

Stille trat ein.

„Das wird gut", sagte George aufregt.

Neville war sofort aufgesprungen. „Harry, ehrlich, ich muss nicht hier sein."

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!", platzten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig heraus.

Es gab eine Welle des Protests. Luna saß neben Neville und sie zupfte an seinem Arm, bis er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.

„Also ehrlich, Neville", sagte George verärgert.

Harry wusste, dass er aller Aufmerksamkeit innehatte. Er nahm neben Ginny Platz. Sie hatte gerade einen Muffliato- Zauber auf Tür und Fenster des Speisezimmers gelegt, welche fest verschlossen waren.

„Sie haben Recht, Neville", sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme. „Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, dass du begreifst, was für eine große Rolle du in allem gespielt hast."

„Ihr wisst, dass wir die ganze Nacht hier sein werden, oder?"

Ron sah leicht ungläubig drein. Er schaute zu seinen Eltern hinüber.

Sein Vater fing seinen Blick auf und sagte entschlossen, während er die Hand seiner Frau nahm: „Ich schätze, das können wir verkraften."

Es trat wieder eine kurze Stille ein, welche von Hermines Stimme durchbrochen wurde.

„Wo möchtest du anfangen?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, es ist besser, bei unserem sechsten Schuljahr anzufangen, da alle schon von der Dritten Aufgabe wissen und wie Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und auch von der Prophezeiung."

Fleur hob die Hand. „Et moi, alors? Ich weiß nichts von einer Prophezeiung."

Neville schien das gleiche durch den Kopf zu gehen. „Vielleicht könnt ihr es… zusammenfassen", sagte er zögerlich.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch Ron legte einen Arm um sie und sagte leise: „Ich glaube, er schafft es auch ohne die Hilfe von Hermine Granger."

„Wir sind ganz Ohr, Harry", sagte George begierig.

Doch da stand McGonagall unerwartet auf.

„Kann ich einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen, bevor Sie anfangen, Potter?"

Er trat um den Tisch herum, um seiner ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin aus dem Speisezimmer zu folgen. Er hörte Gemurmel, aber er konnte keine Kommentare ausmachen. Doch es scherte ihn nicht. Was auch immer McGonagall zu sagen hatte, musste wichtig sein.

Im Augenblick wartete sie nahe der Vordertür auf ihn und sie sah aufgewühlt aus.

„Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen zu verstehen, was ich gleich sagen werde, Potter. So viel ist geschehen und ich will nicht leugnen, dass Sie sich heldenhaft verhalten haben. Ich sehe, wie Sie sich geschlagen haben, und kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich darauf bin, was Sie vollbracht haben und was aus Ihnen geworden ist. Dumbledore hat zu Recht solches Vertrauen in Sie gesetzt."

„Ich spüre ein Aber, Professor."

McGonagall fuhr fort: „Ich kann sehen, dass Sie Wunden davongetragen haben, aber Sie sind jung. Sie haben heute Abend die ersten Schritte zur Genesung getan. In diesem Raum sind Freunde, die wahrscheinlich für den Rest Ihres Lebens an Ihrer Seite bleiben werden."

Harry sah über die Schulter zu dem langen Korridor, während eine Welle der Wärme in ihm aufstieg.

„Sie sind mehr als Freunde. Sie sind meine Familie."

„Genau bei solch einem Treffen hat Dumbledore den Orden des Phönix gegründet und ich habe keinen Zweifel, Potter, dass Sie sich außerordentlich gut als Anführer dieses neuen Ordens schlagen werden, den Sie jetzt ins Leben rufen."

Die Schulleiterin wirkte eine Weile gedankenverloren. Während er sie ansah, begann er zu begreifen. Da war so viel Trauer in ihrer Stimme.

„Sie möchten nicht Teil davon sein", sagte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß das Angebot zu schätzen, wirklich. Aber ich bin alt, Potter, und mein Kopf braucht Ruhe. Ich muss zurück zu meiner Schule und die Schäden beheben, die sie erlitten hat. Da ist eine tiefe Magie… eine, die Heilung bedarf. Es gibt im Augenblick keine andere Aufgabe für mich. Aber ich würde gern eins wissen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."

Harry war erstaunt, doch er schlug es ihr nicht ab. „Sie können alles fragen, Professor."

„Ist er wirklich fort?"

Er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht und versuchte, überzeugend zu klingen. „Ich glaube schon, Professor. Wir haben jeden Teil von ihm zerstört, der zu zerstören war. Am Ende, als wir uns duellierten, war er nur noch ein Mensch. Er war wieder Tom Riddle und er konnte getötet werden."

Er war nicht sicher, was er von ihrer Miene halten sollte. Sie schien erleichtert, doch gleichzeitig traurig und distanziert.

„Dann werde ich nichts mehr von Tom Riddles alten Schulsachen in Hogwarts finden?"

„Nein, Professor."

Sie öffnete die Tür. Es schneite draußen leicht. Der Wind war kühl und einladend.

„Werden Sie zurechtkommen, Professor?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Ihre Antwort war ein halbes Lächeln. „Mir mag Dumbledores Stil fehlen, aber ich weiß, wie ich auf meinem eigenen Schulgelände apparieren kann, Potter. Sie können alle von mir grüßen. Frohe Weihnachten…" Sie schien zu zögern und dann sagte sie sanft „_Harry._"

„Frohe Weihnachten, Schulleiterin."

Als er zusah, wie die alte Hogwarts- Lehrerin in die verschneite Nacht hinaustrat, traf ihn ein letzter Gedanke.

„Sie haben doch von Voldemort gesprochen, oder, Professor?"

Doch es kam keine Antwort, nur ein fernes Popp- Geräusch, als McGonagall in die Nacht verschwand. _Nicht alle trauern auf die gleiche Weise_, dachte Harry. Er schloss die Tür und legte Muffliato darauf, nur für den Fall.

Während er zum Speisezimmer zurückschlenderte, dachte er an George und dann an Teddy und Mrs. Tonks. Er, Harry, hatte Dumbledore angebrüllt und sein Büro demoliert, als Sirius gestorben war. Und doch war der Schmerz nach Jahren immer noch spürbar. Und Dumbledore… das war ebenfalls jeden Tag schwer zu ertragen. Doch nun machte ihm der Schmerz nichts mehr aus. Er bedeutete ihm etwas. Er war ein Teil von ihm.

Also lag es nun an der neuen Generation. Doch in welcher Rolle würde er diese Mission fortführen? War er ein Held? Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte, der den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hat? Oder war er nur ein Junge, ein junger Mann, der anderen anhand seiner Erfahrung seine Geschichte erzählen würde, damit kein dunkler Zauberer sich jemals wieder würde erheben können?

Mit diesem Gedanken trat Harry Potter ins Speisezimmer, wo seine engsten Freunde versammelt waren und auf ihn warteten.

Es würde eine sehr lange Nacht werden.

* * *

So, nun ist es vollbracht. Die Geschichte ist jetzt endgültig zu Ende.

Ich habe mir auch schon ein neues Projekt ausgesucht. Leider wird es wahrscheinlich den Großteil von euch nicht ansprechen, da ich mich entschieden habe, erstmals vom Deutschen ins Englische zu übersetzen.

Wer des Englischen halbwegs mächtig ist, ist herzlich eingeladen, meine neue Übersetzung zu lesen. Ich würde mich darüber sehr freuen.

Den anderen möchte ich zum Trost ans Herz legen, sich meine anderen Geschichten zu Gemüte zu führen oder die Originalgeschichte meiner neuen Übersetzung "Das sechste Element" von Bint- Anath zu lesen.

Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht und bleibt mir weiterhin treu!

Eure luckyserpent


End file.
